


"Рейхенбахские хроники". 1887 год

by Sectumsempra69



Series: Рейхенбахские хроники [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Family Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 97,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sectumsempra69/pseuds/Sectumsempra69
Summary: Третья часть цикла "Рейхенбахские хроники".Продолжение цикла "Шерлок Холмс: молодые годы".





	1. Ссора

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с Dr Erton.

**Джон Уотсон**  
  
С того памятного дня, когда мы учили Майкрофта стрелять из револьвера, прошло несколько месяцев. Первая поездка Майкрофта в Марсель прошла благополучно, хотя и сильно ударила по нашим нервам. Вслед за Францией настала очередь Голландии, и оттуда Майкрофт тоже вернулся целым и невредимым, но совершенно измученным. Его утомляла не столько работа, сколько необходимость контактировать с большим числом незнакомых людей, которые с чисто европейской бесцеремонностью не ограничивались только вежливым рукопожатием, а норовили похлопать нового знакомого по плечу, а то и обнять за дружеской выпивкой. Майкрофт был вынужден играть роль добродушного и общительного «винодела», или кого там еще он изображал во время своих таинственных поездок, но его нервы понемногу сдавали. Он даже слегка похудел. Раньше я бы порадовался этому, но только не в такой ситуации. Холмс уговорил брата иногда брать с собой Грея, и дела понемногу пошли на лад.   
  
Холмс тоже много работал. Он участвовал в трех громких полицейских расследованиях, заметки о которых я смогу опубликовать только по истечении нескольких лет. Затем он уехал во Францию. Я сначала решил, что это как-то связано с делами Майкрофта. Но Холмс утверждал, что получил приглашение от полиции Марселя. Поездка обоих братьев в один и тот же город, конечно, разжигала во мне любопытство. В этот раз Холмс не взял меня с собой, что еще больше укрепило меня в мысли, что даже если полиция и приглашала его, она могла быть не в курсе, какие тайные нити связывают ее проблему со «скромным служащим одного из английских министерств». Я не получал от Холмса никаких известий, но Майкрофт уверял, что причин для волнений нет. Один раз по его просьбе я написал Шерлоку письмо. Наконец через неделю Майкрофт прислал мне французскую газету, где сообщалось о поимке шайки крупных биржевых мошенников, угрожавших финансовой безопасности государства. Французская полиция в одном точно отличалась от нашей: Холмсу журналисты пели такие дифирамбы, что превзошли в этом даже меня. Через пару дней я получил телеграмму почему-то из Лиона, где сообщалось, что Холмс лежит в отеле больной и ему срочно требуется не столько врач, сколько приезд друга. Через сутки я был уже на месте и убедился, что Холмс не столько болен, сколько утомлен, да к тому же он взялся лечить хандру обычным для себя способом.   
  
Я привез его в Лондон и стал лихорадочно думать, каким образом его отвлечь от пагубной привычки. Следовало бы сменить обстановку, но Холмс ничего не хотел слышать о том, чтобы уехать куда-то ради простого отдыха. Тогда на помощь пришло письмо от моего старинного армейского приятеля полковника Хэйтера, о котором я расскажу в другом месте. Мы выехали в Суррей, где провели несколько дней и даже оказались втянуты в расследование трагедии, которая произошла в имении по соседству.   
  
К сожалению, я потерпел фиаско в стремлениях отвлечь Холмса от кокаина. После возвращения из Франции мой друг колол себе кокаин практически через день. Я помнил о своем обещании не вмешиваться, но всякий раз слова упрека чуть было не срывались с моих уст. Даже если я и молчал, то взгляды меня выдавали. Кажется, Холмса это выводило из себя еще больше. И вот, когда утром 25 апреля он опять открыл ящик своего стола, чтобы достать футляр со шприцем и склянку с кокаином, я не выдержал и нашел в себе силы сделать ему замечание, что он начал злоупотреблять стимулятором.  
  
— Что же вы так долго молчали, Уотсон? — язвительно спросил Холмс. — Вы ведь заметили, что я вернулся к своей привычке. Видимо, вам было все равно?  
  
— Если вы помните, я дал слово не говорить об этом.   
  
Как часто бывает, ссора вспыхнула неожиданно. Холмс, расхаживая по гостиной, пустился в рассуждения, что он контролирует себя, что у него есть сила воли, что он два месяца работал, как каторжный, и имеет право расслабиться. И даже на отдыхе он был втянут в расследование. Эта фраза заставила меня против воли поморщиться. Холмс по собственному почину вмешался в дело с убийством кучера, что привело к довольно драматическим последствиям.   
  
Он все говорил и говорил, а я смотрел на него молча и думал: как мне все это знакомо. Я будто разговаривал сейчас со своим братом между запоями. Все те же аргументы, те же повторы.   
  
Холмс внезапно замер посреди комнаты и взглянул на меня с раздражением.  
  
— Что вы так на меня смотрите? По-вашему, я наркоман?  
  
— Да, — ответил я спокойно.   
  
Дальнейшее даже пересказывать неловко. Мы много чего наговорили друг другу. Боюсь, даже повысили голос. Выслушав очередное нелицеприятное высказывание в свой адрес, я в сердцах заявил, что с меня хватит, собрал кое-какие вещи и поехал в отель. Я снял номер, где просидел весь день, выйдя только вечером, чтобы поужинать — точнее поковырять в тарелке и выпить чаю. Я был обижен и зол. Зол и на Холмса, и на себя. Уговор о молчании между нами с самого начала был нелепицей, но я верил, что Холмс не забудет о нем, что это как-то удержит его от саморазрушения. Мне следовало бы не в отель сбегать, а обратиться к Майкрофту, но тот опять уехал во Францию. Цель его поездки была покрыта мраком, однако адрес он нам оставил вполне настоящий. Майкрофт уехал практически на другой день после того, как мы вернулись из Суррея. Мы только успели поужинать с ним в его квартире.   
  
За ночь я немного остыл, пережил обиду, и ее место занял страх за Шерлока. На следующий день ближе к трем я был на Бейкер-стрит.  
  
— Доктор, где вы были? — миссис Хадсон кинулась мне навстречу. — Мистера Холмса нет, он ушел утром, ничего не сказав.   
  
Я бодро солгал, что все в порядке, хотя мы так кричали накануне, что даже глухой бы услышал.   
  
Я надеялся, что Шерлок тоже остынет и вернется. Но прошел день, другой, а Холмс не появлялся. И тогда я не выдержал и послал отчаянную телеграмму в Париж Майкрофту: «Он пропал! Помогите!»   
  
Больше всего меня ужасало то, что я не мог сам искать Холмса. Я не мог обратиться в полицию. Думаю, не нужно объяснять почему. Я не мог привлечь к поискам мальчишек Холмса. Они, конечно, знали все адреса его убежищ, но в каком состоянии они могли его там застать! Первое, что я сделал, когда услышал от миссис Хадсон, что Холмс ушел из дома, — приоткрыл ящик стола и увидел, что шприц исчез. Запас кокаина среди реактивов в шкафу я тоже не нашел.   
  


***

  
Я все больше винил себя, что не послушал совета Майкрофта и не поговорил с Шерлоком о кокаине хотя бы в Лионе, когда он вполне был в состоянии выслушать меня. Когда он уехал во Францию, я на другой день зашел в «Диоген» и остался на ужин.   
  
— Хотите написать Шерлоку? — предложил Майкрофт, благодушно поглядывая на рябчиков под соусом из голубики с трюфелями. — Вы сможете сделать это после ужина, и послезавтра ему передадут письмо.   
  
— Так быстро? По вашим каналам, вероятно? Господи, я совсем разучился писать письма — Шерлок приучил меня к языку телеграфа.  
  
— По нашим, по нашим, конечно. Ничего, справитесь, дорогой, вы же писатель. А ему будет приятно получить от вас письмо, которое точно никто посторонний не прочитает. Последние годы Шерлок и меня письмами не балует. А в детстве он любил их писать...  
  
— Правда? Хотя легко себе представить — иначе как бы он общался с вами.  
  
— О, никто не получал в школе столько писем, сколько я, — начал Майкрофт, и я подумал, что услышу интересную историю о детстве, но внезапно он сменил тему и не возвращался к разговору о Шерлоке до самого конца ужина.  
  
Потом мы перешли в кресла к коньяку и сигарам.  
  
— Вы сегодня так задумчивы, Джон. Скучаете по нему? — спросил Майкрофт.   
  
— Конечно. Тем более он не взял меня с собой. Но, значит, не смог, что поделаешь.  
  
Это было правдой. Хотя не прошло и пары дней с отъезда Холмса, а я уже скучал по нему, и так было всегда, хотя мы уже шесть лет прожили вместе.  
  
— Простите за вопрос, дорогой: вы случайно не поссорились с Шерлоком? — внезапно спросил Майкрофт. — Накануне отъезда он был у меня, и мне показалось, что он... слишком задумчив.  
  
— Нет, мы не ссорились, — покачал я головой. — Трудно поссориться с человеком, который проводит неделю в молчании и почти все время лежа на диване.  
  
— Ах, вот как... я опять же скажу — не обижайтесь. Какая-то мысль его гложет. А мысль его может мучить очень долго, иногда годами, прежде чем он выскажет ее. Как раз в последнюю нашу встречу он задал мне вопрос, который, по его словам, хотел задать на протяжении более чем двадцати лет, но решился лишь сейчас.  
  
— Какой, если не секрет?  
  
— Не секрет. Он напомнил мне один случай... садитесь удобнее, я расскажу вам.  
  
Я немного повозился в кресле.  
  
— Ну вот, я готов.  
  
— Недалеко от нашего дома у реки росла ива, — приступил к рассказу Майкрофт, привычно сложив руки на животе. — Она росла у воды, но наклонялась не над водой, а над берегом. Ствол внизу был очень удобный, широкий... Мне было тринадцать лет, и я уже считал себя абсолютно взрослым, но на каникулах летом все еще любил читать книги, сидя на этом стволе. Шерлок знал, что, когда я читаю, мне лучше не мешать. Но ему не сиделось на одном месте. И он забирался наверх, на ветки, и свешивался оттуда, как маленькая обезьянка.  
  
Я невольно улыбнулся:  
  
— Хорошо, что он этого не слышит.  
  
— О, он был очень подвижным мальчиком. И я всегда опасался, что ветки не выдержат и он свалится, так что чтение частенько заканчивалось очень быстро — и мы куда-то шли. Впрочем, это так, предыстория. Когда мне пришло время уезжать, я попросил его — именно попросил — при отце и няньке, чтобы он не лазил без меня на старую иву. Я сказал ему, что ветки довольно тонкие, а он за каникулы сильно вырос и, стало быть, потяжелел, и я не хотел бы, чтобы он свалился и сломал себе шею. Надо было взять с него обещание, но я ограничился простой просьбой. И уехал. Как я уже говорил, Шерлок писал мне часто, два письма в неделю были нормой, иногда чаще, и он всегда очень подробно рассказывал обо всем, что с ним происходит. И тогда он продолжал писать как обычно, но о том, что случилось через два дня после моего отъезда, я узнал не от него, а от отца.   
  
— Он, конечно, полез на дерево, — кивнул я.  
  
— Да. Отец написал мне, что Шерлок не внял моей просьбе и полез на иву. Как я и опасался, ветка надломилась, и он свалился. Разбил колени, губу, нос. Выбил молочный зуб. Не смертельно в результате, но... отец написал об этом, констатируя факт — брат меня не послушался и получил по заслугам. Правда, и няню наказали за то, что не уследила. Я помню, тогда тон письма меня несколько покоробил: от нашего отца трудно было ждать сочувствия, но, в конце концов, Шерлоку было всего шесть лет... Я долго думал, написать ли ему или нет, но решил, что раз он сам не пишет об этом, то лучше сделать вид, будто я ничего не знаю. Возможно, думал я, он не рассказывает об этом, потому что ему стыдно... Я не учел, увы, что отец сказал ему о письме ко мне.  
  
— И как Шерлок отнесся к этому? Обиделся на отца или решил, что раз отец написал, то ему можно не волноваться? Ваше молчание было воспринято как? Как нежелание еще больше журить его?  
  
— В том и дело... — Майкрофт вздохнул. — Никогда в детстве мы не обсуждали этот случай. И, надо сказать, я забыл о нем совершенно. И вот три недели назад Шерлок мне сам напомнил. Собственно, я перехожу к тому, с чего начал. Оказывается, он все прошедшие годы помнил ту историю, хотел задать мне вопрос — и не решался.  
  
— Не может быть. В детстве — я бы понял, но потом-то? — я был удивлен.  
  
— Ну вот представьте себе. В некоторых вещах он... может долго молчать, да. Особенно если понимает что-то неправильно. Отец тогда не преминул сказать, что напишет мне о его проступке. Я молчал, не желая Шерлока смущать, а он полагал, что я сержусь на него. Это я к тому, что иногда даже между близкими людьми возникает недопонимание. Никто не виноват. Но лучше все прояснять сразу. Так вот, он напомнил мне про иву, и я спросил: «Очень больно было?» Очевидно, не так ли? Я никак не ожидал, что он произведет такой эффект. Собственно, это, видимо, и побудило его задать вопрос, который мучил его так долго: будь я тогда дома, как отреагировал бы на случившееся?.. Он сказал, что сотни раз «проигрывал» для себя эту ситуацию и наш возможный разговор. Иногда представлял , что я сержусь и ругаю его, иногда, как он сказал, «надеялся, что ты меня пожалел бы».  
  
Я нахмурился:  
  
— Мне, к сожалению, не нужно было задавать вопросы — само лежание на диване красноречиво отвечало на незаданные. А вот вопрос о причине… зачем опять? Не уверен, что Шерлок может на него ответить что-то, кроме «захотелось».  
  
— У всего есть причины, доктор. Даже если Шерлок их не понимает или понимает неправильно, как в случае с ивой. Что ж, и Шерлок понимает не все.  
  
— У кокаина может быть две причины: вообще — и сейчас. Вообще… ну, тут, боюсь, ни один медик не сможет разобраться. А вот сейчас — тут я не понимаю.   
  
— И я не понимаю, увы. Но уверен, что причина есть, и очень хотел бы понять. Сейчас, однако, я просто хочу сказать... Шерлок уезжал в плохом настроении. И дело было не в кокаине — во всяком случае, не только в нем. Да и какая, в общем-то, разница... Просто напишите ему то, что ему будет приятно прочитать. Он мог неправильно истолковать ваши слова... или, возможно, молчание по каким-то вопросам. Он может посчитать, что вам... стало безразлично его состояние. А безразличие – это очень болезненно для него.  
  
— Шерлок сам взял с меня слово молчать по поводу кокаина, и вы это знаете, — сказал я.   
  
— Верность слову – несомненное достоинство джентльмена, — мягко промолвил Майкрофт. Впрочем, я ведь тоже молчал тогда из самых лучших побуждений. Но видите, мое молчание было истолковано им совсем неверно — и он не мог это забыть. Вы знаете Шерлока уж как минимум не хуже, чем я. Слово, конечно, серьезная вещь, но… Мой брат с детства привык к тому, что его дела не очень-то волнуют окружающих. В общем, я лучше рискнул бы не сдержать слово, чем выглядеть в его глазах равнодушным.   
  
  


***

  
И вот я не внял совету Майкрофта и отложил разговор на потом. Конечно же Холмс подумал, что я просто ждал подходящего момента, чтобы порвать с ним под благовидным предлогом.  
  
Дни ожиданий я провел практически без сна и почти без еды. Наконец, в среду около полудня я услышал, как миссис Хадсон кричит мне снизу: «Мистер Майкрофт приехал, доктор!». К тому времени я уже не метался по квартире, как зверь в клетке, а без сил лежал на диване в гостиной. Услышав голос миссис Хадсон, я хотел вскочить, но смог только сесть. Меня шатало. Потом я подумал: «Господи, а что я скажу Майкрофту?» — и меня затрясло.   
  
Когда он вошел в гостиную, я как-то смог подняться, а когда он протянул ко мне руки, не выдержал, бросился ему в объятия и заплакал.   
  
— Ну все, дорогой мой, не надо так, все будет хорошо, — говорил Майкрофт, гладя меня по спине. — Мы найдем Шерлока. Я уверен, все будет в порядке. Что случилось, расскажите мне.  
  
Я еще как-то держался, но, ощутив дружескую поддержку, потерял остатки воли. Не вцепись я в плечи Майкрофта, уже рухнул бы на пол. Он усадил меня на диван, сел рядом и повторил свой вопрос.  
  
Я сбивчиво рассказал ему о нашей ссоре. Я даже не стал говорить, что не знаю, где искать Шерлока, — тут слова были излишни.   
  
— Джон, дорогой, я обещаю, что найду его, — заговорил Майкрофт, ободряюще похлопывая меня по руке. — Я уверен, с ним все в порядке, ну, наверное, в относительном, и он наверняка чувствует себя не лучше, чем вы, но глобально — ничего страшного. Я его привезу, и вы помиритесь, все будет в порядке, мой хороший. Я знаю Шерлока, если бы он... он написал бы мне, Джон, или просто приехал бы в Париж, с него сталось бы. Знаете что? Давайте-ка вы примете снотворное, разденетесь и ляжете в постель. А когда проснетесь — он уже будет здесь, я обещаю, даю слово. Что вы прописали бы пациенту в таком состоянии, как у вас? Какие таблетки или уколы, ну-ка? Джон?   
  
— Снотворное? — пробормотал я.  
  
Фигура Майкрофта уже расплывалась у меня перед глазами. Но при упоминании об уколе меня передернуло. Я хватался за Майкрофта, как утопающий за соломинку, и стал упрашивать его взять меня с собой. Он обнял меня за плечи и прижал к себе.  
  
— Ну-ну, Джон, пожалуйста, вам надо поспать. При вас я не смогу оторвать ему голову за все его фокусы, а именно это я собираюсь сделать, а потом уже привезти его сюда. Джон, милый, я не уйду, пока вы не заснете, так что давайте не будем спорить. Чем раньше вы ляжете, тем раньше я пойду искать Шерлока. Где ваш саквояж, лекарства? Наверху?   
  
Майкрофт помог мне встать и отвел наверх, в спальню. Он заставил меня принять снотворное, потом я напился воды, и мне немного полегчало. Майкрофт настоял, чтобы я лег в постель как полагается, и мне пришлось раздеться и натянуть на себя ночную рубашку. Закутавшись в одеяло, я обхватил себя за плечи, пытаясь согреться. Майкрофт сел на край кровати и гладил меня по волосам. Вскоре я перестал чувствовать его ладонь.  
  
 **Майкрофт Холмс**  
  
Я получил телеграмму Джона вечером в среду. Только через сутки, бросив все дела, я смог добраться до Лондона. Поехал сразу на Бейкер-стрит. Джона я нашел в ужасном состоянии, почти полностью истощенным. Когда он рассказал мне о ссоре, я почувствовал себя косвенно виновным в ней. Ведь я убеждал Джона, что им надо поговорить о кокаине. Но выходило, что я был прав, и Шерлок действительно внушил себе мысль, что Джону плевать... В чем я был уверен абсолютно, так это в том, что Шерлок ждет моего появления. Я должен был вернуться в воскресенье, через три дня. Я полагал, что даже в самом ужасном расположении духа брат не сделает ничего совсем уж кардинального, не поговорив со мной. Следовательно, он находится в таком месте, где я смогу легко найти его.   
  
Мне удалось успокоить Джона, уговорить его выпить снотворного и лечь. Я подождал, пока он уснет. Глядя на его измученное лицо, я клялся себе, что устрою брату настоящую головомойку. Поцеловав спящего доктора в висок, я спустился в гостиную. Открыв бюро, я не обнаружил там ключей от моей квартиры. Джон, видимо, был так напуган исчезновением Шерлока, что даже не подумал о ключах. Поскольку я не собирался возвращаться раньше выходных, и даже отпустил на время всю прислугу, ключи можно было взять только для того, чтобы... впрочем, что гадать, проверить было легко. Я спустился вниз и остановил проезжающий кэб.   
  
Дома царила абсолютная тишина, свет не горел. Вешалка в прихожей была пуста. Я прошел в гостевую комнату и не нашел там брата. Постояв на пороге, я вспомнил, как в детстве Шерлок, когда я уезжал в школу, приходил ночевать тайком в мою комнату. Я прошел в спальню. Брат был там. Лежал, свернувшись, на кровати, подтянув колени чуть ли не к подбородку. Рядом на тумбочке, где у меня обычно лежит книга и стоит лампа, валялся шприц и несколько ампул, воротничок, манжеты и какие-то салфетки... Пальто брата было брошено на стул, поверх него — пиджак. Он оставался в рубашке и расстегнутом жилете.   
  
Вид у Шерлока был не лучше, чем у Джона. Осунувшийся донельзя, с синяками под глазами. Все мои намерения отругать его тут же канули в Лету, когда я наклонился над кроватью. Мне очень хотелось поцеловать брата, но я побоялся, что во сне он примет меня за Джона, ведь именно его появления он наверняка ждал. Я боялся разочаровать его. Не зная, что делать, я выпрямился и уже решил отойти, когда Шерлок вдруг, не открывая глаз, прошептал: «Я не сплю, Майкрофт». Это меняло дело, я сел на кровать и обнял его.  
  
— Воскресенье уже, да? — пробормотал Шерлок заплетающимся языком. — Ты же вернулся, ты собирался... Посмотри, что ж...  
  
Я почувствовал, как он съежился под моими руками. Бедный мальчик, он явно стыдился сейчас самого себя.   
  
— Джон не пришел, — прошептал Шерлок. — Я его понимаю. Вот все и закончилось.  
  
Мой взгляд упал на склянки с кокаином. Три пустые. Я не мог сказать, сколько же миллиграммов раствора было в каждой, я в этом ничего не смыслил. Но, видимо, кокаин у Шерлока закончился. Знать бы, когда он сделал себе последний укол.  
  
— Сегодня пятница, мой мальчик. И прошло три с половиной дня, как ты ушел с Бейкер-стрит. Ты ушел около полудня, а Джон вернулся через пару часов. И все это время он ждет тебя дома, мой дорогой, и места себе не находит. Позавчера он не выдержал и послал мне телеграмму.  
  
— У нас в голове есть что-то такое... иногда это другой человек, настоящий, настоящие желания, мы можем их не высказать никогда вслух. — Я не сразу понял, что брат имеет в виду, и подумал, было, что это бред. — Майкрофт, волноваться положено. Джон — порядочный человек. Но он ведь знает, где у нас лежали ключи от твоей квартиры. Он сам ими пользовался. На самом деле он не хотел меня видеть. Это все понятно — долг, жалость. Он ведь в глубине души винит себя, что не помог своему брату. Джону надо бежать от меня подальше и жить своей жизнью, но он же упрямый.   
  
— Глупый ты мой мальчик... Ты исходишь из неверной предпосылки, родной. Даже из двух, пожалуй. Во-первых, про ключи. Ну да, он знает, где они лежат. Но он про них не вспомнил, вообще не подумал, что ты мог взять их и пойти сюда. Он толком и не смотрел в ящике, увидел, что ты забрал шприц, и запаниковал. Он полагал, вероятно, что ты отсиживаешься в одном из своих убежищ. А что касается брата, то, знаешь, солнышко, это для нас с тобой слово «брат» значит больше, чем все остальное. А Джон со своим братом не были друзьями. Так что винит он себя сейчас за вашу ссору куда больше, чем за то, что не помог тогда брату. Я ведь только что был на Бейкер-стрит, мой мальчик, и видел Джона.   
  
— Майкрофт, ты не понимаешь... — шепот брата стал еле различим. — Мы помиримся... сейчас... но все равно итог будет один. Ты не понимаешь... я не могу с этим справиться. Это ложь, что кокаин не вызывает зависимости. Да, у меня не бывает рвоты и прочей мерзости, как у морфиниста, когда он долго не может сделать укол. Но лучше бы так... я боюсь сойти с ума.  
  
Я впервые испытал противное чувство бессилия, но мне нельзя было раскисать сейчас. Я вновь заговорил, поглаживая брата по плечу:   
  
— Это ты не понимаешь, Шерлок. Я знаю про зависимость, я не сомневался в этом почти с самого начала. И я знаю, что ты уже давно колешься снова, шприц на тумбочке, увы, не удивил меня. Джон говорил мне, мы пытались с ним понять, на что ты реагируешь, в чем система... он очень переживал все это время, но считал, что не имеет права начать разговор, потому что когда-то давно дал тебе слово не говорить с тобой о кокаине. И я виноват отчасти, Шерлок, совсем недавно я посоветовал ему плюнуть на уговор и высказать тебе, как его это мучает. Вот и подумай — я не мог ничего сказать, чтобы не вышло, будто он жалуется мне, а он — чтобы не нарушить данное слово. И оба мы постоянно думали об этом. А ты считал, что я не знаю вообще, а он не обращает внимания, так ведь? Мы виноваты не меньше тебя, если не больше... но я хочу сказать, дорогой мой, это наша общая беда и общая боль. Ты остановился один раз — и несколько лет все было хорошо. Я верю, что ты сможешь сделать это опять. Но если ты не сможешь справиться — нам всем троим придется жить с этим. Ни Джон, ни я не разлюбим тебя, что бы ты ни делал и ни говорил. Никогда.  
  
Шерлок закрыл лицо ладонями.   
  
— Мне нужен морфий, совсем немного. Только чтобы прийти в себя.  
  
Я сделал вид, что не услышал.  
  
— Знаешь, мой мальчик, — сказал я, — могло ведь быть наоборот. Давно, когда ты только начинал колоть кокаин, я тоже попробовал. Хотел понять, что тебя привлекает. Мне не понравилось. Но ведь могло понравиться, правда? И могло получиться так, что сейчас ты оказался бы на моем месте, а я на твоем. Вот поставь себя на мое место и скажи: ты мне сейчас дал бы морфий из собственных рук, зная, что он несет, зная, что этим ты приближаешь мою смерть, пусть на немного — но приближаешь? Честно скажи.  
  
Шерлок взглянул на меня. Мне стало не по себе, будто на меня смотрел совершенно чужой человек.   
  
— Мне нужен морфий, — повторил он. — Ты же хочешь, чтобы я встал, правда? Тысячи больных сейчас получают морфий, Майкрофт, разве он приближает их к смерти? Я могу обойтись и без него, но тогда я пролежу здесь еще дня два-три. Я того и ждал, чтобы убраться отсюда до твоего приезда.  
  
— Не ври мне, мальчик, — сказал я. — Ты не собирался убираться отсюда до моего приезда. Просто ответь на мой вопрос — ты готов своими руками делать мою жизнь короче — хоть на дни, хоть на часы. Если да — я дам. У меня есть морфий.  
  
Шерлок затрясло. Он обхватил подушку, уткнулся в нее и завыл. Я машинально схватился за сердце, но тут же взял себя в руки, приподнял брата, прижал к себе и зашептал ему на ухо:  
  
— Пожалуйста, мальчик мой, пожалуйста, я всегда делаю все, что ты просишь, но я не могу убивать тебя, не делай этого со мной. Ты справишься так, родной мой, я знаю. Я дал Джону снотворное, он проспит еще несколько часов. Мы приедем до того, как он проснется. Тебе надо будет просто лечь рядом с ним — и все. Даже не надо будет ничего говорить. Ну хочешь, я тебя на руках донесу? Ты сможешь, я знаю. Я смог бы, значит, и ты сможешь. А потом мы будем снижать дозу понемногу, мы сможем это победить, вместе.  
  
Шерлок сначала напрягся, и я подумал, что он сейчас попытается вырваться, но он скоро обмяк и беззвучно заплакал.  
  
Мы просидели, обнявшись, часа два. Все это время я что-то говорил брату на ухо, но спроси меня — что именно, я и сам не вспомню, и, думаю, Шерлок не вспомнит тоже. Я думал только, как успокоить его, а он под конец даже слегка улыбался моим словам о том, что, конечно же, он три дня сидел голодный. Потом, не сговариваясь, мы встали, и я повел брата умываться. В шкафу в их с Джоном комнате нашлась чистая рубашка, воротничок и манжеты.   
  
Через три часа мы вышли на улицу. Шерлок шел сам, хотя я готов был в самом деле нести его, если придется. Мой кучер вместе со всей прислугой должен был вернуться не раньше вечера субботы, но нам повезло встретить редкий ночной кэб. Уже светало, когда мы добрались до Бейкер-стрит. Миссис Хадсон еще не вставала; спала, судя по всему, и горничная. Мы поднялись в квартиру. Было тихо. Я помог брату раздеться и надеть халат, отвел, как ребенка, в спальню наверху. Джон еще не просыпался, слава богу. Хорошо, что я настоял на снотворном, без него он мог бы проснуться раньше.   
  
Шерлок лег рядом с Джоном, я прикрыл его пледом, а потом спустился в гостиную. Ехать домой? А мало ли что еще натворят эти мальчишки? И то сказать — один не спит три дня, второй не ест... Но честно признаться, у меня, после почти суток в поездке из Парижа сюда, а потом событий этой ночи, уже не осталось сил добраться до дому. Я сел на диван с намерением просто посидеть до прихода миссис Хадсон, потом попросить кофе — а там видно будет.   
  
**Джон Уотсон**  
  
Мне показалось, что это продолжение сна: будто я не один в комнате, кто-то ходит, шепчет. Я вновь уснул, и не знаю, сколько прошло времени, когда я почувствовал, что кто-то обнимает меня поверх одеяла. Разумеется, это мог быть только Холмс. Еще не проснувшись окончательно, я погладил его руку и прижал ее к себе, а потом вздрогнул и открыл глаза.   
  
— Вы проснулись? — спросил он.   
  
— Да. Кажется.   
  
Я попытался повернуться, но Холмс не позволил: прижался ко мне, дыша в затылок.   
  
— Что это было, Джон? Какое-то наваждение. Почему я не пришел сразу домой?  
  
Откуда я мог знать почему? Голос Холмса звучал слабо, и это меня волновало больше.   
  
— Если и было — так уже прошло. Дайте мне посмотреть на вас, дорогой.   
  
Мне удалось повернуться на спину. Наверняка я сам выглядел не лучше, чем Холмс.   
  
— Лучше не смотреть... подозреваю, — пробормотал он. — Хотя что уж теперь. Я ждал вас.  
  
В спальне горела лампа, я повернул лицо Холмса к свету. Он нахмурился и опустил голову.   
  
— Откуда же я знал, где вы? — вздохнул я, решительно притянув его к себе. — Всем известно, что я тугодум.   
  
— Да бросьте вы... не рассказ пишете. Это не вы тугодум, дорогой, это я идиот. Я был у Майкрофта... в смысле — в квартире Майкрофта. Я забрал ключи... и думал, что вы придете туда, когда заметите это, потом решил, что вы не хотите меня видеть.  
  
Мне бы никогда не пришло в голову, что Холмс с запасом кокаина может уйти на квартиру к брату. Даже в спокойном состоянии я бы ни за что о таком не подумал, а уж при тогдашней панике…   
  
— Я решил, что вы в одном из своих убежищ.  
  
— Я уже понял. Вру... сам не понял бы — Майкрофт сказал. Простите, Джон. Я не знаю, что на меня нашло. Мне показалось, что я стал вам в тягость.  
  
— И я подумал ровно то же самое.   
  
— Это-то с чего бы?  
  
Я запнулся. Видимо, Холмс не помнил того, что наговорил мне в тот день, когда я ушел из дома, иначе бы он не задавал такой вопрос. Конечно, когда я остыл, я понял, что эти слова не стоит принимать на веру.  
  
— Вас не было так долго…   
  
— Я потерял счет дням. Все слилось в какой-то странный ком... — тут голос Холмса задрожал, — не бросайте меня, Джон, я не выживу без вас.  
  
— Боже мой… милый, ни за что на свете! — Я сжал его в объятиях. — Вы же знаете, что я люблю вас!  
  
— Знали бы вы, как мне необходимо, чтобы вы меня любили. Потому что сам я себя не люблю... я себя презираю, Джон. А там, у брата, пока я... я понял, что ненавижу себя.  
  
Я вздохнул.   
  
— Шерлок, разве мы с Майкрофтом безмозглые существа? Мы ведь любим вас — и вовсе не вопреки чему-то. И даже не за что-то. А просто потому что вы — это вы. За что же вы сами так с собой поступаете?  
  
— Не знаю. Но иначе я не умею. Я помогаю людям, как могу... а близким причиняю боль постоянно. Я люблю вас. И брата. И мне надо быть уверенным, что вы оба любите меня. Хотя я знаю, что любить меня не за что. Даже сейчас... я ведь должен пообещать вам, что больше никогда... что не притронусь... а я даже на это не способен, Джон.  
  
— Дорогой, не надо ничего обещать. Но и я буду умнее и молчать теперь не стану. Если получится перетерпеть — это будет наша с вами маленькая победа. Не получится — мы попробуем еще.   
  
— Не молчите. А обещать... давайте все же пообещаем друг другу одну вещь, Джон. Это банально, но... если вдруг такое повторится... я имею в виду — ссора... кто меня знает... пообещайте мне сделать все, чтобы помириться сразу. И если я не буду в состоянии соображать трезво — просто напомните мне мои слова. А я обещаю не обижаться ни на что, чего бы ни услышал от вас. Никогда.  
  
Я обещал. Мы еще долго шептались, но оба были измученными, и я чувствовал, что Холмс начинает засыпать, язык у него уже заплетался. Я собирался сказать ему, чтобы он раздевался и ложился уже как положено, и вдруг вспомнил нечто важное.  
  
— Значит, вас Майкрофт привез? — спросил я. — А сам он где? Поехал домой?  
  
— Ох… Уверен, что нет. Наверное, внизу сидит, ждет.   
  
Мы кое-как выбрались из постели, я натянул халат. Обоих слегка пошатывало, но мы благополучно спустились вниз, поддерживая друг друга, вошли в гостиную и остолбенели: Майкрофт сидел на диване и спал. Даже похрапывал слегка. Трость его была прислонена к столу, на котором лежала шляпа. Но пальто Майкрофт так и не снял.  
  
— И что делать? — спросил я. — Попробовать уложить — так проснется.   
  
— Подождем, — растерянно отозвался Холмс.  
  
Майкрофт занял как раз середину дивана, и мы, не сговариваясь, уселись по обе стороны от него. Сначала я потихоньку привалился к его боку, потом Холмс. Майкрофт все не просыпался. Под его уютное похрапывание я и сам задремал.   
  
Наверное, мы трое выглядели бы комично, если бы не события, собравшие нас на этом диване. Когда я проснулся, было уже время ланча. В камине горел огонь. Значит, миссис Хадсон с утра заходила в комнату.   
  
Я был уверен, что заходила именно она. Учитывая события последних дней, она бы сначала провела своеобразную разведку, а уже потом допустила бы в комнаты горничную.   
  
Когда мы все окончательно проснулись, Майкрофт убедился, что мы помирились, на ланч не остался и уехал в «Диоген», велев на прощание вести себя хорошо. Я слышал, как он потом внизу давал наставления миссис Хадсон никого к нам не пускать и не беспокоить нас. Мы запоздало позавтракали. Я поел с аппетитом, а Холмс — как мог. Потом мы оба по очереди приняли ванну и проспали до вечера. Ужинали мы у Майкрофта. Никто больше не упоминал о происшедшем.   
  
Мы относительно благополучно прожили два месяца. Холмс держался и даже обращался ко мне с просьбой отвлечь его, когда вновь появлялось желание сделать укол. В конце июня я увез его в деревню. Сама по себе эта поездка заслуживает особого рассказа, и я, возможно, однажды возьмусь за перо.   
  
Но напрасно я радовался затишью. Как после жарких летних дней случаются грозы, так и наша мирная жизнь внезапно дала трещину в середине июля.


	2. Запонка

**Майкрофт Холмс**

Жарким июльским днем я приехал в Диоген после заседания теневого кабинета, мечтая только об одном — выпить холодной воды и спокойно посидеть в прохладе за своим столом. Не успел я расположиться в кресле, как дверь открылась и вошел Грей. Очень странно: я всего несколько минут назад велел ему никого ко мне не впускать в течение часа, сказав, что хочу отдохнуть.

— Мистер Холмс, — мой секретарь был явно встревожен, — мне доложили, что полчаса назад приходила миссис Зисманд. Вся в крови. Просила вас зайти домой как можно скорее, сэр.

Берта служила у меня много лет, хоть и не с первого года моего пребывания в Лондоне. Я нанял ее, когда понял, что без прислуги уже не обойдусь. Будучи изначально уборщицей, по сути Берта Зисманд давно уже превратилась в экономку, или, вернее сказать, домоправительницу. Вся прислуга, включая лакея, повара, охранников, даже кучера, подчинялись ей. Берта была на десять лет старше меня и относилась ко мне по-женски жалостливо — возможно, это было вызвано моей закоренелой холостяцкой жизнью. Однако держалась она со мной всегда официально и почтительно. А вот Шерлока она очень любила еще с тех пор, как он совсем молодым поселился у меня, бросив университет, называла «мистер Шерлок» и давно уже не смущалась, когда он при встрече склонялся к ее руке, а по-матерински целовала его при этом в макушку. Словом, Берта стала практически членом семьи, и, услышав слова секретаря, я поспешил домой. Грей, конечно, пошел за мной.

Берта тут же вышла мне навстречу. Крови уже не было, но голова ее была завязана широким льняным полотенцем. В квартире же царил настоящий разгром, ящики комодов и шкафов вывернуты на пол, в кладовой все скинуто с полок. Я сейчас же послал Грея в экипаже на Бейкер-стрит, наказав ему немедленно привезти сюда доктора Уотсона и по возможности Шерлока. Когда Грей ушел, я начал расспрашивать Берту и понял, что Шерлок тут едва ли не нужнее, чем врач.

— Надеюсь, ты ничего не трогал? — спросил взволнованный брат, едва очутившись на пороге.

Джон бросился оказывать миссис Зисманд помощь, так что мы остались с Шерлоком одни.

— Судя по всему, искали какие-то бумаги, — прибавил он, оглядев помещения.

Было очевидно, что кабинет обыскивали более тщательно, пытались даже взломать сейф — тот, который всегда стоял у меня на виду. Этот сейф был вполне надежным, но по сути являлся обманкой, ничего сверхценного я в нем никогда не хранил.

Вор обшарил и спальни. Судя по виду простыней, под них засовывали руку и щупали, надеясь обнаружить что-то спрятанное.

— Не только я, даже Берта ничего не трогала. Она все еще помнит, как много лет назад ты объяснял ей, что нельзя уничтожать улики. Искали определенно бумаги, потому что напавший на нее человек в маске спрашивал, где я храню архив. Впрочем, лучше расспроси ее сам. Джон уже, кажется, заканчивает с перевязкой. Хотя... погоди.

Я подозвал секретаря.

— Вам придется поработать сегодня без меня, Грей. Отправляйтесь в клуб, там в сейфе выписки по последнему заседанию, надо придать им форму отчета. Я приду, как только смогу, и подключусь к работе.

Когда Грей ушел, мы с Шерлоком отправились опрашивать Берту.

Джон как раз делал перевязку.

— Удар несильный, орудие прошло по касательной. Миссис Зисманд, повторите, пожалуйста, чем вас ударил вор? — спросил он.

— Дело было так, мистер Шерлок: зазвонил дверной колокольчик — и я открыла. За дверью стоял мужчина в маске — как на итальянском карнавале, знаете? Только маска, не костюм. Я спросила его, не ошибся ли он дверью. Он поднял руку, и мне показалось, что вдруг зашло солнце и наступили сумерки. Я отчетливо помню, как он поднимал руку, но самого момента удара я не запомнила. Точно могу сказать, что он правша, потому что в левой руке ничего не было. Он отвел ее от звонка, когда я открыла дверь, и она была все время у меня на виду.

Шерлок осмотрел запястья Берты. Отчетливо виднелись следы от связывания.

— Совершенно верно, — сказал Джон мрачно. — А еще этот подонок порвал миссис Зисманд уздечку языка кляпом.

— Значит, вы очнулись уже связанной, Берта? — спросил брат.

— Совершенно верно, мистер Шерлок. Я очнулась связанной и сидящей в кресле в гостиной. Он связал мне руки и ноги, я даже не смогла встать, рот был заткнут, и голова очень кружилась. Но прошло всего несколько минут, сэр, — посмотрела Берта на меня. — Я пошла открывать дверь в половине второго, а когда пришла в себя, часы на камине показывали только без двадцати два. Грабителя не было в комнате, я слышала шум из кабинета. Потом он вошел и был очень зол. Увидев, что я пришла в себя, он выдернул кляп и стал спрашивать: «Говори, где твой хозяин держит свой архив? Ну архив! Письма! Где его письма?» Я ответила ему, что письма моего хозяина у его адресатов. Он очень рассердился, назвал меня старой идиоткой и стал орать, что ему нужны письма, которые получал мой хозяин. Я сказала, что никогда не видела такого архива.

Не только Джон, но и мы с Шерлоком были совершенно обескуражены такой неожиданной попыткой ограбления. Негодяй явно не знал, где искать, и вряд ли он вообще имел представление, как выглядит мой сейф, иначе бы просто не сунулся в одиночку ко мне в дом.

— Мистер Шерлок, — Берта переводила взгляд то на брата, то на меня, — его слова натолкнули меня на одну мысль. Дело в том, что наш повар иногда приглашает в помощь себе сестру — с вашего разрешения, сэр. — Я кивнул. — Так вот, эта сестра примерно три недели назад рассказала мне, что разговорилась в парке с человеком, который представился вашим старым знакомым. Он спрашивал ее о ваших привычках, сэр, в частности он сказал, что знал вас смолоду, так как был личным слугой вашего сокурсника, и будто студенты смеялись, что вы всегда хранили множество писем от младшего брата. И Хелен — это сестра нашего повара — сказала ему, что не видит, над чем тут можно смеяться, мол, это очень хорошая черта — хранить все письма, особенно от брата.

Мы с Шерлоком посмотрели друг на друга в еще большем недоумении. Если вор — тот самый человек, который разговаривал в парке с сестрой моего повара, то ситуация выглядела более чем бредовой. К чему искать старые письма, притом написанные ребенком или студентом?

— Потом, сэр, грабитель стал переворачивать все ящики и рыться в вещах в гостиной, — продолжала Берта. — После этого он перешел в библиотеку. И только спустя сорок минут он ушел — я слышала, как хлопнула дверь. Еще около получаса у меня ушло на то, чтобы освободиться от веревок. И потом я сразу пошла в клуб, сэр, но вас там не было, и я попросила передать, что я приходила и дома неприятность. Вернувшись сюда, я взяла только одно кухонное полотенце и перевязала себе голову, как могла. Больше я ничего не трогала, мистер Шерлок.

Джон с трудом уговорил Берту пойти к себе и лечь. Мы пообещали ей, что сами расставим книги по полкам, тем более что только я знал, каким образом они должны располагаться там. А уж потом Берта могла заняться шкафами и комодами. Скрепя сердце она согласилась и ушла в свою комнату.

— Ты уже, наверное, заметил, нашли ли письма? — спросил меня брат. — Я не знаю, где ты их хранишь.

— Их не нашли. Это не секрет, мой мальчик, где я их храню. Просто ты никогда не спрашивал. Кстати, Берта прекрасно знает, где они лежат. Хотя, конечно, она не знает кода.

Я подошел к одному из книжных шкафов в углу гостиной и потянул на себя толстый том. Раздался щелчок. За шкафом находилась сейфовая дверь.

— Ого! — сказал Джон, как только я легко отодвинул шкаф, крепившийся к стене на петлях.

Я набрал код и открыл железную дверь. За ней находилась кладовка — небольшая, но вместительная. Тут стоял сундук и несколько больших коробок.

— Вот в этой коробке, — указал я, — письма от Шерлока мне в школу и колледж, а тут — в университет. В третьей коробке деловая переписка и документы по поводу продажи имения, мой детский дневник, который я вел до одиннадцати лет, и все дневники Шерлока, которые он оставил у меня лет десять назад. В общем — это личный архив. И я уверен, что никакого интереса ни для кого постороннего он не представляет.

Доктор уставился на коробки с письмами. Видимо, его поразил их размер, потому что он даже присвистнул. Он не мог не чувствовать, что эти коробки хранят множество загадок. Он до сих пор слишком мало знал о наших с Шерлоком детских и юношеских годах.

Пока Джон с вожделением смотрел на коробки, Шерлок прошелся по комнатам еще раз, остановился перед столом в моем кабинете и замер. Я подошел к нему.

— Узнаешь? — кивнул он на стол.

Прямо на столе лежала серебряная запонка с жемчугом. Слишком знакомая мне запонка.

— Откуда это взялось?! — вскричал я, на мгновение потеряв присутствие духа.

Увы, я никогда не обладал хладнокровием моей домоправительницы, которая рассказывала нам всю историю совершенно невозмутимо, как всегда. Конечно, я помнил эту запонку. И парня, купившего ее в Бристоле на деньги своего отца. И я никогда не верил в совпадения. Но чтобы человек носил одни и те же запонки в течение более чем двадцати лет, а затем потерял одну из них при поисках моего архива... перебор даже для человека, который в совпадения верит.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что грабитель специально оставил у меня в квартире ЭТО? — спросил я у брата, но вопрос был скорее риторическим.

— Посмотри сам. На столе порядок — да ты и не держишь на нем бумаги. Запонка лежит почти посередине.

К нам подошел Джон и с удивлением посмотрел, как мы разглядываем запонку, словно она сейчас взорвется. Шерлок опустил глаза. Джон имел право знать все подробности той давней истории, но рассказывать должен был не я.

— Идемте обратно в гостиную, — позвал я.

В гостиной Джон сразу сел в одно из глубоких кресел. Я прошел к дивану. Шерлок остановился у камина, достал трубку и начал ее набивать, затем взял щипцами уголек и закурил. Мы ждали. Шерлок посмотрел на нас, кивнул и сел рядом со мной.

— Когда я учился в пятом классе, к нам перешел старший мальчик из другой школы — той, что поближе к Бристолю, — начал он.

У Джона хорошая память. При упоминании Бристоля он чуть наклонил голову, прислушиваясь.

— Не буду вдаваться в подробности, но я считал его другом, а потом он поступил по отношению ко мне... непорядочно, и Майкрофту пришлось вмешаться. Этот парень, его звали... зовут Адриан Мейси, был нечист на руку, воровал у отца деньги — подделывал чеки. Запонки он купил на ворованные деньги. Это одна из тех, что он носил в школе.

— Так это, получается, месть? — спросил Джон. — Запонка — это такой явный жест в расчете на то, что вы оба ее узнаете. Но зачем он все-таки вломился в квартиру?

— В том-то и дело, дорогой мой: это совершенно нелогично, — покачал я головой. — Он спрашивал Берту о письмах. Зачем они ему? Тогда я действительно вмешался и сделал так, чтобы его убрали из школы, где учился Шерлок. Я посоветовал его родным вообще отослать его как можно дальше. Помните, в Бристоле мы показывали вам отделение чайной компании? Она принадлежала его отцу, и отец не только забрал Мейси из школы, но и отправил в Индию. Тот был увлечен историей, не так ли, мой мальчик? — уточнил я у брата. — Еще он был неплохим боксером. Отъезд в Индию поломал все его дальнейшие планы, я думаю. И он, несомненно, может захотеть отомстить мне за это. Но вот при чем тут письма? Зачем они ему? Конечно, он знал, что Шерлок мне пишет, не сомневаюсь, что все об этом знали, ведь он писал часто и много. Но что Мейси хочет в них найти? Упоминание о том случае? Он и так знает, что я в курсе всей истории. И кстати, Шерлок не описывал мне это... эту ситуацию в письме, он рассказал о ней лично. Да даже если и написал бы — что с того?

— В самом деле, очень странно, — задумчиво протянул Шерлок. — Мы учились вместе меньше года и с тех пор никогда не виделись. Какой ему интерес в детских письмах? Даже если бы он нашел какие-то, где я писал о нем, то он бы прочитал там только самые восторженные отзывы.

— Даже если бы прочел невосторженные... он же не может знать, что именно и когда ты мне писал. Допустим... история произошла перед Рождеством, так? Ты приехал домой через два дня. В принципе, ты мог успеть мне написать. Ну и что? Это письмо, даже существуй оно, ничего бы не доказывало, к тому же ворошить старое вовсе не в его интересах...

Я запнулся и посмотрел на Джона. Наверняка он понял, что произошло тогда в школе. В конце концов, увы, ситуация не так редка...

— Может, его все-таки интересовали не письма, — предположил доктор, — а дневники? Предположим, Шерлок мог не успеть отправить письмо, но оставил запись в дневнике.

— Но он точно не мог знать, что Шерлок оставил свои дневники у меня, — вздохнул я. — Логичнее было бы искать тогда у вас. Так что нет, он искал то, о чем говорил — письма. Нелепица какая-то... Вдруг он считает, что ты описывал мне в письмах какую-то совсем другую ситуацию? Что-то другое, что сейчас ему повредит? Но я не помню ничего такого в твоих письмах... ничего криминального... Ты не помнишь?

— Если и было что-то криминальное в моих письмах, — сказал Шерлок, — так это в тех — из университета, которые ты сжег. Их три было, кажется? Но у Мейси университетского образования нет. Никто с ним откровенничать не стал бы — он чужак.

— Их было четыре, — поправил я и покосился на Джона, но он сидел с самым невозмутимым видом. Ладно, захочет — сам потом у Шерлока спросит. — Ты мне их, кстати, так и задолжал, мой мальчик. Шерлок написал мне в свое время несколько писем, которые я посчитал опасным хранить — слишком уж откровенные в них высказывались мысли, — пояснил я Джону. — Я сжег их, и это были единственные четыре письма от брата, которые я не сохранил, все остальные вы только что видели, дорогой мой доктор. Так вот, когда Шерлок приехал, я сказал, что уничтожил эти письма и он теперь должен написать мне четыре письма заново, так сказать — для точного счета. Помнишь, мой мальчик?

Пока я говорил все это, у меня в голове вертелась еще какая-то мысль. Наконец я поймал ее.

— Этот грабитель сказал, что был слугой моего сокурсника, но этого точно не могло быть. То, что он описал — что студенты смеялись из-за писем — не соответствует действительности. Никто — то есть вообще никто, кроме самого Шерлока и Берты, при которой я иногда перечитываю какие-то из этих писем — не знает, что я вообще их храню. Я увозил их домой частями, никто не видел их в таком количестве. Да и не стал бы никто в Оксфорде смеяться над этим. Нет, мы правы, наш неудачник-грабитель — Мейси. Вот только я так и не могу понять, что он искал на самом деле... Письма действительно совершенно невинные — обычные детские письма. Из них можно понять только то, что мы с братом всегда очень любили друг друга. Хм... Шерлок, а мог он... он ведь говорил тебе, будто думает...

Ну что я мямлю, в конце концов, — дети мы, что ли?

— Он полагал, что у нас с тобой не просто братская близость, помнишь? Может быть, он ищет какое-то подтверждение этому? Хочет таким образом зацепить меня?

— Ну... он ненормальный в таком случае, — Шерлок потер лоб. — Если он наводил о тебе какие-то справки, он должен понимать, что ты ему не по зубам. Он, конечно, подлец, но он не идиот.

У Джона было такое лицо... Он-то точно считал Мейси идиотом.

— Он может сильно ненавидеть меня и слишком жаждать мести, — я пожал плечами. — Если он уверен в своих предположениях и надеялся найти подтверждение моей извращенности в письмах... ты представляешь, какой будет скандал? Либо он получит способ шантажировать меня этим до конца жизни... У вас свежий взгляд на ситуацию, что вы думаете, Джон, дорогой?

«Дорогой Джон» никак не мог прийти в себя от такого количества информации. Но мысль выдал здравую:

— Если было что-то, чего вы не помните, то, может, стоит посмотреть дневники Шерлока? Их ведь, наверное, немного?

— Ну, хуже не станет. Я все-таки думаю, что это письма, и Мейси ищет подтверждения гипотезы с инцестом. Но почему бы и не посмотреть.

Я встал и снова открыл сейфовую дверь. Вытащил коробку с дневниками, достал стопку — несколько толстых тетрадей.

— Это мой, я начал вести его в пять лет, когда пошел в школу. Последняя запись... в день похорон мамы. Больше я никогда не писал ничего в дневник. А вот это — твои.

Я протянул стопку тетрадей брату.

— Просмотри, вдруг там и правда есть что-то, чего не было в письмах.

Шерлок взял дневники и начал пролистывать их. То есть он читал, на самом деле, только делал это очень быстро. Конечно, не все в его детских дневниках было так уж печально, он даже прочел вслух пару забавных записей, но, открыв новую тетрадь, брат вдруг помрачнел.

— Почитай сам, — сказал он, отдавая ее мне.

Я машинально взял тетрадь и взглянул на открытую страницу. Это была запись о моем первом посещении школы, когда я застал мальчика в лазарете... Я даже не знал, что Шерлок записал потом все это... Я посмотрел на брата. Он по-прежнему сидел рядом со мной на диване, губы его были плотно сжаты. Может быть, он прав, и не надо ему читать все подряд, там ведь наверняка много такого, о чем вспоминать совсем не хочется... Но мне было как-то не по себе от предложения читать чужой дневник. Пусть даже это дневник брата, и пусть я сам был участником многих событий, описанных в нем.

— Ты уверен, мой мальчик? Все-таки это личные дневники.

— Уверен. Только не переживай, пожалуйста. Я попрошу тебя дополнить эти записи своими воспоминаниями. Думаю, Джон имеет право знать.

Я кивнул. Что ж, это было правильно. Мы бы не смогли рассказать в подробностях — слишком тяжелые воспоминания, а Джон действительно был достоин нашего доверия и откровенности.

— Хорошо, дорогие мои. Я прочитаю сегодня ночью и допишу, что помню.

Увидев протестующий жест доктора, я добавил:

— Не сердитесь, Джон. Я все равно вряд ли засну.

— Давайте тогда наведем здесь порядок, — предложил Шерлок. — В бумаги мы не полезем, но твою методу ставить книги на полку я знаю, так что мы с Джоном займемся библиотекой, если ты не против?

— Не против, дорогие мои. А я пойду в кабинет с дневниками. Грею придется поработать без меня.

Я ушел в кабинет и погрузился в чтение. Опомнился я лишь тогда, когда Джон вошел ко мне с чашкой чая в руках.

После весенних событий, когда я приехал из Парижа искать Шерлока и мирить мальчиков, отношения между нами стали совсем теплыми, и меня не удивило, когда Джон подошел ко мне сзади и, поставив чай на стол, обнял за плечи и заглянул в лицо. Наверное, по мне видно было, что чтение не доставляет мне радости, потому что доктор вздохнул: «Попейте чаю, дорогой мой» — и погладил меня по голове, выходя.

Я читал дневники брата и вспоминал описанные в них события. Нет, не все это Шерлок захочет давать читать Джону. И вовсе не в недоверии дело...

Я понимал, что эти обрывочные записи, какими бы красноречивыми и печальными они ни были, не позволят Джону понять некоторые вещи, которые ему уже настало время узнать. Он кое-что слышал от меня и о нашем с Шерлоком отце, и о нашей матери, но я о многом умалчивал, а брат, скорее всего, просто проговаривался порой, впрочем, Джону больше могло сказать его упорное нежелание вспоминать детские и юношеские годы.

***

Наш отец отличался сложным нравом. Честно говоря, многие считали его самодуром. Он был вспыльчивым и несдержанным на язык человеком, но жену обожал, и только она и могла его успокоить и как-то смягчить. При нашей с Шерлоком маме отец становился шелковым и никогда не повышал голоса. Отца я любил, отчасти за то, что его любила мама, отчасти из-за нашего с ним сходства, да и просто потому, что это был мой отец. Сам он, могу сказать это определенно, тоже любил меня и очень мною гордился. Между нами никогда не было особой нежности — главным образом из-за моей нелюбви к прикосновениям. Исключения я делал только для мамы и порой для бабушки. Конечно, ребенку никуда не деться от досужего внимания нянек, но это я как-то пережил, потому что мама была тогда здорова и весела. Отец никогда не высмеивал мою привычку ласкаться к ней, даже когда в пять лет я уже был отправлен в школу и появлялся дома только на каникулах.

Незадолго до того, как я уехал учиться, мама произвела на свет мертвого младенца. Помню, когда она только носила его, я с любопытством посматривал на то, как все больше округлялся ее живот, и мне казалось, что она прячет под юбками большой мяч. Мама смеялась и говорила, что там прячется мой маленький брат и я смогу стать ему другом и заботиться о нем. Отец то ли в шутку, то ли всерьез возражал: мне будет некогда, учеба займет все время, а когда я вырасту, меня обязательно назначат премьер-министром.

Я переживал, что ребенок так и не смог появиться на свет. И за маму переживал. Врачи категорически запретили ей и думать о новой попытке, отец их полностью поддерживал и, вероятно, предпринял все доступные для того времени меры, чтобы супруга не забеременела вновь. Но мама так умоляла его, что отец в конце концов не выдержал. Я помню, что в то время, когда наша обожаемая королева прятала свое «интересное положение» под широким кринолином, мама решительно вернулась к моде времен регентства, благо уединенная жизнь в поместье позволяла ей не стесняться чужих глаз и не прятать живот. Мысли про мяч меня больше не посещали: конечно, знакомство с анатомическим атласом открыло мне глаза на многие вещи, но совершенно не шокировало. Напротив, я воспринимал существование в материнской утробе живого маленького человечка как некое чудо.

Шерлок родился в ясный морозный день. Рождественские каникулы еще не закончились и были наполнены волнениями. Врача к маме приглашали последний месяц перед родами регулярно, и тот уложил ее в постель сразу после Рождества, чтобы поберечь сердце. Мне разрешили остаться дома, пока она «не поправится». Помню, отец сказал это с таким мрачным выражением лица, что напугал меня. Я при первой возможности старался пробраться в спальню к маме, чтобы побыть с ней. Правда, я не мог заметить никаких особых причин для тревоги: пусть она выглядела бледной и уставшей, но я не верил, что она может умереть.

Слава богу, она все же произвела на свет мальчика; отец не столько радовался второму сыну, сколько явно испытывал облегчение, что все закончилось благополучно. Он, помню, даже забыл о моих странностях и, после того как навестил жену и новорожденного, с довольным видом потрепал меня по голове. Меня пустили к маме через несколько часов. «Посмотри на своего брата, Майки», — слабо улыбнулась она. Я с любопытством заглянул в колыбель. Младенец спал, наевшись сытного молока кормилицы. Я рассматривал маленького человечка, не веря, что сам был таким когда-то. Но ребенок мне понравился: из-под чепчика торчали темные волосики, личико морщилось во сне, но это выглядело забавным. «Теперь ты никогда не будешь один, дорогой», — сказала мне мама.

Она умерла, когда Шерлоку исполнилось четыре года. За две недели до ее кончины родители решили отправить младшего к бабушке в Лондон. В мои одиннадцать лет я, конечно, не мог здраво оценить, насколько пагубным для нашей семьи окажется такое решение. Мама хотела проститься со мной, отец забрал меня из школы, так что я стал свидетелем ее ухода. Бабушка приезжала на похороны, но без Шерлока. Господь, если он есть, не дал мне умения плакать и находить в слезах утешение. Но когда мама умерла, я плакал: у себя в комнате, пока меня никто не видел.

Отец был убит горем и попросил тещу, чтобы она пока оставила малыша у себя, а меня вскоре вновь отправили в школу. Не скажу, что я огорчился. Учеба помогала на какое-то время забыться, и мне даже удавалось поспать несколько часов ночью, после того как я раз за разом вспоминал все, что предшествовало смерти мамы. Я уговаривал себя, что с Шерлоком все хорошо, он с бабушкой, о нем позаботятся. Почему-то я боялся, что он тоже умрет.

Известие о его внезапной и непонятной болезни я получил, когда Шерлок уже начал выздоравливать. Меня обеспокоило, что писала мне бабушка, а не отец, и к тому же в ее письме чувствовался плохо скрываемый упрек, словно я знал о болезни брата, но и не думал справляться о его состоянии. К счастью, приближались каникулы, я вернулся в поместье; к моему облегчению, бабушка с Шерлоком гостили там. В отце я нашел заметные перемены: его нелюдимый нрав усилился. Он, впрочем, немного оживился, расспрашивая меня об успехах в школе. Когда я поинтересовался, что с Шерлоком, он только пожал плечами и велел поговорить с бабушкой.

Причина ее недовольства мной вскоре выяснилась: она была уверена, что отец сообщил мне о болезни брата, но я клятвенно ее заверил, что не получал подобных писем. Тогда бабушка расплакалась, и я ужасно растерялся, как всегда при виде слез взрослого человека, пробормотал что-то в жалкой попытке утешения и наконец поднялся в детскую.

Картина и сейчас стоит у меня перед глазами. Я не сразу заметил брата, сначала увидел сидящую на стуле няньку, которая смотрела куда-то вниз. Я обошел свою старую кровать и увидел Шерлока, расположившегося на ковре и безучастно смотрящего на выстроенных в ряд солдатиков. Он услышал мои шаги, поднял голову. Лицо у него было бледным, осунувшимся. Я с трудом мог узнать своего жизнерадостного маленького брата в этом несчастном и словно ставшем меньше ростом существе. Но вот он посмотрел на меня, улыбнулся, пусть и не вскочил бодро на ноги, но торопливо поднялся и с криком «Майки!» обхватил меня руками. Наверное, в тот момент я пережил что-то наподобие экстаза, потому что сердце у меня переполнилось и мне показалось, что оно сейчас вспыхнет и разлетится на сияющие частицы, подобно фейерверку. Ничего более вразумительного в качестве сравнения одиннадцатилетний мальчик придумать бы не смог.


	3. Спички

**1860 год**  
  
Я приехал на каникулы после окончания восьмого класса, чувствуя облегчение от мысли, что целых два месяца проведу дома, никто не будет зазывать каждый вторник поиграть в футбол, а главное — в комнате я буду спать один и можно читать за полночь. Родные стены настроили меня на благодушный лад. Шерлок, казалось, очень вырос и ещё больше похудел. Я смотрел на него и думал, что в его годы уже закончил первый класс, а отец даже не озаботился домашним обучением для младшего сына. А почему? Шерлок очень умный мальчик, просто немного нервный.   
  
У него опять сменилась нянька — пятая за последние три года. Не задерживались они в нашем доме. То ли беспокойный ребёнок не нравился, то ли строгий хозяин.   
  
Вечером, собираясь ложиться, я вспомнил, что у меня ещё остались кое-какие незаконченные дела, а я не любил оставлять их на потом, поэтому я стал убирать в ящики стола привезённые учебники и тетрадки. Открыл нижний, хотел положить туда книги по математике, вынул оставшиеся с прошлого года черновики. Из стопки на пол вдруг высыпались спички — восемь штук. Это ещё что? Я решительно не помнил, чтобы клал их в ящик, тем более прятал среди бумаг. Собрав спички, я хотел было отправиться вниз и узнать у прислуги, кто копался в моём столе, но, выйдя в коридор, заметил, что из-под двери в комнату Шерлока пробивается свет. Подумав, что это вина няньки, которая не погасила лампу, я осторожно, чтобы не разбудить брата, открыл дверь. Тот и не думал спать: лежал и смотрел на огонь. Не нянька, а недоразумение...   
  
Увидев меня, Шерлок быстро вытащил из-под подушки книгу, но тут же сунул её обратно, понимая, что поздно изображать затянувшееся чтение. Он посмотрел на спички в моих руках и всё же пробормотал:   
  
— Я читал…   
  
Что ж, стало ясно, кто устроил склад в моём столе.   
  
— То есть это вот — твоё? А я уж думал, у нас в доме завелось привидение. Ходит по комнатам и подкидывает спички в ящики.   
  
Я вошёл и сел на кровать.   
  
— Ты почему не спишь, малыш? Уже очень поздно.   
  
Шерлок осторожно вытянул из моих пальцев сначала одну спичку, затем вторую.   
  
— Моё, — сказал он, обернувшись и посмотрев на подоконник, при этом продолжая спасать своё имущество. — Я не хочу спать.   
  
— Значит, лампу ты зажёг сам, когда ушла мисс... Джейми, кажется?   
  
Она говорила, что мальчика с утра не добудиться, да и после завтрака он клюёт носом.   
  
— Ты часто не спишь? — Я посмотрел на свою руку, в которой не осталось ни одной спички.   
  
— Угу, — ответил Шерлок, выбрался из-под одеяла, подошёл к окну и стал засовывать спички головками наружу в щель под подоконником. — Пожалуйста, не забирай их.   
  
— Хм... спичками играть опасно, малыш. Старыми вообще можно было отравиться, знаешь?   
  
— Почему? — задал Шерлок обычный для детей вопрос.   
  
— Ложись, я тебе объясню.   
  
Брат лёг, я забрался с ногами на его кровать и принялся объяснять про спички, одновременно пытаясь придумать, как бы договориться с ним и забрать опасную игрушку.   
  
— Головки старых спичек делались из белого фосфора. А чтобы они не сгорали сразу, сперва палочку макали в серу, смешанную с воском, клеем и бертолетовой солью, а потом в белый фосфор, тоже с бертолетовой солью и клеем. От трения загорался фосфор, а от него уже смесь серы с воском, а только потом загоралась сама палочка. Так спичка горела дольше, и ею проще было не обжечь пальцы. Но старые спички были очень опасными, они могли загореться даже от трения друг о друга.   
  
Шерлок слушал мою лекцию по химии с необычным для такого маленького ребёнка вниманием. Понимал ли он хоть что-нибудь? Ну, хотя бы слово «опасно» — уж точно.   
  
— Новые спички делают из красного фосфора, он гораздо менее ядовитый, и спички уже не загораются сами... но всё равно, дорогой, честно говоря, им не место в детской. Да и лампа... ты ведь можешь заснуть с книгой, а она так и будет гореть? А если случайно упадёт?   
  
— Она сама не упадёт. И я за ней... — тут Шерлок обернулся и посмотрел на шишечку кроватной спинки. — А в железной коробке фосфор опасный?   
  
Н-да, всё равно ведь спрячет.   
  
— Шерлок, это хорошо, что ты любишь читать, но не проще ли заниматься этим днём, когда светло? А то няня говорит, что утром ты спишь на ходу чуть ли не до ланча, и я теперь понимаю почему.   
  
— Утром хорошо спать, а ночью хорошо читать. Ночью тихо.   
  
Он опять вылез из-под одеяла, подошёл к сундуку, где хранились его игрушки и всякие сокровища, которые являются таковыми только для маленьких детей… для большинства маленьких детей. У меня, кажется, таких не было. Порывшись в сундуке, Шерлок достал коробку из-под леденцов с собакой на крышке, а оттуда извлёк три винные пробки. И ещё прихватил барабанную палочку.   
  
Он вернулся со всем добром на кровать и принялся, сопя от усилий, откручивать шишечку. Та была тугой и не поддавалась.   
  
— Помоги, пожалуйста.   
  
Я хотел было сказать, что и мне это не под силу, но потом решил, что обманывать брата глупо. Однако идея хранить спички в кровати казалась мне какой-то уж больно неподходящей.   
  
— Погоди, малыш, давай придумаем что-то другое? В конце концов, пусть пока лежат у меня, на прежнем месте. Ко мне никто не полезет, а если надо будет — зажжём лампу вместе. Я, в общем, даже не спорю, что ночью читать хорошо, но глазки-то у тебя сонные. Может, для разнообразия сегодня ты поспишь ночью? Утром проснёшься и дочитаешь. Я скажу няне, чтобы не мешала тебе. А?   
  
Шерлок сердито посмотрел на меня, нахмурился, вложил в пальчики, кажется, все свои силы, и шишечка поддалась. Он засунул в железную трубку кроватной спинки пробку, покрутил, а потом стал давить на неё барабанной палочкой, будто загоняя в пушку снаряд. Нажал посильнее, и пробка не только проскочила внутрь, а вообще упала куда-то в кроватные дебри.   
  
— Вот противная!   
  
На его глазах выступили слёзы.   
  
— Ну... ничего, не расстраивайся, — я погладил брата по голове. — Если так уж нужно, найдём завтра другую пробку, вырежем точно по размеру. Но ты мне можешь объяснить, зачем тебе непременно надо иметь спички прямо под рукой? Лежали же они раньше в моей комнате.   
  
— Мисс увидит, что я полез в твой ящик, и отругает. Эти были на всякий случай спички, а так я беру по одной внизу. А если не получается — из ящика. Там запас.   
  
— Ну, если тебе будет нужно, ты скажешь мне, и я сам достану. Но только... Шерлок, ты что, каждую ночь читаешь? Так нельзя, дорогой. Мерцающий свет вреден для глаз. Да и спать надо ночью, а не утром, когда птицы за окном кричат. И потом, разве мы не будем ходить гулять по утрам, как в прошлом году?   
  
— Ну и что? Пусть кричат. Зато утром светло же!   
  
— Вот именно, что светло. При свете спать даже жалко, ведь всё хорошо видно, и можно делать кучу разных вещей.   
  
Кажется, я впервые оказался в положении тугодума. Шерлок смотрел на меня с невыразимым упрёком, он с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не заплакать, и поэтому разозлился — то ли на себя, то ли на меня — и сломал барабанную палочку.   
  
— А ты сам не спал! И зачем ты зашёл? Всё хорошо же было!   
  
— Я зашёл, потому что думал, ты спишь, а няня не погасила лампу. Хотел даже попенять ей завтра. Шерлок, погоди, не сердись.   
  
Но он спрятался под одеяло и отвернулся, пришлось встать и обойти кровать с другой стороны. Я присел на корточки и отодвинул одеяло. Ну вот, конечно… плачет. И что я такого сказал? Шерлок снова отвернулся. Не бегать же теперь вокруг кровати? Я сунул руку под одеяло и стал гладить брата по спине.   
  
— Шерлок, что ты, маленький? Я тебя обидел? Я не хотел, ты же знаешь. Что не так?   
  
Шерлок вдруг заплакал в голос.   
  
— Ничего не так! Уезжай в свою школу! Ты всё равно меня не любишь! И никто не любит!   
  
Я, как был в халате, забрался к Шерлоку под одеяло и обнял его. Он пытался вырваться, но шестилетний ребёнок не смог бы побороть тринадцатилетнего, тем более моего роста и комплекции. Я развернул брата и прижал его голову к своей груди.   
  
— Не надо так говорить, малыш, это ведь неправда. Я очень тебя люблю, очень. Я не хотел тебя обидеть, мой дорогой. Я же не виноват, что учусь в школе... все учатся. Ты тоже будешь учиться, когда совсем выздоровеешь. Не плачь, маленький. У тебя болит что-то? Кто-то обижает тебя? Скажи мне.   
  
— Ничего не болит…   
  
Шерлок стал было успокаиваться, но, видимо, какая-то мысль — та самая, которую я никак не мог уловить, — не давала ему покоя. Он вздрогнул и попытался отодвинуться.   
  
— Никто меня... не обижает... Не надо только гасить лампу, пусть свет будет, пожалуйста.   
  
Господи, что я за тупица! Мальчик просто боялся темноты! А я-то радовался, что смерть бабушки не сказалась на его здоровье так губительно, как смерть мамы.   
  
— Не буду гасить, малыш, обещаю. И мы завтра придумаем, где спрятать спички. Знаешь, когда я был маленький, тоже не любил темноту. Я тогда спал в этой комнате. Может, это комната такая, что в ней неприятно в темноте? Я тоже долго не засыпал, только у меня лампы не было.   
  
— Совсем не было? — перепугался Шерлок. — А почему ты боялся темноты? А какой ты был маленький? Когда я ещё не родился?   
  
— Когда ты родился, я уже учился в школе. А это было раньше, и я был младше тебя на год. Тут была моя детская. Знаешь, мама хотела тогда родить ещё одного малыша, но у неё не получилось, и я очень переживал: за неё и за неродившегося брата. Мама мне тогда сказала, что его забрали ангелы. И я стал думать по ночам, что они и за мной придут. Я долго ни с кем не делился своими страхами, но наконец решил признаться маме. А она сказала мне, что ни за что не отдаст меня никаким ангелам, потому что когда на земле ребёнка кто-то очень любит, то никто не сможет его забрать. Она говорила, что, когда я однажды заболел, ангелы за мной приходили, но она просила меня остаться с ней, и я поправился. Я тогда спросил её, почему она не заступилась за моего брата. «Потому что он ещё не появился на свет и не знал, что кому-то очень нужен. Но у тебя обязательно будет брат, чтобы как можно больше людей любило тебя и не отдавало ангелам, если они прилетят за тобой». И мне уже не было страшно. А потом родился ты, и стало совсем хорошо. Ты ведь не отдашь меня никаким ангелам?   
  
— Я никому тебя не отдам! — закричал Шерлок и тут же испугался, что услышит нянька, и прошептал: — Никому!   
  
Он прижался ко мне и какое-то время молчал, а я подумал: не слишком ли всё это для шестилетнего?   
  
— А почему же тогда ангелы забрали маму и бабушку, мы же их очень любили? — спросил он наконец.   
  
— Я думаю, ангелы приходят только за детьми. Взрослые уходят сами, когда очень устают. Но тебя никто не уведёт, и меня тоже. Потому что мы друг друга никогда не отпустим. Тебе не надо бояться. Скажи мне, почему ты не хочешь гасить свет?   
  
— Потому что я боюсь умереть. Когда умираешь, сразу темно. Я однажды представил, что умру и меня положат в гроб. И все будут горевать… ну, не все… некоторые. Но я ничего про это не узнаю. И вообще меня совсем не будет.   
  
Я понял, что Шерлок говорит о своей странной болезни, которая так напугала нас с бабушкой.   
  
— Ты ни в коем случае не умрёшь, мой мальчик, никакая темнота не справится с тобой. Темнота — это неприятно, но не страшно. Смотри: за окном луна и звёзды — это ведь тоже свет, да ещё какой.   
  
Но тут я заметил, что Шерлок сжался в комок и стал хватать ртом воздух. Начиналась колика... Колик он боялся до ужаса, принимаясь рыдать при первых спазмах, и, конечно, провоцировал этим ещё более сильный приступ. Отец наш придерживался мнения, что чем больше в такой ситуации ребёнку выказываешь сочувствия, тем хуже ему будет. Его вообще по какой-то причине очень раздражала болезненность младшего сына: может быть, думал я, он вспоминает, как болела мама. Я в своё время перенёс только корь, отец тоже отличался отменным здоровьем и на рыдания мальчика реагировал всегда одинаково: «Поболит и пройдёт! Прекрати ныть, мужчины не плачут». Что ж, малыш научился плакать от боли тихо, и порой няня даже не знала, что у него снова колики, и не приносила вовремя ни горячие полотенца, которые помогали уменьшить боль, ни даже воды умыться. Начались эти приступы два года тому назад, сразу после смерти матери, но, когда я приезжал зимой, Шерлок о них почти уже забыл. И вот после похорон бабушки, стало быть, они возобновились. А ведь отец и словом не обмолвился об этом, хотя я спрашивал о здоровье брата в каждом письме.   
  
— Что, Шерлок, больно? Не бойся, мой хороший, мы сейчас прогоним этот приступ, вот прямо сразу.   
  
Я повернулся на спину и уложил Шерлока сверху, закутав в одеяло.   
  
— Ничего, я буду вместо грелки. Я теплее, чем нагретые полотенца, правда? Полежи так, потом поглажу — и всё пройдет. Смотри: и лампа горит, и луна светит, и я с тобой. Ты держись за меня, а я тебе расскажу сказку, хочешь? Про двух братьев, как они ходили к волшебнику просить об исполнении желаний. Хочешь, мой родной?   
  
Шерлок лежал тихо-тихо. Он вытер глаза — не иначе боялся мне рубашку намочить. У него в книжке была любимая картинка, где маленький мальчик лежал на спине большого сенбернара. Наверняка он сейчас вспоминал её — мне показалось, что в его голосе звучала улыбка.   
  
— Расскажи, — попросил он.   
  
Прижимая к себе брата, я стал придумывать на ходу.   
  
— Жили-были в одной деревне два брата, старший и младший. Старший брат родился, когда на улице было темно и тихо, светила полная серебристая луна. Родители назвали его М (Moon), в честь луны. Сначала М рос один, а когда подрос, стал просить родителей подарить ему брата. «Я буду с ним дружить, мы будем играть вместе», — говорил он. И родители подарили ему маленького брата. Младший брат родился утром, светило яркое солнце, птички пели от радости, что появился новый человечек. Он родился и сразу улыбнулся. И родители назвали его S (Sunshine) — в честь солнечного света. Братья жили очень хорошо. М нравилось играть с малышом и помогать ему становиться взрослым. Брату S тоже очень нравилось дружить с М, но он думал: «Скорее бы мне вырасти, тогда М будет со мной интересно!»   
  
В один совсем не прекрасный день младший брат заболел — когда он начинал много думать, пугался чего-то или что-то расстраивало его, у него начинала болеть голова. Старший брат очень жалел младшего и всё размышлял, как бы сделать так, чтобы у S ничего не болело и он был таким солнечным и счастливым мальчиком, как раньше.   
  
Как-то раз мальчики сидели у воды на стволе старой ивы и вдруг увидели, что по тропинке идёт сын местного арендатора, а в руках у него большой кусок медовых сот. «Откуда у тебя столько мёда?» — спросили братья. «Я иду от старого волшебника с зелёной бородой, который живёт на высокой горе, я попросил его выполнить моё желание, и теперь у меня каждый день будет большой кусок медовых сот!» — «А что это за волшебник?» — удивился братец S, ведь он считал себя уже совсем взрослым и не очень-то верил в их существование. «Он для каждого, кто к нему придёт, исполняет одно самое заветное желание!» — сказал сын арендатора и побежал дальше по дорожке. А братья остались сидеть у пруда. «Знаешь что, — сказал через какое-то время М своему брату, — давай найдем этого волшебника?» S засмеялся: он знал, что его брат — ужасный сладкоежка, и представил, как М будет каждое утро находить около своей кровати пирожные. «Ладно, — согласился S, — давай. Я тоже чего-нибудь у него попрошу». Он ещё не придумал своё самое заветное желание, но решил, что подумает о нём по пути. И братья отправились искать волшебника.   
  
Шли они, шли, и вошли в лес. А тут как раз наступила ночь, стало совсем темно. Младший брат хотел уже испугаться, но старший взял его за руку. «Не бойся, — сказал М. — Ночь — это совсем не страшно. Сейчас я попрошу луну, и она нам посветит». Он попросил, и среди деревьев появилась лунная дорожка, и братья пошли по ней. Им было не страшно, а наоборот, весело и интересно, ведь лунный свет очень красивый. Утром мальчики вышли на опушку. Дальше надо было идти через большое поле, на котором не росло ни одного деревца. Ночь закончилась, стало светать, но зато пошёл мелкий холодный дождик. А братец М, надо сказать, очень не любил, когда его пиджак и галстук мокли под дождём, а уж как он не любил ходить в мокрых туфлях — это просто не передать словами. Тогда младший брат сказал: «Моя очередь. Я попрошу солнышко, и оно прогонит тучи!» Солнышко услышало просьбу своего тёзки, тут же выглянуло из-за тучек и ярко светило братьям всю дорогу.   
  
Наконец братья пришли к горе и увидели, что около неё и правда сидит старичок с длинной зелёной бородой. «Ура, теперь, М, у тебя каждый день будет много-много пирожных, бисквитов и мёда, а на завтрак тебе всегда будет доставаться самый большой пудинг!» — обрадовался S. Старичок посмотрел на них и сказал: «Знаю, знаю, вы братья — лунный и солнечный. Что вы хотите у меня попросить? Но помните, я выполню только самое заветное желание!» — «Дорогой волшебник, сделай так, чтобы мой брат никогда больше не болел», — сказал М. «Что ж, — ответил ему волшебник, — мне нравится твоя просьба. Но тебе придётся мне немножко помочь: когда у твоего брата снова заболит голова, поцелуй его — и у него сразу всё пройдёт». «Но ведь я уеду в школу, — расстроился М. — Что же делать?» «Хорошо, — сказал волшебник, — если тебя рядом не окажется, на небе появится луна, и твоему брату полегчает. И даже при свете солнца твой брат сможет увидеть её, когда она будет ему нужна. Годится?» «Годится, — кивнул старший. — Теперь он всегда будет знать, что я рядом с ним, и у него ничего не будет болеть!» А младший слушал это и радовался, что брат придумал такую замечательную просьбу. Но тут он вспомнил, что сам пока не загадал желание. Не просить же теперь пирожные для брата…   
  
Я замолчал, потому что Шерлок совсем притих, и я подумал было, что он заснул. Но стоило мне остановиться, он поднял голову.   
  
— Как ты думаешь, дорогой, что попросил младший брат?   
  
— Сначала S хотел, чтобы волшебник сделал его маленьким-маленьким, вот таким! А брат его спрятал бы в карман и забрал в школу. Но S испугался, что не расколдуется и никогда не вырастет, — сказал Шерлок, потихоньку откручивая мне пуговицу на вороте рубашки. — Потом он хотел попросить, чтобы они с братом всегда любили друг друга. Но тут и волшебника не надо. И тогда он попросил отложить желание на потом, вот. Когда ему пригодится.   
  
Я улыбнулся. Про карман мне в голову не пришло, но, в общем, что-то похожее я и думал, Шерлок просто читал мои мысли.   
  
— Именно так он и сделал, ты прав. Волшебник согласился отложить на потом желание младшего. «Раз ты ещё не знаешь, чего хочешь больше всего на свете, но проделал этот трудный путь к горе, я дам тебе одну вещь. Когда придумаешь заветное желание, сожми её в кулаке и скажи, о чём просишь. И твоё желание сбудется». И волшебник дал S маленький серебряный медальон.   
  
Я замолчал и посмотрел на Шерлока, потом вытащил из-под рубашки медальон на цепочке, который не снимал уже два года. Раньше его носила мама, и внутри лежали две маленькие прядки волос, моя и брата, которые срезали с наших голов при рождении. Я надел медальон Шерлоку на шею.   
  
— Носи, мой хороший, — сказал я, поцеловав его. — Пусть твои желания сбываются. Ну что, перестало болеть?   
  
— Уже совсем не болит. — Шерлок обхватил меня за шею и тоже поцеловал. — Только скажи няне, что ты мне его отдал. И отцу тоже. Ладно? Чтобы не ругали.   
  
Он перекатился на кровать.   
  
— Погаси лампу, пожалуйста, только не уходи сразу. — На всякий случай он вцепился в мою руку. — Лучше совсем не уходи.   
  
— О медальоне не волнуйся.   
  
Я представил, что по этому поводу скажет отец… Впрочем, не его дело. Медальон мама дала мне сама, и я знал, что она не была бы против.   
  
— И я не уйду. И вообще, пока каникулы, я буду каждый вечер тут сидеть, пока ты не заснёшь. Хочешь? Будем о чём-нибудь разговаривать. А луна нам будет светить. Или звёзды.   
  
Шерлок замотал головой.   
  
— Лучше оставайся со мной, пока ты дома. Хотя... не разрешат. Ладно... тогда разговаривай со мной. Но если я проснусь ночью, то я к тебе приду, можно?   
  
— Конечно можно, странный вопрос. Я же рядом, за стенкой. Ты всегда можешь ко мне приходить, и потом всегда сможешь, если захочешь, даже когда совсем вырастешь. В любой момент.   
  
Я погасил лампу и лёг обратно. Шерлок тут же уткнулся мне в плечо. Я просыпаюсь рано, во сколько бы ни лёг, успею встать до прихода няни. Впрочем, кому какое дело, где я ночую.   
  
Хорошо, если бы Шерлок писал мне подробнее обо всём, что происходит с ним. Я открыл было рот, чтобы попросить об этом, но тут увидел, что брат уже спит.


	4. Черви

**1863 год**  
  
Шерлок пошел в школу поздно, ему уже исполнилось к тому времени девять. Конечно, он учился дома, и много. Учителя были довольны им, но старались не слишком-то хвалить мальчика перед отцом: они видели, что это бессмысленно. Им давали полную свободу действий, на их жалование не скупились, я внимательно следил за успехами брата и, читая его письма, всегда мог определить, добросовестный и знающий преподаватель ему достался или тот, кто просто решил заработать, не прилагая особых усилий. С моей подачи отец рассчитал двоих учителей и нанял новых: о своих деньгах он, по крайней мере, готов был позаботиться. Что касается младшего сына, то равнодушие по отношению к мальчику постепенно сменилось раздражением. Отец окончательно уверился, что младший его — никчемный неврастеник, вечно притворяющийся больным. Возможно, в чем-то он и был прав: нервная система Шерлока была не в порядке, но постоянные отцовские крики только усугубляли его боязливость и склонность к слезам. Такого ребенка отправлять в школу отец и сам не желал. По его мнению, это означало только позорить семью… Да что греха таить, главным образом меня — такого чудесного, гениального сына с большим будущим.   
  
Я как раз заканчивал школу и летом собирался поступать в колледж, и когда вернулся на пасхальные каникулы домой, то, к моей великой радости, Шерлок встречал меня на станции. Он приехал вместе с нашим конюхом. Радужное настроение, по мере того как мы все ближе подъезжали к дому, оставило меня. Шерлок заговорил об отце, о его постоянных придирках, криках, и я понял, что школа для младшего брата — это меньшее из зол. Я сам когда-то там учился, пока не перешел в другую, для подготовки к колледжу, знал преподавателей и был совершенно уверен, что Шерлок сможет поступить в класс, который соответствует его возрасту. Мальчик прекрасно подготовлен, он займется делом, наверняка заведет себе друзей… Особенно меня встревожила убежденность Шерлока в том, что отец его ненавидит. Я пытался возражать, тем более что сам прекрасно помнил те моменты, когда отец с ним возился, брал на руки, даже в шутку подкидывал вверх — и малыш радостно смеялся… Правда, тогда была жива мама… Шерлок слушал, но смотрел на меня так, словно я изрекал какую-то ересь.   
  
Тогда я впервые заговорил с отцом, что Шерлока пора отправлять в школу — он и слушать не хотел. Но вода, как говорится, камень точит, и за время летних каникул я сумел настоять на своем.   
  
Обычно брат писал мне из дома дважды в неделю, так у нас было с ним заведено. В школе он не изменил своим привычкам. Первые письма были короткие и какие-то настороженные, потом я стал получать более длинные, но ни о чем. Я чувствовал, что Шерлоку грустно, но на все мои вопросы, как у него дела, он отвечал «в порядке, как у всех». Иногда он спрашивал, что я делал, когда учителя наказывали несправедливо, и дразнили ли меня когда-нибудь? Читать это было мучительно, но я не думал, что у мальчика все настолько ужасно. Потом вдруг очередное письмо не пришло. На четвертый день я забеспокоился. На пятый уже не находил себе места. На шестой получил письмо от отца: он сообщал, что его вызвал в школу старший преподаватель. Шерлок не поладил с кем-то, его избили, и теперь он в лазарете. Отца попросили приехать, потому что ребенок второй день плачет не переставая и не дает ни напоить, ни накормить себя. Отец поехал и, по его словам, заходил в палату. «Я пытался с ним поговорить, но не уверен, что он меня вообще слышал. Возможно, у тебя получится лучше, — писал он. — Я договорился: тебя пустят к нему и даже разрешат пробыть там трое суток, если это потребуется». Что ж, отец хотя бы об этом позаботился, а заодно написал и моим профессорам, чтобы меня отпустили на несколько дней.  
  
Если бы Шерлок писал мне все как есть… Если бы.   
  
Всего четыре тетради — за все годы учебы. Тонкие, первые явно прятали, обложка последней почти не истерлась и не помялась. Да и записей там совсем немного — все больше пометки для памяти. Но вот первая… Джон описывал в рассказах почерк Шерлока как твердый и четкий. Руку ему поставили давно, еще в детстве. Эти грязные, помятые листы, расплывшиеся чернила, обрывочные записи — и разборчивый, аккуратный почерк.   
  
  


***

_  
  
Меня спросили, где я учился раньше, в какой школе. Я честно ответил, что нигде, дома. Мальчишки стали смеяться и обзывать маменькиным сынком. Я сказал, что мама у меня давно умерла, но они вновь принялись хохотать. Говорили, что отец, выходит, не хотел меня отпускать, что я рохля. Зачем я сказал про болезни? Я тут же стал «слабаком». Дразнились трое, но остальные молчали и только хихикали, выслуживались.  
  
_

***

_  
  
Старшего мальчика, к которому меня поселили, зовут Эдвард Уилсон. Я слышал, что младшие должны выполнять распоряжения старших — это традиция. Зато префекты, если им угодить, за своих фэгов заступаются. Уилсон меня тоже спросил, где я учился, но хотя бы не смеялся.  
  
_

***

_  
  
Сегодня была математика. Я сидел тихо и слушал учителя, хотя он объясняет скучно. Брат объясняет лучше, да и тему я уже знал. Вдруг кто-то ткнул меня пером в спину. От неожиданности я вскрикнул. Учитель стал требовать объяснений, но я понимал, что жаловаться нехорошо. Он разозлился, что я молчу, и больно стиснул мне ухо. Я не выдержал и закричал, что вышло у меня нечаянно. В классе засмеялись. Меня до конца урока оставили в покое, но, когда прозвенел звонок, кто-то из мальчишек, проходя мимо моей парты, макнул перо в чернильницу и встряхнул над моей тетрадью. Мне пришлось сидеть и переписывать всю работу, и я не пошел на ланч.  
  
_

***

_  
  
Уже прошла неделя, а ко мне все цепляются. Я не понимаю, что им от меня нужно? Уилсон в общем-то неплохой парень. Он сказал, что так поступают со всеми новенькими, нужно потерпеть, не жаловаться, чтобы не прослыть доносчиком. И еще он мне сказал, кто в моем классе «забитый». Он объяснил, что с ним ни за что не стоит дружить и вообще лучше даже не разговаривать, иначе станешь отверженным. Он сказал: «Будешь водиться с такими — не отмоешься».  
  
_

***

_  
  
Я научился чистить ботинки.  
  
_

***

_  
  
Ко мне сегодня подошел один из «забитых». Его фамилия Марлоу. Он мне шепнул, что от моего префекта толку мало, зато вот у Бозуорта никто фэга задирать не смеет. Он намекал, что Бозуорт требует от фэга какие-то особые услуги, но я так и не понял какие и спросить не успел. Нас заметили, стали кричать, что мы с Марлоу «нашли друг друга» и что меня, наверное, тоже связывают по ночам. Я ничего не понял и вечером спросил у Уилсона. Тот обозвал меня идиотом и сказал, что Марлоу страдает рукоблудием.  
  
_

***

_  
  
Отец в выходные ко мне не приехал, но я не ждал его, да и не хотел, чтобы он приезжал. Но, наверное, это что-то значит, если к тебе не приезжают.  
  
Кто-то разрисовал мой учебник географии и написал там ругательства. Меня высекли. Больно не было, потому что били через штаны. Но это ужасно стыдно — перед всеми ведь. Я боялся, что разревусь перед классом. Когда закончился урок, я спрятался в кладовке уборщика и плакал там.   
  
_

***

_  
  
Марлоу затащил меня в угол и сказал, что я обязательно должен написать отцу. Пусть он ко мне приедет. И сказал, что иначе меня заставят есть червей. Но кто-то показался в коридоре, Марлоу испугался и убежал.  
  
_

***

_  
  
Я стараюсь следить за учебниками и тетрадями, чтобы их не испортили. Но про перья забыл, и мне их сломали. До конца урока я просидел в углу в позорном колпаке.  
  
_

***

_  
  
На меня сегодня все показывали пальцем и смеялись, а я не понимал, что случилось. Даже в зеркало смотрел, думал, что лицо в чернилах. Оказалось, мне на спину прицепили бумажку. Снял, а там написано: «Кому нужен ничейный плакса? Цена одно пенни». Разревелся.  
  
_

***

_  
  
Как только появляюсь в классе, кто-нибудь обязательно начинает изображать нюни. Но мне все равно, я хожу с синяком под глазом. Какая-то гадина расцарапала ботинки Уилсона. Он решил, что это я сделал, и врезал мне.  
  
Но Марлоу еще хуже. У него руки распухли от битья линейкой. Если мне с руками что-то сделают, я не знаю, что будет. Я, правда, скрипку не взял с собой. У меня четвертушка, а я из нее вырос. Но мне ее подарила бабушка, это память.  
  
_

***

_  
  
Отцу я так и не написал. Меня опять не навещали. Марлоу посоветовал, чтобы я не сопротивлялся, потому что если проглотить сразу, то не так противно. Я спросил, что проглотить? Он сказал: червяков._   
  


***

  
Я приехал в школу под вечер, меня сразу отвели к брату. До сих пор с ужасом вспоминаю, как я вошел в палату. Шерлок в детстве много болел, и видеть его в постели было не так уж непривычно. Но не в таком состоянии. Он лежал на кровати в нетопленном лазарете, весь скукоженный, с прижатыми к лицу стиснутыми кулаками. Он даже не плакал, просто слезы текли совершенно беззвучно, как вода тонкой струйкой из кувшина. Лицо было все в ссадинах, слезы разъели щеки, и наверняка мальчику было очень больно. На мгновение я представил, как отец стоит около кровати, смотрит на него и говорит, что мужчины не плачут... Потом все мысли вымело у меня из головы, я взял Шерлока на руки и прижал к себе. Надо было что-то сказать, но я не мог произнести ни слова. Сидел молча и укачивал его, как маленького.   
  
Внезапно Шерлок поднял голову и тихо вскрикнул:  
  
— Ты не умер! Нет!  
  
Его слова застали меня врасплох. Обычно мысли брата становились понятны мне еще до того, как он проговаривал их до конца. Я мог и предугадать заранее, что и почему придет ему в голову — все-таки мы хорошо знали друг друга. Наконец я понял: мальчик решил, что он умер, а значит, и меня видит на том свете.   
  
— Конечно, родной, что ты? И ты не умер. Разве ты мог оставить меня одного? Все будет хорошо, я побуду с тобой, мне разрешили остаться, пока ты не поправишься.  
  
Шерлок зарыдал:  
  
— Майкрофт, забери меня отсюда!  
  
Я предчувствовал, что он это скажет, и всю дорогу думал, как ему ответить. Забрать его я не мог, да он и сам, наверное, это понимал, ведь ему уже исполнилось девять и он всегда был куда умнее большинства сверстников. Но сейчас мне казалось, что я держу на руках совсем маленького ребенка, таким несчастным он был. Говорить, что мне некуда его увезти, а отец не захочет вернуть его домой, было бы и нелепо, и жестоко.  
  
Я осторожно, чтобы не сделать еще больнее, прижал к себе плачущего брата и стал шептать ему на ухо:  
  
— Давай не будем думать о том, что случится потом? Мы соскучились друг по другу, я никуда не уйду. Я тебя держу, мой мальчик. Чувствуешь, что я с тобой? Я хоть всю ночь буду держать тебя на руках, если понадобится, и твои ссадины заживут.   
  
— Не надо на руках... — попросил Шерлок. — Вдруг кто-то увидит?  
  
Он только стал немного успокаиваться, а тут вновь задрожал.  
  
— Никто не увидит. Это же лазарет, сюда ночью никто не войдет, фельдшер спит уже, он же знает, что ты не один. — О том, что фельдшер не зашел бы в любом случае, я предпочел не думать. — А потом я стану приезжать, и тебя будут отпускать со мной. Знаешь, мне разрешили приезжать в дни посещений, вместо отца.   
  
Сказал и подумал, что сам же нарушаю свой совет не думать о будущем, но было уже поздно.  
  
— Больше ни одна тварь в школе не посмеет тебя обидеть, я ведь тоже когда-то здесь учился, старшеклассники меня еще помнят.  
  
Шерлок обхватил меня за шею и стал целовать в щеку. А потом принялся жаловаться, но вовсе не на своих мучителей, а на то, что не может постоять за себя, что все время дает повод для насмешек, что вправду плакса. Я уже думал, что мальчика избили просто потому, что он слабее, но тут он дошел до червяков.   
  
Его затащили за угол школы пятеро старшеклассников, и, по словам Шерлока, один из учителей, мистер Элмерз, видел это, но не стал вмешиваться. После недавно прошедшего дождя в червях недостатка не было. Сначала их просто клали Шерлоку на голову и засовывали за шиворот. Зная, насколько мальчик брезглив, я машинально спросил: не вырвало ли его. Оказалось, что он не успел позавтракать, и это его спасло. Он стиснул челюсти, их попытались разжать силой, и, когда червяков размазали по его лицу, он не удержался и от отчаяния пнул ногой не глядя.   
  
— Я попал Фейну в… между ног. Знаешь, как он взвыл! Он прямо пополам сложился.   
  
Конечно, пятеро парней без труда справились с девятилетним, побоями заставили раскрыть рот, насовали туда червей вместе с землей и потащили в лазарет, заявив фельдшеру, что новенький рехнулся, наелся всякой дряни и ему надо промыть желудок. Фельдшер дождался, пока Шерлока вырвет, а потом еще заставил пить воду, чтобы вызвать новый приступ. Когда Шерлок на подгибающихся ногах вышел из лазарета, его ожидала та же компания. Потащили в заброшенный класс, где хранились старые парты и стулья, заставляли встать перед Фейном на колени и просить прощения. Потом стали бить всерьез.  
  
— Они что-то услышали в коридоре и убежали. А когда я…   
  
Брат предпочел не пугать меня и недоговорил. Но я понял, что он вряд ли твердо держался на ногах после пережитого.  
  
— Там был мистер Ходжес, он меня терпеть не может. Схватил за плечо, и мне стало так больно… Я закричал, а потом стало темно. А когда я открыл глаза, то лежал уже тут.   
  
— Отцу писали, что ты ничего не ел и не пил все это время…   
  
— Я не мог… А фельдшер на меня накричал. Наверное, когда меня рвало, на него попало.   
  
— Тише, мой хороший, не надо плакать. Ты не слабый, вовсе нет, не побоялся сопротивляться взрослым, не дал себя унизить. Ты сильный мальчик и, в отличие от меня, ловкий. Надо выбрать спорт, который поможет тебе справляться с обидчиками, если вдруг они появятся. Когда-то тут работал хороший тренер по боксу, мистер Кристафсон, он не уволился, не знаешь?  
  
— Бокс? — протянул Шерлок. — А как же пальцы?  
  
— Так мистер Кристафсон работает?  
  
— Да.  
  
— А ты знаешь, что он хорошо играет на фортепиано? Я ничего не понимаю в музыке, но все его хвалят. Когда в школе устроят какой-нибудь концерт, он выступит, и ты сам услышишь.   
  
Шерлок все тыкался носом мне в щеку и всхлипывал, но я чувствовал, что он успокаивается, рискнул наконец сам его поцеловать и подумал, что его ссадины наверняка ужасно болят.   
  
— Ты закрой глаза, мой мальчик, а я тебя умою, тут есть вода. Слезы попадают в царапины, и от этого больно, надо смыть соль, тогда не будет так щипать. Потерпи, я осторожно.  
  
Я не смог отпустить брата и понес, как маленького, к умывальнику, намочил полотенце и стал осторожно промокать его лицо. Как он похудел, ужас...   
  
Шерлоку полегчало, и его тут же стало клонить в сон.  
  
— А давай ты... ты тоже поспишь, — пробормотал он. — Мы ведь поместимся на одной кровати?  
  
Что Шерлоку хотелось спать, уже радовало, но мне нужно было как-то умудриться его покормить, иначе у него не хватило бы сил проснуться.   
  
— Мы поместимся, но ляжем спать чуть позже, дорогой. Сначала хотя бы чаю попьем. Знаешь, я ужасно хочу пить и есть. Я получил письмо утром и сразу поехал к тебе. Представляешь, я даже верхом проехал несколько миль. Надеюсь, бедная лошадь не пострадала. — Шерлок попытался улыбнуться. — Тут в буфете, насколько я помню, должен быть чайник на спиртовке.   
  
Я нашел то, что хотел, но вот потом, признаюсь, оплошал. Совершенно не представлял себе, как спиртовку разжигать. Но Шерлок пришел мне на помощь. Я усадил его на кровати, он смог надеть шлепанцы, с моей помощи добрался до стола, разжег огонь, и я опять уложил его.   
  
Он боролся со сном и смотрел на меня. Я прекрасно знал, что фельдшер еще с вечера запасается кашей для больных и держит ее на окне в кастрюльке, чтобы с утра не возиться с готовкой. Первая вскипевшая порция воды ушла в миску, куда я поместил тарелку с кашей, чтобы разогреть. Шерлок почувствовал запах и сморщился, собираясь опять заплакать. Мне пришлось применить запрещенный прием.  
  
— Малыш, давай по очереди? Ложку ты, ложку я.   
  
— Откуда ты знаешь, где у фельдшера каша? Ты тоже болел в школе?  
  
— Нет, но в лазарете я бывал. Давай поедим, а я тебе расскажу.  
  
Я посадил Шерлока к себе на колени, как года четыре назад, когда у него еще случались колики. Тогда кормление кашей стало почти ритуалом. Шерлок, конечно, вспомнил, смутился и даже покраснел, но зато я знал, что теперь он спокойно съест все и не будет бояться боли. Традиции — великая вещь. Он проглотил первую ложку, и я провел рукой вниз, «провожая» проглоченное, довел до желудка и стал поглаживать по часовой стрелке. Несколько движений, потом поцеловать в висок и дать следующую ложку, и снова все повторить. Пока брат, забыв, что мы хотели съесть кашу пополам, послушно открывал рот, я «заговаривал ему зубы».   
  
— В детстве я болел всего раз, а попал в школу, когда мне исполнилось пять с половиной. Но это и хорошо, конечно, ведь мои ровесники еще не научились делать гадости, мы все были новичками и все боялись старшеклассников. Но совсем малышей все-таки не обижают. А вот уже в старших классах мне тоже пришлось поесть земли — правда, по собственному почину. Ребята на год младше нас решили провести обряд с червями над одним учеником первого класса. Я узнал об этом случайно. Надо сказать, что я был настолько далек от школьных конфликтов, что не задумывался... Меня не трогали, да. Во-первых, я был выше и выглядел внушительно, во-вторых, очевидно, вся школа хотела «дружить» с тем, кто мог уже лет в девять любому старшекласснику решить задания по математике. Словом, меня так не испытывали. А самому мне никогда не нравилась идея поиздеваться над кем-то, но так, вяло не нравилась, и я делал вид, что меня это просто не касается. И вдруг в библиотеке я услышал, как двенадцатилетние переростки сговариваются накормить землей шестилетку.  
  
Каша кончилась. Шерлок посмотрел на пустую тарелку.  
  
— А ты не поел…  
  
— Ничего, дорогой, попью чаю. Все равно скоро спать. Рассказывать дальше?  
  
— Да! Ты, значит, нашел их... и съел червей за мелкого?  
  
— Именно, мой мальчик. Пока я соображал, как поступить, они ушли. Я сперва даже думал, не рассказать ли воспитателям, но потом понял, что этого делать нельзя. Была даже мысль, честно скажу, уйти и забыть, но стыдно стало, когда я подумал, что этот мальчишка, которого они хотят наказать, — твой ровесник. И я отправился на задний двор, в назначенное ими место. Когда пришел, то не знал, что делать дальше. Обидчики были младше меня на класс, а двое — даже на два класса, но зато всего их было аж пятеро, они уже держали свою жертву, а один засовывал ему в рот комок земли. Малыш вообще не сопротивлялся, только дрожал... Ну и я... в общем, я сказал им, чтобы они оставили ребенка в покое. Самый младший из этих пятерых заявил, что оставят, если я готов съесть червяков вместо мальчишки. Я еще... поторговался с ними. Сказал, что съем, если они в ответ дадут слово чести больше никогда не делать этого ни с кем. Они вошли во вкус и объявили, что тогда за мной двойная порция. Словом, это уже напоминало соглашение. Я съел землю с червями, мы пожали друг другу руки, и паренька выдали мне. Горсть земли он все-таки успел проглотить, так что я повел его сюда, к фельдшеру, который ужасно удивился, кстати. Взрослые тут делают вид, будто не понимают, что происходит с этими червями, и якобы верят, что каждый год находится один-два ученика, которые добровольно тянут в рот всякую пакость на глазах у старших, а старшие тут же ведут их в лазарет. Но не отвести в лазарет нельзя, ты ведь понимаешь... Так вот, фельдшер был настолько удивлен, что сказал мне: «Боже, Холмс, я ожидал этого от кого угодно, но не от вас!» Он решил, что именно я накормил ребенка землей. Ну, я пожал плечами и хотел уйти, но мальчишка, наверное, понял, что я сейчас уйду, а ведь я съел этой гадости куда больше, чем он... так что он меня выдал, и мне пришлось тоже терпеть клизмы и трубки. А потом ночевать в лазарете — так мне стало плохо, потому что, ты ведь знаешь, я человек брезгливый, а выглядело это все... довольно противно.  
  
Шерлок слушал, обняв меня за шею, и, я готов был поклясться, очень жалел меня в этот момент. Потом мы выпили чаю, перебрались на постель и погасили лампу. Брат никак не мог уснуть, хотя согрелся и расслабился. Были еще важные вещи, которые я хотел ему сказать, но их лучше было отложить до завтра. Однако кое-что я хотел донести до брата сейчас.  
  
— Не слушай тех, кто говорит, что мужчины не плачут, мой мальчик. Плачут, когда им очень больно, когда у них горе. И в том, что ты так живо на все реагируешь, нет ничего плохого. Но нельзя плакать перед теми, кто получает от твоих слез удовольствие. От этого не будет облегчения, мой дорогой, только досада. Если тебе захочется заплакать, ты скажи себе: «Они моих слез не увидят. Но приедет Майкрофт, я расскажу ему и тогда поплачу, если захочу». Хорошо? И пиши мне, к примеру: «На этой неделе набралось столько-то минут на слезы». Потом постепенно все пройдет.   
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Шерлок погладил меня по голове. Конечно, я же без каши остался… Он пообещал мне, что будет спать, и пожелал спокойной ночи.   
  
Он вскоре и правда уснул, слава богу, а ко мне сон не шел. Я вспоминал себя в школе, думал об отце. Ко мне, маленькому, в родительские воскресенья приезжала мама, а когда ее не стало, я был уже достаточно взрослым, к тому же в школе, очевидно, не нашлось людей до такой степени жестоких, чтобы издеваться над тем, кто только что похоронил мать. Но у Шерлока матери не было, как же я не подумал, что отец не сочтет нужным его навещать? Тем, к кому не приезжали родные, всегда приходилось тяжело, таких вечно травили и дразнили, желающих поиздеваться над слабыми хватало. Отец мог этого и не знать, ведь меня никогда не обижали. Мне не хотелось думать, что он был настолько равнодушен к младшему сыну, что сознательно отдал его на расправу. Он приехал, когда ему сообщили, что мальчик болен, и даже вызвал меня. Я очень, очень надеялся, что он хотел помочь.   
  


***

  
Шерлок проснулся утром немного приободренным и чуть окрепшим. Он сам справился с завтраком, и до ланча мы разговаривали. Я рассказывал ему о колледже, он мне — о школе, но только хорошее. Некоторые занятия ему нравились, и, если бы не травля в классе, он бы уже добился первых успехов. После ланча брата потянуло в сон, и он расстроился, но я попросил его отдыхать спокойно и ни о чем не тревожиться: я пока осмотрюсь в школе.   
  
Когда Шерлок уснул, я написал ему записку, что вернусь к четырем, сунул ее под подушку вместе с часами и вышел на улицу.  
  
Из писем брата я знал, с кем он проживает в одной комнате. А вот для Уилсона, пинающего мяч на площадке за желтым корпусом, мое появление было полной неожиданностью — можно сказать, что у него в прямом смысле открылся от удивления рот. Впрочем, я давно знал Эда: он никогда не отличался быстротой реакции.   
  
Уилсона поселили ко мне, когда я перешел в шестой. Мне всегда было трудно делить с кем-то комнату, но, сам будучи младшим, я жил с пареньком, которого во всем мире интересовал только греческий язык и немного история античности. В первый день он спросил, чем я увлекаюсь, услышал про математику, кивнул и тут же забыл о моем существовании. Не уверен, что за пять лет он выучил хотя бы мою фамилию — имя ему уж точно было неизвестно. Меня это устраивало. Моя помощь префекту состояла в основном в том, что я делал за него все письменные задания. Сам он был тихим, и представить его обижающим кого-то было невозможно. Его кровать стояла у стены и считалась лучшей в комнате, но вряд ли он задумывался об этом. Когда мой префект, закончив обучение, освободил место, я занял его на правах старшего, и после каникул на пороге возникло недоразумение по имени Уилсон. Мы жили в одной комнате четыре года, и когда я поступил в старшую школу в другом городе, то был уверен, что с Уилсоном больше никогда не встречусь. Я не стал бы искать его и сейчас, но парни, избившие Шерлока, учились с ним в одном классе.  
  
— Холмс? Ты что тут делаешь?  
  
— Ты только что назвал мою фамилию. Сложи два и два.   
  
Я приготовился терпеливо ждать, пока завершится работа мысли, но, видимо, за время, что мы не виделись, Уилсон стал чуть сообразительнее. Уже через минуту до него дошло.  
  
— Он что, твой брат?!  
  
Вот теперь Уилсон испугался. Очевидно, расправа над новичком наделала в школе шума: черви-то были делом обычным, но избиение, после которого ребенок несколько дней лежит пластом... и, что ни говори, старший обязан был за мальчика заступиться.   
  
— Ничего себе! Холмс, да почему же он никому не сказал? Вот дурак! Ох, извини...  
  
— А что он должен был сказать?   
  
— Что он твой брат, конечно. Думаешь, хоть один недоразвитый захотел бы обидеть брата Майкрофта Холмса? Да к нему бы все в друзья набивались! Но я его не обижал, клянусь! Учил немного, но я же не знал, что он твой брат! Больше никогда...  
  
— А ты чей брат?   
  
Нет, Эд так не понимает, ему, как и в детстве, надо все разжевывать...  
  
— Уилсон, вот ты чей-то брат? Нет? У тебя, кажется, вообще нет братьев? Почему я никогда не заставлял тебя стелить мою постель или чистить ботинки? Не потому, что ты чей-то брат, правда? А тебя хоть раз в школе кто-то пальцем тронул? Нет ведь? И ты знаешь почему. Никто не хотел поссориться со мной.   
  
— Но я же говорю, я не знал, что он твой брат! Я всем скажу, не сомневайся!   
  
Все-таки он тупой. Ну и бог с ним. Во всяком случае, он теперь не посмеет не вступиться в случае чего, да и приглядывать станет получше. По сути, он не злой парень, просто равнодушный.   
  
— Найди Кэлхема из выпускного класса. Скажи, что я приехал и жду его тут. Скажи, что я велел прийти обоим. Он поймет.   
  
Уилсон позеленел, но ослушаться не посмел и убежал, забыв про мяч. Значит, я прав, и именно Кэлхема теперь боится вся школа. Что ж, тем лучше.  
  
Они пришли минут через десять — двое оставшихся в школе из тех пятерых, с кем я три года назад заключал соглашение. Что ж, могли и не прийти — значит, свой авторитет я еще не растерял. Впрочем, авторитет этот, конечно, основывался не только на добровольно съеденных в свое время червяках. Как-то само собой так вышло, что в школе я считался последние годы кем-то вроде третейского судьи. Было ли это вызвано теми качествами, которые, по ожиданиям моих родителей, привели бы меня на пост премьер-министра, или просто играло роль то, что я никогда не отказывал в просьбах объяснить непонятное или легко разбирался в запутанных ребячьих ссорах — так или иначе, авторитет мой в школе был непререкаем, и со мной действительно хотели дружить. Я, впрочем, ни с кем не сближался, уважение на расстоянии меня более чем устраивало.   
  
Кэлхем рискнул начать:  
  
— Мы не знали, что он...  
  
Этого я уже наслушался.  
  
— Кэлхем, хоть ты-то не уподобляйся Уилсону. Какая разница, кто чей брат? Вы когда-то дали мне слово...  
  
— Никого из нас там не было! — они заговорили разом, но я поморщился, второй тут же замолчал, и только Кэлхем рискнул продолжить:  
  
— Мы не обещали, что никто в школе не будет делать этого, Холмс. Мы дали слово только за себя. Мы держим слово, ты можешь спросить у кого угодно.   
  
— Кэлхем, тебе давно не двенадцать, это твой последний год здесь, и я знаю, что тебя боятся и уважают. Почему ты допускаешь, что в твоей школе толпой нападают на заведомо слабого?   
  
— Мы не знали... нет, постой, мы не знали, что там происходит, в этом четвертом классе! Твой брат ни разу никому не пожаловался, даже своему префекту ничего не говорил. Я знал, что парня дразнили плаксой, но мало ли почему кто-то из малышни плачет. Я все узнал, только когда он застрял в лазарете на три дня. Я сам разберусь с теми, кто это сделал, Холмс, обещаю. Его больше не обидят, — он поднял на меня глаза и тут же отвел их в сторону. Понял. — НИКОГО больше не обидят. Мое слово.   
  
Его приятель закивал.  
  
Третья встреча произошла в комнате самоподготовки, где четвертый класс в полном составе трудился над задачами. Ирония судьбы — после истории с червяками, о которой спасенный мальчишка раззвонил одноклассникам, этот первый тогда класс чуть ли не за сияющего рыцаря меня почитал. И вот теперь к ним пришел учиться мой брат. Я уже понимал, что сейчас услышу.  
  
Но Уилсон побывал и тут, и меня ждали. К их чести — ни один не сбежал. Вытолкнули мне навстречу Джоэла Крэйла — того самого мальчишку, который когда-то отделался горстью земли. Я сначала решил, что это парламентарий, но все оказалось хуже. «Я же не знал...»   
  
Соглашения с четвертым классом я заключать не стал. Просто повернулся и вышел.   
  
Когда без четверти четыре я вошел в лазарет, Шерлок лежал с книгой в одной руке и моими часами в другой.   
  
— Вернулась мисс Нэш, — радостно сообщил он. — Она мне принесла книгу, которую я недавно брал в библиотеке. Смотри! «Копперфильд»! А отец не разрешал… — Тут он заметил, что я чем-то расстроен. — Майкрофт, что с тобой?   
  
Я взглянул на книгу.  
  
— Только начал? Читай, мой мальчик, потом обсудим. Давно проснулся?  
  
— Час назад где-то. — Шерлок запомнил страницу и закрыл том. — Они же тебе не нагрубили? Эти... — Он подполз ко мне поближе, не вылезая из-под одеяла.  
  
— Нет, что ты. Мне тут никто не нагрубит. Знаешь, мой мальчик, я никогда не рассказывал тебе, но, может быть, зря... дело в том, что, когда я учился тут, меня уважали даже, возможно, сильнее, чем я того заслуживаю. Стоило мне сегодня появиться перед всеми, и я слышал одну и ту же фразу: они не знали, что ты мой брат. Мне даже не нужно было что-то говорить им. А твой префект жил когда-то со мной в одной комнате. Не удивляйся, если он будет теперь заискивать перед тобой. И поверь — я не просил его об этом.  
  
— Фу, ну и болван он тогда, — ответил Шерлок, придвинулся еще ближе и прислонился к моему боку. — Не расстраивайся из-за него. А я тоже болван — сказал мисс Нэш, что у меня отравление. Она на меня так посмотрела. — Он хихикнул.   
  
— Кто такая мисс Нэш?  
  
— Наша сиделка. Она хорошая.  
  
Я взглянул на брата. Ссадины на лице стали заживать, но, конечно, невозможно было не догадаться, почему ребенок в лазарете.  
  
— Землей же тоже можно отравиться, — улыбнулся я. — Хорошая сиделка — это отлично. Раньше тут была такая... миссис Даунтем, да. Говорили, что она храпит так, что в соседней деревне пугаются коровы. Но сегодня мы мисс Нэш отправим спать, как ты думаешь? Нам же не нужна сиделка?   
  
Я гладил мальчика по голове и старался улыбаться, но на душе все еще скребли кошки, и Шерлока мой бодрый тон не обманул.  
  
— Нет, не нужна, — заворковал он.  
  
Наша бабушка говорила в шутку, что, когда Шерлок начинает ласкаться ко мне или к ней, он «воркует».   
  
— Ты что, Майки? — спросил он, обнимая меня за шею.   
  
Я вдруг почувствовал, что ужасно устал. Надо было срочно брать себя в руки, чтобы не расстроить брата. Обычно, когда ему казалось, что со мной что-то не так, он замыкался в себе. Если сейчас он в такой ситуации льнет ко мне, то, видимо, я выгляжу не лучше, чем он вчера вечером.   
  
— Ты можешь больше никого не бояться здесь, мой мальчик. Не знаю, будут ли у тебя друзья, но уж как ты сам захочешь. И чувствуешь ты себя уже гораздо лучше, правда? Но мы никому об этом не скажем, чтобы нас не трогали еще два дня.  
  
Шерлок поцеловал меня в щеку.  
  
— Я тебя очень люблю. — Он помолчал, думая о чем-то своем, и повторил: — Очень.  
  
У меня получилось улыбнуться.  
  
— Я знаю, мой мальчик. Я тоже тебя очень люблю.   
  
Сиделка принесла чай. Молодая женщина, симпатичная, приятное лицо. Я спросил, не знает ли она, у кого поблизости можно снять комнату на год, чтобы останавливаться там раз в две недели на выходные. Мне ведь предстояло приезжать в субботу, все воскресенье было в нашем распоряжении. Мисс Нэш обещала, что найдет комнату, и уже через неделю я смогу там ночевать. Когда Шерлок осознал, что следующий день посещения уже через неделю, он и вовсе просиял.   
  
После ужина мы убедили сиделку отправиться отдыхать. Перед уходом она принесла постель и застелила вторую кровать. Кажется, Шерлок немного скуксился, но ничего не сказал. Сам я решил, что все равно лягу рядом с ним, бог с ней, со второй кроватью. В лазарете по правилам вечно открыто окно, и брат постоянно ежился и кутался в одеяло, мне казалось, что он мерзнет.  
  
Я задремал, обнимая брата, и чувствовал какое-то умиротворение, когда он обнимал меня и прижимался во сне, наверное, так чувствует себя курица-наседка, когда цыпленок сидит у нее под крылом... господи, я точно спал, если начал сравнивать себя с курицей.   
  
Но я не спал, мысли наползали одна на другую. Я не был наседкой с этими первоклашками три года назад, хоть они и ходили за мной всем выводком, преданно заглядывая в глаза. Но я относился к ним хорошо. Они были ровесниками моего брата... как из этих встрепанных цыплят выросли петушки, способные заклевать любого? Как Крэйл, который давился землей на заднем дворе, мог теперь с удовольствием травить слабого?   
  
— Интересно, как его зовут? — услышал я голос Шерлока. —Того мальчика, за которого ты ел червей.   
  
— Крэйлом, — машинально ответил я и проснулся.  
  
— Это Крэйл? Джоэл? — удивился брат. — Как странно. Получается, он просто трус?  
  
— Наверное, мой дорогой. Я весь день пытаюсь понять, что заставило того, кого самого унижали, когда он был слабым и беззащитным, почувствовать безнаказанность и начать обижать других. И не я ли виноват, что эти мальчишки выросли такими жестокими и равнодушными. Тогда я не то чтобы опекал их, но они считались вроде бы как под моим покровительством...  
  
— Да они глупые. Учатся так себе. Занять себя ничем не могут. Они же не все в классе такие. Остальные просто боятся, а кому-то все равно, но если другие решили повеселиться — почему бы тоже не посмеяться над кем-то? Ты был не учителем, а таким же учеником. Ведь учителя делают вид, что ничего не знают.  
  
— Унижать кого-то и смеяться? Над чем же тут смеяться, Шерлок?  
  
— Они считают, что это смешно. Знаешь, когда меня выпороли, было не очень больно — и все знают, что больно сечь не будут. Зато это очень обидно. Наверное, каждый думает: вот дурак, он попался, но я-то буду умным, я знаю правила. И кажется, тут главное правило: ни во что не влезать, если тебя не трогают. Но мне это точно не нравится.  
  
— Пообещай мне одну вещь, мой мальчик, прошу тебя. Ни сейчас, ни когда ты вырастешь, не обижай тех, кто заведомо слабее тебя, а если сильные нападают на слабого — постарайся помочь ему, даже если он не похож на всех, смешон, нелеп или в чем-то виноват. Главное — никогда не становись частью толпы.  
  
— Не буду. Честное слово. Майкрофт, у нас в классе есть один мальчик… я хотел спросить…  
  
Он рассказал мне о бедолаге по фамилии Марлоу. Странно, я его совсем не помнил.  
  
— Я думаю, Шерлок, чем меньше воспитатели донимали бы этим мальчиков, тем быстрее они забывали бы о подобных привычках. А уж сверстники… чем больше его дразнят, тем меньше шансов, что привычка пройдет. Я не знаю, что он за человек, и вовсе не призываю тебя дружить с ним, но смеяться над ним не надо, пожалуйста.  
  
— Я и не смеюсь. Но я от него сбегал, когда он хотел со мной поговорить, — скуксился Шерлок. — А он мне помочь хотел, советовал сразу отцу написать, чтобы тот приехал. — Он вздохнул. — А еще вот я слышал про Бозуорта…  
  
Когда я услышал про услуги, то мгновенно похолодел, и сон с меня слетел окончательно.  
  
— Даже думать не думай к нему приближаться, слышишь?!  
  
Шерлок смотрел на меня с испугом. Еще бы — такие всплески чувств мне были не свойственны.  
  
— Не подойду…  
  
Но он, конечно, не понимал, что меня напугало, а я не мог решить: объяснить брату, каких услуг требует этот тип, или не стоит? Но ведь не скажу я — скажет кто-то другой. И что хуже, это может оказаться сам Бозуорт…  
  
Я судорожно пытался вспомнить себя в девять лет. Понимал ли я в этом что-либо? Определенно, понимал. Но я к тому времени уже несколько лет провел в школе, а такие, как Бозуорт, в школах встречаются нередко. Нашего звали Брэйнс, но умом он точно не отличался. Зато был на голову выше и вдвое сильнее любого старшеклассника. И с удовольствием заступался за младших перед кем угодно — за определенную «плату». Если мелкого дразнили одноклассники или обижал кто-то из старших, можно было пожаловаться ему и быть уверенным, что обидчику не поздоровится. Брейнс с удовольствием раздавал тумаки и с таким же удовольствием потом снимал штаны. Присмотревшись, я понял, что с тумаками все обстоит не так просто. Парни лет двенадцати-тринадцати , которые уже, очевидно, с первого класса во всех смыслах стояли перед похотливым подонком на коленях, переходили для него в разряд «загонщиков» и издевались над младшими для того, чтобы Брейнсу всегда было кого «защитить». Я рассказал о своих выводах одноклассникам, но особого действия это не возымело. Сам я держался от него подальше, и, слава богу, он закончил школу, когда я перешел в третий класс. Стало быть, я понимал, что происходит, уже в шесть лет.   
  
Я поглядел на брата: домашний ребенок, выросший в отцовской библиотеке. Как же объяснить?  
  
— Шерлок, ты ведь знаешь, что у людей есть естественные потребности? Есть, пить, спать, дышать, испражняться, в конце концов. Когда человек взрослеет, к этим потребностям прибавляется еще одна.   
  
Судя по всему, он понял, о чем я — сельский мальчик все-таки. Ну хоть такие вещи объяснять не надо. Но как это связано с Бозуортом, он пока не мог взять в толк.   
  
— Чаще всего мальчики поступают так, как Марлоу. Но некоторым нравится, когда им... помогают... всячески.   
  
Подумав, я рассказал ему о Брейнсе.   
  
— Такие, как Брейнс или ваш Бозуорт, обычно первыми ни к кому не пристают, но могут действовать хитростью. Жертвы сами к ним обращаются за помощью и потом вынуждены расплачиваться и терпеть. Обещай мне, что будешь держаться от него как можно дальше.  
  
Шерлок скривился.  
  
— Фу! Гадость какая! Да лучше червяков есть, чем такое!   
  
— Гадость, да. Но если ты не обратишься к нему, сам он не посмеет к тебе сунуться. Бывает, впрочем, дорогой мой, что...   
  
Я задумался. Мое мнение на этот счет не совсем совпадало с общепринятым, но мой брат всегда был умным мальчиком. Я решил — пусть знает заранее, как я к этому отношусь.   
  
— Когда ты повзрослеешь, ты все равно узнаешь об этом, так что... в общем, Шерлок, мальчики иногда договариваются между собой о подобных вещах добровольно. Если они более-менее ровесники и оба хотят... хотят попробовать... взрослые делают вид, что не знают об этих экспериментах, но все взрослые тоже когда-то учились в школах. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты понимал: если приятели делают что-то по взаимному согласию, я убежден: это не касается никого, кроме них. Как только возникает даже тень принуждения — это становится мерзким и неприемлемым. И уж точно абсолютно неприемлемо, когда старший проделывает подобное с младшим. Если что не понял — спрашивай.  
  
Я приготовился рассказывать о вещах, в которых сам-то мог похвастаться только теоретическими знаниями, но Шерлок спросил:  
  
— Почему люди такие глупые? Все видят, что происходит, но ничего не делают?  
  
— Не глупые, Шерлок. Консервативные. Никто не любит менять что-то. Ведь так было всегда...  
  
— Тогда я за либералов! — выпалил он, а я не выдержал и рассмеялся.


	5. Мейси

**1861 год**  
  
Выбирая письма Шерлока, я перечитал все за его первый школьный год и должен признать, что, наверное, ужасно сентиментальный человек. Нашел там и рассуждения о Копперфильде, и наши споры о других прочитанных братом книгах. Попались мне и упоминания о Марлоу, за которого Шерлок все-таки заступился, хотя и с помощью логики доказав одноклассникам, что те не правы.   
  
Дела в школе у Шерлока понемногу наладились, но мы стали видеться с ним чаще, чем раньше. Я приезжал два раза в месяц, и брат постепенно совсем успокоился. Как я и ожидал, первое время он вынужден был сдерживать бурлящие эмоции даже при мне, и, хотя при расставаниях у него первое время частенько блестели глаза, по-настоящему он расплакался за год всего дважды. Впервые это случилось в ноябре, когда в очередную пятницу перед моим приездом на уроке математики Шерлок справился с задачей первым и отвлекся на что-то за окном. Учитель заметил и потребовал предъявить записанное. Оказалось, что Шерлок применил не тот способ, который незадолго до этого объясняли классу. Конечно, ситуацию можно было не доводить до критической, просто пожурить ребенка за то, что не слушал, похвалив при этом за необычное решение. Но учитель решил пойти на принцип и начал высмеивать новоявленного «профессора», Шерлок же решил отстаивать свое мнение, после чего остался в наказание сидеть целый час в классе после уроков. Он все-таки смог не показать обиду перед невольными зрителями, но когда я в воскресенье пришел в школу, то застал брата хмурым и напряженным, на мои расспросы он ответил: «Потом, пойдем туда, к тебе». Придя в комнату, которую я снимал на выходные и где ночевал накануне, я хотел было возобновить расспросы, но тут брат не выдержал и разразился настоящим потоком слез и сетований на несправедливость. Конечно, я ничего не мог сделать, кроме как пожалеть и постараться утешить его, да он и сам понимал, что я не должен идти разбираться с учителем, хотя поначалу «скажи ему» среди всхлипываний слышалось. Когда брат выплакался и притих, я спросил его, хочет ли он, чтобы я на самом деле обсудил с преподавателем ситуацию. Я готов был сделать это, если он попросит, просто чтобы он не чувствовал, будто и я против него, но он к моему облегчению, подумав, помотал головой.  
  
Второй срыв пришелся на весну. Полагаю, тут сказалась общая усталость, а может быть, я что-то упустил, готовясь к тестам и экзаменам. С января один юридический сборник платил мне за статьи, и эти деньги были нелишними, тем более я старался каждый раз привезти брату чего-нибудь вкусного, да и днем накормить чем-то посущественнее школьной еды. Конечно, я никогда не говорил с братом о деньгах, но отец (и кто просил!) написал младшему сыну в одном из редких писем, что тот должен быть очень благодарен брату, который тратит не только все свое личное время, но и деньги на эти поездки. Он писал о том же и мне; я, каюсь, ответил ему тогда довольно резко, что стало первой серьезной размолвкой между нами. Но мне и в голову не пришло, что он вздумает упрекать Шерлока. В тот день шел дождь, мы довольно быстро промокли, гуляя по окрестностям, и зашли в мою комнату погреться. Тогда Шерлок вдруг и выпалил, что, наверное, он уже немного повзрослел и освоился и мне необязательно ездить к нему так часто. «Давай, ты будешь приезжать раз в месяц, Майкрофт?» — сказал он, и тут же у него сорвался голос и он расплакался. Правда, почти сразу успокоился, когда я сказал, что буду приезжать как прежде, а узнав о письме, заверил его, что он должен выкинуть эти глупости из головы. Но до самого вечера мы из-за непогоды так и просидели в комнате, и он то и дело ласкался ко мне и, кажется, за всю жизнь не поцеловал меня столько раз, сколько за то воскресенье.  
  
Но скоро брат хорошо закончил четвертый класс, мы отлично провели каникулы, и, получив заверения, что и в пятом классе все пойдет по-прежнему, Шерлок спокойно поехал в школу. В первом же письме от него в новом учебном году он рассказал мне с восторгом, какой интересный парень пришел к ним учиться — и сразу в выпускной класс. Парня звали Адриан Мейси. Он тоже занимался боксом — на тренировках Шерлок с ним и познакомился. По словам брата, Мейси очень любил историю и хорошо ее знал, мечтал об университете, но был уверен, что отец его раскошелится только на колледж. Мейси-старший торговал чаем, и его главная контора находилась в Бристоле. Шерлок писал, что его новый приятель не ладил не только с отцом, но и со старшим братом, который послушно шел по стопам родителя.   
  
Приехав, как обычно, в субботу, я застал Шерлока в отличном настроении. Даже не спросив по обыкновению, как я доехал и что у меня нового, он принялся рассказывать об этом Мейси, что тот разговаривает с ним во время тренировок и дает дельные советы. Шерлок был сильно воодушевлен — пожалуй, я никогда не слышал от него таких восторгов в чью-то сторону.  
  
Потом брат спохватился, напустил на себя важный вид и сказал:  
  
— Я не думаю, что это будет дружба. Мейси проучится тут всего год, но мне нравится, когда можно поговорить о чем-то интересном.   
  
— Кто знает, возможно, вы будете общаться и потом. А пока станете писать друг другу. Лет через десять разница в возрасте уже совсем сгладится. Это хорошо, что появился человек, с которым тебе интересно.   
  
— Правда, — обрадовался Шерлок. — А ты не будешь против? Если, конечно, Мейси согласится переписываться.   
  
Но тут же с деланным равнодушием пожал плечами и взял меня за руку.   
  
— Как у тебя дела? Прости, я не спросил сразу.  
  
— У меня все хорошо, даже отлично. Я ведь пока не писал тебе, но в этом году мне на кампусе дали отдельную комнату. Можно сказать, очень повезло, учитывая мою «любовь» к соседям. А у тебя что еще нового?  
  
— Отдельная комната? А ты ее мне покажешь когда-нибудь? — Тут он посмотрел в сторону ворот. — Мы пойдем к тебе? Вообще-то новости у меня есть.   
  
— Пойдем, дорогой.   
  
Мы вышли за ворота. Медленным шагом идти было минут пятнадцать.   
  
— С чего мне возражать против вашей переписки с Мейси, мой мальчик? А комнату — конечно покажу. Я думаю, это можно устроить во время Рождественских каникул. Ты заканчиваешь на день раньше, и я не смогу встретить тебя в школе, но отец, конечно, пришлет за тобой. Когда я приеду домой, у нас будет время, чтобы съездить ко мне в колледж, если захочешь.   
  
— Отлично, — улыбнулся Шерлок.   
  
Пока мы шли, он рассказывал мне о приемах фехтования, показывая с помощью палки разные позиции и направления уколов.  
  
— Защищайтесь, сударь! — воскликнул он вдруг по-французски, со смехом отшвырнул палку и кинулся ко мне на шею, звонко поцеловав меня в щеку. — Как я счастлив, когда ты приезжаешь!  
  
Таким радостным я давно его не видел и поневоле сам начал улыбаться.   
  
— И я, мой мальчик. Всего две недели прошло после каникул, а я соскучился по тебе. Хорошо, что мы можем видеться так часто и что мы нашли эту комнату в деревне и я могу тут ночевать.  
  
— А можно я отпрошусь в следующий раз и переночую с тобой? Можно?   
  
Пару раз брата уже отпускали со мной в деревню, и я не видел причин, чтобы его не отпустили вновь.  
  
— Когда мы вернемся, я договорюсь заранее и постараюсь в следующий раз приехать в субботу пораньше и забрать тебя сразу после ужина. Только смотри не лягайся во сне! — засмеялся я. — Так о чем ты хотел поговорить? Ты сказал — какие-то новости?..  
  
«Представляешь, Майкрофт, — написал мне Шерлок в следующем письме, — Мейси нас видел. Он заметил меня, когда я еще высматривал тебя на дороге. Мейси сказал, что я был похож на суриката, когда тот высовывается из норы и обозревает окрестности. Жаль, что я вас не познакомил, но думал, что Мейси уехал на выходные домой, как обычно. Я про субботу, кстати, рассказал, и Мейси еще удивился, что у студента колледжа такая шикарная комната — с двумя кроватями. Я рассмеялся и ответил, что с одной, но я худой и мы умещаемся. Мейси сказал, что очень хочет познакомиться с моим «рыцарем на белом коне».   
  
Пока что в роли «рыцаря» был как раз загадочный Мейси, и мне хотелось взглянуть на него не меньше, чем ему на меня.   
  
Когда я приехал в следующий раз пораньше, Шерлок выскочил мне навстречу, оставив за воротами молодого человека, с которым что-то обсуждал, и кинулся мне на шею. Иногда я жалею, что с возрастом эта милая детская привычка — показывать свою радость от встречи со мной — у него бесследно исчезла. Тогда же он был еще только в начале пути и радость проявлял бурно. Погулять до самой темноты у реки, переночевать со мной в деревенской комнате, а потом еще и весь день провести вместе — все это заранее приводило его в восторг. Я обнял брата и поцеловал в макушку, в который раз удивляясь, какой он стал высокий.  
  
И поймал поверх любимой макушки внимательный взгляд парня у ворот.   
  
— Шерлок, что это за молодой человек стоял с тобой? Тот самый боксер?  
  
— Да, это он. Идем, я вас познакомлю! — И потащил меня за руку к воротам. — Адриан Мейси — Майкрофт Холмс! — выдохнул он, улыбаясь.  
  
Мне повезло обойтись без рукопожатия. Шерлок забыл выпустить мою правую руку. Мейси не обиделся, а только дружелюбно улыбнулся.  
  
— Очень приятно.  
  
— Взаимно.   
  
Я окинул Мейси быстрым взглядом. Он был довольно привлекательным, с приятным голосом, рослым и хорошо сложенным. Думаю, на ринге он смотрелся прекрасно. К тому же, как утверждал Шерлок, умом его природа не обидела. Меня, правда, заинтересовали некоторые мелочи, которые увидеть мог только я.   
  
— Наслышан о вас, Мейси, — сказал я. — Очень рад, что у Шерлока появился приятель, с которым ему интересно. Вы раньше учились в другом месте, как я понимаю. Но ведь вы живете неподалеку?  
  
— Как вы узнали? — поразился он. — Вы правы, я живу в N.  
  
— Вообще-то очень просто. Вы ведь, я так понимаю, собрались ехать домой, иначе куда вы еще можете выйти из школы с саквояжем? Я бываю в деревне по субботам уже год и знаю, что лошадь для поездки куда-то далеко вы сейчас там не наймете. Кузнец может отвезти вас только в N, а оттуда вы уже не успеете сегодня ни на один поезд — значит, там и живете, если не ближе. Но на деревенского жителя вы не похожи — значит, N. Если не секрет, почему вы не учитесь в школе Гроува? Она ближе к городу, так ведь? И старший класс там хороший.  
  
Мы вышли из школы и пошли в сторону деревни.  
  
— Вы очень наблюдательны, — с уважением промолвил Мейси и посмотрел на Шерлока. — Учись, Холмс.   
  
Мы прошли немного по тропинке, и Шерлок во все глаза смотрел то на меня, то на приятеля.  
  
— У меня не сложилось в школе Гроува, — несколько уклончиво промолвил тот. — Была крупная ссора с однокашником, ему уж так хотелось выяснить отношения как мужчине с мужчиной, а я все-таки боксер. Не рассчитал немного.  
  
— Что ж, бывает. Собираетесь в колледж, или отец ждет не дождется вас в семейном бизнесе?  
  
— На колледж он согласен, разумеется. — Мейси посмотрел на Шерлока и улыбнулся. — Ты так подробно писал брату обо мне?   
  
Так за разговорами мы дошли до деревни и повернули в разные стороны: мы отправились к себе, а Мейси — к дому кузнеца. Я решил, раз уж Шерлок подружился с парнем, что как только выдастся время, я осторожно узнаю, в чем там было дело у него в школе Гроува. К сожалению, я не поторопился с этим... Может быть, потому, что Мейси, глядя на моего брата, улыбался вполне искренне и явно относился к мальчику пусть и покровительственно, но с симпатией.   
  
Всю осень и начало зимы как в письмах, так и при встречах брат упоминал своего нового друга. В какой-то момент я задумался о том, что ему будет непросто, когда Мейси окончит обучение и уедет. Уверившись, что меня это не задевает, брат уже строил планы, как договорится о переписке, и высчитывал, не пересекутся ли они потом в университете, если Мэйси туда поступит, конечно... Я не ревновал Шерлока, нет, я действительно хотел, чтобы он нашел друзей, но такому человеку, как мой брат, друзья необходимы рядом, а не только на расстоянии. Впрочем, думал я, подружился с одним — подружится потом и с кем-то еще. А если он выбрал в друзья старшего, так что ты хотел, Майкрофт Холмс?   
  
Один раз Шерлок даже попросил меня провести втроем половину воскресенья. И если об истории древнего Рима и о скандинавских викингах я еще мог поддерживать разговор на достойном уровне, то слова про «хук справа» и «а потом надо нырнуть и ударом снизу...» были для меня обычной тарабарщиной. Правда, я заметил, что, когда разговор шел на исторические темы, брат поначалу тревожился и придвигался ко мне. Сперва я не мог понять, чего он боится. Что подобный разговор будет мне не интересен? Ну и что? История — не мой конек, но я не стал бы отмахиваться от темы, если она интересует собеседника. Потом до меня дошло, что мальчик опасался, будто я могу чего-то не знать, и успокоился, когда понял, что я разбираюсь в предмете не хуже Мейси. С одной стороны, это было приятно. С другой — раньше Шерлок никогда не сомневался, что я знаю все лучше всех, и, пожалуй, год назад ему и в голову бы не пришло, что я могу кому-то в чем-то уступить. Это задевало. Чтобы сделать брату приятное, я начал подробно рассказывать о римском праве, и на вопрос: «Вы специализируетесь на древнем Риме, Холмс?» — Шерлок рассмеялся: «Нет, мой брат — математик» — и кинулся мне на шею.   
  
Итак, все закончилось благополучно, и через пару дней Шерлок написал мне, что Мейси сказал ему, мол, «теперь он понимает, почему вся школа до сих пор вспоминает Майкрофта Холмса».   
  
До Рождества оставалось меньше недели, и в следующий раз мы должны были увидеться уже дома. Я мог приехать только к вечеру двадцать третьего, за Шерлоком отец послал кучера еще накануне.  
  


***

  
Двадцать третьего декабря уже после чая я подъехал к дому на двуколке, которую прислали за мной на станцию. Отец вышел мне навстречу, и мы пожали друг другу руки. Он был рад меня видеть, и я, в общем, был рад вернуться домой. Странно, но брат в холле не появился. А ведь он должен был приехать еще вчера. Я заволновался.  
  
— А Шерлок? Где он? Все в порядке?  
  
— В порядке все с твоим Шерлоком, сидит в комнате второй день, — проворчал отец. — Завтрак проспал, за ланчем расковырял котлету и размазал по тарелке, на замечание не отреагировал вообще, словно я со стенкой разговаривал, к чаю выйти не соизволил, велел передать, что занят. Майкрофт, ты все ждешь, что он будет, как маленький, выбегать тебе навстречу, а он уже не ребенок, знаешь ли. Да и соскучиться теперь не успевает, ты же постоянно таскаешься в школу, совсем разбаловал мальчишку.   
  
Шерлок действительно был у себя. Сидел на кровати, в руках держал открытую на первой странице книгу. Для полноты картины надо было повернуть ее вверх ногами. Он поднял на меня глаза и, слегка улыбнувшись, сказал «привет». Это еще что за новости? Такой встречи я никак не ожидал и не на шутку испугался.   
  
— Здравствуй, дорогой. Ты здоров? — я подошел и пощупал лоб. Не горячий. И не могу сказать, что мальчик отшатнулся, но я увидел, как он замер и напрягся. Я испугался еще больше. Может, что-то не то написал в последнем письме? Кажется, нет.   
  
— Шерлок, что случилось? Я тебя чем-то обидел?  
  
Он помотал головой и опять уставился в книгу. Ерунда какая. Я подумал о словах отца. Может быть, я действительно жду слишком детских реакций, а мальчик просто взрослеет... С другой стороны, это чтение книги напоказ...  
  
— Ты бы хоть страницу перевернул, — сказал я и пошел к себе.  
  
К ужину Шерлок все-таки спустился. Был одет как положено, отцу не к чему было придраться. Брат ел, уставившись в тарелку, в разговоре участия не принимал, после первого же блюда попросил разрешения уйти к себе. Отец разрешил. Я дернулся было, но тот произнес «Майкрофт!» — и я остался сидеть на месте. Когда отец говорил таким тоном, ему невозможно было перечить. Я, во всяком случае, пока не умел этого...   
  
После ужина отец повел меня смотреть жеребенка, который сейчас интересовал меня меньше всего на свете. Но отказаться я не мог. Потом мы какое-то время обсуждали мою учебу и планы. Около девяти я сказал, что очень устал и прошу разрешения лечь. Меня отпустили.   
  
Я на самом деле очень устал. Заглянул к Шерлоку — он сделал вид, что спит, но лампу погасить не успел. Несколько секунд я раздумывал: погасить ли ее, показав, что поверил, или оставить — пусть знает, что он меня не обманул. Решил, что играть в такие игры не стану, повернулся и ушел к себе, разделся и лег. На душе было муторно. Я не понимал, что происходит, и не знал, как себя вести.   
  
Прошел примерно час, когда наконец тихонько скрипнула дверь. Я всегда сплю на спине и, насколько знаю, сильно храплю, так что легче легкого понять, сплю я или нет. Шерлок почти неслышно подошел к кровати, забрался под одеяло и прижался ко мне. Я бы почувствовал облегчение, но его сердце так колотилось, что я опять испугался. Повернувшись на бок, я обнял брата, и он тут же вцепился в мою рубашку и уткнулся лицом мне в грудь. Нет, он не плакал. Я погладил его по голове, и он вдруг задрожал мелкой дрожью.   
  
— Мальчик мой, да что с тобой? Просто объясни мне, что случилось. Я же не понимаю.  
  
— Господи, Майкрофт, я не представляю, как это возможно, но, если тебе это нужно, ты скажи... я не зна... не умею... но я попробую, если тебе нужно, — еле выговорил он, заикаясь и стуча зубами.   
  
Мне нужно... что? Я ничего не понимал. Стал лихорадочно вспоминать, не просил ли я о чем-нибудь. Нет. И уж точно не мог просить его сделать что-то, чего он не умеет.   
  
Я осторожно приподнял голову брата обеими руками и взглянул ему в лицо, он крепко зажмурился, сжал губы и задержал дыхание, потом вдруг чуть подался мне навстречу. Господи... Он бы не додумался до такого сам. Что же там произошло? Хорошо, если просто разговоры...   
  
Надо было срочно поговорить с мальчиком, успокоить его, расспросить, понять, что произошло. Но я чувствовал, что сам сейчас сорвусь.   
  
Я разжал ладони.  
  
— Шерлок, иди к себе, прошу тебя, —сказал я как можно спокойнее. — Все в порядке, мы потом поговорим. Иди, ложись спать и не думай о всяких глупостях.  
  
Он еще крепче стиснул ткань моей рубашки.  
  
— Не прогоняй меня, пожалуйста!  
  
Я словно очнулся. Он же ребенок, что я делаю? Какое я имею право сам раскисать и пугать его?   
  
— Я не прогоняю тебя, что ты, малыш. Не надо, успокойся, котенок.   
  
Сказал — и сам вздрогнул от неожиданности. Я никогда не называл его так. Котенком меня звала мама. Брат, конечно, слышал это в детстве, но вряд ли помнил. Мне было столько же, сколько ему сейчас, и меня можно было назвать как угодно, но меньше всего я походил на маленького пушистого зверька. Шерлока смешило такое ласковое прозвище. Он весело болтал ногами, сидя в кресле и глядя, как я прижимался подбородком к груди мамы (она была у нас очень миниатюрной женщиной), а та гладила меня по голове. Но, возможно, Шерлок и помнил, потому что он разжал пальцы и выпустил мою рубашку. Когда он обнял меня за шею, я почувствовал, что щеки у него мокрые.  
  
— Что случилось в школе? Я не верю, что ты сам такое придумал. Кто тебе сказал эту... эту глупость?  
  
Он начал рассказывать. Путаясь и заикаясь, и поначалу я ничего не понял. Речь зашла о Мейси, и, признаюсь, я никакого подвоха с первых слов мальчика не почувствовал. Шерлок наконец-то решился поговорить со своим другом о письмах, набрался перед каникулами храбрости. Тут у меня мелькнула мысль, что взрослый парень мог просто высмеять мальчика.   
  
— Но он сказал, что будет мне писать… — бормотал Шерлок мне на ухо, — и я его обнял… он засмеялся…  
  
Может, я идиот, и у меня непонятно с чего разыгралось воображение?   
  
— … он меня иногда трепал по волосам и обнимал за плечи… как ты…   
  
Мне вдруг стало холодно.  
  
Господи, как я дослушал этот рассказ до конца? Накануне отъезда Шерлок был расстроен, и Мейси предложил встретиться после тренировки и поговорить, но так, чтобы никто не мог помешать. Школа перед праздниками бурлила, мальчишки слегка подзабыли о дисциплине и сновали по коридорам. Мейси привел Шерлока к кладовке возле спортивного класса, открыл с помощью скрепки простой замок. В кладовке хранились мешки с опилками и старые боксерские груши. Мейси присел на одну из них и, увидев, что Шерлок растерялся, насмешливо упрекнул его в том, что тот «боится запачкать штанишки», а потом похлопал себя по колену. Шерлок растерялся еще больше, и Мейси спросил, разве он не сидит у старшего брата на коленях?   
  
— Я подумал, что если… если как с тобой… Когда я сел к Мейси на колени, сначала мы просто говорили, и я успокоился… Он сказал: ничего, что он старше, и ему не надоест мне писать. Я обрадовался, а он в шутку подставил щеку, и я поцеловал его…   
  
Кровать подо мной куда-то поплыла.   
  
Невинное общение старшего с младшим продолжалось ровно до того момента, когда Шерлок признался, что ему приятно смотреть на Мейси. И тогда этот урод возбудился. Он не пытался применить силу, он действовал уговорами, просил потрогать его «там». Мальчик пришел в ужас, но последовал аргумент: «Уж это определенно лучше и правильнее, чем с братом. Разве ты никогда не делаешь ему приятно?» И когда Мейси положил ладонь Шерлока себе на гульфик, того вырвало. Но это позволило убежать, пока мерзавец бранился и стаскивал испачканный пиджак. До самого отъезда Шерлок отсиживался у себя в спальне.   
  
Я впервые в жизни почувствовал, что готов убить человека. Шерлок плакал, уткнувшись мне в шею, и я чувствовал, что еще немного, и я сам заплачу — впервые за все годы после смерти матери. Почему на моего мальчика валятся все эти камни? За что?  
  
— Не плачь, мой родной, малыш, все будет хорошо. Я ему... я его... он за это ответит. Тебе не надо будет больше встречаться с ним, я даю слово — его уберут из школы. И никогда не слушай всяких идиотов. Дело не только в том, что ты ребенок, и не только в том, что мне это все в принципе не нужно, — ты же мой брат! Разве ты не понимаешь, что так думать о нас просто нелепо?   
  
— Я так и думал, — всхлипывал он, — но вдруг я ошибался, и ведь... не всерьез же такое может быть... как бы небольшая помощь... это, наверное, ужасно неприятно, когда он так торчит. И, наверное, даже больно…  
  
— Господи... малыш, он же не всегда... торчит. Человек... мужчина возбуждается чаще всего, когда... хочет кого-то. Кого-то, кто вызывает у него желание... Чаще всего это женщины, но бывает, что и мужчины. Но не дети же. Людей, у которых такой интерес вызывают дети, и которые его проявляют, надо сразу... в лучшем случае им место в тюрьме. А брат... пойми, даже если бы ты был взрослым, даже если бы я вдруг почему-то реагировал таким образом на мужчин — все равно не на тебя, понимаешь? Это то же самое, что... видеть женщину в своей матери. Многие сыновья ласкаются к своим мамам, но ведь никто никогда не проявляет при этом интерес подобного рода, правда? Ты ведь понимаешь?  
  
Не знаю, что понял Шерлок из моих слов, но его мысли явно пошли в другом направлении, потому что он испуганно зашептал:  
  
— Ты только не делай с ним самим ничего, а то тебя посадят в тюрьму, и что я буду без тебя делать? Я же без тебя умру!  
  
— Ничего не бойся. Я не допущу, чтобы меня посадили в тюрьму, разве я могу тебя оставить одного, что ты? И я точно умнее, чем он. Ты ведь не сомневаешься в этом? Ему место в тюрьме, и он туда попадет рано или поздно. А из школы его уберут, и никто не узнает почему.  
  
Шерлок отстранился и долго смотрел на меня. Уж не знаю, какими глазами. В спальне было темно.  
  
— Скажи, ты меня так любишь, потому что я напоминаю тебе о маме?  
  
У меня перехватило горло. Меньше всего я ждал такого вопроса, хотя сам отчего-то весь вечер думал о ней, и это вырвавшееся «котенок»... значит, он помнит... Мы никогда с Шерлоком толком не говорили о маме. Шерлоку через две недели исполнялось одиннадцать. Мне было столько лет, сколько ему, когда мамы не стало... Тогда я казался себе очень взрослым... Я перевел дыхание.  
  
— Я не знаю, мой мальчик, почему я тебя люблю. Это произошло как-то само собой... Конечно, наша мама очень любила тебя, и ты чем-то похож на нее, и на бабушку тоже... Во всяком случае, я хочу, чтобы ты знал: мама не просила меня перед смертью заботиться о тебе или не бросать тебя, ничего такого не было. Наверное, она и так не сомневалась... но я не исполняю долг или данное слово. Я просто люблю тебя. Ты мой брат, и ты единственный человек на свете, которого я действительно люблю. Самый дорогой для меня человек. И, наверное, не надо искать, кто и за что любит друг друга. Разве ты любишь меня за то, что я напоминаю тебе о ком-то? Или только в ответ на заботу? Не хотелось бы думать, знаешь, что ты перестанешь меня любить, когда вырастешь и моя забота тебе уже не понадобится.  
  
— Нет! — воскликнул он, целуя меня в щеку. — Я никогда не перестану тебя любить! Что ты? Но почему я единственный? Разве у тебя совсем нет друзей? Совсем-совсем? А если бы я вообще не родился? Вдруг со мной что-то случится?   
  
Это оказалось последней каплей. На самом деле после смерти мамы я больше всего боялся потерять еще и брата, но сейчас, после моих неосторожных слов и его вопроса, впервые понял, что если с ним действительно что-то произойдет... Дальше думать я уже не мог, не успел и отвернуться. Да и как отвернешься, когда тебя обнимают за шею?.. Я еле смог спрятать лицо на плече у Шерлока. Только через несколько минут я осознал, что он гладит меня по волосам и что-то говорит.  
  
Такого со мной не случалось никогда в жизни, и, думаю, Шерлок и в страшном сне не мог представить меня плачущим.   
  
— Майкрофт, милый, не надо. Все будет хорошо.  
  
Наверное, я зацепился за его слова, как утопающий за протянутую руку. Надо было выбираться, уж я-то знал, какое бессилие можно ощутить, когда дорогой тебе человек никак не успокоится, а ты не в состоянии ничем ему помочь.   
  
— Конечно все будет хорошо. Прости, мой мальчик, я не хотел тебя напугать. Просто был тяжелый день. А друзья... нет, мне не нужны никакие другие друзья, у меня есть ты, мне этого достаточно. И ничего с нами не произойдет, ни с тобой, ни со мной. Будем жить до глубокой старости. А там, глядишь, врачи изобретут какое-нибудь лекарство, принял пилюлю — и живи еще сто лет. И знаешь что? Мы хотели поехать ко мне в колледж, помнишь? Как ты смотришь, мой дорогой, если вместо этого мы на два-три дня съездим в Бристоль? Мне надо там встретиться кое с кем, а заодно мы погуляем, посмотрим город. Тебе понравится.  
  
Шерлок согласился, разумеется. Думаю, он бы сейчас отправился со мной и на Луну. Я осторожно перенес брата в его спальню, когда он уснул.   
  
Утром мы вышли к завтраку, и Шерлок держал меня за руку. Отец как-то неопределенно посмотрел на нас и хмыкнул.  
  
— Надо же, какие драмы.  
  
Он не возражал, когда я сказал ему о поездке.  
  


***

  
Шерлоку город понравился. В первый день мы просто гуляли, осматривали достопримечательности, и брат всякий раз удивлялся, зачем я останавливаюсь у витрин некоторых магазинов, если я ничего не покупаю. На второй день мы отправились в порт, немного посмотрели на корабли и зашли в контору компании, торгующей чаем.   
  
— У меня встреча, Шерлок, ты посиди тут, хорошо? — попросил я. — Мне нужно переговорить с человеком по делу. Почитай пока хотя бы газету. Только никуда не уходи.   
  
Я оставил брата в холле и прошел в комнату, где за столом, заваленном счетами, сидел человек лет тридцати. Впрочем, я знал, что его зовут Филиппом Мейси, он женат, имеет двоих детей, возглавляет бристольское представительство фирмы «Мейси и сын», торгующей чаем, специями и шоколадом.   
  
— Мистер Мейси, это я писал вам несколько дней назад и телеграфировал о приезде. Мистер Х.  
  
— Да, мистер... Икс, я вас ждал. Прошу вас. Чем обязан визиту?   
  
Мы внимательно осмотрели друг друга. Что ж, я всегда был высоким и, если можно так сказать, представительным. Думаю, он не смог даже определить, сколько мне лет. В письме я написал, что дело у меня личное.   
  
— Мистер Мейси, разговор пойдет о вашем младшем брате Адриане.   
  
— Дела моего брата меня не касаются.   
  
— Что ж, тогда мне придется обратиться напрямую к вашему отцу. Как вы думаете, мистер Мейси, он будет очень рад узнать, что младший сын подделывает его подпись на чеках, а в новой школе опять попал в историю, сходную с прошлогодней?   
  
Мейси, уже после упоминания брата скривившийся, словно раскусил лимон, теперь и лицом напоминал этот сочный фрукт.   
  
— Паразит! — вырвалось у него. Он встал и подошел к окну. — Откуда вам известно про чеки?  
  
— Мне много чего известно. Мистер Мейси, вы работаете, и работаете много, дела вашей фирмы процветают. Но разве это значит, что за ваш счет брат должен вести красивую жизнь, походя совращая малолетних мальчиков?   
  
— Вы можете это доказать? — побледнел торговец чаем.   
  
— При необходимости. Могу дать вам также названия магазинов, где ваш брат совершает дорогие покупки, — я протянул ему листок. Он взял и пробежал его глазами. Сглотнул.   
  
— Туфли за десять фунтов?   
  
— И запонки с жемчугом. Часы. У вас в семнадцать лет были такие часы?   
  
— Я в семнадцать лет стоял приказчиком в лавке! — взревел он. Но тут же опомнился. — Вам-то зачем во все это лезть? Вы кто? Что вам за дело?  
  
— Есть дело, мистер Мейси. У вас ведь семья, да? Сколько лет вашим детям? Девять? Десять?  
  
— Это имеет значение? Моим сыновьям восемь и десять лет. Что с того?  
  
— Вы ведь даже не захотели, чтобы ваш брат жил тут и заканчивал школу поблизости. Я вот думаю, что вы сделаете с человеком, который попытается вовлечь ваших детей в свои грязные игры, мистер Мейси?  
  
— Что вы несете?! Мои дети... — он осекся и опять уставился в окно. — Что вам надо, мистер Икс? Я не желаю иметь никаких дел с моим братом.   
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ваш отец забрал Адриана из школы и по возможности отправил его подальше, хоть в колонии. Причем сделал это немедленно.   
  
— Я не смогу повлиять на отца, мне нечего ему представить.  
  
— Отчего же? Не думаю, что история с чеками ему понравится. Ваш отец — разумный человек. И сколько можно платить за проделки младшего сына, в конце концов? К тому же я не думаю, что мистеру Мейси нужна огласка. Родители нескольких обиженных мальчиков откроют рот — и прощай деловая репутация. И заодно сын в тюрьме.   
  
Когда я вышел в холл, Шерлок сидел на скамье около двери и старательно читал газету. Слишком старательно. Я улыбнулся, он встал, мы вышли из конторы и пошли искать место, где можно заказать ланч.   
  
— Майкрофт, — вкрадчиво позвал он, тронув меня за рукав. — Часы и запонки — это я понимаю. Дорогие. Но как ты мог узнать адреса магазинов, где Мейси их купил, так быстро? И почему ты подумал, что он подделывает чеки? А вдруг ему отец давал деньги или брат?  
  
— Подслушивать нехорошо, дорогой. Надеюсь, в холле больше никого не было? Я совсем не намерен без дела причинять ущерб репутации Филиппа Мейси.  
  
— Нет, там больше никого не было,— он понурил голову.  
  
— Ладно-ладно. Пойдем в кондитерскую. Я объясню. При условии, что ты нормально поешь, а то уже на скелет похож.   
  
Мы нашли уютную кондитерскую, и я заказал на ланч пироги с телятиной, помидорами и рыбой. А в качестве утешения бедному ребенку — еще и с яблоками. «У моего брата прекрасный аппетит», — улыбнулся я хозяйке, накрывавшей на стол. Она расцвела. Шерлок возмущенно на меня уставился, но потом не выдержал и засмеялся.   
  
— Давай, дорогой. Я рассказываю — ты все это ешь, — сказал я. — Когда ты написал мне о Мейси впервые, ты сам сказал, чем занимается его отец. О наличии брата и неприязни между ними я тоже узнал от тебя.   
  
Я сделал паузу, и Шерлок со вздохом отправил в рот кусок пирога.   
  
— Потом я увидел его. Помнишь, было довольно тепло, он стоял на улице в форме? Там, где он учился до того, она совершенно другая, я это точно знаю: с его бывшей школой наша проводила совместные шахматные турниры и матчи по футболу, и я там бывал. Не на футболе, разумеется! — отреагировал я на фырканье брата. — Так вот, форма не была новой. Подержанная, и даже брюки ему были чуть коротковаты. А ведь учебный год только начался. Он не мог истрепать одежду за такое короткое время и вырасти так быстро не мог. В тот день он отправлялся домой и выглядел скромно. Во время нашей второй встречи на его ногах вдруг оказались надеты очень дорогие туфли, купленные явно в одном из лучших магазинов. Тогда же я заметил цепочку от часов, и мне стало любопытно. Я спросил его о времени, и он достал часы. Швейцарские, известной фирмы. Согласись, странно экономить на новой форме, если можешь купить сыну такие туфли, часы и дорогие запонки. Кстати, в другой раз я заметил, что и книги у него не новые... Так вот, мой мальчик, я навел справки о его семье — из чистого любопытства — и узнал, что его отец владеет довольно приличной компанией с несколькими представительствами в портовых городах, Бристольское возглавляет его старший сын, который живет тут со своей женой и двумя детьми. Мейси-отец — человек очень экономный, чтобы не сказать скупой. Когда его сын женился, то в виде свадебного подарка получил место управляющего филиалом — и о большем даже мечтать не мог. Думаю, он не получает от отца ни шиллинга, живет с семьей только на свой заработок. Помнишь, мы ходили как-то вместе пить чай? Когда я хотел расплатиться, Мейси настоял, что заплатит за себя сам и с шиком достал деньги, явно напоказ. Денег было достаточно, чтобы меня это удивило. Я понял, что он принадлежит к людям, которым нравится покрасоваться. О том, что у него был конфликт в старой школе, он сказал сам. И, скорее всего, этот конфликт, как я теперь понимаю, был вызван... вовсе не дракой. Иначе его замяли бы без перевода в другую школу. В конце концов, драка между мальчиками — не такое уж редкое дело. Ешь, что ты остановился? Еще вопросы?  
  
Мой запрещенный прием не сработал. Шерлок слушал меня, открыв рот от удивления, но забывал отправлять туда следующий кусок пирога.  
  
— А как же список магазинов? — спросил Шерлок. — У тебя не было времени, чтобы его собрать... Хм... мы не просто так, выходит, вчера гуляли по городу и останавливались у витрин?  
  
— Вот именно, мой дорогой. И вот еще что: в Бристоле очень хорошая старшая школа и неподалеку колледж с исторической кафедрой, думаю, через пару десятков лет быть ему университетом. И младший Мейси, конечно, хотел бы учиться тут. Тем более что он так любит Бристольские магазины. Но его отправили в нашу школу. Значит, брат не захотел видеть его каждые выходные за своим столом. Это скорее догадка, но она попала в цель.  
  
— А когда ты сделал выводы о нем — про часы, и ботинки, и про все остальное, — ты уже тогда подозревал, что он ворует деньги? Почему ты мне ничего не сказал?  
  
— Потому что это не касалось нас. Видишь ли, мой мальчик, я предпочитаю никогда не лезть в чужие дела, пока они меня лично чем-то не задевают. Замечать мелочи и собирать информацию — очень интересно. Но влезать в это — для чего? Не люблю, когда на меня валятся чужие скелеты из шкафов. Ну и, кроме того, я не хотел, чтобы ты решил, будто я ищу компромат на твоего приятеля, потому что ведь ты спрашивал меня, не буду ли я против вашей переписки и общения. Если честно, я не думал, что он станет отвечать на твои письма, во всяком случае — не так долго. И ваше приятельство само сойдет на нет, когда он уедет.  
  
Шерлок молчал и задумчиво жевал пирог.   
  
— Понятно, — сказал он наконец и посмотрел на яблочный.   
  
Что ж, в этом основная и серьезная разница между нами. Мой дорогой брат, став знаменитым сыщиком, вечно вмешивается в чужие дела так или иначе. Могу только восхищаться его энергией и темпераментом, но сам я, как от природной лени, так и по соображениям, очевидно, некоей присущей мне брезгливости, стараюсь держаться подальше от чужих проблем.   
  
Вышло, как я и хотел. Когда после каникул Шерлок вернулся в школу, Мейси там уже не было. Я узнал, что отец действительно отправил его в колонии, и вскоре если и вспоминал о Мейси, то как о неприятном случае в жизни Шерлока, который, к счастью, не оставил в его сердце глубоких шрамов, а так… царапину, которая постепенно бесследно зажила. Если бы я знал, чем это обернется впоследствии…


	6. Конюх

**Шерлок Холмс**  
  
Майкрофт ушел в кабинет с моими письмами и дневниками, а мы с Уотсоном занялись книгами. Он подавал мне их стопками, а я расставлял по полкам, ориентируясь на методу брата. Некоторое время мы работали молча, но потом Уотсон заговорил:   
  
— Вы не обидитесь на мой вопрос? Этот случай с Мейси, наверное, сильно потряс вас. Приятели… определенного рода, должно быть, у вас появились поздно?  
  
— Поздно? Не знаю, насколько это поздно. Когда я учился в последнем классе, у меня был приятель, с которым мы слегка шалили, — я усмехнулся. — Тогда я уже понимал, что барышни меня не интересуют. Майкрофт понял все на мой счет значительно раньше. Раньше, чем я сам о себе.  
  
— А ваш… — Уотсон осекся.  
  
— Отец? Он довольно долго пребывал в неведении. Он узнал правду обо мне совершенно случайно. Можно сказать, что мне не повезло.   
  
— Ему кто-то сообщил?  
  
— Нет, он застукал меня на месте преступления.   
  
— Боже мой, с кем? — удивился Уотсон.  
  
— В имении ведь работают не только женщины. Это был наш конюх. Банальная, в общем-то, история.  
  
  


***

  
  
Конюха звали Натом. Отец нанял его год назад ― молодого парня из местных. В то лето я просто иногда торчал на конюшне, глядя, как Нат ухаживает за нашими лошадьми, иногда помогал. Лошадей я вообще любил, но предыдущий конюх был мрачным и молчаливым типом и терпеть не мог, когда в его вотчину совались. Никто особо не интересовался, чем я занят, да и мои вылазки к Нату обычно заканчивались тем, что он седлал Юнону, и я отправлялся на прогулку. Последний год в школе значительно обогатил мой жизненный опыт, так что я уже вполне понимал, приехав на летние каникулы домой, что на конюшню меня тянет отнюдь не любовь к лошадям, а зрелище мускулистых рук Ната, когда он засучивает рукава и шурует скребком.  
  
Замечания конюха, что я за год вытянулся и стал прямо мужчиной, мне хладнокровия не добавляли, так что закончилось это обоюдным грехопадением ― весьма жаркими объятиями и поцелуями за конюшней, в густых кустах. Вполне разумная позиция ― Ната бы крикнули, если бы он вдруг понадобился, а я мог незаметно улизнуть. Один раз так и вышло ― лакей пришел передать распоряжение закладывать экипаж, и появление Ната из-за конюшни выглядело вполне невинно. Что побудило в один злосчастный день моего отца явиться на конюшню самому и не огласить окрестности громогласным рыком, а отправиться за каким-то дьяволом искать Ната самолично, я так и не узнал. Он застал нас в самом начале, когда мы только целовались ― довольно бурно, впрочем, и уже запустили ладони друг другу под рубашки. Я ни в коем случае не осуждал Ната, что он дал деру, когда его оттащили от меня и отшвырнули в сторону. Как я узнал уже много лет спустя, он успел забежать в свою каморку, схватил кое-какие вещи и понесся в деревню, сопровождаемый гневными воплями. Вопли, впрочем, предназначались мне, как и оплеухи. К крикам отца я уже привык, тем более что повод был, но вот руку он на меня раньше никогда не поднимал. Ударив меня наотмашь по губам, он слегка повредил кожу кольцом, которое всегда носил. Отец схватил меня сзади за шею, и я вынужден был подчиниться, когда он поволок меня домой. Впрочем, вскоре отпустил, и я получил тычок в спину и приказ немедленно идти к себе в комнату. Я послушался, надеясь, что тогда не весь дом услышит эпитеты, которыми награждал меня отец.   
  
Влетев в комнату, я, честно говоря, забился в угол, потому что ожидал нового удара, но отец ограничился криком. Пресловутая «содомия» ― это было самое безобидное, что я от него услышал. Гораздо тяжелее мне было слышать, что я позорю брата и, если бы не его карьера, отец бы меня собственноручно высек на глазах всей прислуги. Оставалось надеяться: раз он не хотел скандала, то Нату ничего грозить не будет. Самое ужасное, что я рта не мог раскрыть, хотя вообще вряд ли бы что-то мог возразить в этой ситуации, и даже когда услышал, что отец собирается все рассказать Майкрофту, не смог выдавить из себя ни звука.   
  
Мне было велено сидеть в комнате. Дверь хлопнула так, что с шорохом на пол осыпалось немного побелки. Я и сел ― прямо в том самом углу. Моя комната имела странную планировку ― я нигде не чувствовал себя уютно и в безопасности: ни за письменным столом, ни даже на кровати. Обе точки прекрасно просматривались со стороны двери.   
  
Я сидел на полу до самой темноты, все время думая лишь об одном: Майкрофт узнает и отречется от меня. Хотя лето стояло жаркое, но я вскоре замерз и наконец перебрался на кровать. Я только разулся и завернулся в покрывало ― кто знает, может мне скоро велят собирать вещи и отправят куда-нибудь подальше от дома. Меня начало трясти, и пока я еще мог соображать, я подумал, что это нервное. Я смутно помню, что отец открывал дверь и сказал с порога, даже не заглянув в комнату, что написал Майкрофту и письмо уже отвезли на почту. Я ничего не смог ответить. У меня началась горячка ― то мне казалось, что брат уже приехал, я видел его перед собой как воочию, и он говорил мне ужасные вещи, и, если бы у меня тогда были хоть какие-то силы встать, я бы, наверное, удавился. В редкие минуты просветления я понимал, что лежу в постели ― меня кто-то из прислуги раздел и накрыл одеялом. Реальность свелась к открыванию и закрыванию двери ― иногда это означало, что мне давали воды или чего-то еще. Тогда я понимал, что брата дома нет, но я потерял счет времени и не знал, сколько дней прошло ― два или целая неделя.   
  
Я услышал голос Майкрофта и подумал, что у меня опять галлюцинации, хотя потом понял, что жар спал. Но я боялся открыть глаза ― даже когда почувствовал, что брат щупает мне лоб.  
  
― Как ты вообще можешь до него дотрагиваться? ― послышался голос отца.   
  
― Ваш способ «дотрагиваться» в такой ситуации кажется мне гораздо более неприемлемым, отец. Как вы вообще могли его ударить?  
  
― Вероятно, я должен был по-отечески обнять его и благословить на союз с конюхом? Бога ради, Майкрофт, ты еще не понял, что он натворил? Это бросает тень на семью ― и на тебя в том числе.   
  
Я лежал, почти не дыша, и молился ― только бы не зарыдать.   
  
― Вы прекрасно знаете, что многие дети экспериментируют с этим. Уверен, речь не шла о союзе с конюхом. И если уж правду сказать, тень на семью бросает скорее поведение отца, который позволяет себе унижать собственного ребенка на глазах прислуги. Что сказала бы мама, если бы видела это?  
  
Повисло молчание, но я чувствовал, как растет гнев отца.   
  
― Никогда не думал, что скажу это, но счастье, что мать не дожила до того, чтобы увидеть такой позор.   
  
― Что ж, сейчас я готов согласиться с вами. Она любила вас, и ей было бы больно видеть, что вы сделали с ее сыном. Хоть вам никогда не было до него дела, но мне казалось, что вы хотя бы в память о ней... ― Майкрофт осекся. ― Как только он поправится, я увезу его. Сожалею, что так задержался. Мне надо было сделать это еще несколько лет назад.  
  
― Ты меня осуждаешь? ― зашипел отец. Не закричал по своему обыкновению, а именно придушенно зашипел. Но, видимо, другая мысль перевесила. ― Не делай глупостей ― он не умрет, поправится и уедет в колледж. Тебе незачем портить карьеру из-за безумств брата, не для этого ты работал в поте лица.   
  
― Вы знаете, что я никогда не делаю глупостей. ― Майкрофт говорил спокойно и размеренно, словно не испытывал никаких эмоций. ― И не думаю, что моей карьере что-то грозит: хоть вы и подняли крик на весь дом, но прислуга хорошо относится к мальчику, а вы вряд ли кричали так громко, что вас слышали в Оксфорде. Но если придется ― я рискну и карьерой. Он уедет со мной в университет, а по окончании каникул, конечно, поедет в колледж. Через год я заканчиваю курс и сниму квартиру в Лондоне. Ему и впредь будет где проводить каникулы. Вам мы более не станем докучать.  
  
Дверь громко хлопнула, и я вздрогнул. И тут же почувствовал, как кровать прогнулась. Ладони брата легли мне на плечи поверх одеяла.  
  
― Не бойся, мой мальчик. Он ушел.  
  
― Тебе это не противно? ― спросил я, не открывая глаз.   
  
― Это? Нет, если я правильно понимаю твой вопрос. Разве тебе противно, когда на твоих глазах, скажем, мужчина ухаживает за женщиной?  
  
― Ухаживания мужчин сводятся к красноречивым взглядам и прогулкам по тенистым аллеям ― иногда даже не под руку, ― выдавил я и решился открыть глаза. Туман какой-то, да еще кружится.   
  
― Поверь ― не всегда. Просто воспитанные люди не имеют обыкновения заглядывать в самые тенистые уголки аллей, если туда ушли двое. Или караулить за конюшнями...  
  
Я с трудом различал Майкрофта и не мог видеть выражение его лица, когда он это произнес, но его слова причинили мне боль. Мне всегда казалось, что брат любит нашего отца или привязан нему, а сейчас он говорил о нем как о чужом человеке, и о человеке дурном, не заслуживающем ни чувств, ни переживаний. И это случилось из-за меня. Глаза защипало, и я снова зажмурился.  
  
― Не надо, мальчик мой, он того не стоит. Завтра мы уедем. Поживешь пока у меня, летом народу мало, я договорюсь на кампусе. Если хочешь, можем съездить в Лондон. Посмотришь город, сходим в театр.  
  
И тогда я в полной мере прочувствовал смысл довольно пафосной фразы «во мне что-то умерло в это мгновение».  
  
Майкрофт встал, но только лишь для того, чтобы позвать горничную и велеть принести мне теплого молока.   
  
― Можешь сесть, Шерлок? Я помогу тебе. Надо выпить это. Давай я подержу.  
  
Сесть-то я смог, но голова кружилась ужасно. Майкрофт заботливо придерживал меня, я делал редкие глотки из стакана. Хорошо еще, что молоко не просилось обратно.   
  
― Ты сказал… ― я отвернулся, потому что у меня не было сил поднять руку, чтобы остановить брата. ― Эксперименты… Но я на самом деле… такой…   
  
― Я понимаю это. Наш отец, к счастью или нет, оказался не очень наблюдателен. Экспериментами это началось около полутора лет назад, я видел, но тогда не мог решить, заговорить первым или ждать, пока ты мне расскажешь. Я понимал, что у тебя возникнут какие-то сомнения, и не хотел напугать тебя. И вот что вышло... Прости.  
  
У меня, конечно, отлегло от сердца: Майкрофт давно знает, и это никак не повлияло на его отношение ко мне. Но я прекрасно понимал, что обычно такие вещи воспринимаются совершенно иначе. Это было глупо и не вовремя, но я, запинаясь, спросил:  
  
― А ты… ты тоже?   
  
― Нет, у меня все более банально, я думаю. Ну и, видимо, сказывается мой темперамент: женщины интересуют меня, но не настолько, чтобы я предпочел прогулки по аллеям занятиям математикой. Пока, по крайней мере. Но разве это имеет значение, Шерлок? Разве ты станешь меньше любить меня, потому что мы в чем-то не похожи?  
  
Я чуть не выронил стакан, Майкрофт подхватил его и поставил на столик. Обнять брата сил не было ― руки же надо поднять, а от молока меня разморило. Я только привалился к его плечу ― и это было так хорошо. Я как будто вернулся в реальный мир и почувствовал себя живым.  
  
― Успокойся, мой мальчик. Подумай ― у тебя нет никаких причин грустить. Уверен, что ты не против посмотреть и Оксфорд, и Лондон, и мы весь месяц до конца каникул проведем вдвоем. И дальше все будет хорошо. Я решил ограничиться тремя факультетами, так что за год я все закончу, и в середине следующего лета у меня будет квартира в Лондоне. Мне уже предлагают несколько мест, думаю, я соглашусь на должность в одном из министерств. Так что у тебя всегда будет и крыша над головой, и кусок хлеба. ― Майкрофт обнял меня. ― Для меня ты всегда останешься маленьким братом, которого я когда-то кормил кашей и которому читал вслух первые книжки. Но на самом деле скоро и ты поступишь в университет, будешь совсем взрослым. Покажи, что у тебя с губой? До сих пор болит?  
  
Про губу я даже и не вспоминал и машинально потрогал языком ― корка на царапине уже подсохла.   
  
― Не болит. Майкрофт… Майкрофт, ― я удержал его руку, ― я ведь правда виноват. Это было так глупо с моей стороны. Но я… ты никогда не будешь за меня краснеть.   
  
― Дорогой мой, тебе нечего стыдиться. В будущем веди себя осторожнее, но совсем не потому, что это «отразится на моей карьере», а потому что, увы, наши законы еще недостаточно совершенны и тебе придется скрывать от общества свои вкусы. Но стесняться тебе не надо, и уж точно не со мной. И сам я всегда буду только гордиться тобой и радоваться твоим успехам во всем.  
  
Майкрофт уложил меня, и я не отпустил его руку.  
  
― Главное, что ты меня любишь, ― сказал я. ― Остальное неважно.   
  
Мне не хотелось говорить о законах ― ни к чему. Законы пишутся людьми, и только.   
  
― Я никогда тебя не подведу.  
  
― Не сомневаюсь. И ты не сомневайся — я всегда буду любить тебя. Теперь поспи, я не уйду, посижу тут. Потом мы соберем вещи... И у меня есть просьба к тебе. Я не знаю, что может прийти ему в голову, и не хочу, чтобы нам потом сказали, что мы забрали из дома ценную вещь. Понимаю, что это непросто для тебя, но... давай оставим тут твою скрипку? Я обещаю, что куплю тебе другую, как только смогу. Самую лучшую. Пожалуйста.   
  
Меня на мгновение окатило холодом, но только на мгновение. Переживу, в конце концов.  
  
― Хорошо. Ты прав ― так будет лучше.   
  
Я не мог не согласиться, хотя невольно подумал об отце с жалостью. Он любил Майкрофта и всегда гордился им. Оставить скрипку ― это было слишком явным намеком на то, что брат порывает с ним отношения. Я не был уверен, что заслуживаю такой жертвы.  
  
Мы уехали на другой день. Сначала в Оксфорд, где мы прожили месяц вместе в одной комнате, и переполнявшее меня счастье почти изгладило из памяти пережитый стыд. Потом мы две недели провели в Лондоне, где Майкрофт стоически переносил походы в оперу. Следующие летние каникулы занесли меня в имение старика Трэвора, и вот там-то мне подали совет, чему стоит посвятить жизнь. Майкрофт к тому времени блестяще закончил образование и поступил на службу ― молодого человека с такими талантами не могли не заметить в высоких сферах, и брат сразу же смог снять хорошую квартиру в Кенсингтоне. Остаток каникул перед последним курсом колледжа я провел у него. Пока брат бывал на службе, я таскался по музеям или посещал публичные лекции врачей, одно время даже подумывал, а не поступить ли мне на медицинский? Впрочем, были мысли и похлеще ― после каждого посещения театра. Я никак не мог разобраться в себе ― чему стоит посвятить жизнь. Совет старика Трэвора казался мне тогда слишком уж фантастичным. В конце концов я выбрал юриспруденцию. Окончив колледж, я поступил в университет. Заплатил за обучение, конечно, Майкрофт.   
  
  


***

  
  
— Почему вы поступили в Кембридж, а не в Оксфорд? — спросил Уотсон, выслушав мой рассказ. — Не хотели, чтобы вас постоянно сравнивали с братом?  
  
— Конечно. Я был уже достаточно самолюбив в силу возраста, чтобы стремиться к успеху, не имея за спиной ангела-хранителя.   
  
— Вы больше не встречались с отцом?  
  
— Я даже ничего не слышал о нем, вплоть до его смерти через три года после того ужасного случая, — нахмурился я.  
  
— Всего три года? — Уотсон покачал головой.   
  
— Да. Мысли, что я стал невольной причиной его скоропостижной кончины, выбили у меня почву из-под ног, и я чуть было не пустился во все тяжкие ― тогда я впервые попробовал гашиш, но вовремя остановился. Внимательнее приглядывайте за Майкрофтом, дорогой мой, наш отец умер от удара и тоже страдал головными болями.   
  
— Понимаю. Не волнуйтесь. Значит, образование вы получили благодаря брату…  
  
Я сел в кресло и закурил, оглядывая уже два шкафа, уже заполненные нами. Уотсон понял, что у нас маленький перерыв, и сел напротив меня.   
  
— Я учился не блестяще, но достойно, — сказал я. — Боюсь, учеба не приносила мне должного удовлетворения. Кроме того, мне не давала покоя мысль, что Майкрофт меня содержит. Денег от продажи имения хватило только на то, чтобы компенсировать затраты за два курса ― дела у отца шли далеко не лучшим образом последние годы. Я начинал все чаще задумываться о том, что профессия сыщика-консультанта — именно то, что мне нужно. Я бы, конечно, закончил университет и стал юристом не только по знаниям, но и на бумаге, но кое-что подтолкнуло меня к тому, что сбежать к брату в самом конце последнего курса.


	7. Брайан

**Январь 1877-го года**  
  
Я приехал днем, открыл дверь квартиры брата — удивительно бестолковые все-таки у нас замки, — повесил пальто, оставил багаж в прихожей, прошел по комнатам, осмотрелся. Чисто — просто до зубовного скрежета, прислуга регулярно убирается, выводы совершенно не на чем основывать. Разве что любой бы сказал, что жилец дома только ночует. Ну хотя бы ночует, не на работе обитает — комнаты заботливо отапливались. В гостиной нашлась бульотка, на кухне — чай. Зная любовь Майкрофта к сладкому, я занялся поиском печений или чего-нибудь в этом роде. Съел пару штук, запив чаем, растянулся на диване и уснул.  
  
Проснулся в темноте, услышав возню на кухне, — пахло свежими тостами и сыром. Почти с закрытыми глазами я добрел до двери, ориентируясь на полосу света в коридоре.  
  
— Неужели тебе некому готовить? — спросил я, все еще не разлепляя век и привалившись к косяку.   
  
Когда-то давно, посетив меня в школьном лазарете, брат научился разжигать спиртовку. Прошедшие годы значительно продвинули его вперед в деле постижения домашнего хозяйства: он сумел разжечь плиту. Скорее всего, дрова там были оставлены прислугой специально.   
  
— Если бы ты предупредил, мой дорогой, тебя ждал бы нормальный ужин, — сказал Майкрофт. — А так, прости, я ем в клубе, дома только тосты и яйца. Сварить?  
  
Улыбнувшись, я покивал.  
  
— Есть яйца вечером — какое безобразие. Который час?  
  
— Десятый.   
  
Странно меня как-то разморило — спал ведь, и все равно хочется. Что там пишут по поводу того, будто разбитое сердце лишает сна? Глупость несусветная.  
  
Добравшись до стула в углу, я сел и прислонился к стене, поглядывая на брата. Он даже успел облачиться в халат и выглядел таким уютным и домашним. В любом другом месте, почувствовав чье-то присутствие в комнате, я бы проснулся, но только не здесь.  
  
— Ничего, утром тоже будут яйца, — пообещал Майкрофт.  
  
Я тихо рассмеялся.  
  
— Ты когда вообще ел последний раз, Шерлок?  
  
— Утром и ел.  
  
Милый мой, он вечно озабочен, что я умру с голода.  
  
— Господи, как у тебя хорошо, — вздохнул я.  
  
— Оставайся, угловая комната в твоем распоряжении.  
  
Сон с меня тут же слетел.  
  
— Ты не сердишься? — спросил я с беспокойством.  
  
Хотя логичнее было бы спросить, не разочаровал ли я брата, но на такой вопрос у меня духа не хватило. Слишком уж я боялся услышать ответ.  
  
— По какому поводу, мой мальчик? Я уже отнес туда твои чемоданы. Расскажешь, что случилось? — спросил Майкрофт, спокойно продолжая готовить мне поздний ужин.  
  
— Не вижу смысла продолжать обучение, — ответил я небрежным тоном, мысленно проклиная себя на чем свет стоит. — Юристом я все равно не стану, а знаний законов у меня достаточно, чтобы использовать их в работе. При этом у меня не хватает времени на химию и изучение анатомии. Я прихватил с собой пару полезных писем — попробую пристроиться в лабораторию Бартса. Думаю, с такими рекомендациями мне разрешат там заниматься.  
  
— Хорошо, — ответил Майкрофт.  
  
Я беспомощно смотрел на его спину, а он все так же буднично, словно не содержал меня эти три года и не возлагал никаких надежд, следил по часам за временем варки яиц. Если Майкрофт не разочарован, то, возможно, он…  
  
— Не обижайся, — попросил я.  
  
Он повернулся и посмотрел на меня.  
  
— Шерлок, я просто не хочу, чтобы ты считал, что я проявляю излишнее любопытство. Последние твои письма были достаточно... восторженными. С одной стороны, я рад, что ты приехал и мы можем обсудить кое-что лично. Но с другой — раз ты здесь с багажом и намерен бросить учебу, не дождавшись конца курса, значит, что-то изменилось. Будет странно, если я стану требовать от тебя объяснений. Я только надеюсь, ты понимаешь: если захочешь что-то рассказать мне, я тебя всегда выслушаю и помогу.  
  
Он принялся собирать поднос, а я так и сидел на стуле, как приклеенный.  
  
Мне так хотелось подойти к брату и обнять его, но это теперь было слишком тяжело сделать.  
  
— Ах, — небрежно махнул я рукой. — У него есть невеста, и он собирается жениться, как только закончит университет и отец возьмет его на работу в свою адвокатскую контору.  
  
— Идем-ка в гостиную.  
  
Там Майкрофт усадил меня за стол, поставил передо мной тарелки и чашку, налил чаю.  
  
— Поешь.  
  
Забрал поднос и, обходя меня сзади, погладил по голове. Я замер и закусил губы.  
  
Вернувшись из кухни, брат сел со мной рядом.  
  
— Как ты думаешь, мой мальчик, сколько писем ты написал мне за девятнадцать лет?  
  
— Не помню…  
  
Я машинально посмотрел в сторону прихожей, но вспомнил, что мои чемоданы уже в комнате. В одном из них лежала та часть ответных писем, которые Майкрофт посылал мне в университет.  
  
— Тысячу семьсот тридцать два письма.  
  
Сколько? Следующей мыслью было: брат их считал?  
  
— Нерегулярно же я писал, — попытался отшутиться. — Когда больше, когда меньше.  
  
— С учетом каникул разной длины — достаточно регулярно. Почему я знаю точную цифру?  
  
— Майкрофт…  
  
— Да, я храню твои письма, Шерлок. Самые первые состояли из одной строчки, и буква R там была перевернута в обратную сторону. За все эти годы у меня не пропало ни одного письма. Но последние четыре закончили свое существование в этом камине. И я хочу тебе объяснить, почему я это сделал.  
  
Я прекрасно понимал почему, но вел себя как влюбленный идиот, когда откровенничал на бумаге.  
  
— Что бы ни произошло сейчас с тобой, — продолжал Майкрофт, — и как бы тебе ни было сейчас плохо, это пройдет. Но себя ты не изменишь. Люди разные, мой дорогой. И если ты не такой, как большинство, тебе придется трудно. Но тебе и без того никогда не было легко. Я твой брат, и я буду на твоей стороне всегда. Но вряд ли наше общество готово отнестись к некоторым вещам так же лояльно. Я прошу тебя, будь осторожнее, даже когда ты просто пишешь письмо мне. Мало ли кому оно может случайно попасть в руки...  
  
Я кивнул:  
  
— Знаю. Но мне не с кем было поговорить. Именно по той же причине.  
  
— Он ведь не случайно поделился с тобой своими планами? Ты попытался объясниться с ним?  
  
О да! Я пытался объясниться. Воспоминание об этом жгло обидой и стыдом.  
  
— Брайан всерьез полагает, что наш поцелуй означал, так сказать, скрепление возвышенной дружбы, — хмыкнул я. — И это совершенно не то, что у Керринана и Дейвлтона. Он, конечно, джентльмен и будет молчать, но «там же такая мерзость».  
  
Проклятая привычка — улыбаться, когда нервничаю.  
  
— И он рассказал тебе про невесту?  
  
— Да, очень вовремя.  
  
— Действительно вовремя, поверь. Сейчас тебе больно, и кажется, что это никогда не пройдет, а я просто ничего в этом не понимаю. Но это обязательно пройдет, мой дорогой. Может быть, через полгода, а то и меньше, ты сам скажешь мне, что я был прав.  
  
Я внимательно посмотрел на брата.  
  
— Может, мне и больно, но совсем по другой причине. Я разочарован. И, мой дорогой, ты напрасно думаешь, что я могу считать, будто ты чего-то не понимаешь.  
  
Чай мой уже остыл. Я взглянул мельком на еду и полез в карман за портсигаром.  
  
— Что ж, — пожал плечами Майкрофт, — значит, ты скажешь, что я был прав, не через полгода, а уже месяца через три, и тогда мы начнем искать тебе отдельное жилье. Нет, я понимаю, что такой вопрос возникнет раньше, но мне бы не хотелось, чтобы это произошло слишком быстро. Обещаю не очень занудствовать. Сделать новые тосты?  
  
— Нет, спасибо. Горячего чая будет достаточно.  
  
Я все-таки закурил. На чай уйдет какое-то время, а я успею докурить папиросу. И потом, Майкрофту придется уйти на кухню — это спасет меня от приступа слабости. Мне только не хватало разрыдаться сейчас на его широкой груди.  
  
— Подожди. — Брат взял чайник и вышел из гостиной.  
  
Я получил передышку. Папироса тоже немного расслабила. Я сказал Майкрофту, что разочарован — глупо было с моей стороны, неразумно, нелогично. Вероятность того, что я полюбил бы человека, который ответил мне взаимностью — и понимал, какие чувства он испытывает, и не боялся бы отдаться им, — вероятность этого равнялась нулю.  
  
Майкрофт вернулся, неся чай и пепельницу. Я затушил папиросу.  
  
— Ты почти ничего не ел... Давай сделаем сладкий? Сахар или мед?  
  
Он поставил чашку, а я поймал его руку и поцеловал.  
  
— Сахар.  
  
Он сел справа от меня, взял щипчиками сахар и бросил в чашку. Наши щипчики, еще материнские — были в числе других предметов ее приданого, насколько я знаю. Майкрофт прижал меня к себе левой рукой, обняв за плечи. Я попался…  
  
Второй кусочек сахара утонул в чашке, Майкрофт отложил щипчики, крепко обхватил меня. Кровь бросилась мне в лицо, но я не сопротивлялся, когда он усадил меня себе на колени.  
  
— Этот чай тоже остынет, — сказал он.  
  
Господи, ну зачем так? Я обнял брата за шею и заплакал, скукожившись на его коленях. Какое-то время Майкрофт гладил меня по спине и молчал.  
  
— Ничего, родной, зато станет легче.  
  
— Он прав — мерзость, только не там, где он ее видит… — пробормотал я.  
  
— Послушай меня, мой мальчик. Ты был влюблен, тебе было хорошо рядом с ним. Помни это, оставь себе все светлое. Не думай о нем плохо и не пачкай его сам для себя. Тебе не надо ни презирать его, ни ненавидеть. У тебя вся жизнь впереди, чтобы ты мог потом любить кого-то, не начинай сейчас с ненависти.  
  
— Я не хочу больше любить.  
  
— Это тоже пройдет, ты не сможешь жить без любви, да и не захочешь. Просто нужно время.  
  
— Какая разница? Какое время? — простонал я. — Что, вторая попытка? Потом какая по счету? Мне не нужны все эти вздохи, эти чертовы платонические идеалы, вся эта возвышенная чушь. Если я влюблен в мужчину — я его хочу. Те двое, про которых говорил Брайан… Никто там свечку не держал, и многие им завидуют, на самом деле, — но они же посмели быть так непристойно счастливы!  
  
— Но, дорогой мой, кто тебе сказал, что первый же человек, в которого ты влюбишься, должен полюбить тебя в ответ? Чаще всего так ни у кого не бывает. Тем двоим, возможно, повезло найти друг друга. А возможно, и они всего лишь удовлетворяют свое «хочу». Для начала человеку надо научиться отделять чувства от желаний, чтобы потом долго учиться соединять их снова.  
  
Я чуть отпрянул и посмотрел на него.  
  
— Майкрофт, я хорошо умею различать, когда люди лгут. И разговоры о невесте — ты прав, они не вдруг. Он просто испугался. Вся эта возвышенность его более чем устраивала — разговоры, дружеские объятия, прогулки под руку. Представляешь, чего мне вообще все это стоило?  
  
Майкрофт вытер мне щеки.  
  
— Ему нравилось состояние «на грани», как будто ожидание чего-то романтического... — сказал он. — Это свойственно молодым людям, живущим больше эмоциями, чем головой. Ему хотелось романтики, у тебя кипела кровь, но дело в том, что оба вы не любили друг друга по-настоящему. Поэтому он испугался, а ты почувствовал себя оскорбленным. Мне очень жаль тебя, мой мальчик, но сам не жалей себя. Ты не потерял ничего, зато сделал первый шаг на пути, полном, поверь, не только разочарований.  
  
Я прислонился к его плечу и опять раскис. Правда, на этот раз слезы принесли облегчение.  
  
— У тебя еще все будет: и желания, и любовь, и взаимность, — сказал Майкрофт. — И не отказывайся от чувств, не надо. Всякая любовь — сама по себе счастье.  
  
Двадцать три года. Сижу у брата на коленях, как маленький. Всего лишь констатирую сей вопиющий факт. Признаться, Майкрофт меня удивил и застал врасплох: я не ожидал от него таких нежностей. Но я выработал в себе привычку больше доверять действиям — они выдают истину. Может быть, именно поэтому я и был так разочарован трусостью Брайана. Потому что видел совершенно иное.  
  
Интересно, что этот жест означает со стороны Майкрофта? Это порыв, или он рассчитал, что за этим последует? Тем не менее, думая все это, я не собирался слезать с его колен. К черту — мне плохо, и я имею право.  
  
— Как же ты меня только терпишь? — вздохнул я.  
  
— Забавный вопрос в контексте разговора о любви, мой мальчик.  
  
— Я соскучился по тебе.  
  
— Я себе часто представлял, как ты приедешь после учебы и поселишься тут. Из чистого эгоизма — я рад, что это произошло даже раньше, чем я думал.  
  
— А сам говоришь, что я не протяну тут и трех месяцев.  
  
— Ты мне не раз писал, что надеешься снять квартиру в Лондоне, неподалеку от меня... Я реалист, Шерлок. Тебе быстро станет со мной скучно. Впрочем, пока до этого еще далеко, не так ли?  
  
Я потерся лбом о его щеку.  
  
— Все равно я от тебя никуда не денусь.  
  
— Не сомневаюсь. Нам даже в голову не придет куда-то деваться друг от друга. Я так даже завтра от тебя никуда не уйду. Как раз сегодня начальник департамента сокрушался, что вот уже четыре месяца видит меня на работе каждый день. Так что служба переживет без меня, если я устрою выходной. Есть планы?  
  
— И тебя можно будет куда-нибудь вытащить из дома? — оживился я.  
  
— Я отдаю свою лень в твои руки, — улыбнулся Майкрофт. — А сейчас пойдем, я тебя уложу, а? Постель в твоей комнате уже разобрана.  
  
— Вот! — притворно нахмурился я. — Уже решил от меня избавиться. А я, между прочим, хочу есть.  
  
— Отнюдь нет. Так быстро ты от меня на сегодня не отделаешься. Ты ляжешь, а я тебе туда принесу.  
  
— Боже! — рассмеялся я. — Какой комфорт!  
  
Поцеловал Майкрофта в щеку и слез с его колен.  
  
Вот уж от взбивания мне подушки я решительно отказался. В ожидании Майкрофта я сидел в постели, и в памяти вдруг всплыла фраза брата насчет времени, в течение которого я смогу мириться с его занудством. Совсем не в нем было дело — иногда и брат мой не всеведущ. Дело было во мне. Я знал, что пройдет месяц-другой, и в душе у меня станет подниматься смутная паника — ожидание, что хорошее скоро закончится. И я предпочту сбежать раньше. Потом успокоюсь, остыну и вернусь.  
  
Это была уже третья попытка справиться с тостами. Майкрофт их даже нарезал — наверное, чтобы я от них уж точно не отказался.  
  
— Обещал не занудствовать, но поесть тебе все-таки придется, хорошо?  
  
— Обещал, да, — не удержался я от иронии. — Между прочим, я сам попросил.  
  
— Вот и ешь, — велел брат, присаживаясь на постель и придерживая чашку рукой, чтобы она не упала с подноса, — если не хочешь послушать про злых цыплят, которые могли вывестись из этих яиц.  
  
— Не надо! — рассмеялся я. — Это уже страшные сказки на ночь.  
  
Брат решительно вложил мне в руку вилку.  
  
— Во сколько ты обычно встаешь?  
  
— Майкрофт, я не хочу вставать так рано! — возразил я с набитым ртом.  
  
— Да ради бога! — рассмеялся он. — Обычно я ухожу в десять, а в одиннадцать приходит уборщица. Я прикидываю на будущее. Сдвинуть ее визиты на пару часов или просто велеть ей сюда не соваться, если дверь закрыта?  
  
— На один час, — ответил я, прикинув.  
  
— Хорошо. Я предупрежу ее, что, когда тут появятся непонятные ей приборы, их трогать не надо. Должен сказать, у тебя наверняка возникнет желание чем-нибудь ее удивить. Расскажешь, если тебе это удастся. Мне за два года не удалось ни разу, хотя я старался специально.  
  
Расправляясь с первым яйцом, я окинул взглядом комнату.  
  
— Обещаю ничего не спалить. Наверное, ты выбрал не тот глагол — не удивить, а возмутить. Это будет вернее.  
  
Майкрофт напряг и расслабил плечи, будто у него затекла спина.  
  
— Миссис Зисманд абсолютно невозмутима. Я так отчаялся, что однажды принес и положил на стол в кухне дохлого ворона. Не спрашивай, чего мне стоило взять его в руки. Но она не выказала по этому поводу вообще никаких эмоций, ты представляешь?  
  
— Сочувствую ее мужу, — хмыкнул я. — Евреи обычно довольно эмоциональны. А он живет с мебелью.  
  
— Лучше мне посочувствуй. — И брат передразнил уборщицу: — «Птица немного несвежая. Ощипать, сэр?»   
  
Я закашлялся, подавившись тостом, и схватил чашку.  
  
— Черт возьми, Майкрофт! — пробормотал я, сделав глоток.  
  
— Хоть тебя я удивил.  
  
— Ты меня шокировал, — уточнил я.  
  
— Ну, у тебя в ящике стола после твоего отъезда в школу няня нашла же мумию крысы... Чем я хуже, в конце концов? Ты закончил есть? Давай я заберу.  
  
Майкрофт взял поднос и вышел из комнаты.  
  
У него и раньше случались такие неуклюжие попытки шутить — результат всегда оказывался совершенно противоположным. Сталкиваясь с этой его неловкостью в детстве, я иногда испытывал приступы жалости, но не знал, как это выразить, — обычно дети в таких случаях стараются приласкаться к старшим. У меня не всегда получалось, поэтому я уходил куда-нибудь, сидел, переживал, чувствуя вину, что не могу никак помочь брату. Считая его совершенством и сталкиваясь с чем-то, противоречащим этой аксиоме, я делал вывод, что у Майкрофта какие-то неприятности или ему плохо.  
  
Ему тридцать, он молод, привлекателен, гениален, карьера набирает обороты, — какого черта он до сих пор один?  
  
Майкрофт вернулся с пледом, набросил его поверх одеяла, поискал глазами кресло, но этой комнате его не было.  
  
— Спина к концу дня не держит, — пожаловался он. — Подвинься немного — я прислонюсь. Ты же еще не засыпаешь?  
  
— Ложись совсем, — я подвинулся.  
  
— Я так усну, — пожаловался он, привалившись к спинке кровати. — Я вчера дома не ночевал, работы было много.  
  
— Вот и отдыхай. К тому же я тебе прибавлю хлопот.   
  
— Это приятные хлопоты. Но учти, ты задолжал мне четыре письма! — улыбнулся брат. — Тебе придется их написать для восстановления справедливого счета. Напишешь?  
  
— Но ведь я же здесь — мы можем в любой момент поговорить. Нет-нет, я напишу, если ты хочешь… — Я обвел пальцем выстеганный квадрат на воротнике его халата. — Только не работай сегодня ночью, ладно? Выспись.  
  
— Не буду. Мне и вставать-то уже не хочется, честно говоря. Но я всегда просыпаюсь в восемь — жалко будить тебя так рано.  
  
— А ведь придется встать — ты еще не переоделся ко сну, — посетовал я.  
  
— Прогоняешь?  
  
Я приподнялся на локте и посмотрел на него.  
  
— И как только язык повернулся. Забирайся под одеяло, но потом не жалуйся, что спал в штанах.  
  
— Это я уже засыпаю, и мой язык шутит неуклюже, не обращай внимания. Мне лень забираться под одеяло, честно. Ты же знаешь, я не люблю делать лишних движений... Тебе удобно?  
  
Лишние движения всегда доставались мне, как и темперамент.   
  
Я встал, вытащил край одеяла из-под ног Майкрофта, расправил его, чтобы хватило обоим, и лег обратно.  
  
— Вот теперь удобно.  
  
  


***

  
  
Память — вещь избирательная. Я всегда сочувствовал брату, его исключительной способности ничего не забывать, даже самый незначительный факт. Сам я обычно подчеркивал важность любых мелочей — но когда это касалось работы, никак не собственной жизни. Я сухо пересказал Уотсону обстоятельства моего бегства из университета, упомянув о чувствах к Брайану просто как о факте, об ошибке молодости. При этом вся сцена пронеслась у меня перед глазами, будто живая. Чтобы справиться с волнением, я во время рассказа, как заведенный, продолжал расставлять книги.   
  
— Берта еще отдыхает. Спустимся на кухню, дорогой, заварим чай, — предложил я.   
  
— Конечно, — согласился Уотсон. — Я отнесу чашку Майкрофту. Думаю, ему это необходимо.  
  
Когда он вернулся из кабинета, я только вопросительно посмотрел на него.  
  
— Майкрофт в порядке, — сообщил Уотсон, — делает на листке бумаги какие-то пометки.   
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Мы выпили чаю и продолжили заполнять шкафы. К ужину Берта покинула свою комнату и решительно заявила, что вовсе не думает умирать, а чтобы уложить ее в постель понадобится три таких грабителя, не меньше.   
  
Уж не знаю, каким образом она дала знать Грею, чтобы тот распорядился насчет ужина. В клуб она точно не ходила. Но она словно платочком ему помахала, как «сестрица Анна», и секретарь подсуетился — еду из клуба доставили вовремя.   
  
Майкрофт к столу вышел, вручил Уотсону пачку бумаг, которую тот сунул себе в саквояж. Ужин прошел в молчании. После мы помогли Майкрофту расставить книги в кабинете, пока Берта приводила в порядок его спальню. Брат настоял, чтобы мы вернулись на Бейкер-стрит.   
  
— Джон, вы же все равно придете ко мне в среду. Как раз успеете прочитать.   
  
Я, конечно, волновался за Майкрофта, но понимал, что ему просто необходимо будет как-то компенсировать утраченный день, а значит, он будет работать в клубе, и напряженно работать, так что дела государства его как-то отвлекут от наших семейных проблем.


	8. Отъезд

**Джон Уотсон**  
  
После чтения дневников Шерлока и дополнений, сделанных Майкрофтом, мне необходимо было прийти в себя. Хотя мне не то что позволили это прочитать, но и даже просили, все равно было неловкое чувство, будто я подглядывал в замочную скважину.   
  
Мне было до боли жалко их обоих, но я не знал, что делать. С Шерлоком я вел себя как обычно – но он сам помог мне, переведя разговор в практическую плоскость. Мы говорили о Мейси, о том, что невозможно понять, чего он хочет найти в письмах и дневниках.   
  
На другой день мне предстояло посетить Майкрофта в качестве врача. Я пришел в клуб, где был уже практически своим, но меня по правилам всякий раз провожали до двери приемной. Я поздоровался с Греем и направился в кабинет.   
  
Майкрофт сидел за столом, на котором горой лежали газеты.   
  
— Джон, входите, дорогой, — сказал он, одновременно читая полосу и делая пометки. — Мне нужно еще пятнадцать минут, ничего? Поухаживайте за собой сами, там шерри или что. Надо отослать обзор до семи — потом я весь ваш.  
  
— Конечно, — кивнул я, поставил саквояж и налил себе коньяка.   
  
Подождать пятнадцать минут в молчании несложно. Проходя мимо стола, я заметил, что газеты, кажется, итальянские.   
  
Я уселся с бокалом в кресло, но так и не сделал ни глотка. Я все раздумывал о том, что узнал в последние дни. К реальности меня вернул голос Майкрофта:  
  
— Джон? Что-то не так с коньяком?  
  
Я очнулся.  
  
— О… потом выпью, — ответил я, ставя бокал на стол. — Сегодня я вас послушаю. Среда, – прибавил я и улыбнулся. – Кроме того, волнений за прошедшие дни хватило. Я запер дверь, чтобы никто не вошел. Давайте я помогу вам раздеться.  
  
— Да уж, поводов для волнений было достаточно. — Майкрофт охотно принял мою помощь. — Кстати, дорогой мой, вы сказали Берте, что снимете повязку в четверг, но она не поняла, куда ей приходить для этого. То есть если вы пригласите ее к себе , она будет в восторге. Ей лет десять ужасно хочется посмотреть, где живет Шерлок и правда ли у него на столе относительный порядок. Когда он только переехал ко мне, он раскладывал свои вещи по всем комнатам специально, чтобы посмотреть на ее реакцию.  
  
— Пусть приходит, если ей несложно, — ответил я. — А теперь тихо. Дышите.  
  
Я приложил стетоскоп к могучей груди Майкрофта…  
  
Осмотр меня удовлетворил.   
  
— Неплохо, неплохо, — улыбнулся я.  
  
— По ощущениям тоже, — согласился Майкрофт. — Я опасался вчера, что будет голова болеть от всех этих воспоминаний. А вроде и нет, и спал сегодня без снов. Как вы там? Пришли к какому-то мнению? — спросил он, одеваясь.  
  
— Нет, — покачал я головой. — Но Шерлок, по крайней мере, предполагает, что он мог что-то забыть. Что-то, связанное с университетом. Правда, я не совсем понимаю, при чем тут университет.  
  
— Не знаю, — Майкрофт пожал плечами. — Когда Шерлок учился в Кембридже, Мейси уже давным-давно находился в Индии. Я проверил по своим каналам. Он действительно провел там много лет и вернулся два года назад. Работает, кстати, не в отцовской фирме, а в конкурирующей. Мелкая сошка, что-то типа коммивояжера, ездит по городам, предлагает партии товара — чай, специи для ресторанов средней руки. Но это определенно или та же самая запонка, или такая же, как та. И значит, это точно он и он хочет, чтобы мы это поняли. Даже лестно, что он так уверен в нашей памяти, мы ведь не посвящали его в свои умозаключения насчет запонок, туфель и часов, купленных на неправедные доходы.  
  
— То есть ему не помешали бы деньги? — уточнил я. — А что, если он работает на кого-то?  
  
Ознакомившись с давней школьной историей, я не мог найти разумных объяснений для поведения Мейси. Он совершил грязный поступок и поплатился за это. Но вряд ли у него могла сохраниться такая невыразимая ненависть к братьям, чтобы он внезапно решился вторгнуться в чужой дом и устроить там обыск. Что он надеялся найти? Во всяком случае, Шерлок на этот вопрос был не в состоянии ответить. Я же мог подозревать разве что чей-то сторонний злой умысел, но Майкрофт на мое предположение только покачал головой:  
  
— И этот кто-то велел ему влезть в мой дом и искать мой личный архив? Я не могу представить, кому это может понадобиться, а главное — там ведь нет ничего криминального. Ну вот я там вам положил несколько писем того же периода, вы видели? Про книги, про какие-то учебные дела... Не знаю, сохранились ли у Шерлока мои ответы, но и в них не было ничего особенного, ну, во всяком случае, ничего, что могло бы заинтересовать шантажиста.  
  
— Но шантажист может об этом не знать, — продолжал наседать я. — У него есть какая-то информация — допустим, от того же Мейси, но ему необходимо подтверждение, разве нет? «Мистер, раз уж вы такое утверждаете, так добудьте мне бумаги, тогда и о деньгах поговорим». Как вам подобный вариант?  
  
— Допустим, — хмыкнул Майкрофт. — А зачем тогда оставлять запонку? Это ведь явно для того, чтобы обозначить свою личность. Зачем? Особенно учитывая, что он не нашел архив и так и не знает, есть там что-то, интересующее его, или нет.  
  
— А вдруг запонка чужая и это вообще не Мейси? Разве подобная запонка — уникальная работа?  
  
Майкрофт, в отличие от младшего брата, со мной всегда проявлял исключительное терпение.  
  
— Нет, конечно. Но, Джон, зачем оставлять на столе запонку, которая ни с чем не ассоциируется? Потерять ее посередине стола грабитель не мог, он положил ее туда специально. Для чего, если она нам ни о чем не говорит? А она не говорит ни о чем, вернее, ни о ком, кроме Мейси. Во всяком случае, мне. Запонка, плюс письма, плюс упоминание брата и писем от него...  
  
— Тогда не знаю, — покачал я головой. — Но ведь Мейси искал не детские письма, как я понял? А те самые, которые вы сожгли?  
  
— Почему вы так решили? Он про те письма и знать-то не мог, откуда? Я сжег письма, написанные много лет спустя, которые никак не были связаны с ним.  
  
— Полагаю, они касались университетской любви Шерлока? — прямо спросил я.  
  
Майкрофт кивнул.  
  
— Значит, Шерлок вам рассказал… Тем лучше.   
  
— Вкратце. Сказал, что был увлечен сокурсником, потом разочаровался, настолько, что даже сбежал к вам в Лондон и недоучился несколько месяцев. Шерлок был так сильно влюблен?  
  
Майкрофт замялся.  
  
— Как можно определить такое? Шерлоку и раньше кто-то нравился, но вот именно что нравился, а тут вдруг — такой взрыв эмоций. И это у Шерлока, который даже со мной уже давно старался лишний раз их не проявлять. В общем, несколько писем подряд он описывал мне, какой замечательный у него друг, как они гуляют вечером по аллеям, какие задушевные ведут разговоры... и свои надежды на дальнейшее развитие отношений. Очень откровенно. У них, правда, в результате все порушилось, тот парень испугался и в последний момент дал понять, что ничего такого, кроме возвышенной дружбы, в виду не имеет. Но этого в письмах уже не было. Словом, четыре письма, полных любовного томления, выражаясь поэтически. Я сразу сжег их, никто, кроме меня, их не видел, их точно не вскрывали — я специально проверил, потому что... ну, вы понимаете. Джон, это было почти детское увлечение, такая романтическая влюбленность.  
  
Я нервно усмехнулся:  
  
— А что такого, если бы не просто детское увлечение? Вы считаете, что я могу ревновать к прошлому?   
  
— Ревновать — нет, конечно. Честно говоря, всерьез ревновать Шерлока можно только ко мне, и в начале ваших отношений я очень боялся этого, потому так долго не появлялся в вашей жизни. Потом в какой-то момент побаивался, как бы Шерлок не начал ревновать меня к вам. Но все эти опасения, слава богу, как-то быстро сошли на нет.   
  
Я вынужден был перебить Майкрофта:  
  
— Погодите, я вот что подумал. Если у Шерлока был такой взрыв чувств, думаете, это отразилось только в письмах? И никто ничего не замечал? Вы помните о часах, которые мне прислал неизвестный?  
  
— Часы я помню, еще бы, брат очень испугался тогда. А что? — Майкрофт насторожился.   
  
— Он говорил мне о ваших опасениях, будто это как бы намек нам.   
  
— Да, опасения такие были. Я с его юности, Джон, всегда очень боюсь, что он будет неосторожен, и кто-то сможет воспользоваться этим. Но прошло несколько лет, и никто больше не предпринимал никаких шагов в этом направлении, не так ли? Вы думаете, что все это... что это направлено не против меня, а против вас с ним? — кажется, Майкрофт не на шутку испугался.   
  
Я подошел к нему и положил руку на плечо.   
  
— Попытки кто-то ведь мог предпринять. Но последняя вот провалилась. Да вы не волнуйтесь.  
  
— Да я как-то не думал, что опасность может угрожать ему или вам. Нам только этого не хватало. А ведь вы можете быть правы, Джон. Но тогда все гораздо сложнее, гораздо... вас есть за что зацепить... Нет, я все-таки надеюсь, что это Мейси и что он ищет подтверждения своих мыслей о моих сексуальных контактах с братом. Я был уже почти взрослым, и вокруг меня можно было по этому поводу поднять скандал. А Шерлоку это в любом случае почти ничем не грозило, он был ребенком... Но это все вздор. Ведь никакого компромата ни на меня, ни тем более на Шерлока не существует.  
  
Руку с плеча Майкрофта я так и не убрал.  
  
— Сначала я вел личный дневник, — сказал я, — но потом его сжег, а те записи, которые я веду в процессе расследований, хранятся в банке. Пока что их никто не пытался выкрасть. И если там и есть компромат, то на других.  
  
Майкрофт как бы машинально прижался щекой к моей руке. Бедный мой друг…  
  
— Я в вас не сомневаюсь, Джон. Вот в вас — нисколько. Я просто боюсь за вас обоих. Не завидую человеку, который вздумает угрожать вам. Я никому не посоветовал бы делать меня своим врагом. Джон, а Шерлок тоже прочитал мои записи и свои дневники? Как он... ну... как он держится?  
  
— Держится. Правда, — я погладил Майкрофт по голове. — Вы только не обижайтесь на меня за то, что я сейчас скажу. Я долго думал, что меня так… — я не мог подобрать слова, — не то что смущает, скорее печалит в ваших с ним отношениях. Мне иногда кажется, что вам хочется вернуть того мальчика, которого вы когда-то знали. Я заметил, что вы постоянно вспоминаете о его детстве.  
  
— Я думал об этом, Джон. Нет, вы не совсем правы. Видите ли... все его детство я очень боялся за него. Ну, вы ведь читали, что я вам теперь объяснять буду? Его жизнь, его интересы, его проблемы всегда были для меня на первом месте. И будут всегда, я уже не смогу этого изменить, да и не хочу. Но в какой-то момент я понял, что он вырос, и, увы, я начал чувствовать, что теперь и сам нуждаюсь в таком... ну, похожем, может быть, отношении к себе. Наверное, это очень плохо, Джон, но... Нет, дело не в том, что я жду от него какой-то благодарности, совсем нет. Дело в том, что от взрослого уже человека я как-то неосознанно ждал... ждал того же, что делал сам. Но он — не я. И, наверное, мне проще считать его ребенком и ничего такого не ждать.  
  
Я уселся напротив Майкрофта и взял его руку в свои.  
  
— Мне кажется, стоит считать его все-таки взрослым мужчиной, — сказал я. — Но мужчиной, который отличается от вас. И отличается даже от ваших представлений о нем. Он никогда не будет прежним ребенком, и, знаете, я даже рад этому. Мне кажется, что человек не может существовать в каком-то одном своем качестве. Я не умею объяснять такие вещи, к сожалению. Вы говорите об ответной заботе, но я не совсем понимаю, что именно вы имеете в виду. Я вижу, что он вас очень любит.  
  
— Знаю, что любит. И я тоже рад, что он вырос. Нет, вы не совсем поняли. Дело вовсе не в нем, Джон. С ним все в порядке, ну во всяком случае — с этой точки зрения все в порядке. Я его вовсе не упрекаю ни в чем, ни в коем случае. Вы считаете, что его напрягают чем-то наши с ним отношения? Я так не думаю. Разница между ним и мной в том, что он остался без родителей раньше, чем я. Но зато у него был я. А у меня не было. Вот вы читали дневник, написанный им в тот год, когда произошла эта история с Мейси. Ребенок, да? Нуждающийся в заботе старшего, в покровительстве, в любви... Мне было столько же лет, сколько ему тогда, когда умерла наша мама. И я перестал быть ребенком в этом возрасте.  
  
— Понимаю. Очень хорошо понимаю, дорогой. Вот и капризничайте на здоровье со своим доктором, — улыбнулся я, поглаживая руку Майкрофта. — Но вы неправы насчет Шерлока. И вот в чем. Вы знаете, что он очень проницательный человек, но порой работает не дедукция, а чутье. Он чувствует, что в чем-то не соответствует вашим ожиданиям, и поэтому нервничает и замыкается в себе. Он вообще теряется, когда от него что-то ждут. Ему кажется, что он не способен на какие-то вещи в силу характера, то есть не характера — настоящего, а того образа, который он создал, маски, что ли.  
  
Майкрофт вздохнул:   
  
— Мне стоило вмешаться и как-то переубедить его, когда он начал так кардинально менять себя. Но я тогда этого не понимал. И вообще, я никогда не умел ему запрещать что-то, всегда соглашался со всем. Ну вот и имеем то, что имеем.  
  
— Вы упрямо держитесь за свою точку зрения, за свои привычки, слабости. Вы большой ребенок, друг мой, — покачал я головой.  
  
Майкрофт рассмеялся, ничуть на меня не обидевшись.  
  
— Только никто, кроме вас, дорогой мой, этого не видит. Но вы же никому не скажете?  
  
— Даже Шерлоку?  
  
— В первую очередь Шерлоку. — Майкрофт перестал смеяться и задумался. — Нет, если серьезно, то я очень надеюсь, что всего этого он не понимает. Не хватало еще, чтобы он чувствовал себя виноватым в моих проблемах. Он и так винит себя в самых нелепых вещах вроде смерти матери или нашей ссоры с отцом. Не надо ему рассказывать об этом разговоре, Джон. Он только расстроится лишний раз.  
  
— Вы не правы, Майкрофт. Он не расстроится, а просто получит подтверждение тому, что в глубине души, я думаю, понимает.  
  
— Не уверен, что понимает. А если понимает, то тем хуже. Он не может вести себя иначе и будет только мучиться еще и по этому поводу. Не хочу.  
  
— А как бы вам хотелось, чтобы он себя вел? Что конкретно вам бы хотелось от него получить?  
  
— Да ничего конкретного, Джон. Оставим, все это ерунда. Не надо ему рассказывать, вот и все. Я не хочу, чтобы мои проблемы становились причиной его срывов. Давайте лучше вернемся к началу. Он что, уже не уверен, что это Мейси? Мне так не показалось позавчера.   
  
Меня не так-то просто было заставить перевести разговор на другую тему, когда я этого не хотел. Пусть даже история с Мейси и была важна, но сейчас меня больше волновали отношения братьев.   
  
— Майкрофт, вы упрямы, но не на того напали, — сказал я. — Чтобы Шерлок стал относиться к вам иначе, вам как раз и нужно открыться ему, показать, в чем именно вы нуждаетесь. И тогда он поймет, что от него хотят, и перестанет нервничать.  
  
— Я боюсь, Джон…   
  
— Не надо этого бояться. Ему как раз полезно подумать о чужих проблемах. Это хорошо отвлекает от вымышленных вроде надуманной вины.  
  
— Какой смысл думать о проблемах, в которых не можешь помочь? И нет, дорогой мой, мне вовсе не надо, чтобы он относился ко мне иначе, чем есть. Но если он будет считать, что хотя бы косвенно виноват в моих проблемах, сами знаете, чем это может закончиться. Да не нужно все это, правда. Поймите, Джон, дело не в нем, а исключительно во мне. Помните, осенью мы ввалились к вам с ламой, и вам пришлось извлекать пулю у него из плеча? Я тогда чувствовал себя таким уставшим в первый вечер, что... В общем, Шерлок первым начал тогда разговор, и у меня вдруг возникло ощущение, что мы с ним будто местами поменялись, словно это он — старший. Наверное, мне просто очень этого хотелось. Такое ощущение, какое у меня часто бывает при общении с вами, как ни странно. А с ним — практически впервые. И я попросил... задал вопрос, ответ на который мог быть только абсолютно однозначным. Я, собственно, знал ответ, но просто мне хотелось услышать его из уст брата. Знаете, как дети иногда спрашивают то, в чем сами уверены — просто чтобы услышать и радоваться, что они правы. Но он даже этого не смог сделать. Ну не может он. А не может — и не нужно. Тем более что...  
  
— И какой вопрос вы ему задали?   
  
Запинаясь от волнения, Майкрофт пересказал их тогдашний разговор.   
  
— Милый мой, но он не умеет говорить о таких вещах. Что же поделать? Вы сказали «тем более что…» — а именно?   
  
К сожалению, Майкрофт мне так и не ответил. Зато он нашел способ — уже проверенный, — чтобы закончить разговор: вдруг взглянул на часы и всполошился:  
  
— Так! О чем мы думаем? Ужин ждет уже минут пятнадцать! Там же все остынет!  
  
Мне пришлось подчиниться. За ужином разговор шел о вещах посторонних. Мы даже к Мейси не возвращались. На следующий день к нам пришла Берта, я осмотрел ее и нашел вполне поправившейся. И когда верная экономка Майкрофта уже собиралась уходить, она вдруг спросила у Холмса:  
  
— Мистер Шерлок, вы не знаете, ваш брат скоро вернется?  
  
Мы так и остолбенели.

  
  
 **Шерлок Холмс**  
  
В среду Уотсон побывал у Майкрофта и вернулся задумчивый. Сказал, впрочем, что все в порядке. Я не стал расспрашивать — в порядке так в порядке. Уотсон предупредил, что на следующий день зайдет Берта. Намекнул, что ей хотелось бы посмотреть, как мы живем. Назавтра никаких особых планов у меня не было, так что я с удовольствием дождался миссис Зисманд, и после перевязки, удостоверившись, что рана хорошо заживает, мы с Уотсоном повели Берту наверх и даже напоили чаем. Уже уходя, она вдруг остановилась и, словно собравшись с духом, спросила:  
  
— Мистер Шерлок, вы не знаете, ваш брат скоро вернется?  
  
Это было очень неожиданно. Я ничего не знал о планах Майкрофта, обычно он всегда предупреждал заранее, что куда-то уезжает.   
  
— Вернется? Я и не знал, что он уехал. Он оставил записку?  
  
— Я не видела его, мистер Шерлок. Вчера вечером он прислал мистера Грея за вещами.  
  
— Вечером? — я с удивлением посмотрел на Уотсона, но тот был поражен не меньше меня. Насколько я понимал, он ушел из Диогена не раньше девяти. — Куда Майкрофт мог поехать в такое время?   
  
— Мистер Холмс приказал заложить экипаж, и Питер увез его, — пояснила Берта. — В четыре часа, когда я уходила сюда, Питер так и не вернулся.   
  
— Обязательно сообщу вам, если что-то узнаю, — пообещал я.   
  
Когда Берта ушла, мы тут же поехали в клуб. Однако Грей ни в малейшей степени не прояснил ситуацию. По его словам, Майкрофт после ухода Уотсона пробыл в кабинете около получаса, затем сорвался с места и уехал куда-то в своем экипаже, взяв вещей «на два-три дня».  
  
— Он оставил записку?  
  
— Только премьер-министру, с просьбой об отпуске по семейным обстоятельствам на несколько дней. Я очень сожалею, мистер Холмс, но больше мне абсолютно ничего не известно, клянусь.  
  
В задумчивости мы вышли из клуба и пошли домой.  
  
— Был хоть какой-то намек вчера, что Майкрофт собирается куда-то ехать? — спросил я.  
  
— Ни малейшего, — ответил Уотсон. — Это очень внезапный отъезд.  
  
При этом я видел, что какая-то мысль не дает ему покоя. И первое, что пришло мне в голову — во время разговора Майкрофта внезапно осенила какая-то идея насчет Мейси, и он решил ее проверить.  
  
— Ему могла уже после вашего ухода прийти в голову какая-то версия. Правда, не понимаю какая, но на то он и Майкрофт. Однако мне совершенно непонятно, почему он не оставил записки. Такого не было никогда в жизни.  
  
Тут Уотсон почему-то смутился. Что такое? Я внимательно посмотрел на него. Нет, поссориться они не могли. Если бы даже вдруг случилась такая вопиющая нелепица — Уотсон не был бы так спокоен вчера. А он был спокоен. Задумчив — да. Но не расстроен точно.  
  
— О чем вы вчера говорили? Майкрофт высказывал какие-то предположения?  
  
— О Мейси мы говорили, — кивнул Уотсон. — Но так ни к какому выводу не пришли. Боюсь, я напугал Майкрофта предположением, что дело не в нем, а в нас с вами.  
  
— Судя по всему, он действительно сильно испугался, если даже забыл предупредить о своем отъезде. Н-да. Совсем не похоже на него. Отправился в коляске, почему? Почему не поездом? Куда нет поездов после десяти вечера? Почти никуда. Это мало что дает, кроме того, что Майкрофт спешил... И не очень далеко, иначе утренним поездом уехать было бы быстрее. Так? Но если торопился и недалеко, то почему до сих пор не вернулся?   
  
Я начал нервничать, в частности и из-за того, что Уотсон тоже нервничал, и это было заметно. Он вдруг закурил и отошел к окну.   
  
— Скажите, Холмс, — спросил он неожиданно, — я никогда вас не спрашивал, но где именно находилось ваше имение?  
  
— В Глостершире, — машинально ответил я, — в четырнадцати милях от Челтнема. Но школа была расположена гораздо севернее, от нашего имения надо было ехать еще около сорока миль. Почему вы спрашиваете? Вы обсуждали это?  
  
Уотсон хмыкнул и приподнял брови.  
  
— Да так... Говорили о Мейси, упомянули школу, вот я и вспомнил, что ни разу не интересовался, где именно вы жили.  
  
— Так вы полагаете, что он поехал именно туда, и удивлены, что не поездом?   
  
Уотсон опять повернулся к окну. Раньше он никогда ничего не скрывал от меня. А сейчас он явно был уверен, что Майкрофт уехал в родные места. Я подошел вплотную к Уотсону и тронул его за плечо.   
  
— Джон, почему вы считаете, что он мог туда поехать? Имение давно продано, и мы не бываем там. Майкрофт ездил только дважды за эти годы, насколько я знаю. На похороны отца и потом еще раз в связи с продажей имения. Я один раз сопровождал брата. Вчера вы сказали, что Мейси, по его словам, вернулся в Англию и работает в чайной компании. Как в вашем представлении это связано с местами, где мы родились?  
  
Я знал, что применяю запрещенный прием, обращаясь к Уотсону по имени. Он обернулся ко мне и вздохнул.  
  
— Понимаете, я обещал Майкрофту не говорить вам о содержании нашего разговора, хотя я был не согласен с ним. Он посчитал, что вас это расстроит. Ну, слово джентльмена я не давал... Мы говорили о ваших с ним отношениях.  
  
— А что не так в наших с ним отношениях?   
  
Я достал папиросы и тоже закурил. Кажется, это последнее, что могло бы расстроить меня, и опасения Майкрофта представлялись какими-то надуманными.  
  
— Думаю, Майкрофт просто устал. — Уотсон отошел от окна и сел в кресло, а я так и остался стоять на том же месте. — Он вчера упоминал, что был для вас и отцом и матерью в детстве, а у него самого такого человека не было. И он бы хотел, наверное, почувствовать себя на вашем месте. Знаете, он иногда ведет себя со мной как капризный ребенок, но ему это, видимо, помогает расслабиться. Он почему-то существует только между двух полюсов. Поскольку он не может почувствовать себя по отношению к вам, условно говоря, младшим, то продолжает относиться к вам как к ребенку.  
  
— Но я не против, чтобы он относился ко мне как к ребенку, — не понял я. — Я давно привык к этому, и это даже приятно, это создает такое ощущение... уверенности? Надежности. Я даже не представляю, что может быть иначе... — тут я наконец осознал, что сказал Уотсон.   
  
И это мой брат? Который был таким взрослым, рассудительным, солидным практически всегда? Я привычным жестом задернул занавеску на окне напротив кресел, подошел к Уотсону и присел на подлокотник рядом с ним.   
  
— Он никогда не говорил мне о таких вещах… Вы думаете, он поехал туда… он поехал… к нашей маме?  
  
— Дорогой, вам уже тридцать три, — мягко улыбнулся Уотсон. — Просто подумайте: каково приходилось Майкрофту быть взрослым всегда? Но, наверное, так и есть, он поехал навестить вашу матушку.  
  
— Она умерла тридцать лет назад!  
  
Прозвучало, наверное, слишком резко. Я рывком вскочил, отошел к дивану и сел.   
  
— Я не понимаю. Майкрофт никогда не говорил, что его что-то не устраивает. Но наши отношения с ним всегда были очень теплыми. Всего один случай за все эти годы, когда мы не поняли друг друга, вы помните... И то... Он обещал не сомневаться больше никогда. И разве... Мне казалось, Майкрофт наоборот рад тому, что я... что за последние годы я изменился... и мне проще стало... — Я сжал виски ладонями. Кажется, я окончательно запутался. — Что теперь делать?  
  
Уотсон пересел ко мне и погладил по спине.  
  
— Думаю, не все так страшно. Майкрофт — умный человек, и он вовсе не хочет, чтобы вы опять встали по отношению к нему в положение зависимого. Ничего особенно не нужно делать, дорогой. Я заметил, ваш брат отзывается на теплые слова в свой адрес. Мне кажется, если вы будете говорить чаще вслух, что любите его, это его успокоит. Я не считаю, что он во всем прав в этой ситуации. Вы просто оба слишком погружены в прошлое, мне кажется. Причем ваш брат — в большей степени, чем вы. Посмотреть расписание поездов?  
  
— Да. Вы поедете со мной?  
  
— Поеду, но только я побуду в стороне. Вам надо поговорить наедине.  
  
Наверное, Уотсон был прав. Только я пока не понимал, что говорить. Допустим, брат там. Что с ним? В каком он состоянии? Почему именно сейчас, когда у нас нерешенная загадка с письмами и запонкой, он вдруг почувствовал потребность ехать в наше старое имение?  
  
— Не надо мне было просить его читать эти детские записи. Зачем я это сделал?  
  
Похлопав меня по плечу, Уотсон встал и достал из шкафа железнодорожный справочник.  
  
— Это было правильное решение, — сказал он, сверяясь с расписанием. — Давайте собираться, разговор можем продолжить и в поезде. Думаю, мы легко нагоним Майкрофта.  
  
— Не сможем, мой дорогой, — вздохнул я. — Если все так, как мы думаем, то Майкрофт не стал ждать утреннего поезда, а поехал экипажем не потому, что торопился, он просто не мог усидеть на месте. Он наверняка проверил, что вечернего поезда нет. Ведь нет? Иначе он не стал бы трястись столько миль в коляске. Никакого выигрыша по времени, он просто хотел уехать быстрее. Ну а нам придется ждать утра. Мы его не нагоним, он сейчас как раз должен подъезжать к имению. А мы будем в Челтнеме завтра... во сколько? Если самым ранним поездом?  
  
— Около двух часов дня, — ответил Уотсон, найдя нужный поезд. — Поедем шестичасовым?  
  
— Да. Спасибо, мой дорогой. Простите, что вспылил.  
  
Уотсон посмотрел на меня с удивлением.  
  
— Вы не вспылили.  
  
— Пусть, — я махнул рукой. — Можно задать вам вопрос?  
  
— Господи! Конечно!  
  
— Как вам удалось подружиться с Майкрофтом? У него никогда не было друзей.  
  
— Не знаю, — Уотсон пожал плечами. — Я ничего для этого специально не делал. Просто он мне нравится, и я не скрывал своего отношения — наверное, так.  
  
— Да он всем нравится,— вздохнул я.  
  
Утром мы первым поездом отправились в Челтнем. Нам повезло всю дорогу оставаться в купе вдвоем: мало желающих оказалось ехать в такую рань в том направлении. Уотсон дремал, привалившись к спинке сиденья. Я же сначала размышлял, что скажу Майкрофту при встрече, но предаваться таким мыслям было не только нелогично, но и неразумно. И почему, спрашивается, мне мерещилось, будто Майкрофт чем-то огорчен или озабочен? Ему вправду могла прийти в голову какая-то мысль, связанная с нашей общей проблемой. Склоняясь к такому, я тут же принимался упрекать себя в бесчувственности.   
  
Обычно пейзаж за окном редко интересует меня в поездках. Я не склонен, в отличие от Уотсона, любоваться красотами сельской местности. Но тут я дошел до того, что стал смотреть на поля и изгороди и машинально подумал, что ездил этим маршрутом только в очень далеком детстве, когда еще жива была бабушка. Самостоятельно прелести наших железных дорог я постиг, уже учась в колледже, навещая на каникулах Майкрофта, переехавшего к тому времени в Лондон. Я лишь единожды изменил тогда привычке проводить каникулы у брата, погостив несколько дней в имении своего приятеля, что раз и навсегда изменило мою жизнь. Поэтому, когда колледж остался позади, я приехал в Лондон с твердым намерением поговорить с Майкрофтом и объяснить ему, чего, собственно, я хочу от жизни.

  
  
 **1873 год**  
  
Я ехал в Лондон вторым классом. Мне было намного интереснее наблюдать за людьми в вагоне, чем находиться все время в обществе одних и тех же лиц в купе. Кроме того, я мог обойтись без излишнего комфорта и заодно сэкономить деньги брата. Майкрофт терпеть не мог второй класс — для него там было слишком многолюдно.   
  
Решив понаблюдать за пассажирами и потренироваться, я вскоре был разочарован. На меня всю дорогу поглядывала барышня, сидевшая напротив. Поглядывала, впрочем, робко, потому что рядом с ней сидела, по виду судя, ее мать.  
  
Всякая моя попытка посмотреть куда-то в сторону сопровождалась шуршанием юбок, которые барышня принималась разглаживать рукой, затянутой в перчатку.   
  
Поэтому я забаррикадировался трудом по химии — пусть лучше размышляет о противоречивости моей натуры: читает о химии, а держит на коленях футляр со скрипкой.   
  
Вторую половину пути моя книга привлекла внимание пожилого джентльмена, который занял пустое место в моем ряду, но тот хотя бы стал задавать вопросы со знанием дела. Я сразу признал в нем бывшего военного и высказал предположение, что он военный инженер — оказалось, так оно и было.   
  
Тем не менее я испытал облегчение, выйдя на платформу вокзала Ватерлоо — и тут же с превеликой радостью увидел внушительную фигуру брата.   
  
— Майкрофт!   
  
Со мной был только саквояж и футляр со скрипкой — практически весь свой багаж я отправил в Лондон накануне.  
  
Я поспешил навстречу брату.  
  
— Шерлок! Наконец-то. Пойдем скорее, тут невозможно находиться.  
  
Со стороны Майкрофта приехать меня встречать было настоящий подвигом, я растрогался и чуть было не кинулся ему на шею, но сдержался, помня о своих намерениях воспитать характер.   
  
Мы пожали друг другу руки, и я окинул брата быстрым взглядом.   
  
За то время, что мы не виделись, он не набрал лишних фунтов — и то хорошо.  
  
Он все-таки являл такой своеобразный типаж головы без тела — в том смысле, что вся жизнь была сосредоточена в лице, и потрясающе красивом все-таки.   
  
Майкрофт выглядел немного старше своих лет — слишком солидным, и если на меня иногда поглядывали сестры моих приятелей из колледжа, то стоило брату выйти «в свет», как дамы забывали о приличиях, видя молодого, привлекательного мужчину, который всем своим видом к тому же обещал надежность и благополучие, — в голове у женщин, видимо, начинала играть своеобразная боевая труба. Вот и сейчас на перроне царило оживление среди дам. Я чуть не рассмеялся, видя, как они пытаются исхитриться, чтобы взять зонтики в другую руку и открыть тем самым лица — на обозрение потенциальной жертве.   
  
Я взял брата под руку и успешно эвакуировал к наемным экипажам.  
  
— Господи, сколько все-таки в Лондоне народу, и почему-то все они сегодня пришли на вокзал... Как ты доехал, мой мальчик? Ты успел поесть? Мы прежде заедем домой, но учти: праздничный ужин уже заказан.   
  
— Народу как раз немного… мой дорогой.   
  
Я решил не отказывать себе в удовольствии побыть немного сентиментальным, успев соскучиться по Майкрофту.   
  
— Немного? Это немного? Шерлок, что ты так смотришь?  
  
Брат жаловался что вокруг слишком много людей, а сам решил везти меня в ресторан — впрочем, он наверняка заказал отдельный кабинет.   
  
— Как я смотрю?   
  
Оказавшись внутри экипажа, брат испытал явное облегчение.  
  
— Смотришь, словно... разглядываешь? Вряд ли я сильно изменился за последнее время, и уж точно тебе нет смысла изучать меня, ты и так все обо мне знаешь. Ты похудел, Шерлок. Хорошо, что экзамены позади. Тебе надо отдохнуть перед университетом. Там будет труднее, чем в колледже, нужно заранее набраться сил.  
  
— Я не разглядываю. Может, я любуюсь надеждой империи? — улыбнулся я.   
  
В саквояже у меня вместе с вещами лежали кое-какие награды из колледжа — по химии в основном, не считая, конечно, спортивных.   
  
Экзамены я сдал успешно, но нельзя сказать, что показал какие-то выдающиеся результаты, делающие меня «вторым Майкрофтом».  
  
Когда мы подъехали к дому, где жил брат, он решительно взял мой саквояж.  
  
— Давай сюда, будешь потом говорить всем, что тебе надежда империи багаж носит!  
  
Мы поднялись в квартиру, и я прошелся по комнатам. Чемоданы мои, прибывшие накануне, были уже распакованы, постель готова. Я снял пиджак, повесил его на спинку стула, оставил в спальне саквояж и футляр со скрипкой и пошел в кабинет.  
  
Майкрофт сидел на диване с закрытыми глазами — такой уставший, сердце у меня екнуло, и я присел рядом и взял его за руку.  
  
— Ты очень много работаешь, — сказал я.  
  
Он легонько сжал мою руку в ответ.  
  
— Когда как, дорогой. Но мне нравится работать много и быть незаменимым. Ощущение нужности всегда приносит удовлетворение.  
  
У меня в районе сердца стали словно закручивать пружину. Иногда меня охватывало острое желание провести жизнь рядом с братом, но стоило мне пожить у него немного, как я начинал задыхаться от размеренности его существования. И ведь он в самом деле любил покой — насколько легче было бы нам обоим, если бы любовь к покою была лишь ширмой.   
  
Впрочем, говоря о нужности, брат не погрешил против истины.   
  
— Знаешь, Виктор решил уехать в колонии, — сказал я как бы между прочим.  
  
— Вот как? Ну, возможно, он принял верное решение. Не грусти, Шерлок, в университете появятся новые приятели. Там быстро обрастаешь знакомствами — при желании, конечно.   
  
Знакомства мне не составляло труда завести — это верно. Я не так давно открыл в себе актерские дарования. Но вот что касается дружбы...  
  
Я не стал говорить Майкрофту, что под конец мы с Виктором поссорились — не так чтобы открыто, но я имел неосторожность сравнить наши с ним ситуации. Нет, я ни в коем случае не сообщал ему подробности моей ссоры с отцом. Но когда Виктор спросил меня, почему я с ним не общаюсь, я сказал, что у меня получилось наоборот — это отец посчитал меня недостойным. Виктор уловил намек и обиделся.  
  
Но я и правда считал, что он напрасно впадает в такую вселенскую скорбь по поводу прошлого своего отца: в конце концов, у него было то, что стоит всех репутаций — отец его любил.  
  
— Кстати, пока не забыл, — сказал брат, — у меня прямо сейчас есть деньги на взнос за два года. А после второго курса оплачу остальное, я узнавал, это обычная практика. Так что можно отсылать все документы. Ты уже решил? Медицинский или химия?  
  
— Я выберу юриспруденцию, — сказал я.  
  
Тут Майкрофт открыл наконец глаза и уставился на меня с удивлением.  
  
— Юриспруденцию? После двух лет сплошных естественных наук? Это шутка, дорогой?  
  
— Нет, это не шутка. Я совершенно серьезно. Я хочу изучать законы.   
  
Тут я все-таки улыбнулся — мне редко удавалось поразить брата и заставить его забыть о манерах.  
  
— Неожиданно. Могу я спросить, мой мальчик, чем вызвана такая резкая перемена? В твоих письмах не было и намека на то, что тебе разонравилась химия. Я, конечно, только рад был бы, что ты... ну, если ты выбираешь Университетский колледж... Наверное, тогда нам надо как-то подготовиться к началу учебы, тебе не повредит вспомнить то, что ты мог упустить, пока занимался одними естественными науками.  
  
— Мой дорогой, — тут я вообще взял руку Майкрофта в свою и стал поглаживать. — Я бы хотел в Кембридж.  
  
— Но Оксфорд лучше! — вырвалось у брата. Он немного отдышался и заговорил уже спокойно: — Нет, конечно, решать тебе, мой мальчик, но должен признаться, что я не могу понять причину. С одной стороны, ты собираешься изучать право, как я, а с другой — отказываешься от Оксфорда, а ведь я мог бы... дело в этом? Потому что я там учился?  
  
— Так и есть, — ответил я. — Майкрофт, я вряд ли пойду по твоим стопам и не хочу, чтобы меня постоянно с тобой сравнивали. Мне, конечно, приятно слышать, что ты лучший, но при этом мне бы хотелось быть оцененным по достоинству таким, какой я есть.   
  
Была еще одна причина — Кембридж стоил дешевле. Мне совершенно без разницы был выбор университета сам по себе, но мне хотелось хотя бы на немного меньше винить себя за ссору Майкрофта с отцом и за то, что брату приходилось меня содержать.  
  
— Что я могу сказать, мой мальчик. У Кембриджа есть одно неоспоримое преимущество перед Оксфордом — он на десять миль ближе к Лондону. Будешь чаще приезжать, я надеюсь. У меня только одна просьба к тебе: университет — не колледж, и никто не будет заставлять тебя ходить на занятия и все такое... но я бы хотел, чтобы ты учился так же достойно, как все время до этого. Я всегда тобой гордился, дорогой, и хочу гордиться и впредь. Подумай до завтра, реши окончательно, и мы отправим твои документы туда, куда ты захочешь.  
  
Я не успел ответить. Майкрофт встал.  
  
— Чуть не забыл, мой мальчик. Подожди минуту.  
  
Он вышел из кабинета и вскоре вернулся со скрипичным футляром.  
  
— Это тебе. Мне сказали, что вряд ли в Лондоне сейчас можно найти скрипку лучше этой. С окончанием колледжа тебя, дорогой.  
  
В первый момент я испугался не на шутку и посмотрел на футляр с ужасом. Лучшая скрипка в Лондоне?  
  
Но когда открыл, мысленно выдохнул. Я, конечно, не был специалистом, но, судя по виду, инструмент относился к концу прошлого столетия. И это все-таки был не Кремонский инструмент. А ведь с Майкрофта сталось бы. Он так разорится на инструментах. В колледже у меня была очень неплохая скрипка, и тоже купленная братом. Я же не виртуоз, в конце концов, чтобы меня так баловать. Я пристроил инструмент на плечо, проверил настройку. Отошел к окну и заиграл переложение сонаты Шуберта. Хороший звук, наполненный, мужской такой звук.   
  
Конечно, не лучший инструмент в Лондоне, но для меня это был шаг вперед. Я выжал из своей старой скрипки все, что мог. Правда, прежняя скрипка была все-таки дамой, а к этому инструменту мне еще предстояло привыкнуть. Но он мне понравился, я чувствовал, что мы поладим.  
  
Опустив смычок, я подошел к Майкрофту и поцеловал его в щеку.  
  
— Спасибо, мой дорогой.  
  
— На странные мысли наводит музыка...  
  
— Она всегда наводит на мысли — самые разные  
  
— Давай-ка собираться, — брат стряхнул с себя оцепенение. — Я пойду переоденусь.  
  
— А куда ты меня собирался везти? — Услышав название ресторана, я хмыкнул. — Мне казалось, они предоставляют услугу по доставке блюд на дом? Что, если отправить к ним посыльного?  
  
— Не знаю, мой мальчик, никогда не заказывал на дом. Наверное, предоставляют. Забавно, я знаю, что такая услуга существует, и даже знаю, что ее осуществляют семьдесят четыре процента ресторанов и шестнадцать процентов чайных Лондона, и по другим городам знаю цифры, но никогда не задумывался об этом с практической точки зрения. Что, так заметно, что мне лень шевелиться?  
  
— Да, очень, — улыбнулся я.  
  
Положил скрипку в футляр.  
  
— Я сам все сделаю.   
  
Вернув брата на диван, в следующие двадцать минут я развил бурную деятельность.  
  
Затопил камин, накрыл на стол, между делом вручил брату бокал коньяку.  
  
Вскоре прибыли посыльные из ресторана, несколько удивились, что в квартире их не встречает прислуга, но я сам провел их на кухню, где они переложили кушанья на блюда под крышкой, торжественно внесли их в гостиную и поставили на стол.   
  
Мы отказались от услуг официанта, он только открыл бутылку.  
  
— Однако, дорогой, это и правда удобно, — сказал Майкрофт, когда мы остались одни.  
  
Мы сели за стол, и я принялся ухаживать за братом.  
  
— Я тебя очень ждал, Шерлок, — сказал он, беря бокал, — и, видимо, когда дождался, мой организм решил, что цель достигнута. Но я не всегда такой, честное слово. Иногда я даже со службы иду пешком почти половину пути. Твое здоровье, дорогой. За то, чтобы у тебя все в будущем сложилось так, как ты... нет, так, как я хочу для тебя.  
  
— А почему не как я хочу? — улыбнулся я. — Ты думаешь, я себе пожелаю чего-то недостаточно хорошего? Ты только не обижайся — я же не всерьез это говорю. Интересно просто было бы сравнить наше видение моего будущего.  
  
— Думаю, мой дорогой, что я в любом случае пожелаю тебе и всего, чего тебе хотелось бы, и еще сверх того от себя. И разве я когда-нибудь на тебя обижался? Что до твоего будущего, то ты так меня огорошил с этой юриспруденцией, что я уж и не знаю... Может, тебе надо на континент ехать учиться, в Париж или в Вену? Я имею в виду консерваторию.  
  
— Нет, Майкрофт, я просто люблю музыку — без далеко идущих планов. И потом... Париж слишком далеко. Это не Кембридж все-таки. Ты лучше пожелай, чтобы моя авантюра удалась и я бы осуществил свои планы. Я подумываю о своей собственной профессии, которой не было раньше. Мне пока что не хватает знаний — вот потому я и выбираю юриспруденцию.  
  
— Поделишься планами?  
  
— Собственно, меня старик Тревор надоумил, — немного смутился я. — Он сказал, что передо мной все сыщики — дети. Он мне, конечно, польстил, но если сложить вместе дедукцию, знание законов, химию, анатомию, то получается очень интересный план на будущее.  
  
— Ты собираешься усовершенствовать работу полиции, Шерлок? — Майкрофт приподнял брови.  
  
— Ну, если им захочется усовершенствоваться, я возражать не буду, — хмыкнул я. — Но полиция не за всякое дело берется. Пойди Виктор в полицию с той запиской, из-за которой его отца хватил удар, его бы там на смех подняли.  
  
— Что ж, это действительно может быть интересным, даже очень интересным для такого человека, как ты. — Брат помолчал, а следующие слова выдали его тревогу. Он явно думал, что это не только уникальная, но еще и опасная профессия. — Не думал, что скажу это, но надеюсь, что и бокс ты тоже не забросишь.  
  
— Бокс? Не брошу, как и фехтование.   
  
Я подумал, что навыки эти могут пригодиться, и если у тебя в руках трость или палка, но решил не пугать брата. Представил себе, в какой ужас пришел бы Майкрофт, если бы он увидел меня на тренировке. Брат, мне кажется, одобрил бы любое мое занятие — лишь бы оно приносило мне удовольствие. И все же было приятно, что он поддерживает мою идею, хотя он на мгновение сжал губы, словно хотел что-то сказать, но промолчал.   
  
Я тронул его за руку.  
  
— Все будет хорошо.  
  
— Конечно. Я просто волнуюсь за тебя. Будь снисходителен, дорогой. Когда ты был ребенком, я как-то подумал, что похож на курицу-наседку. Но я стараюсь не кудахтать громко и буду стараться впредь. Почему ты не ешь? Ешь, пожалуйста.  
  
— Нет-нет, я не совсем не против, чтобы ты «кудахтал», и даже громко. Да я ем, видишь — тарелка почти пустая. Но мне больше хочется, чтобы ты сел на диван, а я устроился рядом и положил голову тебе на колени.   
  
Потому я и не пил никогда больше одного бокала, что начинал говорить всякие глупости.  
  
— Тарелка у тебя почти пустая, потому что на ней и было всего-ничего, — проворчал брат. — Но я же сказал, что хочу, чтобы исполнились все твои желания. Как ты думаешь, если ты заснешь на диване, я еще смогу перенести тебя на кровать или уже слишком стар для этого?  
  
— Ты? Стар? — Ну и шуточки у Майкрофта. — Тебе только двадцать пять, побойся бога! И не ты стар, а я вырос. Если я засну, ты меня разбудишь — вот и все. Но я подожду, пока ты поешь, — прибавил я. — Диван не убежит.  
  
— Иногда я чувствую себя стариком. Не знаю отчего. Возможно, потому, что сотрудники, которые вдвое старше меня, говорят мне «мистер Холмс, сэр». Я рад, что ты вырос, не сомневайся. Но для меня ты всегда будешь «солнечным братиком», помнишь?   
  
Мы синхронно посмотрели на окно. Луна, надо же.  
  
— Мистер Холмс, сэр, — улыбнулся я. — Так вот, сэр, садитесь на диван, а я пока что разберусь со столом. Я тебе расскажу не сказку, а суровую быль.  
  
Майкрофт рассмеялся:  
  
— Извини, дорогой, ты же знаешь, я не люблю в доме посторонних. Завтра уборщица придет и все сделает, она приходит в мое отсутствие.   
  
— Нет уж, я сейчас уберу со стола, — пообещал я.  
  
Сам я мог устраивать в комнате художественный беспорядок, но вот брошенной посуды не терпел. Так что я все-таки собрал тарелки и приборы и отнес на кухню.   
  
Когда я, наконец, появился в гостиной, Майкрофт послушно сидел на диване и ждал меня.   
  
— Ты уже приготовился послушать быль?   
  
Я прилег и положил голову брату на колени.  
  
— Уже давно, — ответил он.  
  
— Так вот... Жил мальчик, который точно не был солнечным. Может, он и улыбнулся вскоре после рождения — все дети улыбаются, когда начинают видеть взрослых. У мальчика не было много причин для улыбок: отец его не любил, мать и бабушка бросили, то есть, по мнению ребенка, бросили самым возмутительным образом — умерли. У него остался только брат — единственный человек, которому он был нужен. Даже как-то странно нужен — брат настолько был лишен малейшего эгоизма по отношению к младшему и так полон совершенно не детской любви к нему, что заменял и отца, и мать, и вообще целый свет. Якобы «солнечный» мальчик вырос, и он все чаще думает, что никогда не сможет отблагодарить брата за то, что тот для него сделал. Брат скажет, конечно, что ему благодарность не нужна, но это такая благодарность — это как отдать сердце. Даже если мне в жизни посчастливится испытывать к кому-то чувства, ты все равно будешь самым любимым — тяжело выразить такое на словах... ты для меня... как тот самый камень, на котором стоит моя жизнь...  
  
Майкрофт какое-то время молчал, только гладил меня по голове.  
  
— Знаешь, мой дорогой, — заговорил он наконец, — есть вещи, за которые на самом деле не нужно благодарить. Не благодарим же мы родителей за то, что они нас родили, или вон луну за то, что она светит. Любовь входит в число таких вещей, потому что тот, кто любит, получает не меньше, чем тот, кого любят. И я не вижу ничего странного в моей любви к тебе. Мне она как раз кажется самым естественным чувством на свете. Если бы в моей жизни не было тебя, это был бы не я, очевидно. И для меня это действительно очень важно — ощущение собственной нужности. Так что это я благодарен тебе, и за то, что ты это сказал — в том числе.  
  
Родители...  
  
Если я не буду благодарен отцу хотя бы за то, что он дал мне жизнь, то что мне останется, кроме «капиталовложений»?  
  
Я нащупал руку Майкрофта, лежащую у него на колене. Не услышал он кое-что, ну и ладно. Он любит анализировать. Я тоже люблю, но не всякое.  
  
— Ты переписываешься с отцом? — спросил я тихо.  
  
— Нет. Он написал мне один раз, почти сразу после того, как мы уехали, прислал бумаги из колледжа, что ты принят. Я не сказал тебе тогда, извини, просто не хотел волновать лишний раз. Но я не ответил, и он больше не писал. Наша старая экономка пишет мне по праздникам, последнее письмо было на Пасху. Она всегда делает пометку в конце — «тут все по-старому». Я тоже пишу ей, что у нас все в порядке.  
  
Может, общество и несовершенно, но я тогда вел себя как последний дурак. Определенно, мне стоило соображать, что я делаю, где и с кем.   
  
Может ли сын разлюбить отца, даже если тот сделал что-то, с точки зрения сына, неподобающее? В такое мне верилось с трудом. Брат мог выбрать между двух человек — кому он больше нужен, но это не значит же стереть какие-то чувства.   
  
— Прости меня. Я не хотел быть причиной вашей ссоры, — прошептал я.  
  
— Тебе не в чем себя винить, мой мальчик. Отношения между отцом и мной стали портиться задолго до того случая. И я никогда не совершаю необдуманных поступков. Если я и жалею в этой ситуации о чем-то, то лишь о том, что не принял решения раньше. Но чтобы общаться с человеком, как бы я к нему ни относился, я должен в первую очередь уважать его. Два года назад этот человек окончательно потерял мое уважение, и никто, кроме него самого, не может быть в этом виноват. Если, впрочем, ему понадобится наша помощь, мы оба ее окажем, не так ли? И, знаешь, я очень рад, что ты не выбрал Париж. Это действительно слишком далеко. А пройдет еще несколько лет, и мы наконец-то окончательно поселимся в одном городе. И будем видеться всякий раз, когда хотим, а не когда позволяют обстоятельства. Я очень скучаю по тебе, когда мы долго не видимся.  
  
Когда говорят «несколько», значит, не уверены — сколько.  
  
— Четыре года.  
  
«Наверное», — прибавил я мысленно. Если раньше не сбегу.  
  
— Я тоже очень скучаю по тебе. Все эти письма идут так долго.   
  
Провести лето под «крылом» у брата — что еще нужно для счастья?  
  
— Ты целый день на службе? Когда мы завтра увидимся?  
  
— Если хочешь, встречай меня на Уайтхолл в четыре, прогуляемся и выпьем чаю. Вечер у меня свободен. Я не всегда занят допоздна, разве что по средам обычно задерживаюсь. А иногда у меня даже бывают выходные.  
  
Даже выходные. Я немного нервно рассмеялся — нет, я далеко не бездельник, но мне всегда казалось, что брат себя слишком изнуряет работой.  
  
— А где же именно тебя встречать? — спросил я, прикинувшись темным провинциалом.  
  
— Подходи к Букингемскому дворцу. Я либо там, либо на Даунинг-стрит. Завтра расскажу тебе о некоторых своих идеях по работе, а сейчас будем укладываться спать, мой дорогой. У нас впереди семьдесят четыре дня вместе.  
  
  


***

  
  
Колеса вагона со скрежетом остановились.   
  
— Приехали, кажется, — заметил Уотсон, посмотрев в окно.   
  
— Да, уже Челтнем.   
  
То ли я погрузился в воспоминания настолько, что потерял счет времени, то ли, по примеру Уотсона, даже вздремнул.   
  
Мы вышли на перрон. Оттуда, наняв коляску, я хотел было прямиком ехать к Серебряным Ивам — так называлось наше старое имение, — но в последний момент струсил и велел заехать в Чоппи, деревушку неподалеку. Там находилась гостиница, впрочем, назвать ее так можно было только очень условно — три комнаты и столовая внизу. Но ведь где-то Майкрофт должен был ночевать, если приехал вечером? В гостинице брата не было, не нашли мы и коляски. Хозяйка, которая, конечно, видела меня ребенком, но не могла узнать через столько лет, сказала, что никто вчера не приезжал. Мы все-таки сняли комнату и оставили вещи.   
  
— Как это странно, Уотсон, вам не кажется? — сказал я, когда мы вышли на деревенскую улицу. — Я могу найти любого преступника, любые улики — и не могу понять, как искать собственного брата, которого знаю едва ли не лучше, чем всех остальных людей в мире. Поедем в имение?  
  
— Может быть, стоит заглянуть на кладбище? — предложил Уотсон. — Уж сторож должен заметить, навещал ли кто-то могилы ваших родителей?  
  
— Не хочу! — вырвалось у меня. Уотсон взглянул укоризненно, и мне стало стыдно. — Я там не был много лет. И в детстве тоже не любил кладбище. Я и семейных могил не найду, — это уже прозвучало совсем нелепо. — И там теперь похоронены не только мама с бабушкой, — добавил я совсем тихо.  
  
— Милый мой, но ведь он был вашим отцом, — это прозвучало как тихий упрек. — Хотите, я один схожу и узнаю?   
  
Я чуть было не кивнул, но...  
  
— Если Майкрофт вдруг там, а вы придете один, он уже точно никогда в жизни не будет воспринимать меня как состоявшегося человека. Пойдемте вместе, тут меньше мили, но проехать невозможно — если ничего не изменилось, — надо идти пешком. Как ваша нога, дорогой мой?  
  
— Ничего. Погода хорошая, сухо. Так что ноге ничего не будет, — бодро ответил Уотсон.   
  
Церковь находилась ближе к окраине деревни, а рядом с ней и кладбище — довольно обширное. Сторожа на месте не оказалось, и нам пришлось плутать по тропинкам, ориентируясь на даты, высеченные на надгробиях. Я все больше нервничал.  
  
— Не могу вспомнить, где это. О господи... — пробормотал я, останавливаясь между надгробий.   
  
— Это было давно, тут многое изменилось. — Уотсон взял меня под руку. — Судя по датам смерти вот на этой плите, мы где-то неподалеку. И потом, ваши могилы должны отличаться от остальных.   
  
Мы продвинулись еще немного вперед.  
  
— Там что-то красное лежит, видите?  
  
Я посмотрел в указанном направлении.  
  
— Да. Это тут.   
  
Белая плита, совершенно чистая, даже влажная, кажется. Ни мха, ни травы вокруг, ни мусора, как по всему кладбищу. Даже если бы на ней не лежала роза, с капельками воды на лепестках, я понял бы, что кто-то недавно побывал тут. Бабушкина могила тоже была убрана. И могила отца. Почему-то я очень боялся, что на ней окажется мусор. Но Майкрофт… Я перевел дыхание.   
  
— Эта белая плита — тут лежит мама. Слева бабушка, справа, конечно, отец. Я не был на его похоронах, но он всегда хотел лежать тут, я часто слышал это от него.   
  
Уотсон наклонился к цветку.  
  
— Почему на нем роса? В этой части кладбища солнечные лучи должны были падать на могилы только к вечеру. Майкрофт был здесь ночью?  
  
Я кивнул. В голове вертелась нелепая на кладбище и вообще в этих обстоятельствах мысль, что Уотсон вечно в своих рассказах пишет о себе как об очень ненаблюдательном человеке, а между тем он отлично замечает мелочи и делает выводы.   
  
— Приехал, наверное, затемно и пошел сюда, — сказал я. — Но ушел только утром. Не мог же он делать все это в темноте. Он был тут и ушел, пойдемте и мы.  
  
Выходя с кладбища, я не стал оборачиваться, но, проходя мимо церкви, взял Джона за руку.  
  
— Даже если он уже уехал и мы разминулись, я не жалею, что побывал здесь.  
  
Уотсон кивнул. Он хмурился — не потому, что сердился. Так он обычно хмурился, когда чувствовал боль.  
  
— Нога? — спросил я.   
  
— Нет, голова разболелась.   
  
Уотсон оперся о мое плечо. Я вполне мог себе представить, о чем он думает сейчас. Наверняка о Майкрофте, который провел у могил всю ночь.   
  
— Наверное, он пошел к дому, а может быть, к реке, — предположил Джон. — Он мне рассказывал о вашей иве. Вы идите, поищите его, а я пойду в гостиницу.  
  
— Я провожу вас, пойдемте, дорогой. Имение в той стороне, я потом пройду по тропинке напрямик.   
  
Мы дошли до гостиницы, и Джон поднялся в нашу комнату. А я пошел тропинкой, о которой на удивление до сих пор помнил, коротким путем к дому.


	9. Серебряные Ивы

**Майкрофт Холмс**  
  
Когда Джон спросил меня, что означало мое «тем более», я не знал, что ответить. «Тем более, что я уже получаю душевное тепло от вас, доктор»? Прозвучало бы как-то слишком даже для меня. Не хватало еще, чтобы Джон начал от меня шарахаться.   
  
Когда он ушел, я вернулся в кресло у камина. Пора было отправляться домой, но как-то не хотелось. Разговор с Джоном задел меня, и я никак не мог сосредоточиться и понять, чем именно. Все время было ощущение, будто я упускаю что-то.   
  
Джон упрекнул меня в странной вещи, и хоть я и не обиделся, но не думать об этом не мог. Что-то тут было не так, но что? И почему эта мысль не давала мне покоя, мешая сосредоточиться на действительно важных вещах? Прошлое действует на меня? Значит, надо его отсечь.  
  
Я вдруг принял решение, встал и позвонил секретарю. Грей никогда не уходил, не сказав мне об этом, а чаще всего не уходил вообще, пока я не закончу работу. Я задумался... взять его с собой? Я не поддерживал дружеских отношений с секретарем, но совершенно точно доверял ему полностью и знал, что он мне очень предан. Но нет, в этом путешествии мне спутник был не нужен.  
  
Грей вошел, я велел завтра доложить премьеру, что беру отпуск по семейным обстоятельствам на несколько дней — точно не знаю на сколько. А сейчас пойти и приказать приготовить мой экипаж, а лакею — быстро собрать вещи, необходимые для поездки на два-три дня. Я видел, что Грей очень встревожен, но он не спросил, куда и зачем я еду. Я был, видимо, в совсем невменяемом для себя состоянии, потому что совершенно не подумал о том, что надо хотя бы написать записку брату и Джону, сказать, что я уезжаю ненадолго. Обычно я всегда предупреждал их о своих отлучках.   
  
— Только что прислали бумаги от источника в Эдинбурге, сэр, — Грей вручил мне папку, держа в другой руке собранный саквояж.  
  
— Хорошо, я посмотрю их в дороге, — кивнул я.   
  
Мой вечно невозмутимый секретарь проводил меня вниз и усадил в экипаж.   
  
Через час я уже выехал за пределы Лондона. Я решил не ехать поездом, его пришлось бы ждать до утра, да и где я там возьму потом экипаж?   
  
Я приехал в деревню поздно вечером, миновав старый постоялый двор, велел кучеру подъехать к маленькому зеленому дому с крыльцом в четыре ступеньки. Я не был тут много лет, но письма по этому адресу посылал регулярно, и миссис Лорси описывала мне свой дом и садик рядом, я даже помнил, что перед домом она посадила в этом году пионы.   
  
Наша старая экономка наверняка меньше всего ожидала увидеть меня, да еще в столь поздний час. Она обрадовалась и испугалась одновременно. Я отвечал на ее вопросы, улыбался и даже поцеловал старушку, когда она стала извиняться за то, что кровать в ее комнате мала для меня. В имении жили чужие люди, и я еще не решил, пойду ли туда. А вот на старое кладбище я собрался пойти сразу. Собственно, я, наверное, за этим приехал. Я попросил разрешения срезать несколько цветов в саду. Я вышел с ножницами к клумбам, на которых буйно цвели пионы. Но миссис Лорси остановила меня и, взяв свечу, повела за дом к розовому кусту. Конечно, она поняла, зачем мне понадобились цветы.  
  
— Она больше любила розы, Майкрофт.   
  
Было уже совсем темно, когда я, срезав цветок, пошел к старому сельскому кладбищу… Сторож, слава богу, еще не спал. Я позаимствовал у него фонарь и побрел по дорожкам. Могилы я нашел сразу: видно было, что за ними ухаживают, но не слишком уж часто. Ветер за последние дни нанес на плиты сухие листья и всякий сор. Я поставил фонарь у маминой могилы, опустился на колени и стал сметать с белой плиты листья и сухую кору.   
  
Очистив надгробие, я положил на него розу. Подняв фонарь, я взглянул на могилу бабушки. Удивительно, но плита была совсем чистая — так, пара сухих веточек. Я убрал их, поколебался и посветил в другую сторону. Отцовская плита была серой, запорошенной листвой почти полностью — над ней веток нависало больше всего.   
  
В шесть утра я вышел за ограду и спустился к реке. Отсюда до имения было совсем близко — но через кусты. Я по-прежнему не знал, нужно ли заходить туда, пожалуй, что и нет. Я привел мысли в порядок и получил ответы на свои вопросы, следовало бы вернуться к миссис Лорси, разбудить Питера и ехать обратно. Но ноги понесли меня к реке. Старая ива, сидя на стволе которой я любил читать. Надо же, тогда ствол казался мне широченным. Я осторожно потряс дерево — не сломаю? Нет, ива была крепкой, я уселся и стал смотреть на реку.  
  
 **1874 год**  
  
Я приехал в имение и убедился, что наша экономка всё подготовила к похоронам. В глубине души я не сомневался, что она справится, но в дороге нервничал и торопился.  
  
— Миссис Лорси, а где Шерлок? — спросил я экономку, когда немного разобрался с делами.  
  
— Я не посылала ему телеграмму, — замялась та. — Вам я послала по распоряжению хозяина, но, когда я переспросила его — послать сыну или сыновьям, он ответил, что только вам. Я не решилась пойти против его последней воли. Знаете, когда он заболел, он стал таким…  
  
— Знаю.  
  
На похоронах присутствовали я, миссис Лорси, пара наших арендаторов и священник. Друзей у отца не было, даже приятелей не было. После похорон огласили завещание, и оно стало полной неожиданностью, учитывая нежелание отца, чтобы младший сын проводил его в последний путь.  
  
Я не стал задерживаться, забрал бумаги, велел экономке разобраться с прислугой по своему усмотрению и обещал, что вскоре приеду или дам ей знать о дальнейших планах Шерлока насчёт имения. В Челтнеме я сел на поезд и отправился в Кембридж. Я совершенно не мог предугадать, как сложится наш разговор с братом. Наверное, стоило дать ему телеграмму — он мог приехать через день, или в вечер похорон. Но что его ожидало? То же самое известие, что отец не хотел его видеть. В дороге я старался не слишком задумываться о причинах, которые побудили отца поступить с нами именно так. Старался, но получалось плохо. И в университет я приехал уже вечером, ещё более растерянным, чем был после того, как получил телеграмму. Зная привычки Шерлока, я рассчитывал застать его на кампусе. Постучав, услышал:  
  
— Входите!  
  
Я толкнул дверь и вошёл. Брат был одет как будто на прогулку.   
  
— Здравствуй, Шерлок… о, ты собрался уходить?   
  
— Майкрофт? — он не ожидал увидеть меня и был потрясен. — Что ты здесь… ох, проходи! Я собирался пойти послушать бродячего музыканта в городе, но это подождет конечно же.   
  
Я поискал место, куда сесть, и примостился на краю кровати.   
  
— У меня плохие новости, мой мальчик.   
  
Шерлок опустился на стул.   
  
— Что-то... с отцом?   
  
Я кивнул:   
  
— Его вчера похоронили.   
  
— Ох... — Шерлок побледнел, — без нас?  
  
— Не совсем… я был на похоронах, миссис Лорси послала мне телеграмму, но уже после того, как отец умер. Прости, мне нужно было уведомить тебя, но я думал, что ты получил такую же.  
  
— Нет... не получил, — тихо ответил брат. — От чего он скончался, Майкрофт?   
  
Он не поднимал на меня глаз и не пытался сесть рядом. Я не обижался, понимая, что Шерлок потрясен известием, каковыми бы ни были его отношения с отцом.   
  
– У него был удар, как рассказала миссис Лорси, парализовало правую половину тела. Но он не велел ей писать нам…  
  
— Еще бы... Прости, Майкрофт, мне очень жаль... Если бы я знал, то приехал, честное слово. Надеюсь, он не очень мучился.  
  
Я потянулся к Шерлоку и взял его за руку.  
  
— Ты прости меня. Мне нужно было дать тебе телеграмму.   
  
Шерлок мгновенно, как подкинутый пружиной, пересел ко мне на кровать.   
  
— Не нужно, раз он не хотел. Он стыдился меня. Пусть спит спокойно, я не стану его тревожить. Как ты?  
  
— Не думаю, что стыдился на самом деле… — я сжал его руку. — Но ты прав: пусть спит спокойно. Я привёз бумаги — отец оставил всё тебе.   
  
— Что? Прости... в каком смысле? — брат был совершенно сражен известием и, кажется, не совсем понимал содержание отцовского завещания.   
  
— Так он решил.   
  
— Я не понимаю…  
  
— Такова его последняя воля.  
  
На самом деле, я-то понимал отца, но Шерлоку ни к чему было лишний раз копаться в хитросплетениях отцовских чувств.  
  
— Но это ничего не значит, — сказал я. — Даже если бы он завещал имение мне, все равно это вклад в твое образование. Нет, может быть, ты хотел бы… оставить…  
  
— Оставить? — Шерлок очнулся от раздумий. — Он завещал мне имение? Только мне, без тебя? Но это нелепо, Майкрофт! Он даже не хотел меня видеть, даже перед... даже на похоронах! Это что — такое последнее издевательство?!  
  
Тут он резко замолчал, поняв, видимо, что кричит на покойника, а больно делает мне.   
  
— Прости, Майки. Я просто... растерялся. Делай все, как знаешь. Лично мне имение не нужно. Ноги моей там не будет.   
  
— Не издевательство… нет. Он понимал, что я продам Ивы. И в таком состоянии человек не всегда осознает, что делает. Но, мой мальчик… я хотел попросить тебя… — я собрался с духом… — поехать туда со мной.   
  
Шерлок посмотрел на меня исподлобья — не отказывая, впрочем, но и не давая согласия сразу.   
  
— Может быть, он хотел, чтобы ты не был вынужден тратить на меня все, что зарабатываешь. Такая забота о тебе... странная немного, конечно, потому что результат все равно тот же самый...   
  
— Наверное, об этом он и думал…   
  
— Поехать... зачем? Там же уже... все?  
  
— Понимаешь, там ведь не только его вещи. Это дом, где мы выросли с тобой. Там осталось… я подумал, ты захочешь тоже взять что-то на память о маме. И просто… мы жили там с тобой, остались вещи, которые дороги только нам.   
  
Шерлок кивнул.   
  
— Я заберу свою детскую скрипку. Ту, что подарила бабушка. Только она пока побудет у тебя, мне ведь хранить ее негде. Наверное, надо забрать книги... и мамино приданое... я не знаю. Ты потом отдашь мне что-то, когда у меня будет своя квартира, да? Конечно, если ты поедешь туда, я поеду с тобой... И, наверное, надо как-то рассчитать слуг?  
  
— Миссис Лорси частично справится с этим. — Я осторожно обнял Шерлока. — Конечно, пусть вещи побудут у меня. Но ты сам выбери потом, что захочешь взять себе, когда… у тебя будет своя квартира. Помнишь страшного медведя?  
  
— Ты мне его отдашь? — Шерлок не выдержал и улыбнулся.   
  
— Ты бы мог его забрать и сюда, только в твоей комнате шкура не поместится.   
  
Шерлок в детстве обожал эту шкуру, а я, побывав в имении, успел заметить, что она содержится в прекрасном состоянии. Сначала брат боялся медвежьей головы, но потом я сказал ему, что договорился со шкурой и та будет охранять Шерлока.   
  
— Когда мне было лет шесть, ты находился в школе, а... — брат запнулся, — отец уезжал куда-то, я даже ночью однажды заснул у камина — вдруг кто-то придет, тогда медведь меня защитит... Майкрофт, наверное, сейчас надо поехать к тебе? Мы успеем на последний поезд. Погоди, я только соберусь.   
  
Я нехотя разжал руки. Что ж, он хотя бы дал обнять себя…   
  
— Конечно, мой мальчик. Телеграмму куратору отправим уже из Лондона.   
  
Брат торопливо переоделся, нашел на полке черный галстук. На вокзал мы приехали за полчаса перед отходом поезда, я выкупил все купе...   
  
— Выйдем на площадь на несколько минут? — попросил Шерлок.  
  
Я не сразу понял, о чем он говорит.   
  
— Да… время еще есть. Пойдем.   
  
На площади и правда играл уличный скрипач. Цыган.   
  
— Странно, — сказал Шерлок. — Я собирался сегодня послушать его. Мне о нем рассказывали. У него старая скрипка... совсем плохонькая, но он так играет... Студенты ходят слушать его уже несколько дней. Хотели даже собрать денег ему на приличный инструмент... Пойдем, поезд подали, наверное.   
  
Я послушно пошел следом, обратно на вокзал. Цыган играл и правда прекрасно — даже на мой вкус дилетанта. Даже слишком хорошо…  
  
Когда мы уже приближались к перрону, я понял, что шаркаю ногами, как старик, и постарался взять себя в руки. В вагоне мы сели друг напротив друга. Я сразу закрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку дивана. Некоторое время мы ехали молча. Потом Шерлок тронул меня за рукав, но я притворился спящим. Я чувствовал, что еще немного, и сорвусь, а мне не хотелось пугать мальчика. Вдруг я почувствовал прикосновение к виску — кончиками пальцев. Поглаживание.   
  
— Да, мой дорогой? — это вырвалось само собой.   
  
Он тут же сел рядом и обнял меня.   
  
— Поспи, Майки, ты устал. Я просто хочу... быть поближе.   
  
— Мне не уснуть в поезде, — ответил я и опустил голову на плечо брату. — Вчера была среда, ты, наверное, послал мне письмо. Оно уже у меня на квартире, но я не успел его прочитать.   
  
— Да, я писал о журнале, который взялись выпускать в университете, и про этого цыгана, что хочу сходить послушать его... и поучаствовать в покупке скрипки, если он мне понравится... ты прочитаешь потом. А знаешь, в детстве я очень боялся, что ты захочешь жить в деревне, когда закончишь учиться... а я к тому времени вырасту и уеду в город, и опять мы будем не вместе...  
  
— Какой из меня землевладелец, что ты? Нет, дорогой, нам с тобой предстоит покорять Лондон. А ты собираешься писать для студенческого журнала?  
  
— Им не будет интересно то, что я могу написать. Там редактором один мой знакомый, мнит себя писателем в будущем, он давал мне почитать то, что собираются публиковать... сплошная беллетристика, дорогой, а самое научное в нем — трактат о природе любви. Суть сводится к тому, что природу любви понять невозможно. Стоит читать четыре страницы, чтобы сделать такой вывод?   
  
— Писать трактат о любви после Стендаля? — усмехнулся я. — Это дурной тон.   
  
Поезд тряхнуло на стрелке, и я стиснул зубы от боли в голове. А у меня даже коньяка с собой не было. Я застонал.  
  
— Что ты? Что такое? — встревожился Шерлок.  
  
— Да просто голова болит.  
  
— Ты совсем не спал? Сейчас домой приедем, я тебе воды нагрею... надо принять горячую ванну и выспаться.   
  
Он опять стал поглаживать меня по голове. Боль от этого вовсе не усиливалась, а, наоборот, будто уходила куда-то, утекала в пальцы Шерлока.   
  
— Вот и вся природа любви, — сказал он вдруг.   
  
— Да, мой дорогой, ты прав. — От усталости я даже не мог поблагодарить его за заботу или возразить, что не стоит так беспокоиться обо мне.   
  
— Помнишь, давно когда-то ты сказал: жалко, что люди не могут соединяться друг с другом как сообщающиеся сосуды. Чтобы поделиться силами... поровну. Нет, не стану я писать в этот журнал. Они тратят кучу слов на то, что можно сказать парой фраз... а понять вообще невозможно.   
  
— Помню. Кажется, говорил. Ты тогда был ребенком, да. Я не к тому, что не сказал бы о том же взрослому.   
  
— Какая разница, ребенок, взрослый... Я помню все твои слова, все сказки, которые ты мне рассказывал в детстве... Как у тебя это получалось — сесть и начать рассказывать сказку? Я много раз пытался так, и ни разу у меня не получилось сочинить ничего внятного даже заранее.  
  
— У меня никогда не получилось бы рассказать что-то такое просто так. У меня вообще многое получается только с тобой, мой мальчик.   
  
— Ну, тогда, может быть, есть надежда, что и у меня когда-нибудь получится, когда я буду рассказывать сказки своим племянникам, а? А если окажусь совсем бесталанным, то буду пересказывать им твои сказки, и честно говорить: «Их сочинил ваш папа для меня, когда я был маленьким!» Я тебя очень люблю, Майкрофт.   
  
— Спасибо, родной. У тебя тоже есть дар — голове стало легче. Надеюсь, что обошлось без эффекта сообщающихся сосудов. А то мы так и будем перекидывать эту мигрень, как мячик. Я понимаю многие вещи, — я усмехнулся, — прямо как царь Соломон, но одну не постигаю: почему тебе так хочется меня женить? Да еще, чтобы я обзавелся потомством.  
  
— Потому что я лучше всех знаю, каким ты будешь отцом. Мне... — он слегка запнулся. — Мне повезло... с тобой. И я хочу, чтобы еще кому-то так же повезло. Это ведь большая редкость, Майкрофт: умение так любить ребенка, дружить с ним...   
  
– Может быть. Но я не готов к тому, чтобы «есть мы с тобой, и есть остальные люди» превратилось в «есть мы все вместе и остальные». Дело, наверное, даже не в моем рыбьем темпераменте, а в том, что я не готов, я не могу впустить в наш с тобой мир кого-то еще, то есть я сам не хочу впускать.   
  
— О, я бы сказал, у тебя темперамент вовсе не рыбы, а, скорее, большого такого мудрого кашалота, — рассмеялся Шерлок. — Ты спокоен... если тебя не разозлить, а? Как странно, мой дорогой... я хочу сказать — обычно ведь бывает наоборот? Дети ревнуют и не хотят, чтобы у родителей был кто-то еще, чтобы любовь делилась на многих, а не доставалась одному... А я хочу... наверное, потому что мне кажется — тебе это необходимо. Просто ты пока еще не понимаешь этого. Но я ведь хорошо тебя знаю, не хуже, чем ты меня, правда?   
  
В последнее время Шерлок то и дело заводил разговор о том, что мне стоило бы жениться. Он, наверное, сам того не осознавал, но при этом удивительно напоминал нашего отца, пусть и руководствовался другими мотивами.   
  
— Тебе кажется, что моя любовь к тебе… ммм… — я задумался, подбирая глагол, — застилает от меня какие-то важные вещи?   
  
— Нет, почему? Просто я хочу, чтобы в твоей жизни было больше любви. Я уверен, что твоя любовь ко мне не уменьшится, когда у тебя будут дети. Любовь, Майки, это ведь не как бутылка с водой, из которой сколько отольешь — на столько станет меньше. Любовь — это как колодец, из которого чем больше черпаешь — тем сильнее прибывает.   
  
— Возле колодцев иногда происходят споры: кому черпать первому и сколько черпать. Я хочу быть уверенным, что, если встречу женщину, которая для начала хотя бы мне понравится, она примет наши с тобой отношения, как должное, и не будет ревновать. И я хочу этого в немалой степени для себя.   
  
— Ну тут я согласен. Без этого не получится. Ты просто не полюбишь ту, которая захотела бы оттолкнуть меня от колодца. Но ты не поверишь, Майкрофт, но и женщины умеют дружить. И уж точно многие из них понимают, как важна любовь к близким для любого человека... особенно любовь к тому, кого ты вырастил. Придет время — и ты встретишь такую женщину. И дети у вас будут. И я. Я у тебя всегда буду.   
  
— Почему же я не поверю? У нас мама такая была, и бабушка. Именно такие женщины. — Я выпрямился и притянул Шерлока к себе и поцеловал. — Ты мой родной.  
  
Шерлок не отстранился. Видимо, он решил, что сегодня такой день, когда можно позволить себе всякие нежности.  
  
— Я буду счастлив, когда перееду наконец в Лондон, — сказал он. — Как это все-таки несправедливо, что двадцать лет мы живем в разных местах и не можем просто так встречаться каждый день, без всякого дела...   
  
— Потерпи немного. Я тоже скучаю по тебе, но с твоим умом — грешно махнуть рукой на образование.   
  
— Я терплю. Я доучусь, ты не будешь за меня краснеть. Просто иногда терпения не хватает. Люди вокруг... их мозги иногда кажутся слишком медленными и неповоротливыми.   
  
— Дело не в том, буду ли я краснеть, Шерлок. Я хочу, чтобы ты определился, чем хочешь заниматься дальше. А люди… ну, что же, они такие, но не все же? Просто ты выбрал такой факультет — там нужна обстоятельность, может быть, даже неторопливость, способность вместить в голове большой объем знаний, разложить по «ящичкам».   
  
— По ящичкам — я согласен, но почему так неторопливо? Я в общем понимаю теперь, почему ты учился сразу на трех специальностях. Хотя для меня три — это, конечно, нереально. Но факультативно на химию мне хватает времени. И... я определился, я думаю. Но я доучусь, Майки!   
  
— Вся моя энергия ушла в мозг, — усмехнулся я.   
  
— Ну... и бог с ней. Мозг в конце концов важнее всего. Вот я представляю, когда-нибудь у меня будет... своя приемная, как у врача. Люди станут приходить ко мне и рассказывать о своих проблемах — о загадочных случаях, которые произошли с ними, и я помогу им распутать клубок и найти истину. А по вечерам я буду приходить к тебе ужинать!   
  
— Загадочные случаи зачастую являются... — начал я.  
  
Я недоговорил, потому что проводник пошел по вагону, предупреждая, что поезд прибывает в Лондон.  
  
Мы добрались до дома, и Шерлок тут же пошел греть воду. Теоретически я умею делать все. На практике же я ленюсь. Брат не понимал, как я вообще существую с минимумом прислуги. Но мне хватало лакея Джонсона и приходящей уборщицы, которую тот же лакей для меня нашел. Ел я в клубе. Но на кухне всегда имелся запас элементарных продуктов, который регулярно пополнялся. Я всегда мог, в случае бессонницы или необходимости работать ночью, заварить себе чаю, съесть какую-нибудь выпечку или сэндвич с сыром или ветчиной.   
  
Пока Шерлок таскал ведра с горячей водой, я осматривал содержимое кухонных шкафов, раздумывая, чем бы его накормить.   
  
— Брось, дорогой, уже ночь, — сказал брат, появляясь на пороге кухни. — Завтра будем думать о еде, иди, ванна готова.   
  
Я переоделся в сорочку и халат, пошёл в ванную, но на полпути остановился.  
  
— Твой халат на месте в шкафу, и вообще те вещи, которые у тебя здесь остались, в порядке. А Джонсон займётся завтра твоим костюмом и обувью.   
  
Но Шерлок меня буквально развернул носом к двери в ванную. Погрузившись в воду, я понял, что этого мне и недоставало. Правда я быстро начал дремать. Уйти под воду я не боялся, из-за того, что занимал ванну целиком.  
  
Но я все-таки уснул, потому что очнулся, только когда Шерлок потряс меня за плечо, однако я не слышал, ни как он стучал в дверь, ни как вошел в ванную.  
  
— Майкрофт... вода остывает, дорогой.   
  
Я еле разлепил веки.  
  
— Надо же, заснул… — поискал глазами, во что бы завернуться. Забыл взять…  
  
— Я сейчас принесу.   
  
Брат поцеловал меня в лоб и пошел искать простыню. Когда я вышел из ванной, он спросил:  
  
— Сделать тебе чаю? Или ложись сразу, я разобрал твою постель.   
  
— Спасибо, милый, — покачал я головой, — но не нужно. Меня ведь два дня не было, и Джонсон, конечно, не стал связываться с молочником.   
  
— Тогда спать. Все дела завтра.   
  
Брат ушел в свою комнату. Я бы предпочел, чтобы он остался со мной, но не решился попросить. Впрочем, я был так измучен, что уснул сразу. Совершенно без снов, будто провалился в колодец.   
  
Крик за стенкой выдернул меня из сна, и я тут же вскочил с постели, выбежал в коридор и сразу — в спальню Шерлока. Когда нужно, я могу быть очень быстрым. Брат сидел на кровати – это я мог разглядеть и в темноте спальни. Я не стал зажигать свечу, присел рядом с Шерлоком.  
  
— Ничего, это сон, — пробормотал я, прижимая его к себе. — Он ушёл.  
  
— Да, он ушел, — Шерлок ухватился за меня, как в детстве. — Даже... поспать тебе... не даю...   
  
— Ну, что ты… — я огладил брата по спине, по плечам. — Ляжешь у меня?   
  
Он только покивал.   
  
— Ну, пойдём, — шепнул я, поцеловав Шерлока в лоб.   
  
Мы перебрались ко мне в спальню.   
  
Я всегда сплю с открытым окном, но перину уже нагрел. Шерлок прижался ко мне, и его вдруг начало колотить.   
  
— Мне показалось, что я не смогу проснуться. Глупо, я знаю...  
  
— Ничего, мой мальчик, сейчас пройдёт, — шепнул я, прижимая Шерлока к себе. — Что тебе снилось?   
  
Прижался губами к его лбу — в испарине.   
  
— Он стоял, смотрел... Мне казалось, что он меня не отпускает...  
  
— Отец? — догадался я. — Не бойся, он просто приходил посмотреть на тебя. Думаю, ему есть о чём сожалеть.  
  
— Да, о том, что я остался тут и мешаю тебе!  
  
— Нет, родной, нет. О том, что он был к тебе несправедлив. Он не был плохим человеком, мой мальчик, но он был слабым человеком. Возможно, он даже нуждался в лечении нервов, но он совершенно махнул на себя рукой после смерти мамы. Я думаю, жизнь ему была в тягость, на самом деле.   
  
— Он был загадкой для меня, Майки. Но действовал на меня совершенно гипнотически. Я даже не знаю, как отношусь к нему. Я всегда так его боялся, что ни о чем другом не думал. И ведь я был уже почти взрослым, а боялся, как в раннем детстве — до ужаса. А ведь если подумать — я даже не знаю, почему. Он никогда не тронул меня пальцем... ну, до того последнего раза. Он кормил, одевал, учил, покупал книги, которые я прошу, ноты, скрипку... В общем-то, ведь он не сделал мне ничего плохого, Майки. Почему он до сих пор внушает мне такой ужас? Почему у него такая власть надо мной?   
  
— Потому что ты не был равнодушен к нему, тебе хотелось получить от него хотя бы одобрение. И когда ты был ребёнком, ты просто не понимал многих вещей в силу возраста. Мне жаль, что у нас разница только семь лет, я давно бы забрал тебя к себе.   
  
Может, дело было ещё и в том, что я слишком похож на отца, и мы с ним были как два полюса, слишком противоположные во всём.   
  
— Из-за меня тебе пришлось его бросить... — пробормотал Шерлок.   
  
— Послушай меня, родной: даже если бы можно было вернуть всё обратно, я снова и снова сделал бы тот же выбор. Он единственно возможный для меня. Отца я любил — не настолько сильно, чтобы не видеть его недостатков, ошибок, соглашаться с ним в том, с чем заведомо не был согласен. Я выбирал между такой вот холодноватой любовью и любовью, которая смысл моей жизни.   
  
— Знаешь... там, в этом их журнале... в этом трактате о любви... был вопрос. Мол, надо ответить на него, и тогда ты поймешь природу любви. На что ты способен ради человека, которого любишь. И на что ты не способен ради него. Я несколько дней пытался ответить на эти вопросы, и не смог — ни на один.   
  
— Это глупые вопросы. Если ты можешь на них ответить, то ты никого не любишь. А когда придёт время принимать решение, ты не будешь задавать их себе.   
  
Шерлок сказал после недолгого молчания:   
  
— Я знаю, почему он не хотел, чтобы ты приехал раньше... он любил тебя, и не хотел, чтобы ты видел его больным или немощным.   
  
— Наверное…   
  
— Спасибо этим идиотам, что накормили меня когда-то червями... без них мы так и жили бы на одной переписке. А когда ты уехал в Оксфорд и не мог приезжать все время, я очень скучал... — признался Шерлок, — ходил туда в деревню иногда, смотрел на окошко нашей комнаты... Взрослый ведь уже был... Да я и сейчас скучаю. Надо было мне в Лондонский университет поступать, вот!   
  
— Ну, ты сравнил. Ничего, осталось ведь немного, мой дорогой. И потом — химия же. Хочешь я буду приезжать к тебе почаще?  
  
— Хочу! — вырвалось у брата.  
  
— Вот и договорились, — улыбнулся я.   
  
— Это ведь не только потому что я такой эгоист, ты ведь тоже скучаешь, правда? — Шерлок уже совсем успокоился и начал засыпать...  
  
— Я очень скучаю, Шерлок. И если ты хочешь меня видеть почаще, я только счастлив. Спи, мой хороший.  
  
Мы проснулись уже не к завтраку, а скорее к ланчу. Уборщица в квартире побывала, судя по некоторым приметам, но будить меня не стала. И она не имела привычки задавать какие-либо вопросы.   
  
— Поедем ко мне в клуб, поедим, а потом отправимся на вокзал? — предложил я Шерлоку, видя, что кухня его очень интересует. Проголодался мальчик.  
  
— Давай в клуб. Тем более, что я там так еще и не был. Хотя... там у тебя же разговаривать нельзя? Может, поедим в каком-то месте попроще?   
  
— Это в основных помещениях разговаривать нельзя, а в комнате для посетителей и у меня в комнатах можно.   
  
Собравшись, прихватив в саквояже кое-что из необходимых вещей, мы поехали в «Диоген». Открытие клуба от меня тоже потребовало некоторых вложений, но со временем я мечтал переехать к нему поближе, найти квартиру на Пэлл Мэлл. Это довольно утомительно – ездить туда-сюда на извозчике.   
  
Пока мы шли по коридорам до моих апартаментов, Шерлок разглядывал здешнюю обстановку, едва ли не открыв рот. Я был доволен произведенным впечатлением.   
  
— Ты тут... работаешь? — выдавил он наконец, заглянув ко мне в кабинет.   
  
— Стараюсь тут, конечно, но не всегда получается провести в «Диогене» целый день. Однако к чаю я всегда приезжаю, а домой отправляюсь после ужина. Тут есть ещё одна комната, я всё больше думаю устроить в ней спальню — на случай, если работы много. Определённо, года через три-четыре я перееду куда-нибудь поближе к клубу.   
  
— Надеюсь, у тебя в новой квартире тоже будет для меня комната, — пробормотал брат.   
  
— Ты мог бы не напоминать мне о комнате — разумеется, мой дорогой.   
  
— Уютно тут... и камин... А молодой человек в приемной? Это и есть твой секретарь? Совсем мальчишка...  
  
Я обернулся к двери, ведущей в приёмную.  
  
— Да, Алан Грей. Мальчишка и есть — он окончил коллеж, дальше учиться не стал, но быть секретарём — это его призвание. Очень аккуратный и ответственный.   
  
Я позвонил и буквально через пару минут лакей вкатил столик. Завтрак, а точнее уже ланч на двоих, а ведь никаких распоряжений заранее я не давал. Шерлок был впечатлен вторично:   
  
— Вышколенные у тебя сотрудники...  
  
— Любой посетитель может захотеть позавтракать или поужинать, так что поварам не составляет труда накрыть на двоих. Поскольку я единственный из учредителей, кто бывает в «Диогене», шеф-повар постепенно приноравливается к моим потребностям. Садись, мой мальчик, я уже умираю с голода. Потом я отдам Грею несколько распоряжений и поедем на вокзал.   
  
Шерлок, видимо, тоже умирал от голода, ел с аппетитом.   
  
— Я понял, почему ты не держишь повара дома. Я бы тоже ел только тут на твоем месте.  
  
— К чему мне повар? — я пожал плечами. — А завтрак по воскресеньям и Берта может приготовить.   
  
— Ладно-ладно, знаю я тебя. А с ней ты... как? Все-таки посторонний человек в доме.   
  
— Я к ней привык уже. Она справляется с моим хозяйством — я ведь почти не бываю дома.   
  
— Ты писал, что нанял уборщицу, а она, выходит, вообще все делает?   
  
— Стиркой она не занимается — отвозит вещи в прачечную. Готовит раз в неделю, так что посуды после меня всего чуть-чуть, ну, разве что лишняя чашка появится, если я работаю ночью. – Я улыбнулся. — Спиртовку я освоил, мой мальчик.   
  
— Ну да, пора уже — к двадцати семи годам. Вот закончу учиться, перееду к тебе и буду греть тебе чай — обратно разучишься... Хотя, нет, по ночам я тебе не дам работать! По ночам спать надо!   
  
— Ты не поверишь, я даже научился кое-что готовить.   
  
— Поверю. Ты если хочешь — всему можешь научиться. Вопрос — зачем тебе это. Так и... не проходит это твое нежелание контакта с людьми?   
  
— О… я постоянно с ними контактирую, даже слишком много. Я ведь не сижу всё время в кабинете и не перебираю бумаги. Хотя бы дома я могу побыть иногда один?  
  
— Я просто спрашиваю, дорогой... Я-то там в университете тоже обхожусь без прислуги, а поскольку ходить ужинать куда-то мне обычно лень, то и я теперь умею готовить... ну как готовить, сам понимаешь, не фазанов с трюфелями, — кивнул Шерлок на блюдо. — Но в лавке всегда можно купить свежий хлеб и сыр... а недавно я вдруг решил приготовить салат. Получилось, хотя я думаю, что это была первая и последняя такая попытка.   
  
— Хорошо, что хотя бы о сыре и хлебе вспоминаешь, — проворчал я. — Как можно не ужинать?   
  
— Да легко, на самом деле...  
  
Определённо, стоило приезжать в университет ради того хотя бы, чтобы водить брата ужинать.   
  
Времени на полноценный ланч, то есть чтобы посидеть подольше, у нас не было. Нам и так придётся ночевать в старом доме. Закончив трапезу, мы отправились на вокзал.  
  
В дороге мы молчали. Я даже взялся читать газету, чтобы отвлечься от посторонних мыслей или опять не расклеиться. Я твердо решил больше не позволять себе распускаться и держать эмоции в узде. Мы вышли на знакомой с детства станции...  
  
Ещё с вокзала я отправил телеграмму миссис Лорси, и конюх отца встречал нас на двуколке. До дома мы доехали также в молчании. Наша экономка встретила нас на крыльце. Шерлок поцеловал ей руку, чем донельзя смутил почтенную женщину.   
  
Миссис Лорси была умной, поэтому обошлась без вздохов и причитаний, а просто сказала, что наши комнаты готовы, что одну служанку она уже рассчитала и выплатила ей выходное пособие. Мы вошли в гостиную, и я немного растерялся, не зная, чем заняться в первую очередь. Может, следует разобрать бумаги отца?  
  
— Майкрофт, — позвал Шерлок, — давай поднимемся наверх? Дела от нас не убегут.  
  
— Да, дорогой.  
  
Мы подняли на второй этаж. Я ещё в прошлый приезд заглядывал в наши с Шерлоком комнаты. У него мебель накрыли чехлами. Кажется, отец вообще ничего там не трогал, а у меня почему-то регулярно убирались. Всё это произвело на меня очень тяжёлое впечатление два дня назад. Сейчас, слава богу, в комнате Шерлока чехлов уже не было, с другой стороны — видно, что всё на месте.   
  
Шерлок подошел к кровати, отвинтил шишечку и достал спичку.   
  
— Помнишь?   
  
– Конечно, мой мальчик, — подойдя к брату, я положил ладони ему на плечи.   
  
От прежней мебели сохранилась только кровать: когда Шерлок стал взрослым, остальную поменяли. Стол был пуст, но в ящиках наверняка лежали какие-нибудь старые тетради.   
  
Шерлок подошел к комоду и достал футляр со скрипкой из нижнего ящика. Когда мы уезжали из имения навсегда, он оставил ее тут по моей просьбе, а я потом купил ему другую. Шерлок растеряно разглядывал инструмент. Он не ожидал увидеть скрипку на месте, думал, что отец от нее избавился.   
  
— Майкрофт... можно мне подарить ее?  
  
— Музыканту из Кембриджа? — спросил я. — Подари, конечно.   
  
— Спасибо, дорогой. Комната... совсем нежилая, да? Пойдем в твою?  
  
Мою тоже было сложно назвать жилой. Впрочем, запах был немного другой — регулярные уборки и проветривание сказывались.   
  
– Ночевать всё равно будем у меня? — спросил я.  
  
— Угу. Даже не сомневайся. Я еще и сказку на ночь с тебя потребую. Расскажешь? Про того волшебника... он ведь все еще живет на той горе?   
  
— Даже не сомневайся, — ответил я в лад. — Волшебник завёл себе новые очки, но всё ещё бодр.   
  
— А младший брат все еще не загадал свое желание. Глупый мальчишка, так и не решил, чего ему больше всего хочется...  
  
— Нет, он мудрый мальчик. Он оставил желание на крайний случай. Братья ведь многое могут и сами, особенно когда они вместе. Они не хуже волшебника справляются.   
  
— Конечно, им же помогают луна и солнце! Не будешь смеяться? Я иногда надеваю медальон... когда мне предстоит что-то... важное для меня. Но вообще-то пусть никакой крайний случай никогда не наступает, правда? — Он подошел к окну, потрогал раму... — А твою комнату протапливали все время. Во всяком случае — регулярно. И раму покрывали олифой в прошлом году.   
  
— Да, — отозвался я.   
  
И протапливали, и содержали в порядке, так что если бы я вздумал вернуться… Я потёр глаза, словно не выспался.   
  
— Ты точно хочешь продать имение? — спросил брат.   
  
— Точно, Шерлок. Им надо заниматься, отец дела запустил, и пока не поздно, надо продать.   
  
— Тогда ищем покупателя. Что со слугами? Надо им заплатить какое-то пособие, наверное? Я не представляю, как это делается... особенно пока мы не продали имение.   
  
— Пока подождём. Если новые хозяева захотят нанять другую прислугу, тогда уже и рассчитаем. Это если мы найдём покупателя быстро. Мой помощник этим займётся.   
  
Я вышел в коридор и отпер ключами с отцовской связки дверь в комнату матери. Тут всё оставалось по-прежнему с тех пор, как она умерла — то есть мебель была укрыта чехлами, а в шкафу… я открыл дверцу… да, коробки стояли на месте. Я даже не представлял — что там? Наверное, какие памятные вещицы.   
  
— Может, заберём их в Лондон прямо так, а посмотрим дома? — спросил я.   
  
— Да, Майки, — отозвался Шерлок. — Дома все это разберем. А как ты думаешь, где бабушкины картины? Помнишь, у нее висели дома картины ее брата, мне они очень нравились в детстве... но потом я их никогда не видел. Вряд ли отец их продал?   
  
— Хм… Тут ещё наверху, на чердаке есть кое-какие сундуки. Я никогда не интересовался, что там. Может быть, там есть вещи и бабушки.   
  
Чердак, конечно, назывался так условно, потому что там было устроено что-то вроде кладовок, которые запирались на ключ.  
  
— Надо бы посмотреть, — сказал я, — а то вдруг там останутся какие-нибудь семейные письма или что-то ещё личное.   
  
— Письма надо поискать, — согласился брат. — Хотя... вряд ли отец был настолько сентиментален, чтобы хранить письма. А дневников он, по-моему, никогда не вел? Кстати, а мои детские дневники... они у тебя?   
  
— Да, и твои дневники, и твои письма — всё это у меня. Отец никогда не вёл дневник, и бабушка наша тоже, кажется. Мама тоже. Но письма найдутся, я думаю. Мама писала бабушке в Лондон, та ей отвечала.   
  
— Поищем. Давай вместе, не станем разделяться. Только, знаешь что... нам еще надо навестить нашу иву.   
  
— Обязательно. Пойдём сейчас?  
  
— Пошли… Погоди! — Шерлок метнулся в мою комнату и открыл комод. Так и есть — чистые свежие полотенца. — Мы же должны там искупаться!   
  
— Искупаться? — я немного опешил. Конец мая, конечно, но я бы не сказал, что наступила жара. — Думаешь, стоит?   
  
— Майки, мы, может быть, никогда больше к этой иве не попадем. Давай, простимся с детством! Да не бойся ты, не простудимся. Сделаем грог потом. Давай-давай, пошли!  
  
Мы отправились к реке. Меня, конечно, тронул пыл Шерлока и то, что он принялся вспоминать наше детство, но некто в моей голове нашёптывал, что я уже взрослый солидный господин, и мне стыдно должно быть купаться без штанов.   
  
Около ивы Шерлок сразу стал раздеваться. Я медлил, немного жалобно посматривая на брата.  
  
— Давай, Майкрофт! Ну? — подбодрил он. — Тут никого нет. Давай же, мы сто раз тут купались!   
  
Я нехотя принялся раздеваться. В общем-то погода стояла теплая, и течение тут всегда было тихим.   
  
Наш «пляж» по бокам слегка зарос камышами. Когда я был маленьким, отец где-то умудрился достать чистый песок, его привезли на двух больших подводах и высыпали на илистое дно и немного на берег.  
  
Воспоминания, да… Когда я вошёл в воду, то совершенно не почувствовал, холодная она или не очень. Я так задумался, что очнулся только от громкого всплеска: Шерлок поскользнулся на дне и ушел в воду почти с головой. Он, правда, сразу встал, но я успел очнуться и кинулся к нему.   
  
– Шерлок! Господи, ну что ты… Цел? Поплыли…  
  
— Я случайно поскользнулся. Майкрофт, клянусь, я случайно!   
  
— Конечно, случайно, — не понял я. — Поплыли, а то ещё ноги сведёт.   
  
Вода действительно была холодная, так что минут через пять мы сдались и вылезли на берег.   
  
— Лови полотенце! — Шерлок бросил мне одно.   
  
Никогда я не одевался с такой быстротой — лишь только вытерся.   
  
— Бррр… — я подвигал плечами под пиджаком.   
  
— Теперь бегом в дом и готовить грог. Уже не совсем как в детстве... но зато согреемся! Давай, нас еще шкура ждет!  
  
— Бегом?! — возопил я.   
  
Нет, пробежаться до дома я сумел бы, конечно. Шерлок кинулся по тропинке к крыльцу, я еле поспевал за ним.   
  
— Господи, Шерлок… — я нагнал брата уже в прихожей и долго не мог отдышаться. Но зато согрелся. Шкура, правда, ждала скорее его, чем меня. Мишки на нас двоих бы не хватило.  
  
— Тебе надо больше двигаться, — наставительно сказал брат. — Приедешь в Кембридж — будем гулять по городу. Такой красивый сильный мужчина — и одышка. Майкрофт, так нельзя.   
  
Мы вошли в дом, и Шерлок сразу потащил меня в гостиную. Камин горел — спасибо экономке. Шерлок открыл бар и достал нужные бутылки.  
  
— В Оксфорде студенты варили грог? — спросил он.   
  
— Наверное, — я кашлянул, — что-то ведь они пили во время своих пирушек.   
  
Энергии Шерлока просто не было предела: как можно столько двигаться? У него как будто есть ключик, и кто-то его завёл.  
  
— Пошли, я научу тебя. Варить грог надо уметь, мой дорогой. Три факультета закончил — и не научился главному, что умеет каждый первокурсник! Давай, пойдем, пойдем! — он потянул меня на кухню.   
  
Я поплелся следом и с облегчением опустился на первый же подвернувшийся стул. А энергия Шерлока не иссякала. Он устроил мне целую лекцию с демонстрацией, сварил грог, напоил. Получилось крепковато, но согревало очень хорошо. Слава богу, пришла миссис Лорси и погнала нас с кухни, заявив, что ей пора готовить ужин.   
  
Немного согревшись, я уже без излишних протестов полез за братом на чердак. За дверью под пыльными чехлами стояла какая-то мебель — кажется, секретер, и видимо, большое напольное зеркало. Но ближе к двери мы обнаружили два сундука. Выволокли на свободное пространство, нашли пару старых стульев — крепких, но обшарпанных. Сундуки не были заперты на ключ. Я открыл крышку у того, что больше размером.   
  
— А вот и картины... — довольно кивнул Шерлок. — Надо запаковать хорошенько, их мы увезем. Эту вот я помню, она у бабушки висела в детской... ну, в той комнате, где я спал. Повесишь у меня в комнате, хорошо?   
  
Собственно, это был этюд. Дед потом написал на его основе очередную картину из жизни бедуинов. В отличие от его академических работ этюд выглядел вполне живым и непосредственным. Что-что, а лошадей дед писать умел.   
  
— Хорошо, мой мальчик.   
  
В сундуке также стояли старые гравюры в рамах и под стеклом. Бог знает, где их покупала бабушка. Но вот с водопадом, наверняка, в Швейцарии.  
  
— Почему их не повесили? Картины не должны лежать в сундуке. — Шерлок заглянул мне через плечо. — Какое красивое место...   
  
— Рейхенбахский водопад, — сказал я. — Это недалеко от Розенлау, кажется. Я почему знаю — бабушка рассказывала, она привезла эту гравюру из своего свадебного путешествия.  
  
— Хотел бы я там побывать когда-нибудь.  
  
– Что может быть легче, чем поездка в Швейцарию?   
  
— Ну, один не поеду, а свадебное путешествие мне-то уж точно не светит. Так что выберем время когда-нибудь, ладно?   
  
— Возможно, почему бы нет? — Я достал деревянную шкатулку. — А вот и письма. — Они были сложены стопками и перевязаны лентами.   
  
— Надо же. Письма сохранились... Что ты собираешься с ними делать? — спросил Шерлок.  
  
— Возьмём с собой, почитаем дома. Вряд ли тут что-то особо личное — в те годы было не принято выходить за рамки внешних приличий даже в частной переписке. Посмотрим для начала, от кого они.   
  
Из второго сундука вылетела моль. Я усмехнулся.  
  
— Понятно, что тут, — отогнул бумагу. — Да, тут старые вещи — и подпорченные. — Я запустил руку под старые платья, выпустив ещё несколько бледных бабочек. Ничего, кроме одежды.   
  
Мы решили отдать этот сундук на откуп слугам. Найдут что-нибудь приличное — пусть забирают, а остальное выбросят.  
  
Потом мы стали обладателями двух бронзовых подсвечников — кстати, довольно изящных, хотя каждым можно было проломить человеку череп, большой коробки с письменным прибором в стиле ампир — хм, такой я бы поставил у себя в кабинете. Даже в клубе.   
  
— А это что? — спросил Шерлок, выуживая заинтересовавший его предмет. — Туфля с загнутым носом. Что-то восточное? Почему одна?  
  
— Да кто знает? Может, и от деда осталась — какой-нибудь реквизит из мастерской. — Я осмотрел туфлю.   
  
— Отдашь мне ее? — неожиданно попросил Шерлок. — Я в ней буду кисет прятать.   
  
— Забирай, — рассмеялся я. — А ты читаешь поэзию? Признавайся. Это же Браунинг — про холостяка, держащего табак в персидской туфле.   
  
— А это что? — ушел брат от коварного вопроса. — Смотри, детские рисунки. Майкрофт, ох... это мои. Бабушка их хранила, надо же. Гляди — это ты и я. Я тебя веду к пруду смотреть лягушек. Я помню, как рисовал это!  
  
— Шерлок, кого из поэтов ты любишь? — не унимался я, забирая рисунки. —Тебя надо было учить ещё и этому. Но ты ведь неплохо делаешь наброски, мне нравится смотреть на них в твоих письмах.  
  
— Да ну, это только так... для тебя. Не люблю я никаких поэтов — информации ноль, одни эмоции, и не всегда внятные. Жалко рисунки сжигать, оставь парочку на память, вот этот и еще вот этот — с ивой.   
  
— Сжигать? — возмутился я. — Ещё чего выдумал. Я их заберу. У меня же хранятся твои детские письма. Теперь и рисунки будут. Шерлок, тебе уже двадцать лет — будь мужчиной, признайся, что любишь поэзию.  
  
— А ты вообще любишь приключенческие романы! — брат вспыхнул.  
  
— Да, и совершенно этого не стыжусь.  
  
— А я стыжусь... на самом деле я понимаю, что смысла в рифмованных строках мало, и что там может нравиться? Почему мы реагируем на зарифмованную чушь сильнее, чем на научные статьи или какие-то путевые заметки, к примеру? Нет, я вообще думаю, что в моем возрасте читать беллетристику уже нет смысла. В детстве, когда идет... становление личности, и книги... ну помогают понять и принять какие-то моральные устои... Но сейчас это уже не нужно. Так что я предпочту читать научные сборники.  
  
— А музыка? Ты ведь любишь музыку — как она сочетается с холодным анализом? Мальчик мой, что с тобой такое творится?  
— Музыка живет отдельно, Майкрофт, она сама по себе. Она... не мешает. Ну, почти не мешает. Впрочем, я не играю посторонним, только себе... ну или тебе. Нельзя отвлекаться на все это... на красивые образы, на то, что трогает... выбивает из колеи. Это отнимает силы, время и... делает слабее.  
  
— Глупости! — заявил я с горячностью. — Уж никак не склонность к анализу делает нас близкими людьми.   
  
— Нас — нет, конечно. Мы родились близкими людьми. Думаю, ты меня любил бы, даже если бы я был глупым, ненаблюдательным и вообще не похожим на тебя. Я тебя не стесняюсь, Майкрофт, ты пойми меня правильно. Я в тебе уверен. А вот в себе — не всегда. Бывает, что я не справляюсь сам с собой, а ты ведь не можешь вечно водить меня за руку. Я должен уметь отгораживаться. Не от тебя, пойми, от тебя — никогда. От себя, от того, что внутри меня, от того, что делает меня слабым. Тебе такое не нужно, ты сильный человек, ты справляешься с чем угодно. Я не могу так, как ты, ты ведь знаешь... Эмоции меня разрывают изнутри, и я иду вразнос. Если ты рядом — все нормально, вспышка — и покой. А если тебя нет... мне не справиться. Проще не доводить до этого.   
  
— Смотря, что тебя излишне волнует. Некоторые чувства не стоит держать в себе.   
  
— Да я на все реагирую... как… как неврастеник.   
  
Отцовская оценка. Видимо, тот высказывался по этом поводу не только в разговорах со мной, но и Шерлока прямо в глаза так называл.   
  
— Ты можешь носить маску, быть сдержанным внешне, — сказал я, — но чувства будут пожирать тебя изнутри, и ты сгоришь. Вот ты говорил про поэзию. Но и музыка, и стихи вызывают в нас сильные чувства, и это будто открывает клапан, выпускает лишнее давление.   
  
— Беда в том, мой дорогой, что я не умею его сам закрывать, этот клапан.   
  
«Может, влюбится, и это у него пройдёт?» — подумал я. Правда, что это такое с ним? Ну, лет в четырнадцать он пытался прислушиваться к критике отца, а сейчас-то?   
  
— Послушай, в университете ведь наверняка есть театральное общество? — спросил я. —Почему бы тебе не попробовать себя там? Это будут эмоции, но как бы не твои, а героя. Ты артистичен, у тебя получится.  
  
— Там есть театр... но я пока не задумывался. Играть роли? Хм... грим... может пригодиться. Главное, Майкрофт, ты не обижайся, если кажется, что я холоднее, чем... чем обычно. Это... может быть не навсегда, но для меня сейчас как защита.  
  
– Я не обижаюсь, я волнуюсь за тебя. Защита от чего, мой мальчик?  
  
— От себя самого, дорогой. От того, что я не справлюсь с эмоциями и буду срываться постоянно. Ты же знаешь, каким я был всегда с самого детства... таким и остался. Это еще спасибо, что меня теперь не тошнит по любому поводу... но остальное-то все при мне. Я должен научиться побеждать эмоции, потому что, когда они побеждают меня, остановить взрыв я уже не могу, а успокаиваться приходится часами. Да, когда ты рядом — все проще. Но я же не могу все время сидеть в твоем «Диогене»...   
  
— Не побеждать, Шерлок. Управлять. Победив эмоции, ты только навредишь себе, потому что себя ломать нельзя. И кроме того, ты преувеличиваешь степень своей нервозности.   
  
— Не преувеличиваю, к сожалению. Может, это связано как-то... с желаниями... я не знаю. Но увы. И чтобы управлять, сперва ведь надо победить? Подчинить себе. Потом можно управлять. Как норовистым конем.   
  
— Коней укрощают терпением и лаской. А насчёт желаний ты прав, возможно. Кхм…  
  
Мне было неловко спрашивать брата о том, о чём он сам расспрашивал меня в отрочестве.   
  
— Ну, я себя тоже не кнутом истязаю. Мне так проще, Майки. Я только не хочу, чтобы бы ты думал, что я отдаляюсь от тебя.   
  
— У меня нет причин так думать, Шерлок.  
  
— Нет, конечно нет. И ты у меня мудрый человек, ты все всегда понимаешь. Но сказать я все равно должен был.  
  
— Однако мы с тобой засиделись на чердаке. Давай спустим нашу добычу вниз?   
  
В два захода мы отнесли находки в комнату Шерлока. Потом отправились в библиотеку. Ее, конечно, следовало забрать, хотя многие книги я потом купил себе повторно. Тут же нашлись и ноты: и мамины, и Шерлока. Отец даже разложил их по авторам. Некоторые пьесы были еще совсем детские, и, подумав, мы с братом решили дать в газету объявление, и семья, где ребенок учится играть на скрипке, могла бы забрать ноты себе.   
  
— А сколько лет у нас проработала миссис Лорси? — спросил Шерлок. — При мне она была всегда...  
  
— При мне не всегда. Мне было лет пять, когда она пришла в дом. Я понимаю, о чём ты думаешь. Конечно, нужно позаботиться о ней.   
  
— Даже моего незаконченного юридического образования хватит, чтобы составить документ. Мы можем передать ей один из коттеджей в пожизненное пользование и продавать поместье с условием ее безвозмездного проживания там.   
  
— Думаю, так и нужно сделать. Ты посмотришь бумаги по арендаторам?  
  
— Обязательно.   
  
После ужина Шерлок решил повторить эксперимент с грогом — точнее эксперимент с моим алкогольным растлением. На сей раз мы расположились в гостиной, у камина, где красовался страшный медведь. Шерлок уселся на шкуре, прислонился головой к сиденью кресла, а мне пришлось довольствоваться соседним.   
  
— Кстати, о театре — у вас там, я так понимаю, по-шекспировски? — спросил я. — Кто играет женские роли? Студенты первого курса?  
  
— Наверное. Ну, а кто еще? Я не присматривался... женоподобные молодые люди не в моем вкусе, — засмеялся Шерлок.  
  
— Многие потом мужают, хотя не все. И какой же типаж нравится тебе?  
  
— Мне нравятся не хрупкие, скорее наоборот — более мужественные, такие... с выправкой, что ли. Светловолосые... с добрыми глазами.   
  
— Милый, тебе нравятся военные? — удивился я.  
  
— Может быть. А что такого? Ну, это не главное... но в общем да. Меня это... возбуждает.   
  
Я растеряно улыбнулся. Не потому, что меня смутило слово. Просто я совершенно отчётливо понял, что Шерлок уже мужчина. И куда состоятельнее, чем я в некоторых смыслах, несмотря на свои предпочтения.   
  
— Я пытался экспериментировать... — продолжал брат, — понять, на что способен. Теперь точно могу сказать — женщины в этом смысле меня совсем не интересуют. До смешного — смотрю на девушку и вижу, кем она работает, из какой семьи, чем увлечена, как провела утро и все такое... а смотрю на отставного офицера и какое-то время думаю — ух ты! И только потом все остальное.   
  
— Надо же… Я думал, боксёр там… или фехтовальщик. Военный. Но почему? В смысле — кто-то ведь должен был быть первым? Кто произвёл впечатление.  
  
— Ну, впечатление... это еще перед колледжем было, он как раз был отставным офицером, в старшем классе вел у нас верховую езду. Но это именно впечатление, он и не смотрел на меня... Ну а сейчас нет, ничего такого серьезного, но таких, как я — не единицы в Кембридже. Во всяком случае, желающих попробовать хватает. Мне хотелось бы чего-то более постоянного. Правда я теперь не думаю, что это совсем нереально — встретить кого-то, с кем отношения не ограничатся только плотской близостью. Хотя, должен признаться, что я вовсе не монах, и плотские радости для меня немаловажны… Тебя не шокируют такие признания?  
  
— Почему меня это должно шокировать? Но из твоих слов я делаю логический вывод, что Месгрейв — тот приятель, о котором ты писал, тебе просто приятель.   
  
— Да, так и есть. Хотя он... в общем, просто я тоже не в его вкусе.   
  
— Не в его вкусе или не его профиль?   
  
— Не в его вкусе. Он любит как раз таких... хм... как ты.  
  
Я чуть не поперхнулся грогом.  
  
— Господи, помилуй!  
  
— Ну, не надо так пугаться, дорогой. Я имел в виду — солидных, вальяжных... привлекающих благородной красотой.   
  
— Он что же… он, как это называется… предпочитает женскую роль в сексе?  
  
— Да, именно. Он вообще не любит проявлять... активность сам. Хотя в чем-то я его понимаю. Я бы тоже не отказался встретить такого мужчину, которому... — тут Шерлок осекся и посмотрел на меня. — Извини. Я пьян, видимо.   
  
— Нет-нет, все понятно, — сказал я. — Которому бы ты мог довериться.   
  
— Да. Довериться. Полностью. Но это скорее всего несбыточные мечты.  
  
— Почему же несбыточные? Никогда не стоит терять надежду.  
  
— Я слишком привык все контролировать. И... я знаю, что такое — полное доверие. Поэтому мне очень сложно представить, что я встречу кого-то, к кому смогу относиться хотя бы вполовину с тем доверием, как к тебе. А без доверия нет и полной отдачи... я так думаю.   
  
— Надеюсь, что встретишь. Я тебе этого желаю от всего сердца.   
  
— Я не очень надеюсь, Майки. Но мечтать себе не запретишь. — Он пересел ближе и прислонился головой к моим коленям. — Но мне очень повезло. Практически никто из таких моих знакомых не имеет возможности рассказать что-то о себе близким.   
  
Я запустил пальцы в его волосы, поглаживая.  
  
— Понимаю.   
  
Я бы одобрил даже… не знаю — кого угодно, лишь бы человек был хороший и брату нравился… господи, кажется, я тоже напился.   
  
  


***

  
  
— Дорогой мой, ты хоть ел сегодня?  
  
После ночи общения с призраками и нескольких часов медитации у реки я был абсолютно уверен, что заснул и слышу голос брата во сне.  
  
— Это моя реплика, мой мальчик... — собственный голос привел меня в чувство. Я резко обернулся и увидел за спиной брата. Так это не сон? — Господи! Как ты сюда попал?  
  
— Приехал. Уотсон в гостинице, — ответил он, снимая перчатки и пряча их в карман.   
  
Наклонившись, он поцеловал меня и прижался на мгновение щекой к щеке.   
  
— Ты остановился у миссис Лорси, вероятно?  
  
— Ну, во всяком случае, там остановился мой экипаж.  
  
Я подвинулся, и Шерлок сел рядом. Вот и место на стволе кончилось. А в детстве он казался таким большим. Я посмотрел на туфли брата.   
  
— Ты был на кладбище?  
  
— Был, — кивнул Шерлок, беря меня за руку, — Джон проявил чудеса дедукции, а в большей степени — здравого смысла.   
  
Он посмотрел на меня таким взглядом, о котором вчера я мог только мечтать, а сейчас я будто и ничего не почувствовал. Что ж, выходит, мне удалось достичь желаемого, я смог похоронить прошлое? Я прислушался к себе. Мой брат, которого я все так же люблю, который все так же мне дорог. Но все прежние переживания ушли, оставив только легкий дым воспоминаний.   
  
— Любовь моя, пойдём домой. Ты устал.  
  
И опять — будто не брат говорит это, и не я слышу такие слова из его уст.  
  
— Наш дом теперь очень далеко отсюда, Шерлок.   
  
Я повел плечами. Спина затекла. Не хватало только, чтобы она разболелась тут и понадобились растирания. Впрочем, Джон где-то поблизости. Глупость какая-то...   
  
— Джон вне сомнения обладает кучей самых лучших качеств, включая здравый смысл... жаль только, что, судя по всему, умение хранить секреты от тебя, не входит в число его многочисленных достоинств.   
  
Я достал часы, прищурился, глядя на стрелки.   
  
— Ничего себе...  
  
— Не сердись на него... Майкрофт, Джон правильно сделал, что рассказал. Идём, дорогой, тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
  
Шерлок встал, все еще держа меня за руку.   
  
— Да я и не сержусь. Просто констатирую факт. И не шучу, кстати.  
  
Я встал и пошел вслед за Шерлоком.   
  
— Вчера... нет, позавчера наш дорогой доктор высказал несколько очень дельных мыслей по поводу нашего происшествия. Сначала я сомневался... Но сейчас у меня сложились в общем две версии, правда в одной не хватает кирпичиков. Думаю, у тебя тоже? Впрочем, проверить придется все равно обе. И проверять будешь ты, мой мальчик, лично, потому что поручить это своим людям я не смогу. Не нужны нам лишние посвященные, не правда ли?  
  
— Хорошо, я проверю. Но у меня тоже не хватает кое-каких зацепок, и если ты выслушаешь...  
  
— Подожди, — остановил я брата. — Придем в гостиницу, поговорим все вместе. Ты же не собираешься делать из этого тайну от Джона, я надеюсь?  
  
— Нет, конечно. Поговорим, но не раньше, чем ты поешь. Как твоя спина?  
  
— Затекла спина, но в общем могло быть и хуже. Массаж пока не требуется. Завтрак... завтрак... какой завтрак, обед уже. Ну, что-то придумаем. Только не в гостинице, пожалуйста. Тебя там не узнали? А меня узнают наверняка.  
  
Я собрался идти дальше, но Шерлок схватил меня за руку.  
  
— Подожди! В таком состоянии я тебя к Джону не пущу. Ему хватит демонстраций наших семейных скелетов, тебе так не кажется? Я уже догадываюсь, что ты напридумал себе за последние несколько часов. Может, я вёл себя последние пятнадцать лет, как идиот, не знаю. Но тебе я не позволю. Иначе я стану думать, что ты мне лгал из лучших побуждений, когда говорил, что отец неправ насчёт выражения эмоций и прочего, и что ты с ним не согласен.  
  
Я остановился, мы стояли теперь лицом к лицу.   
  
— Я никогда не лгал тебе. Мог что-то не сказать, это правда, но если говорю, то всегда именно то, что думаю. Ты много лет убеждал меня, мой дорогой, что проявление эмоций мешает тебе. И согласись, ты действительно приходил ко мне только тогда, когда у тебя что-то случалось, не дай бог, плохое, когда тебе было тяжело, плохо, страшно. Когда тебе нужна была помощь старшего, поддержка. Я никогда не откажу тебе в этом, Шерлок, я готов что угодно сделать для тебя. Но я не хочу, чтобы получалось, будто я жду, когда тебе будет плохо, чтобы помочь и чувствовать себя нужным таким образом. Меня это категорически не устраивает. И я не хочу делать то, что мешает тебе, и раз эмоции связаны для тебя с детством как с чем-то плохим или тяжелым, я не хочу...  
  
— Да, чёрт возьми, эмоции мешают мне в работе, Майкрофт! — вдруг вспылил Шерлок. — Если бы я всякий раз проявлял... позволял себе отпускать чувства при виде убитого человека, или при виде рыдающей женщины, я бы уже давно оказался в Бедламе! Но при чём тут семья, бога ради?! При чём тут наши с тобой отношения?! Отец был прав, ты знаешь? Со своей колокольни он был прав — он видел только нежеланного, истеричного, по его мнению, мальчишку. Но у меня был ты! Ты принимал меня таким, какой я есть, ты не пытался исправить меня, заставлять быть кем-то другим. — Он взял меня за плечи. — Мой брат, мой друг, моя опора... Почему вдруг что-то должно измениться? Почему это не может быть взаимным? Родной мой, если тебе нужна опора — вот он я.  
  
Как же мало мне нужно, чтобы сутки размышлений и принятое решение оказалось отброшено за ненадобностью. Я сделал полшага и тоже обнял брата и прижался щекой к его волосам.  
  
— Я всегда боялся сломать тебя. Но мне нужна опора. Оказалось, что нужна, — сказал я шепотом.  
  
— Не бойся, — улыбнулся Шерлок и крепко обнял меня. — Идём, а то Джон уже волнуется. 


	10. Визиты

**Джон Уотсон**  
  
Я с невыразимым облегчением узнал от Холмса, что с Майкрофтом все в порядке. Мы покинули гостиницу и поспешили к дому, где жила их бывшая экономка.   
  
Когда мы подошли к маленькому коттеджу, увитому плющом, навстречу нам выбежала старая женщина, всплеснула руками при виде Шерлока и заплакала. Пока мой друг успокаивал ее, что-то тихо говоря на ухо, я взял на себя смелость войти в дом и бросился к Майкрофту.  
  
— Дорогой мой, вы в порядке? — воскликнул я, хватая его за плечи. На первый, беглый, взгляд он выглядел утомленным, не выспавшимся, с темными кругами под глазами. — Как ваша спина? Разве так можно было?! Всю ночь! На кладбище!   
  
Майкрофт засмеялся и обнял меня.   
  
— Я всегда в первую очередь спрашиваю Шерлока, поел ли он. А вы всегда начинаете с моей спины. Забавно, правда?   
  
Я сильнее сжал его плечи, тогда он тоже крепче прижал меня к себе.  
  
— Все в порядке, Джон, не волнуйтесь. Я три раза за сутки поменял точку зрения, но на этом твердо решил остановиться. И обратно, кстати, поеду с вами поездом.  
  
— Ну слава богу, — с облегчением выдохнул я.   
  
Вошел Шерлок, ведя под руку старушку-экономку.  
  
Даже речи быть не могло, чтобы нас отпустили обедать куда-то в другое место. Миссис Лорси была так взволнована приездом своих любимцев, что тут же уехать обратно было бы просто непорядочно. За столом мы наслушались рассказов, обращенных, конечно, ко мне — о том, какими братья были удивительными и замечательными детьми. Кажется, Шерлок несколько злорадствовал, глядя на смущение Майкрофта.   
  
Когда мы прощались с миссис Лорси, я заметил, как Шерлок положил на комод чек и записку. Кучер Майкрофта доставил нас на вокзал за десять минут до отправления последнего поезда и поехал в Лондон. Мы заняли купе первого класса, вагон тронулся, и мы наконец остались втроем.  
  
Я видел, что Майкрофту очень хочется спать, но он, видимо, решил прояснить некоторые вещи, которые и привели нас в старое имение, сразу, а не ждать приезда в Лондон.  
  
— Итак, дорогие мои, — начал он. — У нас есть две версии происходящего. Первая — та, что возникла сразу. Я лично очень и очень хотел бы, чтобы именно она соответствовала реальности. У нас есть почти два года назад вернувшийся из Индии Мейси. Он ненавидит меня за то, что я поломал ему жизнь и мечтает отомстить. Для этого он влезает ко мне в дом и ищет мой личный архив, так как знает, что мы с братом переписывались постоянно, знает, что брат был со мной очень близок, считает, что я с братом занимался непотребствами, ночуя в деревне неподалеку от школы раз в две недели, и мечтает найти в письмах Шерлока ко мне подтверждение этому, чтобы поднять скандал и сломать мою карьеру, как я сломал его.  
  
Майкрофт сделал паузу и посмотрел на меня. Я кивнул.  
  
— Перед отъездом в имение я получил от Грея досье на Мейси. У меня было время подробно изучить все материалы. Что говорит в пользу первой версии? Запонка, которую он демонстративно нам подкинул, это явный знак — «я здесь и хочу отомстить». Не говорит о большом уме, но там его и нет. Далее — удар. Казалось бы — Мейси боксер и должен был бы ударить кулаком, не применяя всяческих предметов. Но я узнал, что в Индии, на второй год своего пребывания там, Мейси, который мечтал о карьере профессионального боксера, раз уж карьера историка от него упорхнула, повредил правую руку, помогая при разгрузке чайных тюков. Повредил сильно, порвал связки. И, как я понимаю, правая кисть у него совсем слабая, он не может ударить правым кулаком в полную силу. Берта же сказала, что его левая рука была все время у нее на виду, стало быть он бил предметом, находящимся в правой руке. Далее — я успел узнать, что Мейси работает, как я уже сказал вам, Джон, на фирму-конкурента отцовской, сотрудником очень средней руки, и как вы сами заметили — нуждается в деньгах. Ни с отцом, ни с братом и его семьей он не общается. Зато... — Майкрофт вздохнул и посмотрел на Шерлока, — он общается с самыми разными людьми, которые связаны с ресторанами и чайными средней руки. Около трех месяцев назад он предлагал товар хозяину довольно приличного ресторана в Эдинбурге, и, пока они оговаривали сделку, побывал несколько раз в гостях у этого господина. В том числе на некоем семейном празднике, где познакомился с братом жены хозяина, — Майкрофт снова вздохнул, — неким Брайаном Гленстером. Через два дня после знакомства с ним Мейси взял отпуск на десять дней и куда-то уехал.  
  
Услышав имя своего университетского друга, Шерлок нахмурился, а я насторожился. Неужели этот пресловутый Брайан стал бы сплетничать или излишне откровенничать с незнакомцем, рассказывая какие-то подробности из времен своей, а тем более чужой юности?  
  
— Это приводит нас ко второй версии, — продолжал свою речь Майкрофт. — Увы. Версию эту высказал Джон, и я очень не хотел бы, чтобы она соответствовала действительности, но мы обязаны ее рассмотреть. Допустим, Мейси мечтал отомстить не мне, а тебе, Шерлок. Ну или нам обоим — как вариант, но меня ему зацепить не удавалось. Доказательств по поводу наших отношений у него не было, а явись он в какую-нибудь газету, скажем, со словами «вот в юности он, по моим сведениям, ночевал с десятилетним братом в одной постели» — его просто сочли бы ненормальным. Поскольку какая-никакая активность начала им проявляться только после встречи с твоим однокурсником, Шерлок, я могу себе представить, что разговор зашел о тебе — ты в конце концов стал довольно популярной фигурой, дорогой. И мистер Гленстер мог... произвести на Мейси определенное впечатление и навести на какие-то мысли относительно тебя. — Шерлок поморщился, и Майкрофт поспешно добавил, пытаясь заранее пресечь его возражения. — Я не говорю, что он сказал нечто определенно компрометирующее, но... он не женат и насколько я узнал... извини, дорогой, он пересмотрел некоторые свои взгляды на то, что является мерзким, а что нет. Если он похвастался тем, что был твоим близким другом в университете... это могло натолкнуть Мейси на определенные мысли. Далее... если Мейси начал действовать и искать компромат на тебя, то мог предположить, что ты откровенничал со мной в письмах и делился своими переживаниями. И еще одна мысль, тоже высказанная доктором. Куда он собирается пойти с этим компроматом? В газеты? К кому-то из твоих или моих врагов? Сам ли он придумал искать письма, или кто-то, к кому он обратился со своими догадками, захотел подтверждения? Вот вкратце. Есть возражения? Вопросы, Джон?  
  
Шерлок где-то на середине речи брата ушел в себя и сидел с закрытыми глазами, совершенно неподвижно.  
  
— Компромата, как я понимаю, как такового и нет, — сказал я. — Мейси искал какие-то письма и не нашел. С пустыми руками в газеты не пойдешь. Кроме того, уже сейчас найдутся люди, благодарные Шерлоку Холмсу, которые легко заткнут любому журналисту рот. И я не думаю, что шантажисты, которые промышляют на бумагах и частных письмах, рискнут связываться с голыми утверждениями. У потенциального покупателя информации должен быть какой-то долгосрочный интерес.  
  
— Дело Ламберте, — пробормотал Шерок, — дело с золотой булавкой, убийство правительственного чиновника в Дублине в прошлом году. Я говорил тебе, Майкрофт, что у этих дел есть нечто общее — их создатель. Мозг, который спланировал их и продал заказчикам.  
  
— Да, и ведь часы же! — воскликнул я. — Те, которые прислали нам по почте. Вы говорили, что на карточке мужской почерк.  
  
— Я бы еще проверил на всякий случай, честно говоря, вашего издателя, Джон, — сказал Майкрофт. — Не предлагали ли ему компромат... просто это первый вариант, который приходит в голову человеку, все-таки далекому от криминального мира. Ибо откуда у Мейси связи с криминальным гением? Очень бы не хотелось... но ты прав, мой мальчик. Надо проверять. Но давайте все-таки начнем со стороны Мейси?  
  
— Если бы моему издателю кто-то предлагал компромат, я бы давно знал об этом, — возразил я. — Меня печатает журнал для семейного чтения — мне бы, по крайней мере, отказали в публикации.  
  
— Начинать надо не со стороны Мейси, мне нужно поговорить с Брайаном, — неожиданно сказал Шерлок.  
  
Майкрофт уже собирался ответить мне, но тут резко обернулся к брату.   
  
— Тебе нужен предлог для встречи с ним. И не в одиночку, прошу тебя, только вдвоем. Чтобы у него не возникло даже тени сомнения, что ты можешь его опасаться.  
  
Шерлок мрачно кивнул.   
  
— Объясните мне вот что, Майкрофт, — сказал я. — Допустим, мы окажемся в Эдинбурге в связи с каким-то расследованием. Допустим, будет предлог для встречи с Гленстером. Но ему-то что за нужда будет вообще говорить о Мейси в таком случае?  
  
— Ну, это уже зависит от актерских данных Шерлока, ну и от обстоятельств, которые заранее не спрогнозируешь. Я не рискнул бы учить Шерлока добывать нужные сведения, он делает это куда лучше меня. К нашему возвращению Грей представит мне всю информацию об интересующих меня людях, и тогда составим конкретный план. — Майкрофт посмотрел на брата. — Мой мальчик, постарайся абстрагироваться. К твоему клиенту залезли в дом, ударили по голове экономку. Ты ведешь расследование. Не думай о том, что это связано с тобой, с Джоном, со мной. Это просто расследование, которое надо провести максимально корректно. Никто, кроме тебя, не сможет этого сделать, а ты сможешь.  
  
— Дело даже не в Брайане, не в Мейси. Дело в том, что я не могу вспомнить какую-то важную деталь. Ведь по какой-то причине Мейси был уверен, что я писал тебе о Брайане достаточно откровенно.  
  
— Да, это то, о чем и я думаю. Именно тут не хватает какого-то кирпичика. Но, в общем, Шерлок, он знал тебя ребенком и видел, что ты откровенен со мной. Возможно, он просто действует наудачу? Вдруг повезет? Возможно, кто-то из тех твоих соучеников, с кем он мог встретиться, говорили ему, что ты пишешь письма, и он сопоставил это с тем, что видел в школе. Уточнил у сестры моего повара, что я письма храню, и просто решил попытать счастья. Кто знает.  
  
— Нет, — Шерлок покачал головой. — Мейси мошенник со стажем, и он не полез бы наудачу грабить чужой дом, не будучи уверенным, что там его ждет добыча.  
  
— Логично, конечно... — вынужден был согласиться Майкрофт. — Но тут я пас, я не вижу причины. Возможно, мы действительно упускаем какую-то деталь. Может быть, встреча с Гленстером прояснит что-то... Не переживай заранее, Шерлок. Может быть, вообще все это совпадение, а верен первый вариант, и он просто охотится за мной. Хотел бы я, чтобы это было так, — мечтательно протянул он. — Я бы размазал эту тварь. Жалею, что не сделал этого тогда.  
  
«Что мешает сделать это сейчас?» — чуть не вырвалось у меня, но я промолчал. Размазать и мне хотелось, очень. Желательно раз и навсегда.  
  
Наш разговор зашел в тупик, и мы все трое замолчали. Братья явно обдумывали факты и предположения, а от меня толку особого не было, и я уставился в окно. Поезд как раз остановился на промежуточной станции, к составу потянулись пассажиры. Мимо прошла полная дама в шляпке по последней моде, которая ей совершенно не шла. Я отвлекся на что-то другое, а в следующую минуту мне показалось, что меня посетило дежавю, потому что мимо окна опять проплыла та самая шляпка. Присмотревшись, я увидел, что она украшала голову уже другой женщины, придавая всему ее облику изящество. Иногда я описываю своих героев совершенно не так, как они выглядели в реальности — по понятным причинам, чтобы скрыть их подлинную личность от публики. И как всякий писатель порой записываю в блокнот свои наблюдения за посторонними людьми. Я достал необходимое из кармана пиджака и сделал пару заметок. Майкрофт с любопытством взглянул на меня — пришлось пояснить, что именно я делаю.   
  
Как ни забавно это выглядело, но обе дамы внезапно оказались на перроне рядом и обменялись откровенно ревнивыми взглядами. Я указал на них Майкрофту — тот тихо рассмеялся. Тут и Шерлок вышел из задумчивости, встал и выглянул из-за моего плеча в окно.   
  
— Действительно. Неплохая деталь для рассказа, Уотсон.   
  
— Джон, вы у нас знаток женщин, — добродушно усмехнулся Майкрофт. — Это, видимо, настоящая драма для обеих: увидеть на ком-то в радиусе полумили такую же шляпку?  
  
— По меньшей мере, день у них испорчен, — рассмеялся я. — Но что поделать? Не каждая может заказывать себе туалеты в единственном экземпляре. Стройной даме остается утешать себя тем, что ей шляпка точно к лицу. Я вот лично уверен, что по Лондону где-то гуляет мое пальто. И даже не одно.   
  
— О, я слышал от своего секретаря как-то... — оживился Майкрофт. — Между нами, джентльмены? Он рассказывал мне о своей знакомой, которая приходила на свидания с сумочкой, привезенной ее мужем из Индии, бархатной такой, с причудливым вытканным орнаментом. Грея ужасно раздражала эта сумочка, поскольку дама постоянно вспоминала, что ее подарил муж... в общем — раздражала. И вот уже после того, как Алан расстался с этой дамой, через год или даже больше, я подарил ему на Пасху шелковый галстук с индийским орнаментом. Он иногда любит пофорсить... словом, мне показалось, что подарок ему понравится. Он надевает этот галстук при любом удобном случае, и я как-то сказал ему, что не обязательно все время носить галстук только чтобы сделать мне приятное. Тогда он и рассказал, что узор на галстуке полностью совпадает с узором, который был на сумочке дамы, такое удивительное совпадение... но теперь...  
  
— Но теперь, бьюсь об заклад, узор перестал раздражать мистера Грея, — усмехнулся я, но Шерлок возмущенно меня перебил:  
  
— При чем тут твой Грей, Майкрофт? Я же тебе еще раньше писал про подобное совпадение, разве ты не помнишь? Еще у Брайана...  
  
Тут он вдруг замер и чуть ли не в ужасе посмотрел на брата.   
  
— Что такое, дорогой? — спросил тот.  
  
— Но я же писал тебе! Вспомни! Про то, что у Брайана точно такие же жемчужные запонки, как у Мейси в школе. И что меня этот факт почему-то никак не задевает.  
  
Майкрофт слегка нахмурился, словно что-то припоминая, затем решительно покачал головой.  
  
— Ты ничего мне не писал о запонках, мой мальчик. Это абсолютно точно, на сто процентов. И не рассказывал о таком совпадении. Иначе бы я...  
  
Наверняка старший Холмс хотел сказать что-то вроде «Иначе бы я давно сложил два и два», но, взглянув на бледное лицо брата, промолчал.  
  
— Не переживай так, — сказал он осторожно. — Ты забыл, потому что не хотел вспоминать всю эту ситуацию. Наверное, ты хотел рассказать или написать мне, просто не успел... это не важно, дорогой, зато теперь понятнее, почему именно запонка...  
  
Шерлок нервно мотнул головой.  
  
— Не в этом дело. Я точно писал! Мне еще показалось тогда, что это излишне... что это ненужные... Господи... Это был черновик! Я потом переписал...  
  
— А куда делся этот черновик? — осторожно спросил я.  
  
— В том-то и дело, что я совершенно не помню, куда я его дел!  
  
— Ты писал письмо мне на черновик? — казалось, удивлению Майкрофта не было предела. — Зачем, дорогой?  
  
— Нет-нет, я не так выразился! Я написал письмо до половины, это я точно помню, но потом отвлекся. К тому же я подумал, что наверняка перепишу письмо. Оно вышло излишне сентиментальным — мне даже стало стыдно, что я так... «распелся соловьем». А потом я куда-то выходил из комнаты... не могу вспомнить, куда. А вернулся только вечером.  
  
— И не нашел недописанного письма? Спокойно, Шерлок, дорогой... ты писал письмо в своей комнате, так? Джон, вы не пересядете на мое место?  
  
Когда я поменялся местами с Майкрофтом, он взял руку брата в свои.  
  
— Закрой глаза, мой мальчик. Представь это письмо с фразой про запонки, словно оно открыто перед тобой. Смотри на него, будто только что написал эти строчки. Видишь?  
  
Холмс кивнул, не открывая глаз.  
  
— Хорошо, мой мальчик. Ты думаешь о том, что письмо выходит слишком сентиментальным, что надо бы его переписать. Окно в твоей комнате открыто? Какие звуки ты слышишь?  
  
— Нет, закрыто. Я отложил письмо в сторону... Потом прикрыл его книгой. Нет... я сложил листок вдвое, отложил и прикрыл сверху томом.  
  
— Почему ты ушел из комнаты? Кто-то позвал тебя?  
  
— Я хотел взять другой листок, но в дверь постучали... точно, мне принесли записку от профессора Миллигана. И я ушел к нему. И вернулся в комнату часа через полтора, полагаю.  
  
— А тот, кто принес записку, мог понять, что ты только что писал письмо? Чернильница на столе, все такое?  
  
И когда Шерлок снова кивнул, я еле удержал вопрос, который тут же задал Майкрофт:  
  
— Дорогой, а кто принес записку?  
  
— Записку принес Брайан.   
  
Ни один мускул не дрогнул на лице Шерлока. Он говорил тихо и монотонно, будто загипнотизированный.   
  
— Я вышел к нему в коридор. Дверь в комнату я точно не закрыл. Прочитал записку и заторопился к профессору. Брайан еще сказал что-то вроде «увидимся вечером» или «я зайду вечером». Я ушел.  
  
Майкрофт наконец перевел на меня, как мне показалось, извиняющийся взгляд, вздохнул и снова повернул голову к брату, который так и сидел с закрытыми глазами. Я подумал, что сейчас Майкрофт спросит, мог ли этот пресловутый Брайан зайти в комнату и прочитать или вообще забрать письмо, но он спросил другое:  
  
— Ты не нашел письмо, когда вернулся?  
  
Кивок.  
  
— И написал его заново?  
  
Кивок. Пауза.  
  
— Как скоро после этого ты приехал в Лондон?  
  
— Через два дня, — ответил Шерлок. — Тем вечером мы с Брайаном так и не встретились, но я не придал этому значения. Мы разговаривали на следующий день — после этого разговора я и сбежал к тебе в Лондон.  
  
Шерлок наконец открыл глаза. Мы трое все понимали, поэтому замолчали, хотя во мне так и кипело возмущение.  
  
— Получается, этот Брайан пошарил на вашем столе, Холмс... ну или, возможно, случайно увидел край письма, прочитал... Но какого черта он его забрал и — больше того! — какого черта он его столько лет хранил! Идиот! — не выдержал я наконец.  
  
— Возможно, из самых сентиментальных соображений. Но вот именно это письмо могло попасть в руки к Мейси, — все-таки озвучил мысль Майкрофт. — Я не говорю, что парень отдал его специально... но вряд ли он хранил его в сейфе...  
  
— Нужно ехать в Эдинбург, — сказал Шерлок.  
  
— Поезжайте, — задумчиво кивнул Майкрофт.   
  
Я понимал, что спрашивать при мне ему неловко, но ревновать к прошлогоднему снегу я не собирался:   
  
— Что было в том письме, Холмс? Только «сантименты» или... есть о чем реально беспокоиться, если оно попало в руки мстительного негодяя?  
  
Шерлок задумался.  
  
— Оно было, конечно, сентиментальным, но, если честно, понять его как-то двусмысленно можно, только если знаешь всю подоплеку. Там даже слова «любовь» не было.  
  
— В том варианте, что нашел свой конец в моем камине, слово «любовь» было, — вздохнул Майкрофт. — Человек, прочитавший все четыре письма, понял бы все что нужно. Но к счастью эти письма не читал никто, кроме меня. Будем надеяться, что этот «черновик» — единственный компромат, который Мейси смог найти.   
  
Меня сейчас волновал вовсе не Мейси и его происки. Я размышлял, что мне сказать Холмсу, когда в его руке опять окажется шприц, а судя по его мрачному молчанию, ящик стола, где хранилось все необходимое для инъекций, недолго окажется запертым, чуть только мы перешагнем порог нашей квартиры.   
  
**Шерлок Холмс**  
  
На следующий день после возвращения в Лондон, обдумав наше положение, я почувствовал, как меня впервые в жизни охватывает отвратительное бессилие. Искать Мейси в огромном городе — было все равно что пытаться нащупать иголку в стогу сена. Притом он сам имел вполне конкретную цель и, что особенно тревожило меня, тайную поддержку в лице людей, обладавших заметным влиянием в криминальных кругах. И даже более того — имевших связи не с банальными бандитами, а с ирландским подпольем. Я все чаще склонялся к мысли, что за моими действиями кто-то пристально наблюдает, хотя и никак не проявляет себя. Случай с часами был исключением. Коробка и карточка до сих пор хранились у меня. Почерк был просто нечеловечески четким и каллиграфическим. Соотношение высоты заглавных и строчных букв, размер завитков, соединительные линии — все выглядело таким идеальным, как будто фраза была не написана от руки, а оттиснута гравером по эскизу. Вот разве что в слове «remember» автор записки слишком прогибал сверху букву «r».  
  
Действительно ли Мейси нашел себе тайного советчика, или мне пора было лечиться от паранойи? Кто бы мог ответить на этот вопрос?   
  
Два дня я провел в плохо сдерживаемом раздражении. Бедный Уотсон, видимо, чувствовал себя как вблизи Везувия, который пока что только дымится, но в любой момент последует взрыв. Вполне возможно, что так оно и произошло бы, но на третий день, когда мы уже закончили завтрак, точнее Уотсон закончил, а я составлял ему компанию, которая плохо способствует хорошему пищеварению, миссис Хадсон внесла на подносе карточку. Я прочитал имя и присвистнул.   
  
— Клиент? — поинтересовался Уотсон с явной надеждой, что появление такового меня развлечет.   
  
— Надеюсь, что нет, — я кивнул миссис Хадсон, не делая ни малейшей попытки сменить домашнюю куртку на сюртук. — Университетский товарищ.  
  
— Этот тот, о ком я думаю? — Уотсон слегка приподнял брови.   
  
— Нет, — улыбнулся я. — Именно приятель по университету. Исключительно приятель, мой дорогой.   
  
То ли доктор не верил, что у меня были друзья в университете, то ли моя улыбка показалась ему несколько натянутой, но в сторону лестницы он смотрел настороженно. Впрочем, человек, входящий в гостиную, тоже был слегка напряжен. Я поднялся ему навстречу и протянул руку. При других обстоятельствах я сказал бы, что действительно рад его видеть, но, как и мой брат, я не верю в совпадения. Отчего Месгрейв появился впервые за столько лет именно сейчас?  
  
Он ничуть не изменился за прошедшее время: разве что длительная жизнь в родовом имении слегка стерла с него лоск, и он держался более раскованно, чем это было раньше, когда всякий считал его заносчивым гордецом.   
  
— Холмс, чертовски рад видеть вас в добром здравии, — сказал он.  
  
— Я тоже, старина. Знакомьтесь, доктор — мой сокурсник, Реджинальд Месгрейв из Харлстона. Последний раз я видел его еще до того, как переехал на Бейкер-стрит. Доктор Уотсон, мой друг и летописец, — кивнул я Месгрейву, который уже рассматривал Джона с любопытством. И то — мои вкусы ему были прекрасно известны, а доктор, надо честно признаться, полностью им соответствовал. Я приподнял бровь и слегка усмехнулся.   
  
— Что привело вас к нам, Месгрейв? Надеюсь...  
  
— Боюсь, что передо мной встала проблема самого деликатного свойства, Холмс.   
  
— Что ж, садитесь, — я указал Месгрейву на кресло, — и изложите ваше дело. Вы же понимаете, что доктор Уотсон умеет хранить тайны.   
  
Месгрейв остался стоять и озабоченно нахмурился.   
  
— Есть тайны, которые вряд ли стоит знать непосвященным, пусть даже они полны благих намерений.   
  
— Во всяком случае во все МОИ тайны доктор Уотсон посвящен полностью. Надеюсь, речь не идет о том, что корону у вас украли? Нет, я понял, еще более деликатного свойства... не стесняйтесь, Месгрейв.   
  
Мой гость посмотрел на доктора, который как раз прошел к шкафу с бутылками и доставал бокалы и бренди, перевел глаза на меня и сделал неопределенный жест рукой.  
  
— Корона цела, но, так или иначе, в разговоре с тем человеком о короне речь зашла…   
  
— С каким человеком?   
  
Уотсон как раз поставил бокалы на столик и наклонил горлышко графина, когда Месгрейв ответил:  
  
— Он назвался Адрианом Мейси.  
  
Уотсон расплескал бренди и тихо чертыхнулся.   
  
— О… вижу, это имя вам обоим известно?   
  
— Более чем. Он учился со мной в школе... несколькими классами старше. Садитесь же, Месгрейв. Что хотел от вас мистер Мейси? Интересовался мной или моим братом?  
  
Джон наполнил бокалы, протянул один гостю, второй — мне, а со своим встал позади моего кресла и облокотился на спинку.   
  
Месгрейв взглянул на нас и улыбнулся — почти одними глазами, как он всегда умел.   
  
— Видите ли, я не делал тайны из того обстоятельства, что именно вы раскрыли нашу семейную загадку и помогли обрести утерянную реликвию. Во всяком случае, несколько наших с вами знакомых об этом знали. Раз уж вы тогда решительно отказались от гонорара, я счел своим долгом при любой возможности хотя бы расхваливать ваши таланты.   
  
— Простите, а что за реликвия? — спросил Уотсон.  
  
— Как? Вы не знаете? — поразился Месгрейв.   
  
— Все подробности того давнего дела потом, — перебил я. — Но Мейси не учился с нами в университете. На кого же он сослался, кто мог рассказать ему о том давнишнем расследовании? Не мистер ли Гленстер?   
  
— Как официально. Гленстер, да. Я должен сделать лирическое отступление, — обратился Менсгрейв уже прямо к Уотсону, — Я читаю ваши рассказы, доктор, с большим интересом. Я читал бы их, даже не касайся они человека, которого я хорошо знал когда-то, и, осмелюсь сказать, с которым дружил в университете. Я обязательно расскажу вам о короне и буду рад, если вы когда-нибудь опишете это дело... одно из первых серьезных расследований Холмса, как я полагаю... но сейчас разговор действительно более... срочный. Мне кажется, Холмс, этот Мейси... не совсем морально чистоплотный господин, скажем так.   
  
Доктор мрачно кивнул.  
  
— Я встретил Гленстера года два назад в Эдинбурге, — продолжил рассказ Месгрейв, уже глядя на меня. — Встретились мы у общих знакомых, но на другой день он пригласил меня поужинать... признаться, мы изрядно выпили с ним, вспоминая alma mater, тогда я и рассказал ему об обряде дома Месгрейвов и о том, как блестяще вы провели расследование.  
  
— Угу… таким образом Гленстер узнал ту историю, — кивнул я. — Видимо, с мистером Мейси он тоже изрядно выпил.   
  
— Похоже на то. Мейси имел наглость приехать ко мне в Харлстон без предварительной договоренности, даже без телеграммы, с просьбой рассказать ему о той истории подробнее. Сказал, что хорошо знал вас в детстве, что ему… простите, доктор… что ему не нравится, как доктор Уотсон описывает вас, что вы вовсе не такой сухарь, и он хочет сам взяться за перо и описать для начала эту историю, а потом, возможно, и еще какие-то.  
  
— Вот наглец! — пробормотал Уотсон.  
  
Я усмехнулся. При всем моем, мягко скажем, неоднозначном отношении к Мейси, я не мог отказать ему в своеобразном остроумии, хотя должен был признать, что за прошедшие годы он растерял львиную долю интеллекта.  
  
— Как он выглядит сейчас? — спросил я Месгрейва. — То есть какое производит впечатление?   
  
— Когда-то мне пришлось пообщаться с журналистской братией. История с короной наделала много шума, как вы понимаете. Я видел журналистов из солидных столичных изданий и работающих на провинциальные газетенки. Этого мистера Мейси вполне можно принять за человека, пишущего для издания средней руки. Не знаю, кем он работает на самом деле и работает ли вообще. Но выглядит он вполне прилично, на мой взгляд. То есть у меня не появилось желание выставить его на улицу после первых же фраз. Сколько ему лет сейчас?   
  
— Тридцать семь…  
  
— Ну, он выглядит на свой возраст. Так-то он вполне привлекательный мужчина, глаза красивые… Но что-то в нем такое есть… настораживающее, опасное.   
  
— Сомневаюсь, что его цель столь невинна, — вздохнул я. Уотсон возмущенно фыркнул. — Вам не о чем беспокоиться, мой дорогой, никто не станет писать обо мне, кроме вас. А если кто и рискнет — он не найдет читателей. В отрочестве Мейси тоже был вполне привлекательным, отлично сложенным, спортивным парнем, — повернул я голову к Месгрейву, — но разница в возрасте не позволила мне даже задуматься на его счет — мне было одиннадцать лет.   
  
Месгрейв слегка расслабился в кресле, окончательно поняв, что говорить можно свободно.  
  
— Холмс, я не давал о вас никаких сведений, отделался общими фразами, но мне показалось, что он... заигрывает со мной. Даже не показалось, что уж тут — он явно это делал. Я даже подумал — не провокатор ли это. Мой новый управляющий рассказывал мне... предостерегал от таких. Эти люди находят подходящий «объект», провоцируют на откровенность или какие-либо действия и потом доносят на него. Возможно, он приходил ко мне по этой причине, но поскольку он пытался задавать вопросы о вас, и очень настойчиво, я решил предупредить вас лично.  
  
Кажется, до Уотсона тоже кое-что дошло. Он посмотрел на нашего гостя внимательней, потом отвел глаза и занялся бокалом с бренди. Кажется, мне еще придется доказывать, что это «просто приятель».  
  
— Я очень ценю, что вы решили предупредить меня лично, старина, — сказал я. — Мейси, несомненно, никак не связан с полицией, он не провокатор, но, боюсь, намерения у него самые враждебные.   
  
— По отношению к вам лично? — удивился Месгрейв. — Вы же оба были школьниками. Что такого могло произойти, что он пытается спустя столько лет навредить вам?   
  
— Вы ведь помните Майкрофта? Ну еще бы... когда-то мой брат приехал навестить меня в университете, и я познакомил их, — сказал я Уотсону с улыбкой, — Майкрофт очень понравился Месгрейву, но, увы...  
  
— Да полно, — добродушно усмехнулся наш гость, — понравился, не скрою, но какой смысл биться об ледяную стену. Холмс, впрочем, потом пару месяцев смеялся над моим... энтузиазмом, — повернулся гость к Джону, правильно истолковав мою «подачу». Но, кажется, доктор нашу игру понял и усмехнулся в усы:  
  
— Я не ревную к прошлому, мистер Месгрейв.  
  
— Бог мой, вы меня имеете в виду? Нет повода ревновать. Мы были с Холмсом близкими приятелями и не держали друг от друга в секрете наши вкусы, но даже при этом так и не стали любовниками.  
  
— Могу только порадоваться этому обстоятельству, — отозвался Уотсон.  
  
— Так что нужно от вас этому Мейси, Холмс? — вновь поинтересовался Месгрейв. — Я вполне могу представить, что вы успели нажить себе кучу врагов, но чтобы однокашник…  
  
— Я не случайно упомянул Майкрофта. Когда-то мой брат сурово наказал Мейси, практически поломал ему всю жизнь.   
  
— Господи, за что?  
  
— Мейси был нечист на руку, он подделывал чеки, откровенно воровал, кроме того — домогался младших. Майкрофт преподал мне тогда первый в моей жизни урок дедукции, показав истинную сущность этого типа. Брат, впрочем, не поднял скандала, но сделал так, что Мейси вынужден был бросить школу, не доучившись полгода до выпуска, забыть все свои амбиции и искать счастья в колониях. На самом деле сейчас он — мелкий торговый агент.  
  
Если Месгрейв понял, что слова о домогательствах относятся и ко мне, он не подал виду. Но на его лице промелькнула брезгливость, выдающая истинного английского аристократа.  
  
— Надеюсь, Холмс, я не напрасно приехал и смог вам как-то помочь, — только и сказал он.  
  
— Не сомневайтесь, старина. Я вам очень благодарен. Вы надолго в Лондон?  
  
— О нет. Завтра утром поеду обратно в Харлстон. Буду рад видеть вас обоих у себя. Холмс, вы просто обязаны показать корону вашему другу. Доктор Уотсон, если вы когда-нибудь захотите описать этот случай, я буду только рад. Считайте, что я передаю вам все права на создание рассказа.   
  
Мы тепло простились с Месгрейвом и обещали, что навестим его имение в начале осени. Я надеялся, что к тому времени проблема с Мейси как-то разрешится. Еще бы я представлял себе, каким образом мне удастся ее уладить. Приезд моего университетского приятеля, помимо практической пользы — рraemonitus, praemunitus(*) — позволил нам с Уотсоном как-то отвлечься от неприятных мыслей. Я рассказал ему историю родового обряда Месгрейвов, показал несколько занятных сувениров, оставленных в память о том случае. Уотсон решил не торопиться с написанием рассказа, а для начала побывать на месте событий.   
  
Между тем, у меня созрело твердое решение ехать в Эдинбург одному, несмотря на советы брата. Уотсон, оставшись в Лондоне, вел бы привычную для себя жизнь: посещал пациентов, «Диоген» — держался бы так, будто ничего не случилось. Я же, отправившись в Эдинбург один, давал понять возможным соглядатаям, что дело касается только меня и у меня есть какие-то секреты от компаньона. Если Мейси действует не один, то, возможно, за нами наблюдают и «хвост» потянется именно за мной, а я смогу его обнаружить.   
  
Дождливым июльским днем я вышел на площадь перед эдинбургским вокзалом и, махнув кэбмэну, приказал везти меня в отель поприличнее. Дорога, а еще больше — мысли, крутящиеся в голове, меня утомили, и ужасно хотелось принять горячую ванну и залезть под перину. Но я не намеревался задерживаться в городе дольше необходимого. Переодевшись, я сверился с записью в блокноте и поехал по нужному адресу — мой однокашник снимал квартиру, но, в отличие от меня, всегда один. По словам Майкрофта он пересмотрел некоторые свои взгляды... но постоянного партнера явно не имел.  
  
Пока я ехал в поезде, я не заметил ничего подозрительного, да и в городе никакая слежка не ощущалась, хотя я всегда безошибочно определял в толпе соглядатаев. У меня даже закралась в голову мысль, что я преувеличиваю степень опасности, и Мейси, возможно, действует исключительно под влиянием личной ненависти ко мне и Майкрофту.   
  
Я подъехал к дому, где на каждом этаже располагалась небольшая квартира, поднялся на второй, усмехнувшись при взгляде на перила лестницы, утыканные бронзовыми штырьками, не позволяющим мальчишкам съезжать вниз. Дверь в квартиру Брайана блестела свежим лаком. Я позвонил и услышал, как в прихожей звякает колокольчик. Потом раздались шаги.   
  
Когда-то много лет назад я, что греха таить, представлял нашу с ним встречу — первую после многих лет. Потом все прошло... а потом действительно прошло, и сейчас, когда Брайан открыл мне дверь, я вдруг понял, что, повстречайся он мне на улице, я бы прошел мимо, и вовсе не демонстративно — просто не узнал бы человека, которого когда-то хотел видеть постоянно. Но, наверное, я изменился меньше... или он видел мою фотографию в газете? Глаза Брайана расширились — он явно меня узнал.  
  
— Шерлок… — пробормотал он и замолчал.   
  
— Ты позволишь мне войти?   
  
— Да, конечно, — Брайан очнулся и отошел в сторону, пропуская меня в маленькую прихожую, — входи.   
  
Квартира оказалась небольшой, но, должен признать, уютной, а кресло в гостиной, на которое я сразу положил глаз, выглядело глубоким и мягким. Я окинул взглядом книжные полки, ковер, фотографии на каминной полке — наверняка семья сестры.   
  
Я еще раз окинул Брайана внимательным взглядом. Он по-прежнему был привлекательным, но зачем-то отпустил усы — видимо, полагал, что они придадут ему солидности. Смешно: насколько усы шли Уотсону, настолько они не подходили Брайану.   
  
— Мерзкая погода. У тебя курят? — спросил я.   
  
— Кури, пожалуйста. — Брайан поставил на стол пепельницу: хрусталь, оправленный в бронзу. Видимо, былая артистичность и любовь к красоте в нем не окончательно умерли. — Садись сюда, тут удобнее.   
  
Он предложил мне то самое кресло. Я сел, достал портсигар и закурил, пока Брайан доставал бренди и бокалы. Он не задавал мне вопросов, не выказывал нервозности, как будто я просто зашел на огонек, как делал это уже много раз.   
  
— Моя сестра считает, что ты куришь исключительно трубку, — сказал Брайан, протягивая мне бокал, и я окончательно понял, что никакой былой обиды во мне не осталось. Забавно. Но приехал я не затем, чтобы анализировать свои ощущения.   
  
— Как живешь, Брайан? Про меня ты, наверное, знаешь, а я о тебе не слышал много лет. Ко мне на днях заезжал Месгрейв. Рассказал, что видел тебя года два назад, и вы даже, по его словам, крепко выпили вместе, но это все, что он смог рассказать о тебе.  
  
— Я работаю в конторе отца, как и собирался. Уже партнер.   
  
Брайан сел в кресло напротив, сделал глоток и задумчиво посмотрел на содержимое бокала.  
  
— Респектабельный адвокат — женатый адвокат, — заметил я. — Отец не оставил попыток найти тебе невесту?  
  
— Ну, после окончания курса я ухаживал за дочерью друга семьи... но так, — Брайан замялся, — знаешь, как-то не сложилось. Я все тянул с помолвкой, в конце концов ей, слава богу, сделал предложение другой, и теперь она счастливая мать двух прелестных девочек. Моя сестра — крестная одной из малышек. Ты тоже, судя по рассказам доктора Уотсона, не женат?  
  
— Женись я — это было бы весьма странно, не находишь? К тому же моя профессия вовсе не предполагает салфеточки, рюшечки и какую-нибудь пухленькую брюнетку, разливающую чай.   
  
— Ну что тут скажешь... однако, я никогда не верил словам доктора Уотсона о том, что ты терпеть не можешь женщин. Человек вряд ли так изменится за десяток лет. Так я и сказал твоему школьному приятелю... ты ведь приехал из-за него, да? Как бы мне ни хотелось думать, что тебя привели сюда воспоминания о нашей пылкой юношеской дружбе... увы, я понимаю, что это не так.   
  
Значит, «пылкая юношеская дружба»? Ну-ну.   
  
— А ты, выходит, сохранил о нашей дружбе не только воспоминания, но и вполне материальные свидетельства.   
  
— Так ты все знаешь? — Брайан снова наполнил бокалы и выпил свой в два глотка. Я поморщился — пить бренди залпом, фи... — Шерлок, я же не знал, что ты уедешь. Думал... а потом мне просто не хватило духу уничтожить этот листок.  
  
— Как же так? Ты не боялся, что он может попасть в чужие руки? Например, твоей невесте.   
  
— Суди сам, письмо лежало у меня в шкатулке с документами, на самом дне. Я даже не доставал его последние годы, я ведь... и так его помню. Конечно, я открывал шкатулку при посторонних, но... В общем, было так: этот Мейси напросился ко мне в гости, мы говорили о тебе, я показал ему фотографию, которая хранится в этой шкатулке. Помнишь, мы с тобой снялись вдвоем? Я часто ее... ну да, с тех пор, как ты стал знаменитым, я ею хвастаюсь, это правда, — кажется, Брайан захмелел. — Он и интерес-то ко мне проявил на приеме, где мы познакомились, потому что ему сказали, что я приятель самого Шерлока Холмса... В общем, он был тут, выспрашивал про тебя, про нас... но я ничего не рассказал, клянусь. Я сказал ему, что мы дружили... Я обнаружил пропажу письма только через два дня, когда захотел взять его в руки...  
  
Я только вздохнул.  
  
— Не ты ли только что сказал, что не доставал этот листок последние годы?  
  
Но Брайан только рукой махнул.  
  
— Доставал — не доставал... какая теперь тебе разница, Шерлок? Клянусь, я не говорил о нем Адриану.  
  
— Даже Адриану? — иронично протянул я. — Вот так — не мистеру Мейси, а Адриану.  
  
— Я же не знал, что он украдет письмо и сбежит! Скажи еще, что ты ревнуешь! — вырвалось у Брайана, но тут же он сник и снова взялся за бутылку. Черт...  
  
— Знаешь, когда-то я мог обвинить тебя во многих вещах, но только не в отсутствии ума, — холодно сказал я.  
  
— В каких еще многих? — вдруг возмутился Брайан. — Я струсил тогда, не скрываю. Что уж теперь притворяться. Но чтобы во многих... И что не так с моим умом?  
  
— Я когда-нибудь рассказывал тебе о Мейси? Нет. Но ты же читал письмо и, как выясняется, не один раз. Разве ты не помнишь пассаж про запонки? Если я спустя столько лет помнил, как выглядели запонки у Мейси и даже удивлялся, что твои, точно такие же, не вызывают у меня раздражения, разве сложно было сделать вывод, что этот человек не только не является моим школьным другом, как он пытался тебя уверить, но даже наоборот?   
  
— Он сказал, что вы дружили очень близко... и когда он уехал — ты обиделся на него, — пробормотал Брайан, глядя в бокал. — Я поверил. Это было... так похоже на правду...  
  
— А он не говорил, в каком классе учился, когда мы дружили «очень близко», и в каком классе был я? — у меня уже не получалось скрыть сарказм.  
  
— Я так понял, он наш ровесник. Что ты хочешь этим сказать?  
  
У меня даже сарказм иссяк. И этот человек еще стал партнером в адвокатской конторе? Бедные его клиенты.   
  
— Мейси на четыре года нас старше. Он учился в последнем классе, а мне было всего одиннадцать лет, Брайан. И я не обиделся. Я вздохнул с облегчением, когда отец отправил его в колонии.   
  
— Как это одиннадцать? — оторопел Брайан. — Какая может быть близкая дружба в одиннадцать лет?   
  
— Да обманул он тебя, — устало вздохнул я, доставая вторую папиросу.   
  
— Он про Майкрофта рассказывал. Про бокс. Про скрипку. Спросил, не говорил ли ты мне о нем... но ты ведь никогда не упоминал даже... Господи, Шерлок, я ему ничего лишнего, поверь... даже после того, как он, как мы с ним... я ничего про тебя не говорил такого! Клянусь! У тебя теперь неприятности? Что ему надо? Хочешь я... ну хочешь, я в суде дам показания, что никогда в жизни у нас с тобой ничего такого не было! Скажу, что письмо было шуткой, что ты хотел разыграть брата, потом передумал, а листок остался!  
  
Суд? Да этот человек пропил остатки мозгов!  
  
— Из этого листка ничего не вытянешь, успокойся. И все письма, где я рассказывал о тебе Майкрофту, тот сжег сразу же по прочтении. Но Мейси об этом не знал, и он пытался выкрасть их. Вломился в квартиру Майкрофта, ранил его экономку. Он и Месгрейва уже навещал, пытался собрать обо мне информацию.   
  
— Вот почему Месгрейв приезжал к тебе. А я снова струсил. Надо было поехать в Лондон, предупредить тебя... Но я не подлец, Шерлок. Трус, но не подлец. Если понадобятся мои показания, я не предам тебя и нашу дружбу... погоди, а с чем ему идти в суд? Что он вообще хочет? Поднять шум в прессе?   
  
— Не пей столько, — вздохнул я.  
  
— Да… — Брайан отставил бокал. — Не подумай: я не пьяница. Но ты так и не ответил. Что нужно Мейси?   
  
— Он хочет отомстить, но пока что явно не представляет себе, каким образом. То есть он знает, в каком направлении «копать», но ничего конкретного, кроме того листка бумаги, у него пока что нет. Скажу больше: у него и не было бы ничего, не сохрани ты черновик моего письма. Я, собственно, приехал узнать, каким образом Мейси его заполучил.   
  
— Я бы многое отдал, клянусь, если бы время можно было повернуть вспять хоть на месяц, чтобы не допустить этого... А если бы можно было вернуть время на годы назад... я бы вообще все отдал за это.  
  
Как часто люди произносят подобную фразу. У Брайана было достаточно и времени, и возможностей, чтобы как-то исправить положение вещей. Особенно когда его невеста вышла замуж за другого. Я достаточно долго прожил в Лондоне один, Брайан, если бы захотел, мог бы найти, пусть не меня, но Майкрофта уж точно… как хорошо, что Брайан оказался трусом. И все же мне было его немного жаль.   
  
— Сожалею, что ты переживаешь по этому поводу, — сказал я, затушив папиросу. — Я имею в виду годы.   
  
— Если бы ты тогда не уехал, все могло сложиться иначе. Я тогда долго... а, впрочем, тебе это не интересно, я понимаю. Не спрашиваю ни о чем таком, чтобы не выглядело, будто я хочу получить какую-то информацию, но я рад за тебя, Шерлок. И благодарен. Я тоже на личную жизнь не жалуюсь, не подумай. Просто эти воспоминания... и то письмо, ко мне никто так не относился ни до, ни после. И если тебе понадобится моя помощь — только скажи. Любая.  
  
— Хорошо, я не забуду.   
  
Я встал. Что ж, у меня не было причин отказывать Брайану в рукопожатии. Уже у двери он вдруг остановил меня.  
  
— Подожди... Я должен тебя спросить, и, пожалуйста, не отвечай сразу сгоряча. Ты хотел бы сейчас остаться у меня?  
  
— Нет, Брайан. Все уже давно в прошлом. Но спасибо, — я похлопал его по плечу. — Будь счастлив. Прощай.  
  
Я вернулся в гостиницу. Собственно, мне больше нечего было делать в Эдинбурге, и я мог отправиться домой вечерним поездом, но вместо этого я принял ванну, заказал в номер ужин, к которому почти не притронулся, потом впрыснул себе обычную дозу… Я не помнил, когда наконец-то заснул. На другой день до самого чая я бесцельно бродил по старому городу, осмотрел замок, силясь впитать хоть какие-то впечатления, чтобы отвлечься от тревожных мыслей. Мне было стыдно возвращаться домой к Джону. Я так чудовищно подвел его. Более того — и Майкрофта тоже. Все эти годы я полагал, что тыл мой крепок, что я соблюдаю осторожность, а оказалось — дом наш стоит на песке и нас с Джоном затягивает все глубже и глубже. Я не мог найти выход, но в чем был уверен абсолютно, так это в том, что не позволю Джону тонуть вместе со мной.   
  
_* Кто предупрежден, тот вооружен._


	11. Паук и муха

**Джон Уотсон**  
  
Холмс уехал в Эдинбург один. Я не возражал, понимая, что так будет лучше. Я не видел причин изображать несуществующее расследование, которое якобы привело нас в Шотландию. Тем более если этот пресловутый Брайан совершил какую-либо глупость, связанную с Шерлоком и их общим прошлым, он бы точно не поверил в мифического. Конечно, выходило так, что Шерлок пренебрег советом брата. Майкрофт, когда я, как обычно, пришел в «Диоген» в среду и сообщил новости, кажется, слегка рассердился, но быстро отошел. Я мог только надеяться, что Шерлока по возвращении не ждет головомойка.   
  
На другой день, в четверг, я посещал своих немногочисленных пациенток — их список за прошедшее время слегка претерпел изменения. Последняя моя «страдалица», весь недуг которой заключался в запущенной ипохондрии, жила вблизи Гайд-парка, и я решил немного пройтись по аллеям, раз уж дома меня никто не ждал, а времени свободного было хоть отбавляй.   
  
Погода стояла отличная, парк был полон самой разношерстной публики, и, разумеется, няни и гувернантки спешили воспользоваться солнечным деньком и вывести детей на прогулку. Я не спеша шел по аллее вдоль Серпентайна и увидел довольно редкое в наших парках зрелище, возмутительно портящее пейзаж: торчащий из земли пень. Дерево по какой-то причине спилили, уже вывезли, но пень пока что не выкорчевали. Высокий такой, фута два с половиной, широкий — прямо постамент. Я еще подумал: «Будь я мальчишкой, обязательно влез бы на него».   
  
Навстречу мне шла симпатичная молодая женщина с мальчиком лет шести. Ребенок послушно держался за руку, но, увидев пень, тут же высвободил ладошку и припустил к нему в припрыжку.   
  
— Сесил, осторожнее! — услышал я приятный грудной голос.   
  
Разглядывать молодых дам не входило в мои планы, и я спокойно прошел мимо, думая, что ребенок уже получил свою порцию радости. Ветер успел донести до меня обрывки фраз:  
  
— И кто же ты такой, дорогой?  
  
— Я адмирал Нельсон! Разве ты не видишь, Мэри?   
  
Гувернанток не зовут по именам. Значит, женщина приходится ребенку родственницей — решил я и пошел своей дорогой, как вдруг услышал за спиной испуганный женский вскрик.   
  
Не успел я оглянуться — к женскому голосу присоединился детский. Бравый адмирал был еще слишком мал, чтобы не заплакать, свалившись с «постамента». Впрочем, скорее всего он неудачно спрыгнул, мелькнуло у меня в голове, когда я подбежал к пострадавшему одновременно с дамой по имени Мэри. Не то что бы она растерялась, глядя на опухавшую на глазах щиколотку малыша, но я был ближе, да к тому же...  
  
— Подождите, мисс, я врач. Позвольте мне взглянуть. Тихо, тихо, молодой человек, дайте-ка я вам помогу.  
  
Я осторожно ощупал ногу. Мальчик, как ни странно, практически замолчал, и только всхлипывал, ухватившись за руку дамы.   
  
— Ничего, адмирал, ваша рана не смертельна. Потерпите чуть-чуть, пока я вправлю вывих? Возьмите мальчика за плечи, мисс, и зафиксируйте его руки, чтобы он...  
  
— Я поняла, сэр, — перебила меня девушка и обняла ребенка так, чтобы он не смог дернуться или помешать мне.  
  
Через пару секунд вывих был вправлен, я расстегнул саквояж и усадил героя на пень.  
  
— Сейчас я наложу вам повязку, адмирал.  
  
— А нога потом пройдет? Я не буду хромать? — всхлипнул мальчик.  
  
— Конечно, вам придется пару недель провести в постели. Но хромать вы не будете, не волнуйтесь. Все заживет. — Я закончил перевязку. — Меня зовут доктор Уотсон. А вы, мой юный друг...  
  
— Меня зовут Сесил, — малыш обернулся к спутнице, она кивнула, и он важно продолжил, — Сесил Форестер.   
  
— Вы не представите меня вашей спутнице, мистер Форестер?  
  
Совсем успокоившись, юный джентльмен повернулся к девушке:  
  
— Мэри, это доктор Уотсон. Доктор — это моя мисс Мэри Морстен.  
  
Мы с молодой леди улыбнулись друг другу, я прикоснулся к шляпе.  
  
— Где вы живете, мисс?   
  
— В Кенсингтоне, сэр.   
  
— Хорошо же вы погуляли. Отменный моцион, — одобрил я. — Несмотря на то, что адмиралам нынче не везет. Отсюда ближе, пожалуй, до Бейсуотер-роуд. Возьмите, пожалуйста, мой саквояж и трость. А вы, молодой человек, обхватите меня за шею.  
  
— Я уже взрослый, я могу идти сам!  
  
— Вы совершенно взрослый, но наступать на ногу вам нельзя еще несколько дней. Даже будь вам лет тридцать или сорок, я бы вас донес на руках до экипажа.  
  
Мы отправились к выходу из парка. Мальчик не был тяжелым, но и такого веса хватало моей больной ноге, а я старался не хромать, чтобы не волновать мисс Морстен. Поэтому мне оставалось мечтать о том, чтобы нам попался констебль — и небо надо мной сжалилось. Страж порядка, выслушав нас, рысцой побежал вперед и вскоре вернулся с кэбом.  
  
Констебль помог девушке сесть в экипаж. От переживаний и некоторой растерянности она так и прижимала к себе мои саквояж и трость.   
  
— Позвольте сопровождать вас, мисс Морстен, — попросил я.  
  
— Конечно, доктор, — девушка вздохнула с облегчением.   
  
С помощью полисмена я уселся в кэб и устроил мальчика у себя на коленях. Мисс Морстен назвала адрес, и мы поехали. Некоторое время мы молчали, и у меня появилась возможность рассмотреть новую знакомую. Я бы не советовал молодой леди с таким пепельным оттенком светлых волос носить одежду серого цвета, но, возможно, она просто не хотела привлекать к себе внимание. Я все не мог определить, кем же она приходится матери мальчика: вроде бы фасон костюма скромен, но пошит явно на заказ, да и ткань не из дешевых. Новенькая шляпка голубоватого оттенка придавала немного живости облику, а даже самая простая прическа не могла скрыть пышность волос. Я бы не дал моей новой знакомой больше двадцати пяти. Хотя ее нельзя было назвать красавицей в полном смысле слова, но большие серо-голубые глаза под четко очерченными темными бровями невольно притягивали взгляд, высокий лоб говорил о душевном спокойствии, а улыбка располагала к себе.   
  
— Простите, мисс Морстер, вы родственница миссис Форестер? — уточнил я.   
  
— Нет, я работаю гувернанткой.   
  
— Тогда тем более я должен успокоить мать мальчика и сказать ей, что вы не виноваты.   
  
— Мама никогда не будет сердиться на Мери! — заявил Сесил. — Мама Мэри очень любит!   
  
Любопытно. Довольно редкая дружба между хозяйкой и служащей.   
  
— А мистер Форестер? — тихо спросил я у мисс Морстен.  
  
— Он уже давно в лучшем мире, доктор, — так же тихо ответила та.  
  
— Понимаю, — пробормотал я, и тут меня осенило. — Прошу прощения, имя миссис Форестер случайно не Айрин?   
  
— Да… но откуда вы… Господи! — воскликнула мисс Морстен. — Да вы тот самый доктор Уотсон?   
  
— Получается, тот самый, — рассмеялся я. — Как все-таки тесен мир! И кто бы мог подумать! То дело было одним из первых, которое я расследовал со своим другом Шерлоком Холмсом!   
  
— Вы правда доктор Уотсон? Который пишет рассказы? — восторгу ребенка не было предела. — Мама читала мне про змею! Это так здорово!   
  
Признаться, я несколько смутился. Майкрофт неоднократно говорил мне, что мои рассказы надо непременно читать детям, однако мне казалось, я пишу сугубо для взрослых читателей. Но лицо Сесила выражало неподдельное восхищение.  
  
— И тебе не было страшно, малыш? — спросил я, покосившись на миссис Форестер.  
  
— Немножко, но мама мне сразу сказала, что там все закончится хорошо. Ну почти. А Мэри мне сказала, что змеи по шнурам не ползают и в Индии таких гадюк не водится.   
  
Я рассмеялся.   
  
— Вот меня и разоблачили. Мне пришлось выдумать змею.   
  
— А почему? — не унимался мальчик.   
  
— Там было более страшное преступление, но я не могу рассказать о нем даже твоей маме и мисс Морстен. А уж тем более тебе. Извини, дружок. Но злодей-доктор точно существовал.   
  
— Мэри, я хочу познакомиться с Шерлоком Холмсом! — заявил Сесил. Настал черед смутиться девушке, и я не мог не отметить, как мило она краснеет. Видимо, она и сама была не прочь взглянуть на знаменитого сыщика.  
  
Я сомневался, что мой друг захочет возобновить знакомство с бывшей клиенткой, но дал себе слово, что уговорю его хотя бы на один визит.   
  
— Сейчас мистера Холмса нет в Лондоне, но он скоро вернется. Если твоя мама разрешит, мы обязательно как-нибудь придем на чай.   
  
— Я непременно поговорю об этом с мамой, — важно заявил мальчик, и мы с мисс Морстен одновременно спрятали улыбки.   
  
Вскоре мы подъехали к очень милому дому, и я убедился, что миссис Форестер после смерти мужа живет в таком же достатке. Не успел я с мальчиком на руках подойти к крыльцу, как дверь распахнулась, и сама хозяйка выбежала, а точнее выпорхнула нам навстречу.   
  
— Боже мой! Мэри, что случилось?   
  
В первую минуту я подумал было, что ошибся, потому что не сразу узнал эту женщину. Она очень похудела за прошедшие годы, и, хотя была по-прежнему красива и молода, но худоба изменила ее почти до неузнаваемости. Миссис Форестер тут же сообразила, что мне нужно помочь, бросилась обратно в прихожую и распахнула дверь шире, давая мне возможность внести мальчика в дом.   
  
— Айрин, пожалуйста, не волнуйся! — заговорила мисс Морстен. — Это только вывих. Доктор Уотсон любезно…  
  
— Доктор Уотсон?.. — миссис Форестер замерла, взглянула на меня внимательней и улыбнулась. — И правда… это вы… как удивительно… Но, прошу вас, детская наверху.   
  
— Волноваться нет причины, — подтвердил я слова гувернантки, которая, между прочим, назвала свою хозяйку по имени. — Вывих уже вправлен, молодой человек полежит несколько дней, пару недель не будет нагружать ногу, и все пройдет. Прикладывайте лед минут на десять через каждые два часа сегодня и завтра. И пусть держит ногу слегка приподнятой, подложите под нее пару подушек.  
  
— Спасибо, доктор! — с неподдельной благодарностью в голосе воскликнула миссис Форестер и тут же кинулась к сыну. Вдвоем с мисс Морстен они переодели мальчика и уложили в постель. Пока мисс Морстен бегала вниз за диванными подушками, мать расспрашивала сына о происшествии в парке.   
  
— Ах ты мой адмирал! — она прижала голову сына к груди и поцеловала его. — Ну ничего, впредь будешь осторожнее. Слава богу, что все обошлось и это только вывих. Доктора Уотсона нам сам бог послал.   
  
Я проверил повязку и уже хотел откланяться, тем более, что малыша явно клонило в сон, но тут в детскую вошла горничная с подносом — Сесилу принесли пирожные и чай. Миссис Форестер встала и, взглянув на Мэри, будто ища у нее одобрения, обратилась ко мне:  
  
— Вы ведь выпьете с нами чаю, доктор?  
  
— С удовольствием, миссис Форестер, — улыбнулся я.   
  
— Мама, а мистера Шерлока Холмса ты же пригласишь к нам на чай? — Сесил не собирался засыпать, не услышав ответ на столь волнующий его вопрос.   
  
— Разумеется, дорогой. Я буду очень рада его видеть. А теперь спи. Чем старательнее ты будешь выполнять все рекомендации доктора Уотсона, тем скорее поправишься.   
  
Мы спустились в гостиную, где все было устроено с большим вкусом и изяществом. Мне сразу бросился в глаза рояль.   
  
— Я совсем не помню в вашем прежнем доме инструмента, мадам, — заметил я.  
  
— Рояля у меня не было, но наверху стояло пианино.  
  
Меня усадили в удобное кресло, хозяйка села в другое, а мисс Морстен — на диван, и я увидел, как ее рука инстинктивно потянулась было за лежащим в углу дивана вязанием. Я чуть улыбнулся. Так-так, а пяльцы у окна с вышитым до половины орнаментом Морриса, видимо, принадлежали миссис Форестер. Пока горничная накрывала к чаю, мы трое пытались немного смущенно завязать беседу, которая выходила бы за рамки обсуждения погоды и взаимных комплиментов. При этом я видел, что обе дамы ко мне приглядываются, будто прикидывают, можно ли мне доверять. Они мило переглядывались, полагая, что я это не замечаю.   
  
— Рад видеть вас в добром здравии, миссис Форестер, — сказал я, когда мы наконец устроились за столом. — Мы с мистером Холмсом непременно примем ваше приглашение, как только он вернется из деловой поездки.   
  
— Должна сказать, что мы с Мэри с большим интересом читаем ваши рассказы, доктор. Какое-то время я даже ждала, не появится ли в журнале и моя история.  
  
— Я никогда бы не стал публиковать ее, мадам. Или мне пришлось бы слишком многое менять в сюжете, чтобы скрыть ненужные подробности. Но я составил заметки лично для себя, иногда я так делаю. Боюсь, что большинство моих рассказов с точки зрения соответствия реальным событиям сильно подправлены. Я вынужден так поступать по разным причинам, но в основном, чтобы отвести внимание читателей от реальных людей.   
  
— Доктор Уотсон — истинный джентльмен, Айрин, — улыбнулась мисс Морстен. — Видела бы ты, как он моментально успокоил Сессила. А я ведь даже не сразу поняла, доктор, что это вы, хотя не только читала рассказы, но столько слышала о вас с мистером Холмсом от моей подруги.  
  
Удивительным было даже не то, что спустя столько времени судьба столкнула меня с миссис Форестер, а то, что я встретил двух дам, которые явно были такой же парой, как и мы с Холмсом. Я слышал о подобных союзах и раньше, и общество почему-то относилось к ним не то что терпимо, но даже с известной долей добродушной иронии. Дамам в этом очень повезло. Бытовало мнение, что такие союзы чуть ли не платонические. Конечно, большинство женщин, живущих вместе, все-таки как-то пытались завуалировать отношения: кто-нибудь изображал компаньонку, дальнюю родственницу, няньку, гувернантку. Хотя мисс Морстен, конечно, при мальчике точно выполняла обязанности гувернантки.   
  
— Не будет ли с моей стороны дерзостью спросить, мисс Морстен, давно ли вы помогаете миссис Форестер воспитывать сына? — спросил я.  
  
— Уже более трех лет, — сказала девушка, бросив быстрый взгляд на подругу. Та кивнула:  
  
— Вы ведь знаете, доктор, я давно потеряла супруга. Мне было бы очень трудно обходиться без моей дорогой Мэри. Невозможно растить ребенка одной. Поначалу я просто радовалась, что нашла такую отличную гувернантку для Сессила, а потом оказалось, что я обрела настоящего друга.   
  
Что ж, она явно говорила не о том, что могут с успехом дать ребенку няньки и прислуга. Стало быть — я прав.  
  
— Могу только порадоваться за вас обеих, — сказал я мягко. — И должен сказать, что у вас совершенно чудесный мальчик.   
  
Я намеренно не произнес при этом имя матери, не уточнил, у кого именно такой замечательный ребенок.  
  
Мы тут же поняли друг друга, и дамы почувствовали себя свободно и оживились. Мне пришло на ум, что им не хватает общения с кем-то еще. Обеим. Наверняка они вынуждены жить очень уединенно. К тому же, я припомнил прошлые семейные обстоятельства миссис Форестер и осторожно поинтересовался, как поживает ее падчерица.   
  
— Мы почти совсем не общаемся, — миссис Форестер пожала плечами. — Джейн так и осталась старой девой, она живет своим домом, занимается благотворительностью. Было время, когда она пыталась участвовать в воспитании племянника, но у нас слишком разные взгляды… на педагогику.   
  
— Могу ли я предположить, что ваша падчерица стала излишне религиозной?   
  
— Можно и так сказать. К сожалению, она превратилась в обычную одинокую святошу, каких немало. Мы и при жизни мистера Форестера не ладили, если вы помните, а сейчас и подавно.   
  
Я понял, что мисс Морстен пытается поддерживать свой статус гувернантки еще и поэтому. За чаем я кое-что успел узнать об этой молодой леди: дочь офицера колониальный войск, она родилась в Индии, а потом отец отправил ее в метрополию учиться в пансионе. Когда девушке едва исполнилось семнадцать, она получила известие, что отец ее вышел в отставку и приехал в Лондон, чтобы наконец-то встретиться с ней. Он дал телеграмму, что ждет в одном из отелей, но, когда мисс Мэри приехала в условленное место, ей сообщили, что капитан Морстен скоропостижно скончался накануне от сердечного приступа. Наследство она получила мизерное, и ей пришлось как-то выживать одной. Хорошо еще, что последний год обучения в пансионе был уже оплачен. После этого мисс Мэри оказалась предоставлена сама себе, и, как героиня знаменитого романа, вынуждена была пойти в гувернантки. Она с неохотой вспоминала семьи, где работала раньше, и я понял, что эта милая девушка прожила в общем-то тяжелую жизнь, пока не встретила Айрин Форестер.   
  
Меня попросили навещать мальчика, несмотря на то, что имелся и домашний врач. С моей стороны, конечно, было не слишком правильно действовать за спиной коллеги и, когда я размышлял, почему же согласился, пришел к неожиданному для себя выводу, что мне хочется продолжить знакомство. Я никогда раньше не чувствовал себя так свободно в женском обществе.   
  
Я приехал на другой день, осмотрел ногу мальчика, подписал по его просьбе журнал с рассказом: «Моему юному другу Сесилу Форестеру». В подарок я привез лупу — конечно, я не похитил лупу Холмса, но купил точно такую же. Ребенок был в восторге. До чая я развлекал его историями о наших расследованиях, а дамы терпеливо ждали, зато, когда мы уселись за стол, они… я бы сказал «защебетали», если бы не темы нашей беседы. Я никогда в жизни не разговаривал с женщинами о чем-либо, кроме тех милых глупостей, которые правила приличий вкладывают в их уста. А тут мы даже затронули политику, не то что искусство или какие-то житейские вопросы. Холмс всегда утверждал, что мужчина может дружить с женщиной точно так же, как с себе подобными. Я соглашался с ним, но скорее в теории полагал, что женщины ничем не уступают мужчинам, потому что опыта подобной дружбы у меня никогда не было.   
  


***

  
Холмс вернулся из Эдинбурга в субботу в самом мрачном расположении духа. Он сухо и кратко поведал мне о том, как Мейси украл черновик письма. К сожалению, мой друг в этот же день попытался поднять себе настроение уже привычным для себя способом, но, слава богу, ограничился только одним уколом. Вечером, когда Холмс немного пришел в себя, я рассказал ему о моей встрече с мисс Морстен и о возобновленном знакомстве с миссис Форестер. Реакция Холмса меня удивила. Сначала он несколько раз уточнил, правильно ли я понял суть отношений между дамами, спрашивал, из чего я сделал такой вывод, а когда утвердился в мысли, что я не ошибся, кивнул и сказал:  
  
— Собственно, почему бы нет?  
  
— О чем вы, Холмс? — переспросил я.  
  
— Да так… почему бы не принять приглашение к чаю? Общение с дамами пойдет нам на пользу.   
  
О какой-то пользе я точно не думал, но примерно представлял себе ход мыслей Холмса. Я не стал спорить с ним, надеясь, что со временем такая дружба принесет ему еще и простое человеческое удовольствие, раз уж он сам проповедовал ее возможность.   
  
В воскресенье мы с Холмсом договорились, что я навещу «раненого адмирала» один, выпью с дамами чай. Сам он решил немного отложить визит, так как все еще был не в духе. К ужину мы должны были встретиться с ним у Майкрофта, куда я и собирался, собственно, после посещения Сесила.   
  
Я приехал на Пэлл-Мэлл к шести. Верная Барта, которая уже окончательно оправилась от ранения, впустила меня и сказала, что хозяин читает в спальне.   
  
Живописное зрелище открылось моим глазам, ничего не скажешь: Майкрофт не просто лежал на кровати, как я полагал — он лежал в постели, то есть под одеялом и в ночной сорочке.   
  
— Вы просто сибаритствуете, или плохо себя чувствуете? — спросил я его, после того как мы поздоровались.  
  
— Скорее всего я просто леню... накапливаю силы. Завтра мне придется уехать на пять дней вглубь страны по делам. Садитесь, Джон. Как там миссис Зисманд, не жалуется на голову?  
  
— Не жалуется, но вы разве не видели ее сегодня? Она же дома.   
  
Я открыл саквояж и достал стетоскоп. Кому-то мой вопрос показался бы странным, но только не когда это касалось Майкрофта.  
  
— Видеть-то видел и даже спросил, как она себя чувствует. Она сказала — все в порядке, сэр. И вы же понимаете, что это ничего не значит. Она считает мой вопрос дежурным — и дает дежурный ответ. А вас я спрашиваю о реальном положении вещей, потому что оно на самом деле меня интересует.   
  
— Она чувствует себя хорошо, не волнуйтесь.   
  
— А можно не вставать? — капризным тоном попросил Майкрофт.   
  
Я в шутку погрозил ему пальцем.   
  
— Не вставать? А как я буду вас выслушивать? Вот постель покидать не обязательно — просто сядьте и задерите сорочку.   
  
— Да что там слушать? Что со среды могло измениться?.. Если бы вы знали, Джон, как иногда лень двигаться, вставать, садиться... Так вот лежал бы и лежал, и не ездил бы никуда...  
  
Майкрофт ворчал, но встал и снял рубашку, повернувшись ко мне богатырской спиной.   
  
— Вы прибавили в весе, — заметил я, тронув на его плечах следы от подтяжек, которые, видимо, остались с утра. — Перестали совершать прогулки?   
  
Выслушивал я тоны сердца. При избыточном весе оно частенько начинает давать сбои. Шумов не было, но для человека, проведшего некоторое время в покое, билось оно слегка учащённо.  
  
— Скажите честно, когда вы поднимаетесь по лестнице, одышка есть? — спросил я.   
  
— Есть, конечно. Ну, я стараюсь подниматься медленно. Джон, я всю следующую неделю проведу в передвижениях. И на этой неделе я на месте не сидел, вы же знаете. Не заставляйте меня одеваться и идти гулять, пожалуйста.  
  
— Сейчас? Нет. Вы ещё больше нагуляете аппетит. Как ваша спина? Разомнем?  
  
— Не надо, спасибо. Все в порядке, сэр, — пошутил Майкрофт. — Да правда все нормально, не болит у меня ничего. Просто предвкушаю неделю, полную хлопот.   
  
Он натянул сорочку, лег обратно и вытянулся.  
  
Я стал медленно складывать стетоскоп в саквояж. «Сэр». Конечно, Майкрофт шутил, но я чувствовал некоторое напряжение в его голосе. Дело было только в предвкушении поездки, или он все-таки слегка обижался на меня? В среду мне не показалось, что между нами что-то не так, но мы встречались в «Диогене» и Майкрофт торопился вернуться к работе, так что я посчитал выяснение отношений неуместным.  
  
— Джон, что с вами? — прервал Майкрофт мои размышления. — Вас словно что-то угнетает.  
  
— Вы уж простите меня, что я выдал вас Шерлоку, — высказал я давно беспокоящую меня мысль, — но мы волновались, а вы не взяли с меня честного слова молчать.  
  
— Если бы я рассердился, вы бы это уже заметили. Но я учту, что с вас надо отдельно брать слово в таких ситуациях. Впрочем, это было бы некорректно с моей стороны, я думаю. Вам сложно что-то от него скрывать. Не буду я брать с вас таких обещаний, поступайте всегда как считаете правильным.  
  
— Мне не хотелось бы ничего скрывать от Шерлока, — ответил я. — Так вернее.  
  
— Я и не настаиваю. Я просто высказал тогда просьбу. Ваше дело — удовлетворять ее или нет, правда. Интересы Шерлока для вас приоритетны, я понимаю.  
  
Это было немного нечестно и отдавало манипуляцией, но я промолчал.  
  
— Шерлок собирается прийти к семи часам, — сообщил я.  
  
— Тогда придется вставать. Минут через десять, ладно? Успею одеться как раз. — Майкрофт внимательно посмотрел на меня. — Джон, если бы я сердился или обижался, я не принимал бы вас, лежа в постели в нижней рубашке.  
  
— Но вам вовсе не обязательно одеваться, просто накиньте халат — не такие уж мы с Шерлоком и гости.   
  
— Чтобы я сел за стол в таком виде? — возмутился Майкрофт. — Кстати, сами-то вы были сегодня в гостях, Джон.  
  
— Откуда вы знаете? — полюбопытствовал я. — Вроде приехал с саквояжем, и логичнее предположить, что я был у пациентки.   
  
— Во-первых, воскресенье, и вы одеты для визита, а цветок в петличку вставили явно не ради меня, — пояснил Майкрофт. — Я бы мог допустить, что вы посещали кого-то из «нужных жен», как вы их называете, но у вас на плече сзади маленькая красная шелковая ниточка. У тех пациенток, к которым вы могли бы пойти в воскресенье с цветком в петлице, не водятся нитки для вышивания.  
  
— Вы как всегда правы, мой дорогой, но только частично. Я был приглашен к чаю, но и пациента я тоже осматривал. Вы помните давнее дело, которое расследовал Шерлок? Я еще описывал его для вас: дело горничной, убитой в Ридженс-парке.   
  
— Что-то такое припоминаю. Эта горничная еще пользовалась расположением своей хозяйки, верно?  
  
— Точно так, — кивнул я и рассказал Майкрофту о встрече в парке с мисс Мэри Морстен, а потом и про миссис Форестер.   
  
— Любопытно. И как себя чувствует мальчик?  
  
— Неплохо. Не капризничает, а дамы выполняют все мои рекомендации.  
  
— Вы любите детей, Джон? — неожиданно спросил Майкрофт.  
  
— Теоретически, — рассмеялся я. — То есть я с ними лажу, при случае с удовольствием пообщаюсь — дети меня не раздражают. Но я не озабочен тем, чтобы обзавестись наследником.  
  
— Что ж... это приятно слышать. Ну, пора вставать...  
  
Майкрофт начал подниматься, и я протянул ему руку, чтобы помочь. Он усмехнулся, на руку облокотился, и, когда встал, тут же притянул меня к себе, шепнув на ухо:  
  
— Вы правильно сделали, что рассказали Шерлоку, и вообще вы все делаете правильно. И я вас очень люблю, Джон.  
  
Он пошел в ванную, оставив меня стоять с открытым ртом.  
  
Я дождался Шерлока, а Майкрофт всё наводил «красоту». Я даже успел наябедничать о его грядущей поездке. Потом подумал, что «блюдо» уже достаточно остыло и, когда старший Холмс наконец-то вышел к нам, я улыбнулся и сказал:  
  
— Я вас тоже очень люблю, Майкрофт.   
  
— Надо же, я пропустил всё самое интересное, — рассмеялся Шерлок беззвучно.  
  
— Ну, мой мальчик, ты же не любишь... беллетристику, — засмеялся Майкрофт в ответ.  
  
Шерлок на шутку никак не отреагировал. То есть не проигнорировал, а просто не заметил.  
  
— Так, к столу, джентльмены, — сказал Майкрофт, будто не замечая странного поведения брата. Хотя почему странного? Майкрофт все прекрасно понял. — Шерлок, ты пропустил сегодня чай, так хоть ужин, надеюсь, тебя порадует. Кстати, а почему ты не составил компанию Джону за чаем у дам? Не поверю, чтобы тебя не пригласили.  
  
— Конечно, пригласили. Я собираюсь пойти вместе с Уотсоном послезавтра. Что может быть приятнее женского общества, когда оно ничем джентльменам не грозит? А куда ты собрался ехать, Майкрофт?  
  
— У меня дела в Белфасте. Официально я интересуюсь производством виски. Ну а в общем... — Он достал блокнот и написал несколько слов. — На всякий случай — имя, под которым я туда еду. Собираюсь на пять дней. Если не вернусь ровно через неделю — можете начинать волноваться. Но искать меня я запрещаю в течение месяца. Я не шучу.  
  
— Милый город, — проворчал Шерлок. — И лучше бы ты шутил, дорогой.  
  
— Ничего, зато доктор будет доволен — я похудею наверняка.  
  
— Джон вряд ли будет доволен, если ты полезешь под пули.  
  
— Спасибо, мой мальчик. Я... в общем-то, конечно, и сам не мечтаю лезть под пули, но мне не хотелось бы, чтобы и вы с Джоном подвергали себя опасности. Но я знаю, что могу рассчитывать на вашу помощь. Что ж, теперь к столу?  
  
Шерлок посмотрел на меня почти жалобно... Новости отбили у него остатки аппетита.   
  
— Мы составим вам компанию, конечно, — сказал я.  
  
— Ну-ну, мальчики, не надо так, — улыбнулся Майкрофт. — Я собираюсь вернуться через пять дней. И у нас с вами еще много дел впереди. А на будущий год у меня даже будет отпуск. Поедем опять в Бат или куда-нибудь на море? На море можно в этом... полосатом? Я как раз похудею. А?  
  
— Ты уж вернись, пожалуйста, — сказал Шерлок, обнимая брата.  
  
— Вернусь, мой дорогой. Не переживай. Как ты всегда говоришь? «Я буду очень осторожен». Было бы хуже, если бы я скрывал от вас, от тебя... правда?  
  
— Вот и будь. А Джон тогда разрешит, хоть в полосатом, хоть в клетчатом. Правда, Джон?   
  
Я с улыбкой кивнул.

  
  
 **Шерлок Холмс**  
  
Мне удалось взять себя в руки и прийти в норму, так что в гости к дамам я пришел в добром расположении духа. Я хорошо помнил, какими глазами когда-то смотрел на миссис Форестер Уотсон. Ему всегда нравились пышки, а сейчас я вынужден был признать, что эта леди скорее в моем вкусе — определенно, у меня был вкус в отношении женщин, хотя и чисто эстетический. Не скажу, что она за прошедшие годы превратилась в щепку, но худоба ей скорее шла, лицо стало более выразительным, а то, что глаза у миссис Форестер красивые, я, пусть и не высказывая это вслух, признавал еще тогда. Мисс Морстен оказалась милой девушкой, хотя она проигрывала, на мой взгляд, на фоне своей подруги. Но я заметил, что Уотсону приятнее общаться с ней. Что касается мальчика, то он оказался совершенно очаровательным ребенком, внешне похожим скорее на мать. Конечно, ему не хватало мужского общества, но я не заметил, чтобы женское воспитание его как-то испортило. Пока Уотсон вместе с мисс Морстен вспоминал Индию, Сесил сидел на диване между мной и матерью и сыпал вопросами. И не только о работе. Мальчик спросил, правда ли у меня есть старший брат? И такой ли он, каким описал его в рассказе Уотсон? Дружили мы или нет, играли ли он со мной в детстве? Кажется, когда я говорил о Майкрофте, я слегка увлекся и даже как-то разволновался. Правда, мне пришлось дважды солгать Сесилу, когда он расспрашивал меня о школе. Я сказал, что мне нравилось учиться — тут я солгал только частично, и что брат навещал меня потому, что наш отец был нездоров. Я заметил в глазах миссис Форестер легкую печаль, но что поделать? Удивительно, как ее покойный муж вообще успел произвести перед смертью хоть одного ребенка. Конечно, когда мальчик уедет в школу, ей будет очень не хватать сына. Да и ребенку было скучно расти одному, без брата или сестры. Сесил поинтересовался, сможет ли он познакомиться с Майкрофтом. Я ничего не обещал, но и не исключал такой возможности.   
  
Потом Сесил ушел пить чай в детскую, а мы сели за стол. Разговор стал общим, довольно приятным, надо признать, к тому же у нас с миссис Форестер сразу нашлась общая тема и даже причина для совместного времяпрепровождения: я уже сто лет не играл ни с кем в дуэте. После чая я попросил миссис Форестер что-нибудь сыграть. Она выбрала Шопена — одну из мазурок. Я сел рядом и пару раз перевернул нотный лист. Что ж, мне понравилось: прекрасное туше, отменная техника. Я обещал в следующий раз прийти не с пустыми руками, а захватить скрипку и подобрать нам обоим ноты.   
  
Мы с Уотсоном вернулись домой довольные визитом. В кэбе мы попытались подшучивать друг над другом, обсуждая наши симпатии к дамам, но оба как-то разом перешли на серьезный тон. Уотсон был согласен со мной, что Майкрофта надо представить миссис Форестер и мисс Морстен. Да я был уверен, что он сам захочет — хотя бы ради того, чтобы самолично сделать выводы насчет нашего нового знакомства.   
  
Но нашим планам не суждено было воплотиться в жизнь в ближайшее время — брат должен был вернуться только к выходным. Я подумал было, что есть повод написать ему письмо, рассказав о визите в Кенсингтон... но я терпеть не могу писать письма, которые нельзя отправить, а отправлять было некуда.   
  
Когда через два дня миссис Хадсон принесла почту и я увидел на подносе голубоватый конверт, то в первый момент решил, что это письмо от брата. Он со времен Оксфорда любил такие светло-голубые конверты. Но взяв письмо в руки, я увидел незнакомый почерк и слегка заволновался. Я тут же уверил себя, что нервничать причин нет, с братом это письмо никак не связано, и зря мне взбрело такое в голову. После этого досчитал до десяти, вскрыл конверт и развернул листок.  
  
И тут меня окатило холодом. Почерк, которым было написано само письмо, был мне слишком хорошо знаком. Все те же идеальные буквы, безупречный нажим и слегка продавленная сверху буква «r».  
  
«Уважаемый сэр.  
  
Видели ли вы когда-нибудь пауков? Не тех, что спускаются в саду на одной серебристой ниточке и падают на открытую нами книгу, над которой мы дремлем. Но настоящих пауков, сидящих в центре искусно сплетенной сети, и поджидающих, когда глупая муха или назойливый комар пролетит достаточно близко. Паук не станет охотиться на пчелу, ему нет дела до пчелы... он даже готов уважать ее труд, хотя самому ему плоды этого труда кажутся совершенно бессмысленными — ведь мед не интересует паука. Если пчела благоразумно не будет задевать паутину, то паук готов даже посодействовать ей в нелегких и бессмысленных занятиях, задушив в своей сети назойливую муху, которая намерена испоганить чужой мед.   
  
Но если пчелой завладеет желание потревожить тщательно сплетенную паутину, уничтожить это произведение искусства... поверьте, паутина может обездвижить и даже задушить не только одну-две пчелы, но даже шмель может погибнуть в этих шелковых сетях.  
  
Начнем мы все-таки с мухи. Исключительно чтобы подтвердить серьезность наших намерений.   
  
С уважением и наилучшими пожеланиями, Аraneae».  
  
Еще на середине письма я опустился в кресло, потому что ноги стали вдруг ватными. Я перечитал послание еще раз, пытаясь успокоиться. Аллегория насчет пчел и шмеля была более чем прозрачной. Я обратил внимание, что, как в прошлый раз, незнакомец, подписавшийся «Паук», употребляет местоимение «мы», намекая, что действует от имени некоего сообщества. Хотя с его подписью это не очень вязалось: пауки одиночки. Из бумаги и конверта я не смог извлечь ничего. Письмо пришло не по почте, и вряд ли миссис Хадсон обратила внимание на посыльного. Бумага была дорогая, но многие пользовались такой. Разумеется, письмо было написано в кабинете, отличными пером, кроме того адресат пользовался потом песком вместо пресс-папье. Хотя надпись на конверте выглядела так же, как и строки письма, но почерк был другой: вполне читаемый, но не такой четкий и обладающий индивидуальностью. Я заметил также, что нажим у того человека, который надписывал конверт, очень сильный, но на самом письме не осталось никаких следов, хотя, если бы конверт надписывали уже с письмом внутри, некоторые линии обязательно отпечатались бы на нем. Значит, Паук писал письмо, будучи в кабинете не один. Это выглядело так, словно рядом с ним находился помощник или секретарь, которому поручили написать на конверте мое имя и адрес.   
  
Я перечитал текст в третий раз и стал понимать, о ком могла идти речь, когда Паук обещал задушить муху. Но это звучало как-то невероятно. Если Мейси действовал с подачи Паука, к чему вдруг избавляться от него?   
  
— От кого это? От Майкрофта? — голос Уотсона заставил меня очнуться. — Что случилось?   
  
Возможно — пока ничего. Но возможно — случится, возможно скоро, возможно муху уже прихлопнули... Я хотел было сказать это вслух, но понял, что голос меня не слушается, так что собрался было просто протянуть письмо Уотсону, но что-то не давало мне это сделать. Я откашлялся.  
  
— Как вы думаете, друг мой, мухи...  
  
— Что «мухи»? — после некоторой паузы спросил Джон.   
  
Но я уже сунул письмо в карман и рывком поднялся из кресла. Майкрофт, черт возьми, почему ты так далеко, когда нужен мне?   
  
— Где в Лондоне роится наибольшее количество мух? — крикнул я уже из своей комнаты, быстро меняя домашнюю куртку на сюртук.  
  
— Полагаю, что в районе боен и рынков, — услышал я голос Уотсона.   
  
— Точно, — ответил я, выходя в гостиную. — Я постараюсь вернуться сегодня, но если что — не ждите меня и ложитесь спать. И не волнуйтесь! — прибавил я уже в дверях.   
  
Выбежав из дома, я поймал кэб и отправился к «преподобному Уоткинсу». Там я переоделся, принял вид обычного работяги Ист-Энда и вышел на поиски — правда, сам не понимая, кого и чего. Но если Мейси и собирались убить, вряд ли это случилось бы в фешенебельных районах. По крайней мере, я мог пройтись или даже проехаться по улицам. Любое преступление здесь сразу собирает море зевак. Я был абсолютно уверен, что тело Мейси не станут прятать — наоборот, к нему привлекут внимание полиции. Так… полиции. И, конечно, о преступлении тут же узнают репортеры.   
  
Покинув свое убежище, я первым делом нашел знакомого мальчишку-газетчика. Он меня тоже узнал, несмотря на маскарад. Я купил несколько дешевых вечерних листков, пристроился за углом и торопливо просмотрел колонку происшествий. Невероятно, но самым ужасным преступлением сегодня была поножовщина в районе Уайтчепела — причем без жертв. Это давало надежду, что Мейси еще жив. По крайней мере, я мог отправить на его поиски своих мальчишек, чтобы они обошли дешевые гостиницы.   
  
Так я и поступил. Остаток дня и, каюсь, всю ночь, я рыскал по городу, сам уже не понимая, что собираюсь найти и где. Одно меня останавливало от возвращения домой — ожидать известий от Уиггинса и компании лучше в беготне, чем сидя дома со шприцем в руках.   
  
На Бейкер-стрит я вернулся около восьми утра — уже в приличном виде, хотя от меня слегка попахивало дымком жаровен. Поиски, как мои, так и моих юных агентов, ничего не дали. Поднимаясь по лестнице, я решал, разбудить Уотсона и сказать, что вернулся, или не тревожить его и позволить проснуться самому? Однако, вопрос отпал сам собой — Уотсон обнаружился в кресле у камина, причем мое кресло тоже оказалось занятым... впрочем, инспектор Лестрейд вскочил из него с поспешностью, понимая, что сидит не на своем месте.  
  
— Здравствуйте. инспектор. Судя по всему, у вас тоже выдалась бессонная ночь? Доброе утро, Уотсон.  
  
— Доброе, — с явным сомнением в голосе ответил тот.   
  
— Мне неудобно беспокоить вас, мистер Холмс, — заговорил инспектор, — раз вы так напряженно работали. Но пока тело свежее…   
  
— Чье тело? — спросил я, опускаясь в кресло и чувствуя, что оно подо мной слегка плывет.   
  
— Если бы я знал, чье. Слава богу, газетчики пока что ничего не знают о происшествии. Труп был найден констеблем во время ночного обхода на границе Уайтчепела и Степни. Неизвестный мужчина, никто его в округе никогда не видел: мои люди уже опросили всех на улице. Карманы совершенно пусты, одет был прилично. Вы не могли бы хоть что-то сказать о нем, дать хоть малую зацепку? Мы даже не можем определить, лондонец ли он или приехал откуда-то.   
  
Слушая Лестрейда, я немного успокоился. Я не верил, что этот труп окажется мне знакомым, потому что имелись признаки ограбления, и к тому же, если Паук хочет мне что-то продемонстрировать, труп должен быть легко опознан, а само убийство привлечь внимание прессы.   
  
— Ну если человек приехал в Лондон на днях, я смогу это увидеть. Надеюсь, определить также род занятий. Поехали, инспектор. До завтрака обернемся. Уотсон, вы поедете с нами? — я повернулся к полусонному Джону.  
  
— Поеду. Лишний медик не помешает, думаю.   
  
Миссис Хадсон проводила нас с молчаливым упреком в глазах: ее, бедняжку, тоже разбудили чуть свет. Пока мы ехали в полицейском экипаже, я расспрашивал Лестрейда о том, что он может сообщить о месте, где был обнаружен труп.  
  
— Я точно могу сказать, что убили мужчину не там. Крови не было вообще, а ведь ему перерезали горло. Тело лежало на спине — в тупике между домами.   
  
— Какие-то следы вокруг него были? — спросил я без особой надежды, радуясь, что Лестрейд хотя бы мог сделать один правильный вывод.   
  
— Следы-то были, мистер Холмс. Понятно, что тело на чем-то привезли. И на мостовой я видел следы от колес кэба, но я не могу сказать, тот ли это…  
  
— Так, велите кучеру ехать на место обнаружение тела. Морг потом! — прервал я инспектора.   
  
Что с моими мозгами? Почему я не сразу велел ехать на место происшествия? Как говорил брат, надо было абстрагироваться. Я слишком много думал о Мейси.   
  
Нас доставили на Варден-стрит. Все-таки Лестрейд кое-чему умудрялся у меня учиться: он велел остановить экипаж в нескольких метрах от поворота в тупик, где нашли тело. Конечно, по улице с утра успело проехать несколько кэбов, но мостовую никто пока не чистил, а одна лошадь стояла у входа в тупик несколько минут и воспользовалась передышкой, чтобы спокойно навалить на булыжники кучу. В самом тупике между камнями вовсю пробивалась трава, которая оказалась в нескольких местах притоптана. Кроме того, на разрушающейся мостовой было полно грязи. Лестрейд показал мне, где именно лежало тело, описал, как именно оно лежало: на спине, с руками, вытянутыми вдоль, ногами в сторону улицы. Он был прав: никаких следов крови на булыжниках я не нашел, но обнаружил фрагменты свежих отпечатков ботинок.  
  
— Тело принесли на руках двое мужчин, — сказал я наконец. — Его не тащили под мышки или как-то еще: никаких следов волочения я не вижу. Но вот тут второй след перекрывает первый. Видимо, один человек держал тело под мышки, а второй за ноги. Обратно к кэбу они вернулись, идя рядом. Обувь дешевая, вот здесь видны отпечатки заплатки на подошве.   
  
— Хм… странно как-то. Выглядит как намеренное убийство. Я прав, мистер Холмс? — спросил Лестрейд.   
  
Я только кивнул. Во мне опять зашевелилось беспокойство. Представляя себе лежащее в тупике тело, я невольно думал о Мейси. Я практически видел его, будто воочию.   
  
— Поедем в морг, инспектор, — сказал я, стряхивая наваждение.   
  
Нам пришлось добираться до места еще минут пятнадцать. Наконец мы перешагнули через порог этого прибежища смерти, и в нос нам ударил запах карболки. Местный Харон с банальной фамилией Смит подвел нас к столу, на котором лежало тело, накрытое простыней. Одежда мертвеца, испачканная кровью, была разложена на соседнем столе. Врач полностью снял с трупа простыню, и я почувствовал себя нехорошо. Только недавно я думал, что не узнал бы Брайана, идя мимо него по улице. А вот Мейси я бы узнал. Странно, но он не так уж сильно изменился за прошедшие годы.   
  
Лестрейд удивленно смотрел на меня, не понимая, почему я застыл в двух шагах от стола. Обычно вид трупа не вызывал у меня ничего, кроме азарта исследователя.   
  
Мейси невидяще смотрел в потолок, и на его лице застыло выражение страха и удивления. Он не ждал смерти. Я заставил себя подойти к столу и наклонился, надеясь, что меня не вырвет. Лицо, которое я в детстве видел в кошмарах, оказалось у меня перед глазами. Когда я наконец отошел к столу с одеждой, мне немного полегчало, и я даже осмотрел костюм, рубашку и особенно обувь. Что ж, я мог примерно определить район, где Мейси побывал накануне смерти, но что это давало?   
  
Прошло несколько минут, пока я не заговорил, стараясь, чтобы мой голос звучал ровно и не выдавал чувств.  
  
— Этот человек безусловно англичанин, но большую часть жизни провел в колониях. Вернулся оттуда около двух лет назад, работает мелким служащим в компании, торгующей чаем и специями. Не женат и не был. Добавите что-нибудь, доктор?  
  
Уотсон внимательно посмотрел на меня, подошел к телу, поверхностно изучил его и обратился к Лестрейду:  
  
— Горло этому человеку перерезал правша, человек физически сильный. Он стоял позади убитого, фиксировал ему голову и вел лезвие слева направо. Скорее всего это нож, лишенный каких-либо насечек. Собственно... Ах да, — доктор снова взглянул на меня. — В юности этот человек увлекался боксом, но пришлось бросить спорт из-за травмы правой руки.  
  
Я кивнул и, махнув служителю, чтобы тот накрыл тело, повернулся к двери. Объяснять что-либо я не собирался.  
  
— Мистер Холмс, подождите, пожалуйста, — заговорил вдруг доктор Смит. — При осмотре тела я кое-что нашел. Это любопытно. Очень любопытно.   
  
— Да? — я остановился и посмотрел на врача.   
  
— Я всегда очень тщательно осматриваю трупы. Кстати, я полностью согласен с выводами доктора Уотсона и насчет прижизненной травмы, и насчет способа и орудия убийства. Но я осмотрел также и ротовую полость. И вот что странно: во рту убитого, под языком, лежала серебряная запонка. Вот она. — Смит достал из кармана коробочку, в которой обычно хранят пилюли, и открыл ее.   
  
Первую запонку мы несколько дней назад обнаружили на столе в квартире моего брата. Теперь я видел парную.   
  
— Вы правы: это любопытно, но это только подтверждает версию преднамеренного убийства — и явно не с целью ограбления, — я попытался любезно улыбнуться. — Лестрейд, вам остается только опрашивать гостиницы и хозяев меблированных комнат. Если что-то узнаете — дайте меня знать. Доброго вам дня.   
  
Когда мы вышли из морга, я почти бегом кинулся вперед. Мне хотелось поскорее найти кэб — и домой, скорее домой!   
  
Всю дорогу я молчал. И даже когда Уотсон тронул меня за руку, я только сжал его пальцы и не проронил ни звука.   
  
Мы вернулись как раз к завтраку, от которого я не отказался — каким бы ни было мое состояние, все же я провел на ногах всю ночь. Потом со стола убрали, и мы наконец остались одни. Уотсон сел напротив меня в кресло — во взгляде его читалась плохо скрываемая тревога.  
  
— Вы прочитали письмо, — сказал я.  
  
— Простите… вы забыли его в кармане куртки, — начал было он.  
  
— Не извиняйтесь, друг мой. Ваше беспокойство вполне понятно.  
  
— Вы пытались найти Мейси?  
  
— Да, пытался. Как бы я к нему не относился, я не желал его смерти. Что вы думаете о Пауке? Почерк вы узнали, полагаю?  
  
Уотсон пожал плечами.  
  
— Я не совсем понимаю: зачем сначала руководить действиями Мейси, а потом убивать?   
  
— Видите ли, мой дорогой, я не думаю, что действиями Мейси руководил Паук. Мейси был слишком мелкой сошкой. Паук — это координатор, мозг, но он не может обойтись без помощников. А Мейси… Пауку его не жалко: мухой больше, мухой меньше... зато он показывает нам, что ни перед чем не остановится, если мы будем мешать ему дергать за ниточки. Стоит ли сомневаться, что точно так же, как ему не жаль муху, ему будет не жаль и пчел, и шмеля. А с мухи... с этой мухи взять уже нечего. Паук это понял. Ну и потом, вероятно, наша муха видела паука, или хотя бы знает, кто именно сидит в центре паутины. Оставлять такую муху в живых...  
  
Я махнул рукой и посмотрел на шкаф, в котором мы держим бутылки.  
  
— Да, не стоит оставлять свидетеля, — согласился Уотсон, устало поднимаясь с кресла. — А помощник…  
  
— Вы ведь наверняка рассмотрели конверт, почерк на нем, нажим….  
  
Уотсон кивнул, налил бренди и протянул мне бокал:  
  
— Я следовал вашим методам, и понял, что конверт надписывался до того, как в него попало письмо.   
  
Тут он как-то неопределенно хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал вслух.  
  
— Что? Говорите — что вам пришло в голову? — подбодрил я.  
  
— Да как-то… — Уотсон замялся, — это звучит, наверное, глупо, но я вижу некое сходство с Майкрофтом. Его конверты тоже надписывает помощник.  
  
— Почему же глупо? — сказал я, набивая трубку. — Майкрофт тоже координатор и тоже мозг. Паук, я думаю, не случайно выбрал себе такой псевдоним. Конечно, есть пауки, которые передвигаются по охотничьим угодьям, но большинство из них «домоседы», предпочитают, чтобы жертва сама шла к ним в лапы.   
  
— Но почему он вдруг приказал убить Мейси? — спросил Уотсон, усаживаясь в кресло со своим бокалом. — Почему он… сделал такой широкий жест в вашу сторону? Хотя, конечно, он и угрожал в письме, но при этом он практически сделал вам, пусть и несколько извращенный, но подарок.   
  
— На месте Паука, — ответил я, выпуская первый клуб дыма, — мне бы тоже не захотелось действовать такими грубыми методами. Это как-то… неспортивно. Но при этом я не стал бы привлекать к себе внимание, ведь сыщик пока еще не заинтересовался мной в должной мере.   
  
— Может, Пауку скучно? — предположил Уотсон.  
  
— Может быть. Это такое подспудное желание иметь достойного противника. — Про себя я заметил, что сейчас соперник из меня неважный. — Но Паук допустил одну большую ошибку. Ему не стоило бы писать о шмеле. Ох не стоило!   
  
— Паук настолько завязан на ирландцах, как вы думаете?  
  
— Возможно. Раньше я просто подозревал, что есть такой человек, который служит криминальному миру чем-то вроде консультанта. Несколько дел, где я чувствовал его след, закончились поимкой преступников, но Паук только составлял план, а не руководил. Его не интересовал конечный результат, из этого можно сделать вывод, что он берет плату вперед. Однако в прессе мне попалось упоминание о нескольких происшествиях, которые сочли несчастными случаями, и я очень сомневался, что они не являлись тщательно спланированными убийствами. И если я прав, а не страдаю паранойей, то Паук тут не только планировал, но и руководил. Поэтому и результат вышел другим.   
  
— Жалко, что мы ничего не можем узнать об этом Пауке, — Уотсон нахмурился.  
  
— Почему же ничего? Кое-что он нам дал сам. Паук, разумеется, не бедствует. Думаю, у него есть свой дом, удобный кабинет, где он проводит много времени. Полагаю, что дом достаточно большой, потому что такой скрытный человек должен нуждаться в месте для уединения, а к нему приходят посетители. Или же у него есть особое место, где он их принимает, но я склоняюсь все же к первому варианту.   
  
— Комната для посетителей… прости, господи… — пробормотал Джон.   
  
Я нервно рассмеялся:   
  
— В бульварном романе оказалось бы в результате, что брат главного героя и есть главный злодей. Забавно, да?  
  
Но Джон моей шутки не принял и, кажется, смотрел на меня как на сумасшедшего, так что я просто поставил полупустой бокал, встал и ушел к себе, захватив по пути несессер.


	12. Черника

**Шерлок Холмс**  
  
Майкрофт вернулся через два дня, вечером. Уотсон из самых лучших побуждений поинтересовался, не хочу ли я сходить в клуб один, но я попросил его составить мне компанию. Он покладисто согласился.   
  
Уотсон вообще в последнее время был чертовски покладист, и я испытывал дикое раздражение по этом поводу, которое, как волнами, сменялось чувством вины. Но я держался оба дня в рамках разумного, и мы даже навестили наших дам. Я не забыл о своем обещании: побывал в нотном магазине, где видел дуэт Брамса, купил два экземпляра и преподнес один миссис Форестер.   
  
Лестрейд не давал о себе знать. Видимо, ему пока не удалось ничего выяснить, и я опасался, что он придет ко мне за помощью.   
  
Мы приехали в «Диоген» около девяти вечера, я тихо надеялся, что успевший поужинать брат не засадит нас за стол. Уотсон-то не так давно встал из-за стола, а я решил попоститься. Конечно, от стандартного вопроса «не голодны ли мальчики» и стандартного же ворчания по этому поводу спрятаться не удалось, но вскоре мы с братом уже сидели на диване с бокалами коньяка, а Уотсон расположился у камина. Он начал разговор первым, расспросив Майкрофта о поездке. Надо было рассказать о письме, об убийстве, но я никак не мог сосредоточиться — меня сбивала мысль о том, что за стенкой в приемной сидит Грей, ожидая распоряжений от обожаемого шефа. На самом деле Грей мне ничем не мешал, а вот поди ж ты — не мог я думать ни о чем другом. Кажется, мне пора снижать дозу, если я не хочу через месяц окончательно свалиться с нервным срывом.  
  
— И что произошло здесь в мое отсутствие? — услышал я голос брата и тряхнул головой.  
  
— Многое. Погоди. Ты не можешь отослать своего любимца, рабочий день ведь давно завершен? Мы потом проводим тебя домой и, если хочешь, останемся на ночь.   
  
Брат в первый момент не смог скрыть радость, и я в который раз поразился, как в нем вспыхивает в такие моменты свет, словно огонь в камине.  
  
Меж тем на зов явился Грей.   
  
— Алан, дорогой, я на сегодня закончил, так что вы езжайте к себе, — мягко сказал Майкрофт. Грей быстро взглянул на Уотсона, на меня, встретился с моим нарочито прямым взглядом и со словами «да, сэр» исчез с глаз. Надо же — «Алан, дорогой».  
  
— Он по тебе соскучился, — усмехнулся я.  
  
— Что ж, я по нему тоже… в какой-то мере.   
  
— А по мне?  
  
— С каких пор ты в этом сомневаешься, мой мальчик? И по тебе, и по Джону.  
  
В глазах брата читалось «тебе не стыдно?».  
  
— Извини. И вообще — «журите, журите, ваше сиятельство».   
  
— Да что произошло? Ты на себя не похож.   
  
И тут настал момент достать письмо. Я, честно говоря, надеялся, что Майкрофта посетит какая-нибудь идея насчет Паука, но увы, так что мы час проговорили о положении в Ист-Энде, раз уж убийцы Мейси обитали там; я напомнил Майкрофту, что уже раз предлагал ему помощь в создании сети уличных осведомителей, правда теперь мне предстояло работать над этим уже с Макдональдом. Конечно, мы с Майкрофтом не могли в присутствии Уотсона коснуться в разговоре некоторых вещей, и хотя я понимал, что поговорить наедине стоило бы, но пока что я не имел на это ни сил, ни решимости. Впрочем, брат спросил, к чему привела моя поездка в Эдинбург, и я сообщил примерно то же самое, что днями ранее Уотсону.   
  
Такие совместные посещения клуба и квартиры Майкрофта продолжались примерно месяц. С перерывами на отъезды брата по делам. Я немного сократил дозу, а иногда вообще отказывался от укола, потому что работы прибавилось. Лестрейд вскоре выяснил фамилию убитого, нашел комнату, которую Мейси снимал. Мой «блестящий логический вывод» касательно его жизни в Индии подтвердился. Лестрейд опросил хозяина меблированных комнат об убитом жильце. Тот мог сообщить немногое: жилец был приличным, много разъезжал по работе, не скрывал, чем занимается, гости его не посещали — только однажды приходил какой-то джентльмен, которого хозяин видел лишь мельком. На вопрос «кто это приходил, не родственник ли?» жилец ответил, что это старый знакомый по колониям. Ответ Мейси мог быть как правдой, так и ложью, чтобы хозяин отстал и не задавал лишних вопросов. Несмотря на успехи, Лестрейд пребывал в самом мрачном расположении духа. К тому же я сказал ему, что ничем не смогу помочь, ведь даже не найдено место убийства. Мне оставалось только радоваться, что в квартире не нашлось никаких документов или использованных железнодорожных билетов, особенно до Эдинбурга.   
  
Так что я постарался выкинуть все это из головы до поры до времени, и мы продолжили с Макдональдом поиски подходящих людей, которые могли бы снабжать его информацией о положении дел в Ист-Энде. Мне как раз попалась на глаза молоденькая проститутка, недавно приехавшая в Лондон из провинции. Девушка только вышла на улицу и пока не успела обзавестись сутенером. Ее звали Мэри Келли. Я нашел ей «покровителя» — молодого парня по имени Шинвелл Джонсон. Он недавно вышел из тюрьмы, куда угодил за кражу. Мы уже пересекались пару раз, и Хрюшка, как называли Джонсона на улицах, умудрился мне даже помочь, дав нужные сведения. Для Мэри сняли комнатку, и статус ее значительно повысился по сравнению с уличными девицами. Так что и принимать у себя она стала публику поприличнее: кабатчиков, хозяев мелких лавочек и прочих подобных типов. Я посоветовал Джонсону внимательно следить за клиентами и постараться выделить среди них людей чем-то полезных, любящих поболтать.   
  
Днем я пропадал в злачных местах нашей столицы, но к четырем часам неизменно возвращался на Бейкер-стрит, приводил себя в порядок, и мы с Уотсоном, который к тому времени возвращался от пациентов, ехали или к нашим дамам, или в «Диоген». Впрочем, стоит признать, что в клуб мы ездили реже. Уотсон, конечно, навещал Майкрофта и один, иногда мы приезжали в клуб порознь, но неизменно возвращались после ужина на Бейкер-стрит.   
  
Через месяц после убийства Мейси, в субботу, Майкрофт прислал нам особое приглашение на ужин, обещая удивительные блюда. Ему доставили откуда-то свежую чернику. Мы вынуждены были отказаться с извинениями, так как нас ждали в Кенсингтоне, и визит перенесли на воскресенье. Мы с Уотсоном явились в клуб с повинной, но, боюсь, «повинную» у обоих получилось изобразить не очень хорошо. В последний месяц, помимо работы, мы вели на удивление насыщенную светскую жизнь. Когда я говорил Майкрофту, что женское общество приятно, я ничуть не кривил душой.  
  
— А что у тебя с черникой? — бодро спросил я после взаимных приветствий. — Пироги?  
  
— У меня все с черникой, — отозвался Майкрофт. — Пироги, десерты, суп и дичь. Вы пробовали суп из черники с сельдереем на бульоне из перепелов, Джон?  
  
— Господи, — пробормотал Уотсон. — Дичь я еще могу представить себе, но суп!   
  
— Сколько же тебе этой черники доставили? — удивился я.  
  
— Два ведра. Свежайшая... вчера была таковой во всяком случае. Раз вы вчера так уверенно утверждали, что сегодня освободитесь, — это не новое расследование. И не опера — иначе вы бы так и написали. Опять ужинали у дам?  
  
— Оперу мы слушали в пятницу, — сказал я. — Уотсон даже не заснул — постеснялся при дамах.   
  
Джон бросил на меня уничтожающий взгляд.  
  
— Да, я не люблю оперу. Зато выдерживаю симфонические концерты.  
  
— Да полно, позавчера давали банального «Ксеркса», только дам на него и водить.   
  
— Конечно, банального. То-то вы вчера банально играли в дуэте с Айрин «Ombra mai fu».  
  
— Дети, не ругайтесь, — Майкрофт произнес это таким тоном, каким священник говорит «дети мои».   
  
— Мы и не думали, — заявил я. — Это принципиальный вопрос…  
  
Но Джон не выдержал и рассмеялся, а я следом.  
  
— Ну, в любом случае я уверен, что в Кенсингтоне вас так не накормят, — сказал Майкрофт. — И такой черники ни у кого в Лондоне нет! К столу, друзья.  
  
Мы расселись и после пары ложек супа вынуждены были в который раз признать, что клубный повар — лучший в Лондоне.  
  
— Джон, вы завтра увидите ваших дам? — поинтересовался Майкрофт.  
  
— Завтра нет. Возможно, во вторник, — ответил Уотсон.  
  
— Почему же нет? — я покосился на него. — Нога у Сесила в порядке, а он давно просится в зоосад.   
  
— Ну, если решите завтра навестить их — там на столе я приготовил коробку с черникой для мальчика. Если не поедете — отошлете с посыльным.  
  
— Майкрофт?   
  
Я пристально посмотрел на брата. С чего вдруг такой широкий жест?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ты ничего не хочешь нам сказать?  
  
— А что такого? — брат пожал плечами. — Черники много. Пусть ребенок попробует. Ну что ты так подозрительно смотришь? Я бы сам послал, но я с ними не знаком.  
  
— Можно и познакомиться, если ты не против, — улыбнулся я, радуясь, что брат, как говорится, «созрел».   
  
— Если вы будете проводить там все свое свободное время, — проворчал Майкрофт, — я просто обязан буду сделать это, может, в другой раз и меня пригласят... в зоосад.  
  
— Ну, дорогой, представь себе: Уотсон выгу… прогуливается … ой… — Джон наступил мне на ногу под столом, — с мисс Мэри и мальчиком по парку, а тут вдруг идут два Холмса. Какая неожиданная, но приятная встреча.  
  
— Почему бы и нет, дорогой? Думаешь, ребенок не поверит, что ты мог привести меня в зоосад посмотреть... кто там вообще водится? Понятия не имею. Никогда не был в зоосаде.  
  
— Любой скажет, что у нас бурный роман, у обоих сразу, — пробормотал Уотсон.  
  
— Ну и хорошо, что скажет, — покивал Майкрофт. — В нашей ситуации лучшего и желать нельзя. Другое дело, что бурные романы обычно заканчиваются свадьбами... или расставанием. Вряд ли бывает бурный роман, тянущийся годами. А жаль.  
  
— Боюсь, что в нашем с миссис Форестер случае свадьба невозможна, — заметил я.  
  
— Так, достаточно, — сказал Уотсон. — А то я подумаю, что в зоосаде назначены смотрины.   
  
— Да не обязательно в зоосаде... — начал Майкрофт, но осекся, поймав его взгляд. — Что? Что я такое сказал?   
  
Уотсон, конечно, рассмеялся, но несколько нервно.   
  
— Во всех этих шутках есть рациональное зерно, — сказал я, закуривая между вторым блюдом и десертом. — Мисс Морстен любима, но общественный статус ее далек от совершенства. Когда мальчик вырастет, она, конечно, может остаться на положении компаньонки, но только, если Джейн Форестер и дальше будет третировать мачеху, нашим дамам придется несладко. Мисс Форестер подалась в религию, а нет ничего более ужасного, чем старая дева, помешанная на пуританизме.  
  
— Тебя действительно больше всего заботит общественный статус мисс Морстен? — спросил Майкрофт. — Давай начистоту, Шерлок. Что я пропустил со своими поездками?  
  
— Я говорю чисто теоретически, Майкрофт. Что положение у дам не слишком прочное. Только и всего.  
  
— Ну-ну…  
  
— Что значит «ну-ну», Майкрофт? — не выдержал Уотсон.  
  
— Да нет, я просто... не совсем понимаю, отчего мой дорогой брат так воодушевлен... впрочем, давайте пока ограничимся черникой?  
  
— Почему мне не быть воодушевленным? — удивился я. — Прелестные женщины, без предрассудков, приятные собеседницы. Мисс Морстен, например, изумительно говорит по-французски. У нее в Индии была гувернантка-француженка, а потом отец поместил ее в хороший пансион в Англии.   
  
— Жаль только, что с ним случилась эта трагедия, — кивнул Уотсон. — Представляете, Майкрофт: она получает телеграмму, что отец приехал в Лондон, спешит к нему и застает его мертвым в отеле. Удар. Сбережений как таковых нет. Пришлось идти в гувернантки в восемнадцать лет.   
  
— Да, трудная судьба, — кивнул брат, — ей, совершенно очевидно, повезло, что она попала к миссис Форестер... А как вы думаете, Джон, хорошая завязка для романа? Я имею в виду — вдруг не естественная смерть, а убийство? Или что-то таинственное... ну, например, он просто исчез и много лет никто не знает, где он...   
  
— О боже, Майкрофт, — простонал я. — Еще только не хватает каких-нибудь сокровищ раджи.  
  
— А что? Сокровища — это интересно. Джон? Вы-то согласны? Читатели будут в восторге! Ты ничего не понимаешь в книгах, мой мальчик, но подал прекрасную идею.   
  
Бедный Уотсон уже не знал, куда себя деть.  
  
— Вы мне предлагаете придумать дело от начала до конца? Да меня Шерлок убьет!  
  
— А я вам помогу его придумывать, — усмехнулся Майкройфт. — Обоих-то не убьет? Кстати, Джон, можно вас на несколько минут? Я хотел посоветоваться по поводу лекарства. Шерлок, поскучай пока.  
  
Лекарства… как же… Я еще не растерял остатки мозгов. Наверняка брат собирался спросить, как часто я употребляю кокаин.   
  
Они вернулись минут через пять.   
  
— Ты все узнал, что хотел, дорогой? — спросил я, усмехнувшись.  
  
— Нет, — мрачно отозвался Майкрофт. — Но рассчитываю узнать все до отъезда. Я, кстати, уезжаю на десять дней во вторник. Надеюсь, вернувшись, буду представлен дамам.  
  
— А как же смотрины послезавтра?  
  
— Если только утром, мой мальчик. Впрочем, в зоосад ведь ходят по утрам?   
  
— Опять эти поездки, — нахмурился я.   
  
— Шерлок, а ты не мог бы переночевать у меня сегодня? — спросил брат. — Из чисто сентиментальных побуждений. Я уезжаю... мы не увидимся потом не меньше чем две недели. А?  
  
Бедный Уотсон — у него все на лице было написано. То-то Майкрофт на него не смотрел, нервы берег, совершенно не понимая, что они пострадают еще больше, если я останусь на ночь именно сегодня. Но что поделать... Я кивнул.  
  
— Уотсон, не забудьте чернику, пожалуйста.  
  


***

  
После ужина мы еще сидели какое-то время, потягивая коньяк, обсуждали поездки на море и несовершенство наших мужских взглядов на положение женщин в разных культурах, в разные эпохи... конкретно о знакомых дамах, правда, речь больше не заходила. Под конец говорили уже почти только Майкрофт с Уотсоном, а я сидел и смотрел на незажженный камин. Около десяти мы вышли на улицу, доктор нес коробку с отборной черникой.   
  
— Завтра утром отвезете ягоды для мальчика и навестите меня до того, как поедете к леди Невилл, это важно, Джон, — сказал Майкрофт. — Хорошо? Могут измениться некоторые обстоятельства, а я узнаю об этом только после одиннадцати утра. Я жду вас между одиннадцатью тридцатью и четырнадцатью часами — как у вас получится. Договорились?  
  
Мы усадили Уотсона в кэб, а сами вошли в дом и поднялись в квартиру.  
  
Я чувствовал приближение стадии раздражительности — дома я бы просто лег на диван и спокойно переждал. Это определенно нечестно: Майкрофт же понимает, что я не могу ему отказать — именно потому, что придется объяснять причину. А завтра все аукнется Уотсону. Хотя... он с утра будет занят. Возможно, подвернется работа, или же я поправлю самочувствие к его возвращению.   
  
Я очнулся от своих мыслей, стоя посреди прихожей с тростью в руках.   
  
— Задумался... — Я повесил шляпу на вешалку.  
  
Мы вошли в гостиную. Обычно Майкрофт тут же садился на диван, но сейчас занял место в кресле у камина.  
  
— Ты можешь просто лечь спать, Шерлок, — предложил он.  
  
— Майкрофт, извини, ты правда не понимаешь, что делаешь и говоришь? — протянул я. — Просто лечь спать я мог и дома. И если ты думаешь, что я дошел до того, чтобы таскать с собой шприц, ты ошибаешься. Так что, если ты не возражаешь, мы поговорим о деле.  
  
Я сел в кресло напротив.  
  
— Ну, люди носят с собой лекарства, что тут такого, — пожал плечами Майкрофт. — Заведи себе футляр какой-нибудь кожаный... Я же просто попросил побыть со мной. Мне уезжать скоро... Ты, может быть, считаешь, что я выдумываю... но я скучаю по тебе. И мне в последнее время не хочется все время оставаться одному.  
  
Я расхохотался:  
  
— Майкрофт, ты предлагаешь мне носить с собой ампулу и шприц?   
  
Почему-то эта мысль меня вначале донельзя рассмешила, и я не сразу успокоился.  
  
— Наверное, ты правда хотел поговорить...  
  
Только что ведь собирался меня отправить в постель, как будто я могу сейчас заснуть. Господи, эти люди меня с ума сведут.  
  
— Не предлагаю, просто высказываю свое мнение, мой мальчик. Если человеку нужно лекарство, оно должно быть под рукой. Я разведу огонь — ничего? Или будет слишком жарко?  
  
— Мы можем открыть окно.   
  
Мне начинало казаться, что со стороны брата это такой опыт наблюдения за повадками наркомана.   
  
— Куда ты едешь на этот раз? — спросил я.  
  
— В Норвегию. Мне до смерти надоели эти поездки, но ничего не поделать. Правда, скоро они закончатся, и я займусь только внутренними делами.   
  
Майкрофт растопил камин и пересел на диван. Мне пришлось сесть рядом. Вот и стоило огонь разжигать?  
  
— Как можно поменять внешность, Шерлок? — неожиданно спросил Майкрофт. — Парик не подойдет, всякие накладные усы — тоже. Я знаю, что некоторые мужчины подкрашивают волосы, чтобы скрыть седину, правда выглядит это как-то не слишком естественно. Но ты химик. Ты мне можешь сделать краску для волос такого рыжеватого оттенка, чтобы не смывалась водой и можно было подкрашивать самому, а то у меня волосы отрастают быстро? И если можешь, то реально ли это сделать до вечера вторника?  
  
Я даже рот открыл от неожиданности.   
  
— Майкрофт, чего проще-то? Хна — и никакого риска облысеть. Даже укрепляет волосы. А за две недели ты не обрастешь.  
  
— Увы, солнышко, хна не сделает меня рыжим. Слишком темные волосы, наверное. Нужна какая-то химия посложнее. Это нереально? Извини, заранее я не знал. Хочется быть минимально похожим на себя, максимально на ирландца — какими их представляют на континенте.  
  
— Перекись водорода, — предложил я. — Будешь как копна соломы. Потом покрасить хной. Но тогда ты станешь солнышком. Майкрофт, ты потом не сможешь выйти из дома. Разве обязательно так нелепо менять внешность?  
  
— Нелепо — нет, не надо. Просто в восприятии норвежцев ирландец должен быть рыжим. Вот я и подумал, что так можно сделать. Придумаю что-то другое. Усы отращу. Что еще меняет внешность? Пенсне надеть? Я заметный, ты ведь понимаешь. Мне надо как-то легко и быстро изменяться внешне... И я же не знаю, где могу застрять надолго. И общаюсь не только с политиками или... но и с обычными людьми, лакеями в отелях, прислугой.  
  
— Попробую, — кивнул я. — Результат будет, а за дальнейшее состояние твоей шевелюры не ручаюсь.  
  
— Да бог с ней, с шевелюрой. Обрею потом наголо в крайнем случае.   
  
— Наголо?! — ужаснулся я и невольно протянул руку, потрогав волосы Майкрофта. — Не надо, ради бога. Я что-нибудь придумаю.   
  
Мы помолчали, глядя на пламя.  
  
— Иногда я ночую тут на диване, лежу и смотрю на камин, пока не усну, — сказал вдруг Майкрофт. — Огонь как живой.  
  
— Как я говорил когда-то, что тебе надо жениться, так и до сих пор считаю. Ночевать в гостиной на диване? Какой ужас.  
  
— Жаль, что я тебя не послушался. Но уже поздно. Какая уж теперь женитьба, дорогой?  
  
— Ты еще молодой мужчина, ты красивый, добрый. Ты вообще исключительный человек, ну а зану... педантизм — это от одиночества.  
  
Майкрофт рассмеялся.  
  
— Спасибо, дорогой. Я тоже тебя люблю. Но дело не в этом. В молодости я считал, что легко справлюсь с одиночеством, и не хотел жениться без любви. Сейчас я понимаю, что присутствие человека рядом может быть необходимо, просто чтобы не сойти с ума, глядя на огонь. И, возможно, я женился бы просто так... не знаю. Но моя жизнь изменилась. Очень не вовремя... но увы. Работы много, но людей не хватает, да и я недоверчив, ты же знаешь. Я должен проверять все лично. Ближайшие годы у меня будут... ну представь, я женился, а потом в какой-нибудь Норвегии мне дали палкой по голове, или саблей по шее где-нибудь в Сибири. Хватит того, что вы двое станете меня оплакивать. Куда еще жену...  
  
Раньше я в таких ситуациях терялся и не знал, что сказать брату. А если брался с ним спорить — это заканчивалось плачевно. Но в этот раз, видимо, кокаин «помог», и я возразил — правда, мягко:  
  
— Майкрофт, ты же видишь людей насквозь, ты можешь найти себе надежных помощников. Глава ведомства — или что там у вас будет? — не должен заниматься такими вещами. Хотя, наверное, ты утрируешь. С одной стороны, я тебя понимаю... Люби я женщин, передо мной бы тоже встал вопрос — как совместить. Но я бы женился. И нашел бы способ развести работу и семью. Но ты просто побаиваешься женщин.  
  
— Да какая разница в этом случае, мужчин или женщин? — поморщился брат. — Совместимость она и есть совместимость. Ну разве что о детях не надо беспокоиться, что сиротами останутся. Я не боюсь женщин, брат. Я боюсь привязывать к себе людей и сам привязываться больше ни к кому не хочу. Конечно, у меня есть помощники, и нужных людей вербуют они. Я встречаюсь с резидентами уже на финальном этапе, мне надо самому оценить их возможности. Я же не могу вызвать их для этого в Лондон. А с другой стороны... я и сам боюсь не справиться. Очень боюсь. До такой степени, что тебя уже зову для моральной поддержки, хотя у тебя своих забот полно... А ты так уверен, что я не справлюсь, да?  
  
Тут я все-таки завелся.   
  
— Я тебе еще в прошлый раз сказал, что ты можешь мной располагать. Это первое. Если хочешь знать мое мнение, оставь внешнюю разведку — заложи основы и оставь. Ты все равно ничего не сможешь реально изменить, но вот что касается обстановки внутри страны... Я не считаю наше правительство эталонным, уж извини, но, когда крысы начинают подгрызать днище корабля, это уже никуда не годится. Та же Ирландия вполне законно с моральной точки зрения настаивает на элементарных правах, но господа террористы подкладывают свинью своим же. Извини, я, может, несу бред, но я не знаю, как сказать, чтобы не пуститься в политический диспут — только этого нам не хватало.   
  
Майкрофт пытался что-то возразить, но промолчал, тем более что меня было сложно остановить. Правда, это даже не напоминало дежавю. Мы уже откровенно переливали из пустого в порожнее.   
  
— А что касается привязанности... — продолжал я. — До встречи с Джоном я тоже думал, что мне никто не нужен и я вообще не способен на чувства, кроме родственных. Но любовь не отмеряется человеку по лимиту от рождения — вроде как один вместит в себя столько-то, а другой — столько-то. Ты вот полюбил Джона, но это же не значит, что мне стало доставаться меньше твоей любви. Ты просто не сможешь удержать в себе любовь, она будет возрастать, и найдется еще кто-то...  
  
— Ты что, не понимаешь, что я говорю? — Майкрофт не выдержал и вспылил. — Вот я женюсь, еще детей, не дай бог, рожу, а потом меня убьют где-нибудь. Я за тебя всю жизнь боялся, что ты один останешься! Слава богу, появился Джон, у вас все было хорошо, и ты был здоров, когда я ввязался во все это. И не вчера, Шерлок! Сейчас проект на такой стадии, которая требует моего непосредственного вмешательства. А тут твой срыв, потом вся эта история с письмами... Ты колешься постоянно — я что, слепой, по-твоему? А как ты себя будешь чувствовать, если меня не станет? Джону мало бед с тобой, так ему еще о моей семье какой-то заботиться? Нет уж, спасибо! Обойдешься без племянников. Воспитывай вон... в зоопарк води. Есть кого теперь.  
  
— Вот пошлет муж нашего сына в погреб за пивом, — язвительно процитировал я по-немецки фразу из сказки. — Сесил — милый ребенок, только принимать более действенное участие в его судьбе я не смогу, к сожалению. Это поставит в двусмысленное положение его мать. Буду, как твой профессор математики, писать письма со смешными рисунками.  
  
— Не знаю, в чем была бы двусмысленность положения его матери, но надеюсь, что ты никогда не позволишь себе обманывать ребенка таким образом, — процедил Майкрофт и встал. — Фиктивным может быть брак, но не отношения с ребенком, который примет тебя за отца. Прости, мне не надо было просить тебя оставаться со мной сегодня. Будешь уходить из гостиной — погаси огонь в камине.   
  
Он вышел, а я откинулся на спинку дивана и закрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоиться. Ни кочерга, ни стена не слишком подходящие орудия, чтобы размозжить себе голову. Я поднялся и поплелся за братом.   
  
Остановил, когда он уже брался за край одеяла, обхватил за плечи и задышал в затылок.  
  
— Прости... я уйду, если хочешь, только прости...  
  
Майкрофт не сразу, но повернулся, обнял меня и уткнулся лбом мне в шею. У меня сердце болезненно дернулось, когда я понял, что он плачет.   
  
— Хороший мой! Прости меня, идиота.   
  
Я крепко прижал брата к себе. Мне многое хотелось сказать, объяснить, только это расстроило бы его еще больше. С Уотсоном я тоже не мог говорить о некоторых вещах. С начала лета время тянулось чудовищно медленно, кто-то вторгался в нашу жизнь, топтался грязными ботинками, а я все время оказывался на шаг позади. Я боялся не столько за себя, сколько за Уотсона. Я бы отпустил его — совсем. Но не мог. Прижавшись щекой к волосам Майкрофта, я закрыл глаза. Если бы можно было не думать хотя бы минут десять. Вообще ни о чем не думать.  
  
Бог знает, сколько мы так простояли. Наконец Майкрофт смог заговорить.  
  
— Так нелепо все это, брат. Я боюсь за тебя, ты за меня, мы оба боимся за Джона, скрываем что-то друг от друга. Я скоро превращусь в сумасшедшего, я совсем перестал доверять людям. Я всегда стремился максимум всего сделать сам, но я не справляюсь. Ты мне предлагаешь помощь, но как я могу теперь ею воспользоваться, когда такое происходит?.. Меня несет потоком. Шерлок, это как... как вот слезы, которые просто не остановить: вроде понимаешь, что надо, но не понимаешь — как.  
  
— Давай ляжем. — Я погладил Майкрофта по спине и поцеловал. — Я только схожу в свою комнату за сорочкой. Ляжем и поговорим. Хорошо?  
  
— Погоди, мне умыться надо. Я скоро приду.  
  
Когда Майкрофт вернулся из ванной, я уже был в постели.  
  
— А знаешь, легче стало. Надо же... — Он лег рядом и посмотрел на меня.  
  
— Вот и хорошо, — я погладил его по щеке. — Боюсь, что не скоро засну. Если буду мешать, отправь меня в мою комнату.  
  
— Думаешь, я спать хочу? Ты извини, что сорвался на тебя. Что-то вы меня с этими вашими дамами... напугали немного. И не только в дамах дело. Конечно, ты мог не прислушиваться к моему совету не ездить в Эдинбург в одиночку… Прости, что я задам тебе такой вопрос: между тобой и Брайаном ничего не было в этот раз?   
  
Я не выдержал и рассмеялся:   
  
— Ничего, дорогой! Неужели ты полагаешь, что у меня остались к нему какие-то чувства? Правда, он предлагал остаться. И вообще расписывал, как часто вспоминал меня и тому подобное. Никто его больше так не любил… в общем, чепуха это все.  
  
— Ну и слава богу, — проворчал Майкрофт. — А ты не жалеешь, что так все вышло тогда? С Брайаном?  
  
— Нет, не жалею. А о чем там можно жалеть? И потом, ты прав — было увлечение, но не любовь.  
  
— И все же извини, что занудствую, но почему ты поехал один? Если за тобой следили, это же подчеркивало, что именно Брайан значит для тебя что-то... что-то большее, чем друг, с которым ты живешь в одной квартире. Так что такой поступок выводит из-под удара Джона, но зато завязывает узел на твоей шее еще крепче.  
  
— Ну вот ты и сам ответил на свой вопрос, дорогой, — спокойно ответил я. — Джон должен быть вне подозрений. Особенно на случай брака, который будет выглядеть совершенно естественно.  
  
— То есть... — Майкрофт запнулся, — ты уже все решил?   
  
— Ведь есть еще этот Паук. Пока Джон рядом, я вынужден действовать с оглядкой. Майкрофт, я тебя прошу: не задавай мне бесконечные вопросы — ты же понимаешь, что я не могу уехать из страны, хотя это решило бы разом все проблемы.  
  
Брат повернулся ко мне и наконец-то обнял.  
  
— Все, больше никаких вопросов. На твоем месте, Шерлок, я бы поступил так же. Я готов поддержать тебя и помочь вывести Джона из-под возможного удара.   
  
Я придвинулся ближе и уткнулся Майкрофту в грудь.  
  
— Спасибо, что поддержал меня. Больше никаких тайн.  
  
Брат охнул и прижал меня сильнее.  
  
— Ничего, котенок. Мы все продумаем, все будет так, как мы с тобой захотим.  
  
Я, конечно, больше напоминал драного кота, чем котенка.   
  
— Милый, все-все, дай мне успокоиться, прошу тебя. Мне еще тебя в рыжего ирландца превращать, а я пока даже не представляю как.

  
  
 **Джон Уотсон**  
  
Я ждал у входа в зоосад, высматривая в толпе Мэри… мисс Морстен и Сесила. Холмс и миссис Форестер обещали прийти чуть позже. Майкрофт уже ждал в условленном месте: перед клеткой со львом. Любой мальчик прежде всего захочет взглянуть на царя зверей. Мы договорились с Майкрофтом о «легенде»: он якобы проиграл мне пари, и я заставил его пойти на прогулку, и не куда-нибудь, а в зоосад.   
  
— Вот он! — услышал я знакомый голос и обернулся.   
  
Сесил, как полагается воспитанному ребенку, указывал в мою сторону не пальцем, а кулачком, и подпрыгивал на месте от волнения. Немного запыхавшаяся мисс Морстен радостно мне улыбнулась.   
  
Я поспешил навстречу. Наши отношения уже дошли до такого этапа, когда джентльмен ждет позволения называть даму по имени. И хотя Мэри пока что не предлагала, я про себя часто называл ее именно так.   
  
— Доброе утро, доктор Уотсон! Какой замечательный день выбрали вы с мистером Холмсом для прогулки. Отличная погода.   
  
— Доброе утро! День и правда обещает быть прекрасным, — улыбнулся я в ответ, пожимая протянутую мне руку. — Здравствуй, Сесил!   
  
— Здравствуйте, доктор Джон!   
  
Я рассмеялся: язык у мальчика до сих пор был синим.   
  
— О, черника тебе понравилась, я вижу. Кого ты хочешь посмотреть сначала?  
  
И мальчик тут же попросился ко льву. Перст судьбы, не иначе. До льва мы, правда, добирались медленно, потому что выяснялось, что зебра смешная, а у гималайского медведя кожаные пятки. Наконец мы почти подошли к нужной клетке.  
  
Я приметил Майкрофта, который устроился в тени на скамье, опираясь руками о трость.   
  
— Ага, вон сидит джентльмен, который вчера проиграл мне пари, — сказал я.   
  
— И в чем заключалось условие его проигрыша? — спросила мисс Морстен.  
  
— Что он придет в место, где никогда в жизни не был. Вы не сердитесь, что нас будет четверо?  
  
— Нет, но этот джентльмен мне кого-то напоминает, — мисс Морстен улыбнулась. — Профилем.   
  
— Острый женский взгляд. Ничего не скроешь.  
  
Мы подошли к Майкрофту.  
  
— Мистер Майкрофт Холмс, мисс Мэри Морстен, — представил я их друг другу.  
  
Мисс Мэри сняла перчатку и протянула руку. И тут случилось невероятное: Майкрофт встал, снял, в свою очередь, перчатку и внезапно поцеловал протянутую ручку. Я оторопел и несколько рассеянно обменялся с ним рукопожатием.   
  
— А вас как зовут, молодой человек? — Майкрофт наклонился к мальчику.   
  
— Сесил Форестер, — ответил малыш. — Здравствуйте, сэр.   
  
Надо сказать, он все еще слегка картавил. Мисс Морстен, с одной стороны, расстраивалась, но при этом она говорила, что для французского произношения лучше не придумать.   
  
Она машинально одобрительно кивнула, слушая, как ее воспитанник знакомится. Боюсь, она не слишком-то поверила в пари.   
  
— Приятно познакомиться, Сесил Форестер, — Майкрофт протянул мальчику руку. — Меня зовут мистер Майкрофт Холмс. Чтобы не путаться в Холмсах, ты можешь звать меня мистером Майкрофтом. Ну или мистером Майки, если тебе удобнее так. Когда я был таким, как ты, меня так все называли.  
  
Я спрятал улыбку в усы.   
  
— Мистер Май..кфт, Майки. Мистер Майки.   
  
Сесил взял старшего мистера Холмса за руку, и для этого ему пришлось потянуться вверх.  
  
— Идемте смотреть на льва, мистер Майки?  
  
— Идемте.  
  
Майкрофт улыбнулся, и мы отправились к клетке следом, но хорошо слышали разговор. Я предложил мисс Морстен руку, она взяла меня под локоть, а я ободряюще тронул ее пальцы, затянутые в перчатку. Она, кажется, волновалась, не слишком ли мальчик навязывается незнакомому.  
  
— Ты тут впервые, Сесил?  
  
— Я тут никогда не был раньше.  
  
— Нет, дорогой, ты просто не помнишь, — поправила мальчика мисс Морстен. — Ты был тогда совсем маленьким, испугался чего-то, заплакал, и мы увезли тебя домой.  
  
— А я вот точно впервые, — улыбнулся Майкрофт. — И льва видел только на рисунках. Вот слонов я видел живьем. Но слоны, конечно, вовсе не страшные.  
  
— На самом деле слоны бывают страшными, — шепнула мне Мэри. — Они легко бесятся, особенно в засуху. Маленькой я видела, как слон раздавил человека. — Она сказала громче, обращаясь к Майкрофту: — А где вы видели живого слона, мистер Холмс?  
  
— В Индии, мисс Морстен. — Майкрофт обернулся к нам. — Года три назад. Три, доктор? Я ездил туда по делам и провел больше месяца. Но из животных видел только слонов и коров, — прибавил он, обращаясь уже мальчику. — Вообще-то, мисс Морстен, я большой домосед. Страшно не люблю ездить. Но иногда приходится.  
  
Майкрофт и правда побывал однажды в Индии. Но я не упоминал об этом даже в тех рассказах, которые писались в стол и хранились в сейфе на Пэлл-Мэлл.   
  
— Три, — подтвердил я. — И заставили нас поволноваться.   
  
— А я никогда не видел корову, — сказал Сесил. — Мистер Майки, а у вас есть дети?   
  
Мисс Морстен чуть слышно ахнула и посмотрела на меня.  
  
— Нет, Сесил, пока нету.  
  
Интересное это «пока». Слышал бы Шерлок.  
  
— У меня есть младший брат, но он уже совсем взрослый. Тот мистер Холмс, которого ты уже знаешь. Он тоже, как я, никогда не был в зоосаде. Кажется. Не был, доктор?  
  
— Был, конечно, — рассмеялся я, — пробегал мимо. Мы же рядом с парком живем.  
  
— А коров я видел в детстве, — продолжал Майкрофт, — у нас в поместье. Еще я видел собак, кошек, змей и птиц. И лошадей, конечно. И еще лягушек, — тут он понизил голос, — но их я ужасно боюсь. А ты кого видел?  
  
Сесил принялся перечислять:  
  
— Кошек, собак, разных птиц, лошадей — их все видели, — важно добавил он. — Еще я видел дельфинов. В Брайтоне. Мы с мамой и Мэри катались на яхте и видели. Змей я не видел, они страшные.  
  
— Дельфинов? О, это любопытно. Я слышал, они очень умные. А от змей, конечно, лучше держаться подальше. Но если змею не трогать, она никогда не укусит человека. Змеи никогда не нападают первыми, только защищаются. А сегодня я видел медведя, когда шел сюда, и еще волков. Ты уже видел волков, Сесил?  
  
Мальчик замотал головой.  
  
— Нет. Они как собаки, да?   
  
Мисс Морстен посмотрела на меня, я понял, что она хочет, и наклонился.  
  
— Чему вы все время улыбаетесь, доктор? — шепнула она.  
  
— Удивительное зрелище.   
  
— Мужчина, который любит детей, — удивительное зрелище?  
  
— Нет, конкретный мужчина за ручку с ребенком.  
  
— Волки и собаки похожи, — принялся рассказывать Сесилу Майкрофт, — но волки живут всегда стаей, ну или хотя бы парой. Им скучно поодиночке. Тут в зоопарке есть несколько волков, даже один совсем белый, очень большой, на лбу черная отметина.   
  
Для человека, который пришел в зоосад впервые, Майкрофт был на удивление осведомлен. Я с усмешкой подумал, не послал ли он на разведку Грея, чтобы тот ознакомился с местной фауной?   
  
На аллее стало посвободнее, и мы с мисс Морстен подошли ближе.   
  
— Пойдем посмотрим волков? — предложил Майкрофт мальчику. — Вы не против, мисс Морстен?  
  
— Конечно, нет, — улыбнулась Мэри. — Собаки тоже не могут жить в одиночестве, только для них стая — это люди. Только вот бродячие становятся похожи на волков, верно?  
  
Майкрофт кивнул:  
  
— Они сбиваются в стаи для защиты от врагов, а врагов видят почти в каждом.  
  
— В Англии я почти не встречала бродячих собак, а в Индии иногда случается, что деревня пустеет... жаркий климат, эпидемии, вот тогда собаки остаются без хозяев. Если город рядом, им повезет, а в джунглях им не выжить.  
  
Мы отправились искать нужные клетки, и, когда по указателю вышли к волкам, я прежде всего увидел знакомую высокую фигуру.   
  
— А вот и Холмс с миссис Форестер.   
  
— Представь меня своей матушке, Сесил, — попросил Майкрофт.  
  
Ребенок наконец-то заметил мать, оторвавшись от восторженного созерцания «мистера Майки».  
  
— Мама!  
  
Миссис Форестер наклонилась и поцеловала его.  
  
— Ты мой котик! Познакомь меня с твоим новым другом.   
  
— Мама, это мистер Майки! Мистер Майки, это моя мама, ее зовут Айрин!   
  
Шерлок подошел ко мне и тихо хмыкнул.   
  
— Очень рада познакомиться с вами, мистер Майки, — миссис Форестер протянула Майкрофту руку.   
  
Она протянула ее для пожатия, и Майкрофт почтительно ответил на приветствие, а я второй раз за утро поразился, как легко он позволяет себе подобный контакт с посторонними.   
  
— Взаимно, миссис Форестер, — улыбнулся Майкрофт. — У вас замечательный сын. Здравствуй, Шерлок. — Он пожал брату руку. — Не ждал тебя тут увидеть. Доктор прав: оказывается, ты ходишь в зоосад. Вы уже видели льва? Такой важный... лежит, спит. Не то что волки. Смотри, Сесил, как они бегают по вольеру. Красавцы.  
  
— Что ему еще остается, как не спать? — усмехнулся Шерлок.   
  
Бедный Сесил разрывался между братьями, как будто ему предложили стол с пирожными, и он не знал, какое выбрать.   
  
— Смотри, смотри, — добродушно потрепал его по голове Шерлок, — будем считать, что мы поздоровались.  
  
Миссис Форестер и мисс Морстен переглядывались — для кого-то, может, и незаметно, но они очень напоминали нас с Шерлоком в определенные моменты.  
  
— Сесил, попроси мистера Холмса приподнять тебя, — сказал Майкрофт, — ты увидишь — там дальше, в углу клетки, волчица с маленькими волчатами. Отсюда не видно, а сверху — очень даже.  
  
— Иди сюда. — Шерлок отвел Сесила к соседней клетке, подхватил его и приподнял. — Видишь?   
  
— Нет.  
  
— Туда смотри, вон выглядывает из-за спины матери.  
  
— Щеночек!   
  
Шерлок рассмеялся. Миссис Форестер кивнула, извинившись, и отошла к клетке с волками. Майкрофт остался стоять рядом с нами.   
  
— Знаете, мисс Морстен, — сказал он, — доктор Уотсон заставляет меня гулять почти каждый день. Обычно я ворчу и отбиваюсь, но сегодня очень рад проигранному пари. Такая очаровательная компания. И замечательный мальчик, любознательный. Давно я не общался с детьми.  
  
Шерлок устроил Сесила на руках поудобнее, чтобы тот мог обхватить его за шею. Судя по долетавшим репликам, говорили они уже не о волках.  
  
— ... где ты оцарапал коленку? В саду? Опять лазил на дерево?   
  
Миссис Форестер обернулась, посмотрела в нашу сторону и улыбнулась Мэри.   
  
— Сесил замечательный, — сказала та, улыбнувшись подруге в ответ. — Так хорошо, что он пока еще маленький и в школу теперь мальчиков отправляют не так рано. А с доктором Уотсоном я полностью согласна: гулять полезно.  
  
— О да, полезно. Но крайне утомительно. Если бы можно было гулять, не вставая со скамейки, а еще лучше — не выходя из дома... А вы много лет провели в Индии, мисс Морстен?  
  
Почувствовав, что Майкрофт хотел бы побеседовать с ней, я извинился и отошел к волкам.

  
  
 **Майкрофт Холмс**  
  
— А вы много лет провели в Индии, мисс Морстен?  
  
Джон отошел, оставив меня наедине с молодой леди, и я, предложив ей руку, повел к скамейке в тени. И только ожидая, пока она сядет, чтобы сесть самому, я вдруг понял, что все утро без малейшего напряжения «хватаю руками» посторонних людей, да еще женщин. Эта мысль так поразила меня, что я на мгновение замер, и мисс Морстен улыбнулась мне, глядя снизу вверх. Улыбнулась ласково и чуть ободряюще, словно не она могла оробеть в присутствии солидного джентльмена, а я смущался знакомством с дамой.   
  
— Я жила в Индии до восьми лет, мистер Холмс, — ответила она на мой вопрос. — А потом моего отца перевели на Андаманские острова, в часть по охране тюрьмы. Поэтому он отправил меня в Англию и поместил в пансион. Лето я проводила у двух своих теток, по очереди.  
  
Бывают люди, которые нравятся с первого взгляда. Вот мисс Морстен относилась к их числу. Милое лицо, открытое, и кажется, все, что она думает, тут же отражается в глазах. И улыбка мягкая и какая-то непосредственная. Чтобы так улыбаться, надо быть или гениальной актрисой, или действительно очень хорошим искренним человеком.  
  
— Мне кажется, это очень важный возраст, мисс Морстен, — сказал я. — Именно тогда человек становится личностью. Я так думаю, во всяком случае. Недаром детские годы кажутся нам такими длинными. Потом время несется куда быстрее. Вы не согласны?  
  
— Почему? Я с вами соглашусь, но, мне кажется, все происходит намного раньше. Это важно — был ли ребенок желанным, любимым в семье, или его обижали. Обращали внимание на его нужды или игнорировали.   
  
— О, несомненно, все, что происходит в раннем детстве, накладывает отпечаток. Приятно смотреть на вашего воспитанника — такой уверенный, счастливый ребенок. И характер, я думаю, формируется уже годам к трем-четырем, во всяком случае я так могу судить по собственным наблюдениям. Но очень важно еще и... усвоение каких-то знаний, а также общительность. Как раз годам к восьми у детей обычно возрастает желание быть «членом стаи». У большинства, не у всех, конечно.  
  
Вот так мы внезапно завели разговор о воспитании детей. Я мог только надеяться, что мисс Морстен поддерживает его не из вежливости, будто с ней не о чем больше говорить, потому что она гувернантка. Но она кивнула в ответ:  
  
— У всех детей, и у девочек тоже. Как много глупостей говорят порой о девочках! Почитаешь те же романы, так все мальчики — ужасные сорванцы и нуждаются в строгой руке, а девочки — просто ангелочки. Вы ведь наверняка читали «Джен Эйр»? Вы заметили, что в школе не было ни одной ябеды? А ведь они просто должны были там водиться при таком начальстве.  
  
— Верю вам на слово относительно девочек, — засмеялся я. — Мои заключения о них весьма умозрительны и почерпнуты как раз из книг. «Джен Эйр» я, конечно, читал, еще в ранней юности, но в жизни я с девочками никогда не сталкивался. Да и где бы? Сестер у меня нет, только брат. Не уверен, что его в детстве можно было назвать сорванцом, но и ангелочком тоже нельзя . Интересная мысль: если, глядя на детей, мы часто думаем, какими они вырастут, то по взрослому человеку можно ли сделать вывод, каким он был ребенком?   
  
— Иногда можно, — кивнула мисс Морстен. — Но ведь существует самовоспитание. Человек, склонный к самоанализу, может найти в себе недостатки, зародившиеся в детстве, и избавиться от них. Но я имею в виду именно недостатки — лень, например.  
  
Я с интересом взглянул на молодую леди. С чего бы она вдруг привела такой пример? Слышала что-то обо мне от Шерлока или уже успела заметить, что меня так и тянет присесть на скамью?  
  
— Лень — плохой пример, — улыбнулся я. — Поверьте лентяю: это именно та черта, которую вполне осознаешь, но избавляться от которой... лень. Вот я, к примеру, ужасный лентяй, и, хотя с самоанализом у меня все в порядке, да и наш дорогой доктор Уотсон постоянно меня упрекает в том, что я мало двигаюсь, это не помогает. Видимо, я родился ленивым. Чтобы заставить меня шевелиться, всегда нужно было предпринять кучу усилий. Когда мой дорогой брат пребывал в возрасте вашего воспитанника, я порой удивлялся безмерно, глядя на то, как он несколько часов подряд может бегать, прыгать, залезать куда-то, задавать при этом беспрерывно вопросы и совершенно не уставать к вечеру. Сам я в пять лет предпочитал сидеть с книжкой.  
  
— Это не лень, это скорее… вялость. Вы ведь работаете, мистер Холмс, а не лежите целыми днями на диване. А скажите: вы любите полежать, потому что это доставляет вам удовольствие или от чувства усталости?   
  
— Просто лежать для удовольствия как-то не приходило мне в голову, — удивился я. — Какое тут удовольствие... Я, наверное, как слон, слишком тяжел, чтобы лежать. Чувствую, если лягу, то не смогу встать. Стоит мне принять горизонтальное положение — и я почти сразу засыпаю. Моя лень, конечно, чисто двигательная, думать мне не бывает лень, но вот делать что-то... Никогда не смог бы работать так, как Шерлок — добывать какие-то сведения, искать улики. Ужасно выматывает, ужасно...  
  
— Получается, вы ленитесь, как это называете, от переутомления, мистер Холмс, — кивнула мисс Морстен. — От напряжения. И доктор прав: вам нужно двигаться, хотя бы совершать небольшие прогулки.  
  
Она смотрела то на меня, то на нашу компанию, которая от волков перешла ко льву. Но тот недавно поел и спал. Впрочем, мальчик был занят каким-то забавным разговором с Шерлоком и с матерью. Джон только изредка вставлял реплики, но слушал с живостью и улыбался. Миссис Форестер словно почувствовала взгляд подруги и посмотрела в нашу сторону. Красивая женщина, очень, но я бы не смог вот так сразу определить ее характер.   
  
— Мы уклонились от темы, мисс Морстен, — сказал я. — Как вы считаете: что именно, кроме любви, нужно вложить в ребенка, чтобы он вырос счастливым? Ведь неправильным было бы со стороны взрослых надеяться, что он потом воспитает себя сам, основываясь на самоанализе? Мне интересно ваше мнение как воспитателя с опытом.  
  
— Важно, чтобы учитель и родители имели один взгляд на воспитание ребенка. До миссис Форестер я работала в двух семьях, в одной три года, там была девочка, уже немаленькая, мне надо было подготовить ее к пансиону. Настоящая лентяйка, не хотела учиться и постоянно жаловалась на меня. Но мне как-то удалось убедить ее мать, что если она хочет видеть успехи дочери в дальнейшем, то ей нужно проявить принципиальность. Вторая семья... — тут мисс Морстен нахмурилась, — ну, не столь важно. Мне кажется, чтобы ребенок вырос счастливым, строгость не должна быть чрезмерной, а любовь — слепой.  
  
— Вот потому и нужны настоящие воспитатели, я думаю. Чтобы уметь находить равновесие между ослепляющей тебя любовью и излишней строгостью. Честно говоря, это ужасно трудно, на мой взгляд. Мне вот никогда не удавалось.  
  
Мисс Морстен с интересом взглянула на меня.  
  
— Вы хотите сказать, что избаловали младшего брата? Непохоже, что он... инфантильный мужчина.  
  
— О нет, совсем не инфантильный, что вы. Боюсь только, что он таким замечательным получился скорее вопреки моей уступчивости. Видимо, его личность была заложена настолько прочно, что мне своей любовью не удалось его сильно испортить. Хотя я очень старался. Баловать ведь куда приятнее, чем ругать, не так ли?  
  
— Кого ты собрался баловать? — услышал я голос брата.  
  
А я и не заметил, как вся компания подошла к скамейке, и поспешно поднялся, ожидая, пока миссис Форестер сядет.   
  
— Лев такой красивый! — тут же сообщил Сесил.  
  
Он дипломатично полез к мисс Морстен на колени, но при этом смотрел на меня.  
  
— Мисс Морстен сделала тебе комплимент, а я в ответ делюсь опытом по воспитанию детей, мой мальчик, — ответил я брату шуткой.   
  
Сесил, начавший что-то говорить про льва, замолчал и посмотрел на меня, потом на Шерлока, видимо, обращение «мальчик» по отношению ко взрослому мужчине его удивило донельзя.  
  
— Когда-то я ведь тоже был маленьким, — сказал Шерлок.  
  
— И когда я вырасту, меня тоже будут любить, как маленького? — поинтересовался Сесил.   
  
Леди рассмеялись.  
  
— Конечно, — ответил я, садясь. — Все, кто любят тебя маленьким, будут так же любить тебя, когда ты вырастешь. Ведь любят и взрослых. Разве ты не любишь, например, свою маму? А она совсем взрослая, не так ли?   
  
— Я люблю маму! — Сесил даже возмутился. — И Мэри люблю! — Потом подумал и добавил: — Но когда они были маленькие, меня еще не было.  
  
— Все правильно. Они любят тебя, а ты любишь их, и так будет всегда. Когда мне было столько же лет, сколько и тебе, мистера Холмса на свете не было. Но потом он родился и полюбил меня, и любит до сих пор, а я тоже совсем взрослый, даже уже старый. Если человек добрый и честный и поступает всегда справедливо, то его обязательно будут любить другие люди. Не важно, ребенок он или взрослый. Или вот доктор Уотсон… Мы встретились, когда он уже стал совсем взрослым. Но все равно мы его любим, потому что он очень хороший, правда?  
  
Я все ждал, что Сесил, не выдержав моего длинного монолога, отвлечется на что-нибудь, но он буквально смотрел мне в рот. Дамы дружно возмутились, что я назвал себя старым, Джон засмущался от такого внимания к своей персоне, а Шерлок со странной хитрецой смотрел на меня. И верно — что-то я распелся соловьем. Эдак пойдет дальше — придется женить меня, а не Джона. Вот братец обрадуется. Слава богу, ребенок заговорил и привлек к себе всеобщее внимание.  
  
— А мистер Майки похож на льва, — заявил он.  
  
— Да? — спросила миссис Форестер. — А на кого похож... доктор?  
  
— На мишку.   
  
Джон хмыкнул:  
  
— Гималайского?   
  
— А мы с Мэри кто?  
  
— Вы кошки, только разные. Ты черная, а Мэри в пятнышках.   
  
— А на кого похож мистер Холмс? — спросила мисс Морстен.  
  
Сесил смутился, а Шерлок хмыкнул:  
  
— Методом исключения мне достается жираф.  
  
— А что? Прекрасное животное, все замечает сверху... и тоже в пятнышках, — засмеялся я. — А как вы думаете, господа, кто из нас больше всего похож на волчонка?  
  
Сесил важно надулся, и мы все дружно уверили его, что волчонок, конечно же, он. Потом мы еще немного прошлись по аллеям, наглядно познакомили ребенка с теорией Дарвина, проводили дам до выхода из парка, усадили в экипаж, а сами поехали ко мне домой.   
  
Джон тут же уселся в кресло — бедняга. Хотя светило солнце, нога нашего доктора безупречно предсказывала дождь. Шерлок увел меня в ванную комнату — испытывать средство для окрашивания волос. Во время процедуры брату некогда было иронизировать, он был поглощен тем, что дергал меня за волосы и поливал чем-то сверху. Но когда он замотал мне голову полотенцами и сказал, что теперь надо ждать полчаса в тепле, я понял, что сейчас эти двое начнут обсуждать «льва». И не ошибся. Почему-то невинное сравнение ребенка не давало им покоя. Хотя надо признать, что остальных Сесил определил вполне похожими. Вот разве что Мэри, на мой взгляд, мало напоминала кошку.  
  
Джон и Шерлок все расспрашивали меня о дамах, а я как мог отбивался от них. Мои мучения продлились недолго. Шерлок, с тревогой поглядывающий то на мою чалму, то на часы, вскоре сказал, что держать краску хватит и пора ее смывать. Он снова потащил меня в ванную. Мне пришлось стоять наклонившись, пока брат смывал краску. Хорошо, что я крепко зажмурился. Судя по восклицаниям Шерлока, на воду лучше было не смотреть. Наконец мне разрешили выпрямиться. Я, кряхтя, схватился за поясницу, а брат опять замотал мне голову чистым полотенцем. Я успел взглянуть на себя в зеркало: красный, как вареный рак.  
  
— Что, все так плохо? — участливо спросил Джон, когда я вышел.  
  
— Не плохо вовсе. Но ваш друг, Джон, надо мной смеется и дразнит меня.  
  
Шерлок усадил меня на стул, с видом фокусника сделал несколько пассов над моей головой и взялся за край «чалмы».  
  
— Барабанная дробь! — возвестил он и сдернул полотенце.  
  
— О мой бог! — Джон даже рот приоткрыл от изумления.   
  
— Лев, просто лев! — усмехнулся брат.  
  
— Да что вы как дети?! — возмутился я. — Сами вы... медведь с жирафом! Вот!  
  
Джон согнулся от хохота. Шерлок же, посмеиваясь, принялся сушить мне волосы чистым полотенцем.   
  
— Расслабьтесь, сэр, расслабьтесь.  
  
— И не стыдно вам... — проворчал я, но вяло, потому что процедура доставляла немалое удовольствие. — Старый больной... ирландец. А вы смеетесь над стариком…  
  
— Прекрати называть себя стариком. Тебе всего сорок лет. — Шерлок слегка дернул меня за ухо.  
  
За дверью послышались шаги Берты. Джон, добрая душа, открыл ей дверь и подхватил поднос с чайником. А то бы она его, пожалуй, уронила.  
  
— Иисусе! — воскликнула она.  
  
— Можно ли из этого сделать вывод, что Иисус был типичным рыжим евреем? — усмехнулся Шерлок.   
  
— Мистер Холмс! Что вы с собой сделали?  
  
Я с необычной резвостью вскочил со стула.   
  
— Господи, миссис Зисманд! Мне это удалось?! Шерлок, спасибо! Я тебе прощаю все и сразу! И можешь называть меня львом весь вечер!   
  
Я впервые видел откровенное изумление на лице Берты и был абсолютно счастлив!  
  
— Ура! — воскликнул Шерлок и поцеловал меня в щеку. — Мне выдали индульгенцию.   
  
Берта возмущенно забрала у Джона поднос и поставила чайник на стол.  
  
— Миссис Зисманд, сегодня вечером я уезжаю по делам, — предупредил я. — Это для того, чтобы меня никто не узнал. Я потом обратно перекрашусь, я обещаю. Или отрежу волосы и выращу заново. Я еще и пиджак клетчатый надену...   
  
Предупреждать Берту, что о моем отъезде нельзя никому рассказывать, было не нужно. Это она усвоила много лет назад.   
  
— Клетчатый пиджак? К каким дикарям вы едете, мистер Холмс? — воскликнула моя домоправительница.   
  
Я чуть было не сказал, что к викингам, но прикусил язык. Берта покинула нас, предоставив самим за собой ухаживать.  
  
— Это я еще не сказал, что под пиджаком будет свитер... Но надо же, она удивилась! Нет, вы видели, Джон?! Столько лет старался, и как старался! А вы говорите — лев! Шерлок, ты гений, мой мальчик!  
  
— И где же ты добыл свитер с елками и оленями? — поинтересовался Шерлок. — Уотсон, дорогой, наливайте чай, а я причешу нашего льва.   
  
Пока Джон хозяйничал, я блаженствовал от прикосновений брата к голове. Посещения парикмахера обычно не доставляли мне ничего, кроме мучений, а тут я был просто на седьмом небе. Закончив, Шерлок отвел меня к зеркалу.   
  
— Бр-р-р… — меня передернуло.   
  
— Сюда бы еще пенсне с простыми стеклами, — заметил брат.   
  
— У меня есть. С Франции осталось. Спасибо, дорогой. Цвет просто… убийственный, но выглядит натурально. Но к столу… к столу.  
  
— В следующий раз я сделаю из тебя индуса, если хочешь, — сказал Шерлок, с осуждением глядя, как мы с Джоном уплетаем сладости, которыми Берта решила побаловать нас в такое неурочное время.   
  
— Индусы тощие. Меня бы там сразу вычислили. Свитер Грей привез вместе с пиджаками и гетрами из Ирландии. Немного карикатурно, конечно, но так и надо. Кстати, Джон, дорогой, я хотел бы попросить вас продолжать в эти дни навещать меня тут... ну и проводить обычное время. И приезжайте сюда с Шерлоком, как будто в гости.   
  
— Майкрофт, это низшие касты тощие, а представители высших каст — вполне себе упитанные, — сказал Джон. — Шерлок наверняка сделает из вас кшатрия.  
  
— Ну, в общем, индуса не надо. Я, конечно, понимаю хинди и прилично знаю санскрит, но произношение меня выдаст. Ирландцем быть проще. А что, дорогие, — перевел я разговор, — мне понравилось в зоосаде. Шерлок, а ты правда там бывал раньше? Я имею в виду — до знакомства с ребенком?  
  
— Бывал. Это же рядом с нами. Да и как-то в связи с делом пришлось проконсультироваться со служителем по поводу содержания в неволе ягуара. Так что прошелся между делом по аллеям и посмотрел на зверей.  
  
— Ягу... кого? Джон, и вы это не описали?! Как вы могли?! — возопил я.  
  
— Да там ничего такого и не было, кроме наличия ягуара, — оправдывался доктор. — В пятнышках, — прибавил он, видимо, вспомнив о мисс Морстен. — Как оказалось, кошка вполне приручаемая и при хорошем содержании может признавать хозяина. Конечно, требуется известная осторожность.  
  
— С пятнистыми всегда так... — глубокомысленно заметил я.  
  
Шерлок рассмеялся:  
  
— В каком смысле? Майкрофт, давай без метафор. Я уже привык, что я не джентльмен в некоторых случаях. Как тебе показались дамы?  
  
— Мальчик прав, старшая похожа на пантеру. Очень грациозна и заставляет держаться настороже. А мисс Морстен похожа скорее на такую уютную куропатку с пушистыми перышками. Она мне кажется очень искренним человеком. А еще она очень красива. Вы мне не говорили об этом.  
  
— Ну, тут дело вкуса... — протянул Шерлок.  
  
Однако Джон меня подержал, но при этом заметил:   
  
— Миссис Форестер трудно обвинить в неискренности. Она просто более скрытный человек, чем мисс Морстен.  
  
— Я и не думал, что вы! Просто она более... Даже не знаю, как сформулировать. У мисс Морстен какая-то потрясающая естественность. А еще мне понравился мальчик. Так внимательно смотрит, слушает. Жаль, что волки ему не понравились.  
  
— Почему же не понравились? — удивился Шерлок. — Он с удовольствием посмотрел на волчат, и ему польстило такое сравнение.  
  
— Если бы понравились, он бы сравнил с волком кого-то из вас, мальчики.  
  
— Мне кажется, — возразил Джон, — он подбирал сравнения объективно. Не по принципу нравится или нет, а по похожести. И потом — он ведь оставил волчонка для себя.  
  
Шерлок усмехнулся:  
  
— Забавно, что я среди этой компании оказался единственным травоядным. Вот думаю — к чему бы это?   
  
— Ты самым красивым ему показался, вот и все. Жираф явно эстетичней льва или медведя. И что, я, по-вашему, похож на льва? Остальные похожи, допустим...  
  
— Сейчас ты очень похож на льва, — ласково улыбнулся Шерлок. — Да и сравнение вполне очевидно. Лев ведь царь зверей. И не говори мне про эстетичность жирафа — я сразу начинаю вспоминать учебники. Особенно про длинный язык.  
  
— Ну… мне нравятся жирафы. Кстати, дорогие мои, а что вы говорили обо мне дамам?   
  
— Практически ничего, — уверил Джон, — но больше по соображениям секретности. Шерлок, конечно, говорил Сесилу, что у него есть любимый старший брат.  
  
Мы провели в приятной беседе еще полчаса, а потом мне пришлось отправить мальчиков домой. Я настаивал на том, чтобы меня не провожали на вокзал. Сидя в купе, я думал, что, когда вернусь, с удовольствием приму приглашение миссис Форестер на чай. А что оно последует — в этом я не сомневался.


	13. Корова

**Майкрофт Холмс**  
  
Когда я вернулся из Норвегии, тут же вызвал Шерлока, и он привел меня в человеческий вид; хотя волосы вышли темнее, чем обычно, но я взглянул на себя в зеркало без содрогания. Отдохнув, то есть поужинав с братом и Джоном и оставив их ночевать у себя, я на утро поспешил в «Диоген» и впрягся в работу. Однако у меня были и кое-какие планы, не имеющие ничего общего с отчетами и меморандумами.   
  
Я отдал Грею распоряжение — должно быть, самое странное за все годы службы. Но он не задал ни единого лишнего вопроса, поинтересовавшись только мастью. Я оставил этот вопрос на его усмотрение, и он уехал выполнять поручение. Хорошо иметь сотрудника, которому можно поручить что угодно и не беспокоиться.  
  
Когда Грей доложил, что все готово, я отправил Джону записку.   
  
— И какая же масть? — только и спросил я секретаря.  
  
— Пегая, сэр, — невозмутимо ответил он.   
  
Я довольно хмыкнул и вернулся к работе. По моим расчетам, Джон должен быть сопроводить мисс Морстен и мальчика ко мне на конюшню, а потом успеть до чая к миссис Форестер.   
  
Джон явился ко мне вечером и передал записку. Мать Сесила приглашала меня завтра на чай.   
  
— Ага, леди оценила мой широкий жест, — усмехнулся я. — Вы поедете, Джон?  
  
— Неужели вы купили эту корову? — поинтересовался он. — Куда вы ее теперь денете?  
  
— Да велю Грею ее продать. Понравилась она ребенку-то?  
  
— Ее можно было просто одолжить за небольшую плату у хозяина, — улыбнулся Джон. — Но Сесил, конечно, был в восторге. Хотя вот даме было не слишком приятно наблюдать за тем, как шлепаются лепешки. Извините за странный вопрос — а кто будет вечером доить животное?  
  
— Не знаю, Джон, но уверен, что Грей об этом позаботился.   
  
Я позвонил, вошел секретарь.   
  
— Грей, корову подоили?  
  
— Конечно, сэр, — ответил он невозмутимо.  
  
— Спасибо, Грей. Завтра можно ее продать. Или подарите кому-нибудь, на ваше усмотрение.   
  
— Да, сэр, — ответил секретарь и вышел.  
  
Я посмотрел на доктора.  
  
— Так как, Джон? Вы за мной заедете завтра или я за вами? Во сколько?  
  
— Мистер Майки, — доктор покачал головой, — а вы... как бы сказать... нет, лучше промолчу. Завтра я с вами не поеду. Хочу побыть с Шерлоком. У него сейчас нет дела, да и… я просто хочу побыть с ним.  
  
— То есть вы хотите сказать... я что — должен ОДИН ехать к дамам на чай? — ужаснулся я.  
  
— Да, один, — Джон скорбно опустил голову. — Ничего, это за моральные страдания секретаря. — Тут он не выдержал и покатился со смеху.   
  
— Еще и смеетесь. Не стыдно? Помните, что я сказал тогда в Бате? Никогда по доброй воле не сяду один пить чай с дамами... Ну что вы смеетесь, Джон?!  
  
— Представил себе Грея доящим корову, — ответил он, утирая слезы. — Знаете, в таком фартуке…   
  
— Ну, наверное, он не сам доил. Хотя я ничему не удивлюсь. Грей умеет делать самые неожиданные вещи, но главное — он очень предусмотрителен. А вообще — не заговаривайте мне зубы, дорогой. Но я... а если я вежливо откажусь? Очень-очень вежливо?  
  
Джон был неумолим.  
  
— Ничего не выйдет. Вы поедете один. Я еще в прошлый раз хотел сказать, что вы при знакомстве одной поцеловали руку, а второй пожали — и ничего. Про Сесила я и не говорю даже. Вы же не хотите расстроить мальчика? Ему нужен мистер Майки.  
  
Почему у меня было ощущение, что Джон не только над Греем потешается, но и надо мной? Но делать нечего. На следующий день без четверти пять я позвонил в дверь миссис Форестер, и лакей, забрав шляпу и трость, провел меня в гостиную.  
  
Дамы поднялись мне навстречу.  
  
— Добрый день, мистер Холмс! Рады вас видеть! — сказала миссис Форестер.  
  
— Добрый день, миссис Форестер, мисс Морстен. — Я поклонился. — Благодарю за любезное приглашение.  
  
Пока что все шло хорошо. Обычный светский визит вежливости.  
  
— Прошу вас, садитесь, где вам удобнее, — предложила любезная хозяйка, указывая на диван и кресла. Я, конечно, подошел к дивану, дождался, пока дамы усядутся в кресла, и наконец сам устроился поудобнее, выбрав место с мягкой подушкой, которая удачно легла мне под поясницу.   
  
— Вы не возражаете, если я позову Сесила? — спросила миссис Форестер.  
  
— Конечно. Должен же я узнать у юного джентльмена, понравилась ли ему корова.  
  
— Я сейчас его приведу, — мисс Морстен встала. — О, пожалуйста, сидите, сэр.   
  
Она вышла из гостиной, но даже не успела подняться на второй этаж. Сесил, видимо, ждал на лестнице, потому что он влетел в гостиную тут же, но перед диваном остановился и чинно поздоровался со мной.   
  
Я протянул мальчику руку, и он важно пожал ее.  
  
— Здравствуй, Сесил Форестер. Говорят, ты теперь можешь похвастаться, что видел настоящую корову?  
  
— Видел! Спасибо, мистер Майки! — Он спросил разрешения и сел на диван рядом со мной. — Она очень большая, и Мэри сказала, что с ней надо обращаться осторожно. Она может лягнуть.  
  
— Да, подходить к ней близко опасно. Коровы вообще очень недоверчивые и подпускают к себе не всех, а только тех, кого они хорошо знают или кто хорошо умеет с ними обращаться. Как и лошади, в общем-то. Ты уже умеешь ездить верхом, Сесил?  
  
— Нет... — смутился малыш, — то есть меня учат, но я пока не очень хорошо сижу на пони.  
  
— У тебя еще все впереди, — я ласково похлопал мальчика по плечу. — Когда я был таким, как ты сейчас, меня тоже начали учить ездить верхом. Как я сопротивлялся! Когда моя матушка спросила, почему я не хочу учиться кататься на лошади, я сказал, что гораздо удобнее ездить в экипаже, и раз уж у нас все равно есть выезд, то пусть лошадь обходится без меня. Наверное, я бы не возражал, если бы у нас были пони. Но нас с братом учили ездить верхом сразу на больших высоких лошадях. Зато Шерлок... мистер Холмс всегда любил ездить верхом, и у него до сих пор очень хорошо получается.  
  
— Я тоже не умею ездить верхом, — призналась мисс Морстен. — Так что мы с Сесилом только смотрим, когда миссис Форестер катается в парке.   
  
— Мама даже умеет перепрыгивать через препятствие! — похвастался малыш.  
  
Я подумал, что миссис Форестер — в амазонке и верхом на каком-нибудь вороном скакуне — это прекрасное зрелище.  
  
— Твоя мама — большой молодец. Я никогда не умел перепрыгивать через препятствия... даже без лошади, пожалуй. А на слоне вы в детстве не катались, мисс Морстен?  
  
— Случалось, — кивнула она. — На слоне укачивает.   
  
— А у меня есть слон из Индии, — сказал Сесил. — Мне Мэри подарила. Мама, можно я покажу мистеру Майки?  
  
— Покажи, если хочешь.  
  
Мальчик убежал наверх.  
  
— Мэри подарила ему свою старую игрушку — деревянного слона, — пояснила миссис Форестер. — Сесил с ней очень бережно обращается, потому что это память.  
  
— Я давно не видел маленьких детей, — сказал я, — и уже забыл, какие они бывают. У вас замечательный ребенок, леди.   
  
— Спасибо. Стоило бы поскромничать, но я соглашусь: малыш чудесный.   
  
Пробило пять. Пока экономка вносила чайник, в гостиную проскользнул Сесил, неся игрушку.  
  
— Вот!  
  
Он протянул мне слона, украшенного резьбой и ярко раскрашенного. Было заметно, что игрушке уже много лет, но она сохранилась в отличном состоянии. Старый слон, заслуженный. А у меня не осталось ни одной игрушки из детства. Да я и не играл в них. Но почему-то сейчас я впервые об этом пожалел. У меня дома хранились кое-какие вещи из нашего поместья и книги, конечно, но ничего такого, что напоминало бы о детстве или что подарили бы мне родители. У Шерлока, правда, остался мамин медальон — и все.  
  
— Дорогой, — сказала миссис Форестер сыну, — мы садимся пить чай, а слон пока подождет нас на диване. Мистер Холмс, вы не возражаете, если мальчик сядет с нами?  
  
— Конечно, с нами. Раз за столом две дамы, то и кавалеров должно быть двое, ведь так, Сесил? — я улыбнулся мальчику. — Пусть слон пока полежит на диване, но потом я обязательно рассмотрю его получше, хорошо?  
  
— Мэри, словарь! — внезапно воскликнул малыш, и я не сразу понял, о чем он толкует.  
  
Но тут он кинулся к миссис Морстен, чтобы помочь донести до стула увесистый том. То есть он не нес его, конечно, а держался за край. Я, боюсь, не успел предложить свою помощь леди — в прямом смысле не успел встать с дивана.   
  
Когда Сесил увидел, как я отодвигаю его матери стул и помогаю ей сесть, он тут же проделал это со стулом мисс Морстен. Он подождал нас и только потом взобрался на словарь и заложил салфетку за лацкан курточки.   
  
Миссис Форестер разливала чай.   
  
— Попробуйте эти корзиночки с кремом, мистер Холмс. Как поживает ваш брат?  
  
— Спасибо. Брат был у меня два дня назад, с тех пор я его не видел. Кажется, они с доктором чем-то заняты сегодня. А у вас есть братья или сестры, миссис Форестер?  
  
— Нет, я единственный ребенок в семье. Мой отец был профессором права, преподавал в Лондонском университете. Доктор Уотсон как-то признался, что пишет некоторые рассказы исключительно для вас — возможно, он уже успел меня увековечить, — рассмеялась леди.  
  
Я заметил, как Сесил, видимо, от избытка чувств, стал болтать ногами. Мисс Морстен посмотрела на него выразительно и чуть заметно покачала головой. Мальчик тут же успокоился.  
  
— О да, доктор — замечательный друг, — сказал я, — он знает, как мне интересно читать его рассказы, и периодически пишет лично для меня то, что нельзя будет напечатать или же можно, но очень нескоро. Вас он увековечил давным-давно. Но о наличии у вас братьев или сестер в рассказе не говорилось. Мисс Морстен я не спрашиваю, потому что уже знаю, что она — единственный ребенок. Выходит, мне повезло больше всех. Иметь брата — это огромное счастье.  
  
— А у меня нет брата, — обиженно сказал Сесил.  
  
— К сожалению, нет, дорогой, — кивнула его мать. — Но ничего. Зато у тебя теперь есть новые друзья. Не правда ли, мистер Холмс?  
  
— Вне сомнения, миссис Форестер, — подтвердил я. — Прекрасно, наверное, когда у человека много разных друзей.  
  
— Почему «наверное», мистер Холмс? — удивилась мисс Морстен.  
  
— Да как-то личного опыта нет. Всю жизнь имел только одного друга, несколько лет назад их стало двое, и это уже было абсолютно удивительно для меня. Но не подружиться с доктором Уотсоном было невозможно, он чрезвычайно обаятельный человек. И очень надежный друг.  
  
— Как странно вы расставили его достоинства, — машинально заметила мисс Мэри и смутилась.  
  
— Разве на женщин они не производят впечатления именно в этом порядке? И это только немногие из его достоинств, поверьте.  
  
— Просто произвести приятное впечатление — это одно, мистер Холмс. Этого недостаточно для дружбы.  
  
— Ну, дружба ведь не возникает спонтанно. Сначала человек должен просто понравиться, разве нет? В книгах пишут, что влюбиться можно в мгновение, но я никогда не читал, что можно за мгновение подружиться с человеком. Зато дружеские отношения куда прочнее и постояннее влюбленности, как мне кажется. Влюбленные расстаются чаще, друзья — практически никогда.  
  
— Зато влюбленность не спутать ни с чем, — сказала миссис Форестер, — а за дружбу люди порой принимают многое, что дружбой не является.  
  
— Про влюбленность спорить не буду, опять же нет практического опыта. А с чем же можно перепутать дружбу?  
  
— Ну, люди иногда просто приятно проводят время вместе и говорят «мы друзья», — улыбнулась мисс Морстен. — Или привязаны друг к другу по разным причинам. Но одному стоит найти человека, с которым время проводить приятнее, и так называемая дружба распадается.  
  
Сказали бы мне раньше, что буду вести с дамами какой-либо спор, я бы подумал, что этот человек сошел с ума.   
  
— Вы хотите сказать, что за дружбу можно принять просто взаимную симпатию? — уточнил я. — Вероятно, это так. Но перепутать может только тот, кто никогда не имел настоящего друга. Точно так же можно, я подозреваю, принять влюбленность за любовь, если ты никогда никого не любил. Но тот, кто любил — не перепутает.  
  
— Мистер Холмс, обычно люди начинают с влюбленности — большинство, по крайней мере. — Миссис Форестер поддерживала разговор, но не забывала об обязанностях хозяйки, угощая меня выпечкой. При Джоне мне было бы неловко съесть столько сладкого. — Как иначе человек узнает, что вот это и есть настоящее, если он ни с чем не может сравнить? А ведь принято, мне кажется, называть настоящей любовью именно влюбленность, согласитесь. Людям искусства куда интереснее описывать сильные страсти, чем спокойное глубокое чувство, а многие по молодости и неопытности ориентируются на то, что принято считать любовью.  
  
— Мне думается, миссис Форестер, что начинается как раз с любви. Вот взгляните на вашего сына, разве он не знает уже, что такое любовь? Разве может быть любовь сильнее, чем та, что испытывает мать к своему ребенку, и он в ответ? Жаль, что, вырастая, многие ориентируются на описания недобросовестных людей искусства, а не на собственный опыт.  
  
— Это немного разные вещи, мистер Холмс. Но я не буду с вами спорить. Говорят, это неженское дело? — миссис Форестер с улыбкой переглянулась с мисс Морстен.  
  
— О нет, не согласен! — возразил я весело. — Думаю, женщины понимают в любви не меньше мужчин, а скорее больше. Особенно когда речь идет о таких закоренелых холостяках, как я. Правда, спорить с женщинами нелегко, именно потому, что вы, леди, часто ссылаетесь на свой пол как на аргумент в споре. Сразу меняешь азарт спорщика на обычную вежливость.  
  
— Хорошо, мистер Холмс, давайте без нечестных аргументов, — рассмеялась мисс Мэри. — Хотя, если разобраться, вы, мужчины, нам часто и навязываете именно такой подход. Поговорим о материнской любви — в широком смысле, не опираясь на опыт присутствующих. Говоря о любви ребенка к матери, вы, надеюсь, имеете в виду разделенную любовь? Вы имеете в виду желанного ребенка?  
  
— Разумеется, мисс Морстен, хотя мне сложно представить мать, которая не любила бы своего ребенка. Чаще всего дети учатся любить именно в ответ на родительскую любовь, разве нет? Говорят, что материнская любовь слепа. Но, возможно, это не недостаток?  
  
— Слепая любовь — что в ней хорошего, мистер Холмс? — покачала головой миссис Форестер. — Но, может быть, вы имели в виду не слепоту, а бескорыстие и жертвенность?  
  
— Но любовь партнеров, супругов должна быть все же любовью равных, мистер Холмс, — заметила мисс Морстен. — Слишком многое позволяют себе порой люди, прикрывшись фразой «Но ты же меня любишь?».  
  
Я поднял руки, капитулируя под их натиском.  
  
— Могу ошибаться, милые дамы, но если человек позволяет себе прикрываться словами о любви, то любит ли он на самом деле — большой вопрос. А взаимная любовь супругов разве не подразумевает дружбу?  
  
— Господи, мистер Холмс, в каком мире вы живете? — удивилась миссис Форестер. — Хотя, конечно, подразумевает... Но даже с этим «подразумевает» не согласится огромное число мужчин — от церковников до законодателей.  
  
Мне показалось, что мальчику не стоило бы присутствовать при такой беседе, но он был всецело занят корзиночкой с кремом.  
  
— Что ж, возможно, я несколько идеализирую, — добродушно усмехнулся я, — поскольку являюсь в этом вопросе чистым теоретиком, как любой холостяк. Либо наоборот, остаюсь холостяком из стремления к идеалу?  
  
— Можно понять холостячество по причине чудаковатости, неуживчивости, нелюбви к женщинам, — лукаво промолвила мисс Морстен, — но если мужчина имеет такие идеалы, почему же он не стремится сделать по-настоящему счастливой хотя бы одну женщину? Простите, если это прозвучало излишне... — тут она смутилась и очень мило покраснела.  
  
Боюсь, я смутился тоже.   
  
— Ну, честно сказать, я как-то их... я как-то не имел возможности… поверьте: сегодня меня впервые пригласили на чай дамы. Мои друзья не женаты, как вы знаете; сестер, у которых могли бы быть подруги, у нас с Шерлоком нет. И уж точно я не встречал женщин у нас в департаменте, — неловко пошутил я. — В юности брат убеждал меня, что я должен жениться, но я никогда не понимал, каким образом люди находят невест. Жениться на первой попавшейся женщине всегда казалось мне верхом нелепости.  
  
— Мистеру Майки не надо жениться! — неожиданно заявил Сесил. — Если он женится, то не сможет приходить к нам в гости!  
  
Только многолетняя привычка не показывать окружающим свою первую реакцию помогла мне не поперхнуться чаем.   
  
— Обещаю не жениться, Сесил, пока ты лично не одобришь такой мой шаг по крайней мере. Идет?  
  
— Идет! — радостно воскликнул малыш.  
  
Я протянул мальчику руку, и мы скрепили договор рукопожатием.  
  
— Все будет в порядке, миссис Форестер. Особенно если вы не расскажете доктору Уотсону, сколько пирожных я буду съедать у вас за чаем. Очень вкусные корзиночки.  
  
— А доктор вас ругает за пирожные? — вкрадчиво поинтересовалась мисс Морстен.  
  
— Ну скорее за малоподвижный образ жизни. Но если не есть много сладкого, то можно без ущерба для фигуры пропустить прогулку. Впрочем, я пообещал недавно, что буду послушно гулять. Придется ходить каждый день по дорожкам, так что лишнее пирожное мне не очень повредит, пройду лишние двести шагов, и все.   
  
Сесил задумался.   
  
— Одно пирожное — двести шагов...  
  
— Милый, не надо считать, — попросила миссис Форестер и еле удержалась с мисс Морстен от смеха. — Простите, пожалуйста...  
  
— Что вы, я получаю удовольствие от общения с мальчиком. Как думаешь, Сесил, если я съем еще вот эту половинку корзиночки, что мне придется сделать вечером?  
  
— Гулять! — развеселился малыш. — А я очень люблю гулять.  
  
— И правильно делаешь, дружок. Гулять действительно полезно. Я просто лентяй. А книги ты читать любишь?  
  
— Люблю!   
  
— Сесил хорошо читает, — не удержалась мисс Мэри.   
  
— Я читаю сейчас «Остров сокровищ». Джим уже украл «Испаньолу».  
  
— О, ты разделяешь вкусы доктора Уотсона и мои, — одобрил я. — Шерлок в детстве читал приключенческие романы, но без энтузиазма, ему больше по душе научные журналы. Иногда мне кажется, что, когда распределялись вкусы на книги, кто-то наверху нас перепутал, — сказал я дамам.  
  
— Мистер Майки, пожалуйста, убедите маму и Мэри, чтобы мне разрешили прочитать «Ке... кетевильское привидение», — пробормотал Сесил.  
  
— Кентервильское, дорогой, — поправила миссис Форестер. — Погоди жаловаться — книжку только купили. Вот прочитаем сами и увидим, можно ли давать это ребенку в твоем возрасте.  
  
— Решать маме и Мэри, конечно, они лучше знают твои вкусы, но все равно ведь надо сперва дочитать «Остров сокровищ»? Так, мой юный друг, пойдем знакомиться поближе со слоном, иначе мне придется идти пешком до самого дома.  
  
На диване Сесил совсем освоился и забрался ко мне на колени вместе с игрушкой.   
  
— А что вам нравилось читать в детстве? — спросил малыш.  
  
Кажется, он готов был прислушаться к рекомендациям.  
  
— В детстве? Мне нравились приключенческие романы. «Айвенго», например. «Квентин Дорвард». Еще мне нравилось читать про мушкетеров. Потом, когда я стал чуть старше, мне нравились Майн Рид и Жюль Верн. Да и сейчас нравятся. Думаю, тебе они тоже придутся по душе. А когда мне было столько, сколько тебе, я еще очень любил, когда моя мама рассказывала мне... нет, не сказки, а разные истории, которые придумал один русский писатель. Гоголь. Через много лет, я прочитал их. Должно быть, у матушки был французский перевод, а потом она пересказывала эти истории мне. Сейчас они уже переведены на английский.  
  
Я обещал мальчику привезти ему кое-какие книги в подарок. Мы еще с час беседовали о литературе, причем понемногу перешли на живое обсуждение рассказов доктора Уотсона. Удивительно, но я вынужден был согласиться с Шерлоком, что в дамском обществе приятно находиться. Время пролетело как-то незаметно, и я с чистой совестью уехал к себе в экипаже, отменив прогулку.   
  


***

  
Шли дни. Раньше я терпеливо ждал, пока Шерлок с Джоном навестят меня, а теперь, когда выдавалось свободное время, мы собирались не только в «Диогене» или у меня дома, но и навещали наших дам. Постепенно они стали и «моими». Не говорю уже о том, что общение с Сесилом доставляло мне ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие, хотя я старался не слишком демонстрировать это, боясь, что брат станет ревновать мальчика ко мне. Сложно сказать, кого из нас троих Сесил выделял больше. Джону уже не приходилось уговаривать меня ходить на прогулки. Мы все вместе ездили и в Гайд-парк, и в сад Холланда. Однажды я вывез всю нашу компанию за город на пикник.   
  
Как-то в середине августа Шерлок с Джоном укатили в провинцию, расследовать убийство дворецкого в одном знатном семействе. На мне одном осталась почетная миссия развлекать дам. Я решил, что пора уже пригласить их ко мне домой на чай. Только я отослал приглашение, как Грей принес мне записку. Я развернул листок. Надо же! Питерс!   
  
Когда-то я приглашал художника в клуб, неизменно заманивая его шоколадом. Но так уже получилось, что и у меня работы прибавилось, и у него тоже. Он неплохо поладил с лордом R, который все-таки заказал ему портрет жены и остался доволен результатом. Полотно я видел. Надо сказать, что Питерс отошел от своего обычного стиля, но при этом остался верен себе, и юная леди вышла вполне узнаваемой, однако картину сложно было назвать портретом в полном смысле слова. Она выглядела как некая мечта, фантазия о несбыточном. Молодой лорд тут же заказал Питерсу еще пару полотен, отдав сюжет полностью на откуп творцу.   
  
Я подумал: почему бы нет, собственно? Наши дамы на Питерса явно должны были произвести впечатление. Я мог биться об заклад, что он сам захочет их нарисовать. Мимо таких лиц он не пройдет.   
  
Таким образом, в субботу у меня за чаем собралась компания, состоящая из двух дам, мальчика и трех кавалеров. Трех, поскольку я решил, что в данном случае мой помощник должен обязательно присоединиться к нам и помочь, как я ему сказал, уничтожить четыре дюжины пирожных и большой пирог с малиной.  
  
Грея я пригласил еще и потому, что он сдружился с Питерсом и мог бы морально поддержать и его, и меня заодно. Я все еще волновался и не чувствовал себя в дамском обществе достаточно свободно. Да и порог моего дома ни разу не переступала женская ножка. Прислугу, разумеется, в счет я не брал. Я попросил Грея также проследить, чтобы дамам было приятно находиться в моей холостяцкой берлоге. Он справился с задачей более чем успешно, даже расстарался. И, черт возьми, у меня на столе впервые стояли цветы. Я пригласил моего помощника-сердцееда без всякой опаски, ведь обе леди формально не были замужем, так что не представляли для Грея никакого интереса, а мне между тем очень хотелось узнать, совпадает ли его впечатление от дам, а особенно от миссис Форестер, с моим. На мнение Питерса я тоже рассчитывал, помня о его способности сразу увидеть человеческую суть.   
  
Когда я представил нашего друга художника дамам, я, конечно, не мог не похвастаться его работами, и Грей был донельзя удивлен, когда я пригласил мисс Морстен и миссис Форестер ко мне в кабинет и показал им карандашные портреты на стенах. Потом мои гостьи внимательно изучили альбом и долго ахали, глядя на Будду. В комнату Шерлока и Джона я, конечно, водить их не стал. Грей по моей просьбе принес полотно в гостиную. Питерс, по своему обыкновению, не сразу поверил в искренность восторгов, но потом еще до чая сидел с таким выражением лица, будто его накормили шоколадом.   
  
За столом, разумеется, разговор зашел об искусстве. Грей держал нейтралитет, мисс Морстен во вкусах сошлась со мной, а вот миссис Форестер, видимо, разделяла взгляды Питерса, а заодно и Шерлока. Она сразу взяла художника под крылышко, и я было удивился этому, пока она не сказала, что много слышала о Питерсе от моего брата.   
  
Как я и предполагал, Питерс пришел с папкой, с которой, кажется, никогда не расставался. Он тут же попросил позволения запечатлеть дам. Я был уверен — и не ошибся, — что маэстро примется рисовать в первую очередь мисс Морстен.  
  
Обычно Питерс не любил, когда кто-то смотрел, как он рисует, но вдруг позволил это Сесилу. Только просил мальчика молчать и не задавать вопросов. Удивительно, но шестилетний ребенок ни разу не раскрыл рта, пока Питерс рисовал мисс Мэри.   
  
Когда я увидел готовый набросок, я удивился. Мне сначала показалось, что Питерс впервые ошибся в оценках. Я предполагал, что он сможет уловить непосредственность мисс Морстен, ее искренность и открытость, а она вышла на рисунке погруженной в себя и со странной печатью горести на лице. Но дамы, увидев портрет, склонились над листом и зашептали: «Удивительно, как так можно угадать?».   
  
— Майлз, — Сесил подергал Питерса за рукав. Еще раньше тот попросил мальчика называть его по имени. — Почему?   
  
— Ты вряд ли помнишь мисс Морстен такой. Но твоя мама помнит.   
  
Я подумал, чего же я не знаю о мисс Мэри? Хотя тут же припомнил, как во время нашего первого разговора в зоосаде она как-то странно запнулась, когда упоминала о второй семье, в которой работала. Мне бы стоило повнимательнее присмотреться к дамам. Мне не хотелось, чтобы наши планы и будущая просьба причинили им хоть малейшую боль.   
  
— А ты нарисуешь мне Мэри «сейчас»? — попросил Сесил. — Не тогда, а сейчашную.   
  
— Нынешнюю, — поправил Питерс. — Обязательно.   
  
Настала очередь портрета миссис Форестер. Сесил смотреть не стал, а попросил у меня альбом и забрался с ним ко мне на колени. Пока Питерс работал, мальчик шепотом спрашивал меня о рисунках. Особенно заинтересовал его портрет маленького Шерлока. Занятый разговором с ребенком, я с трудом улавливал суть беседы Питерса и миссис Форестер, но видел, что оба они улыбались.   
  
— Ну вот, — сказал Питерс, когда наконец закончил рисунок.   
  
Он передал лист миссис Форестер, и та вдруг засмеялась. Через ее плечо на портрет взглянула мисс Мэри — и рассмеялась тоже. Подбежал Сесил, посмотрел на рисунок и захлопал в ладоши. Работами Питерса можно было восхищаться и, уж конечно, удивляться, Шерлок говорил, что у нашего общего друга есть какие-то гротескные и даже пугающие рисунки, но я ни разу не видел такой реакции. Грей, в свою очередь, улыбнулся и почему-то смутился. Наконец лист попал ко мне в руки; нет, я не рассмеялся, я только широко раскрыл глаза от удивления. На каменной стене, напоминающей античные развалины, лежал сфинкс с головой миссис Форестер. Волосы на голове сфинкса были собраны в фантастическую прическу, а грудь прикрыта широким ожерельем наподобие египетских. Питерс дал волю фантазии еще и в том, что сделал волосы сфинкса черными. Странно, но рисунок не казался мне смешным или шаржированным. Женщина-кошка смотрела мне прямо на меня, и выражение ее глаз будто менялось.   
  
— Почему так? — спросил я совершенно по-детски.   
  
Питерс пожал плечами и ответил односложно:   
  
— Загадка.  
  
Мне очень хотелось забрать рисунок себе, но мисс Морстен меня опередила и выпросила портрет подруги.   
  
— Спасибо, мистер Питерс, — миссис Форестер подошла к художнику и протянула ему руку. Тот почтительно ее пожал. — Чем я смогу вас отблагодарить?  
  
— Мистер Холмс говорил, что вы с ним репетируете дуэт. Мне можно будет послушать? — маэстро покраснел.   
  
— Конечно!   
  
Значит, Шерлок виделся с Питерсом, но мне почему-то не сказал, хотя раньше он всегда упоминал о своих визитах в Сохо и передавал от маэстро приветы. В каком настроении брат навещает его? В каком состоянии? Но я, по крайней мере, утешал себя тем, что у меня Шерлок все еще бывает регулярно, пусть даже он приходит не один.   
  
**Алан Грей  
**  
Прошло несколько недель после возвращения шефа из Норвегии, и настроение его стало меняться по несколько раз на день. Всегда спокойный и, я бы сказал, величественный на людях, наедине со мной мистер Холмс вдруг стал напоминать себя прежнего, десятилетней давности, когда его настроение во многом зависело от того, как часто навещал его младший брат и в каком состоянии при этом находился. Тогда я с трудом переносил казавшегося мне заносчивым и отстраненным младшего Холмса. Честно говоря, я его сильно недолюбливал, считая, что он пренебрегает отношением любящего его брата, не даря в ответ даже обычной привязанности. За последние годы я вроде бы уверился, что был не прав: Шерлок Холмс — человек скрытный, говорил я себе, но он привязан к брату, старается проявлять заботу о нем как может, их отношения наладились и шеф счастлив. И вот пожалуйста — история сделала виток и укусила себя за хвост.   
  
Около трех недель прошло с того дня, как я встречал на конюшне доктора с дамой и мальчиком и демонстрировал им огромную пегую корову. С тех пор дамы успели побывать у шефа в гостях, дважды он уделял им время на прогулках, доктор навещал его то дома, то в клубе как обычно, а вот любимый братец все чаще стал ограничиваться передаваемыми приветами. Шерлок Холмс всячески избегал оставаться с моим шефом наедине. Как-то раз он приехал в «Диоген» вместе с Макдональдом, вернее одновременно с ним, и одновременно же ушел через полчаса. В эту пятницу шеф не выдержал и послал на Бейкер-стрит телеграмму с призывом брату «просто так» приехать навестить его, «пока Джон у пациентов». Шерлок Холмс приехал, пробыл в клубе около четверти часа и убежал со словами: «Вечно ты о еде, господи, да не хочу я ничего!».  
  
Я заглянул в кабинет через полчаса, держа на подносе дымящуюся кофейную чашку. Шеф сидел в кресле у камина с закрытыми глазами. Я поставил чашку на стол и, поскольку шеф глаз не открыл, подошел к бару и достал коньяк и два бокала.  
  
С моей стороны, конечно, такой жест был немного смелым. Обычно я знаю, что сказать шефу, но сейчас немного… не скажу «робел», но опасался, как не сделать еще хуже. К счастью, когда я поставил на стол бокал, шеф открыл глаза, посмотрел на чашку, на коньяк, кивнул и сказал коротко:  
  
— Спасибо, Алан. — И через пару секунду прибавил: — Присаживайтесь.   
  
Я протянул шефу бокал и сел со своим во второе кресло. Не для меня оно тут стояло, но что делать. Лучше так, чем пустое.  
  
За окном накрапывал дождик. Наверняка сегодня шеф останется тут на ночь.   
  
— Ночи становятся прохладными.  
  
— Да? — вяло отозвался шеф. — Я не заметил.   
  
— Я знаю точно, поскольку вчера в два часа пополуночи едва не замерз, пытаясь найти кэб.  
  
Обычно шефа веселили истории о моих похождениях. Теперь же он вяло улыбнулся и сказал больше из вежливости:  
  
— Муж внезапно вернулся в такое неурочное время? Где же он пропадал?  
  
— По нашим представлениям, он должен был заночевать у любовницы, а вот на тебе — в самый неподходящий момент решил осчастливить жену своим присутствием. Хорошо хоть у него звучный голос и прекрасная привычка громко ругать кучера.  
  
— Надеюсь, вам не пришлось выпрыгивать в окно…  
  
— Увы, нет, я совершенно неромантично спрятался в ванной у леди, а когда супруги ушли к нему, я просто вышел и горничная выпустила меня через черный ход. А как было бы красиво: спуститься по плющу, увивающему стену и босиком брести по Лондону...  
  
— Думая о том, будить прислугу или самому греть воду, когда попадешь домой... — усмехнулся шеф.  
  
— Именно, сэр! Но я успел обуться. Вернее — не успел разуться. Моя приятельница полтора часа до этого поила меня кофе, вместо того чтобы...   
  
Шеф скосил глаза на чашку на столе и усмехнулся шире.  
  
Другой бы на моем месте был бы немного благодарен непутевому младшему брату шефа. Но даже если мне удавалось немного развеселить мистера Холмса и мы говорили с ним о чем-то, кроме работы, я прекрасно понимал, что он бы желал видеть в кресле напротив совсем не меня. К тому же перепады настроения Шерлока Холмса опять вызывала давняя дурная привычка к кокаину, а вот это я совершенно отказывался понимать. Чего еще ему не хватает? У него есть любящий брат, верный друг, который больше, чем друг. Я, конечно, прекрасно знал, какими на самом деле являются отношения Шерлока Холмса и доктора, но мне полагалось ничего не знать или не обращать внимания, так что я всегда молчал на этот счет.   
  
— А что, Алан, горничная вашей подруги наверняка тоже влюблена в вас? — внезапно спросил шеф.  
  
— О да, как Кэтти в «Трех мушкетерах», сэр. Хотя ее хозяйка, слава богу, по характеру далеко не Миледи. Или — увы, не Миледи.   
  
— Зато вы типичный д'Артаньян, — наконец засмеялся шеф, и я понял, что поймал ход его мысли правильно и он этим доволен.  
  
— Всегда считал себя Арамисом, — важно изрек я.  
  
— Тогда у вас дома должна храниться коллекция батистовых платочков.   
  
— Я держу их на тумбочке около кровати в шкатулке, которую вы мне подарили на прошлую Пасху.  
  
Иногда мне все-таки удавалось поставить шефа в тупик. Не скажу, что это мне нравилось, но я всегда ожидал в такие моменты, что он задаст какой-нибудь вполне закономерный вопрос, вроде: «Это потому что вы особенно дорожите моим подарком или его содержимым?». Но шеф не задавал подобных вопросов.   
  
— Скажите, Алан, вы никогда не думали о том, что могли бы занять мое место? — вдруг спросил он с самым невинным видом. Я едва не подавился коньяком от неожиданности, но виду не подал. Я, конечно, не Берта, но невозмутимость присуща и мне — по крайней мере, внешняя.  
  
— Никогда ранее, сэр, и не намерен думать об этом и впредь. Могу я спросить, чем вызван такой, хм… странный вопрос?   
  
— Может статься так, Алан, что я уеду. Надолго или навсегда. В этом случае…  
  
— В этом случае, — перебил я шефа впервые в жизни, — вы возьмете меня с собой.   
  
— Разве вы не патриот, Алан? Британия нуждается в той миссии, которую мы на себя взвалили. И которую, кроме нас с вами, никто не потянет.   
  
— Я не работаю на Британию, сэр. Позвольте вам напомнить, что я ваш личный секретарь.  
  
— Помощник.  
  
— Пусть помощник. Я работаю на вас, сэр.   
  
— Значит, если вы получите от меня приказ остаться и продолжать дело, которое мы начали…  
  
— Боюсь, что нет, сэр. Если вы прикажете мне сменить хозяина, то я автоматически перестану работать на вас. И выполнять тогда ваши приказы или нет — будет уже моим личным делом. Этот приказ я не выполню, говорю сразу.  
  
Шеф с интересом посмотрел на меня, перевел глаза на пустой бокал, и я поспешил еще раз его наполнить.  
  
— Я всегда считал, что могу полностью положиться на вас, Алан.   
  
— Конечно, сэр.  
  
— Но разве, — шеф решил зайти с другой стороны, — разве ваше честолюбие не требует идти дальше? Вы и так засиделись в моей приемной. Я уверен, что вам под силу куда большее. А на моем месте вы обретете огромные возможности для приложения своих сил.   
  
— Думаю, сэр, что каждый человек доложен занимать только свое место. Ваше — здесь. Мое — рядом с вами. Если хотите, это сродни призванию, и мое…  
  
— И ваше призвание быть вечно вторым? — теперь уже шеф перебил меня.  
  
— Почему вас это удивляет? Спросите доктора Уотсона, не огорчает ли его судьба вечно второго рядом с вашим братом. Уверен, что его ответ…  
  
— Так он второй исключительно рядом с тем, кому добровольно отдает первенство! — перебил меня шеф в свою очередь.  
  
Обычно не только я не осмеливаюсь на такое, но и мистер Холмс ждет, пока я закончу мысль.  
  
— Так и я готов признать только ваше первенство над собой, сэр.  
  
Прозвучало, конечно, несколько самонадеянно, но зато возражений шеф, очевидно, не нашел и молча сделал глоток коньяка.   
  
— Бывает, — сказал он наконец, — что от своего призвания приходится отказываться. Ради блага близких, например.  
  
Этого еще не хватало. Чертов младший братец собрался куда-то уезжать, и шеф решил последовать за ним? Неожиданно. А мне казалось…  
  
— А мне казалось, сэр, что ваш брат и доктор свели такое многообещающее знакомство с дамами… Я даже решил сперва…  
  
— И как вам, кстати, дамы? Мне не повредит экспертное мнение!  
  
— Если только мое мнение можно считать экспертным... Когда я встречал мисс Морстен с малышом на конюшне, я подумал, что впервые в жизни мне понравилась незамужняя дама, причем настолько, что я на какую-то минуту даже захотел изменить своим привычкам.   
  
Увидев, как шеф слегка вздрогнул, я тут же поторопился добавить:  
  
— Всего на минуту, сэр. Но когда мы встретились у вас за чаем, я подумал, что инстинкты меня не обманули и леди вполне можно считать замужней. — Я выдержал пристальный взгляд шефа и спокойно продолжал: — Но это же и остановило мои мысли на сей счет, сэр. Счастливым бракам я не мешаю.  
  
Шеф поставил пустой бокал на стол, посмотрел на меня особенно пристально, я взялся было за графин, но он отрицательно покачал головой и, словно решившись, вынул из внутреннего кармана сложенный пополам голубой конверт. Я насторожился: такого конверта в почте я не помнил. Письмо пришло помимо меня? Вот так новости!  
  
— Мой брат, — сказал шеф, и я тут же успокоился, — получил это письмо не так давно. Прочитайте, Алан.  
  
Я взял конверт и вынул листок. Через минуту с небольшим, прочитав письмо сначала бегло, а потом внимательно, я вернул его шефу и все-таки наполнил бокалы еще раз.  
  
— Я вижу два выхода, — пробормотал мистер Холмс почти неслышно. — Уехать втроем… хорошо, вчетвером, если вы настаиваете, друг мой, уехать куда-то далеко, где нас никто никогда не узнает. И начать новую жизнь. Или…  
  
— Или продолжить так приятно начавшееся знакомство с дамами и жениться на них. Доктору и вашему брату, я имею в виду.  
  
Более прозрачно намекнуть шефу, что я в курсе отношений Шерлока Холмса и доктора Уотсона я уже не мог. Но и делать вид, что я слепой тупица, уже не было возможности.  
  
— Да, или так, — вздохнул шеф, сделав вид, что предмет угрозы от Паука пчелам просто обязан быть мне понятен и удивляться тут нечему. — Боюсь только… боюсь, что мой брат сейчас не настолько здоров, чтобы вступать в брак. Даже такой формальный. Там ведь растет ребенок. Есть вещи, которые дети не должны знать, не то что видеть.  
  
Я сглотнул. Мне нечего было возразить. Отчим-наркоман, да еще фиктивный брак при этом, необходимость обманывать ребенка… шеф как всегда был прав. Но тогда…  
  
— Если вы решите уехать, сэр, я очень прошу вас взять меня с собой. Если вы боитесь, что мы с вашим братом не сможем поладить… я обещаю приложить максимум усилий к тому, чтобы найти с ним общий язык.   
  
— Я не знаю, Алан. Не знаю, что делать, — вздохнул мистер Холмс. — Впервые в жизни я не могу принять решение. Шерлок считает, что брака доктора будет достаточно, чтобы угроза ослабла. Хотя бы в отношении самого доктора. Я обещал ему поговорить с дамами, попросить о помощи, пообещать всякого.  
  
— Речь в этом случае идет о временном браке, сэр? Вы надеетесь найти Паука и разобраться с паутиной? — уточнил я.  
  
— В этом случае — да.   
  
— Уверен, нам это под силу, сэр.  
  
— Нам…  
  
— Предназначение, сэр, помните? У вашего брата — бороться с преступностью. У вас — помогать Британии быть великой страной. А у меня — помогать вам.  
  
Шеф снова откинулся на спинку кресла и закрыл глаза. Я молча ждал.  
  
— С кем из двух милых дам вы, будучи на моем месте, поговорили бы откровенно, Алан? — наконец спросил он.  
  
— Однозначно начал бы с миссис Форестер. Если поступить наоборот, то это поставит мисс Морстен в неловкое положение: ей будет очень трудно начать такой разговор с подругой, даже несмотря на то, что вы, несомненно, сможете убедить ее, насколько выгоден им обеим и их мальчику предложенный вами вариант.  
  
— Пожалуй, вы правы, Алан. Завтра пошлю телеграмму и под благовидным предлогом напрошусь в гости.   
  
И мистер Холмс наконец взял в руки остывший кофе.


	14. Переговоры

**Майкрофт Холмс**  
  
В пятницу я отправил миссис Форестер телеграмму с вопросом, когда можно завезти книги для мальчика. Получил ответ, что меня ждут утром в субботу, если я готов довольствоваться обществом одной хозяйки. Это меня более чем устраивало: я долго собирался с духом и наконец-то подготовился к откровенному разговору. В одиннадцать я уже звонил в колокольчик, стоя у двери дома наших дам.   
  
Миссис Форестер встретила меня в гостиной. Она поднялась со стула у окна, где сидела за вышиванием, и тепло улыбнулась.   
  
— Доброе утро, мистер Холмс. О! Сколько книг. Положите их сюда — хотя бы на этот стул. Садитесь, прошу вас, — указала она на диван. — Мэри и Сесил гуляют в парке. Не хотите ли кофе? Или сладкого? — И придвинула вазочку с конфетами, стоявшую на столике.  
  
— А вы не расскажете доктору? — засмеялся я. — Никогда не мог отказаться от конфет. Кофе... если только как в Голландии — много-много молока и чуть-чуть кофе.  
  
— Я не скажу доктору, тем более он сам любит сладкое. — Миссис Форестер позвонила в колокольчик. — Джейн, передайте миссис Браун, пусть приготовит кофе, и принесите к нему молока.  
  
Я не удержался и стащил из вазочки конфету, пока миссис Форестер разглядывала книги.  
  
— Доктору можно есть конфеты фунтами, он стройный, — сказал я. — На самом деле он не ругает меня, он просто переживает, а мне неловко и не хочется его огорчать. Надеюсь, я не принес книги, которые у вас есть?  
  
— Нет. Вы опять угадали. Вы полагаете, Сесилу еще не рано читать «Принца и нищего»?   
  
— Он умный мальчик, но, возможно, вы или мисс Морстен могли бы читать с ним вместе и пояснять ему какие-то непонятные места. Как продвигаются ваши репетиции с Шерлоком? — спросил я.   
  
Боюсь, вопрос мой был не просто средством поддержать беседу или невинным любопытством. Наша беседа с Греем пришлась на очередной срыв у моего брата, и я волновался, что он может вести себя… странно и в присутствии дам.   
  
— Вполне успешно, спасибо, — спокойно ответила миссис Форестер. — Думаю, скоро последует званый ужин и маленький концерт.   
  
— Надеюсь, вы меня не опередите. Я хотел на днях пригласить вас и мисс Морстен ко мне на ужин.   
  
— Только нас, вашего брата и доктора?   
  
Я собирался ответить, но тут вошла горничная с кофейником, чашками и молочником. Миссис Форестер налила мне кофе — совсем немного — и добавила молока.  
  
— Так достаточно?  
  
— Благодарю.   
  
Сама миссис Форестер предпочла черный.   
  
— А вы хотели бы видеть за столом в моем доме кого-то еще? — спросил я. — Может, Питерса? Как он вам, кстати, показался?  
  
— Он мне понравился. Было бы интересно взглянуть на его мастерскую. Если вы не против, я бы оставила Сесила дома с нянькой. Мы смогли бы спокойно вести скучные взрослые беседы.   
  
Я улыбнулся:  
  
— С мальчиком мы всегда можем встретиться днем. А что касается взрослых бесед, то я, на самом деле, рад, что застал вас дома одну. Мне бы хотелось кое-что обсудить.   
  
— Мне пора нервничать?   
  
— А вы недоверчивы, миссис Форестер.  
  
Мы одновременно потянулись к вазочке с конфетами и улыбнулись.   
  
— Разумеется, я вынуждена быть недоверчивой, учитывая некоторые обстоятельства.  
  
— Вы совершенно правы: я вам никто и мы едва знакомы. Но моего брата и доктора вы знаете уже давно, изучили, думаю, хорошо, и вот уже несколько недель вы много общаетесь. Памятуя наш прошлый разговор о дружбе — считаете ли вы их своими друзьями?  
  
— Полагаю, что да. Но я бы поправила вас: все-таки узнала я их только этим летом. Наше первое знакомство, конечно, продемонстрировало их душевные качества, но вышло очень коротким. Я не была даже клиенткой — скорее свидетельницей. И все же, хотя общение с ними приятно, и с вами тоже, а ведь мы с Мэри все это время жили очень уединенно, я вынуждена спросить: что вы хотите от нас?  
  
— Я бы покривил душой, если бы сказал, что совершенно бескорыстен, — ответил я, разглядывая чашку. — Боюсь, что мной и братом, в отличие от доктора Уотсона, движет не только симпатия к вам и вашей подруге — хотя симпатия совершенно искренняя, поверьте. Я буду откровенен с вами. Я хочу, чтобы вы помогли моему брату и Джону. Им нужна помощь, и я уверен, что вы и мисс Морстен могли бы оказать ее, если бы захотели.  
  
— Не вставайте, пожалуйста. И заранее прошу меня извинить.   
  
Миссис Форестер поднялась с кресла, подошла к камину, открыла коробочку и, к моему удивлению, достала из нее папироску. Вставив ее в длинный мундштук, она чиркнула спичкой и закурила. Это было неожиданно. Я впервые в жизни видел курящую женщину, но меня почему-то это не шокировало.  
  
— Я догадываюсь, как именно мы с Мэри можем им помочь… — сказала наконец миссис Форестер. — Они в чем-то допустили оплошность?  
  
— Нет, я бы не был так категоричен. Однако у Шерлока много врагов. Позвольте задать вам еще один вопрос.  
  
— Пожалуйста.  
  
— Я спросил вас в прошлый раз, есть ли у вас братья или сестры. Жаль, что нет, было бы проще объяснять. Но у вас есть мисс Морстен, которая, кроме всего прочего, я уверен, ваш друг, и у вас есть сын. Поэтому, надеюсь, вы поймете меня. Мой брат вырос без матери, миссис Форестер, и практически без отца. Много лет, с самого детства, у него был только я, и для меня он одновременно и лучший друг, и ребенок, такой же, как ваш сын для вас. Это преамбула, чтобы вы понимали — я готов для Шерлока на что угодно. Теперь вопрос: как лучше говорить с вами о моей просьбе, с чего начать? Что будет решающим для вас: любые блага и все гарантии, которые я предоставлю вам и вашей семье, или мне стоит упомянуть чувства — помощь друзьям, благородство?   
  
В ожидании ответа я смотрел, как струйка дыма поднимается к потолку. Это очень напомнило мне Шерлока. Миссис Форестер даже стояла, как мой брат, держась рукой за каминную полку. Наконец леди решительно заговорила:  
  
— Я предпочитаю выслушать саму просьбу, хотя она и так очевидна. Но вообще-то вы должны были говорить с Мэри. При всем уважении, вы же понимаете, что я не могу сказать ей: «Дорогая, тебе нужно срочно выйти замуж», пусть даже фиктивно. Блага меня не интересуют — это отдает сделкой. И вы можете считать меня циничной, но я не люблю разговоры о благородстве. Фиктивность брака, мистер Холмс, — понятие относительное. Разумеется, поскольку обе стороны связаны другими узами на стороне, и Мэри, и Джон смогут бывать у своих половин. Но вы понимаете, надеюсь, что это не то же самое, что жить с любимым человеком. И меня интересует только один вопрос: как долго все это продлится?  
  
Я прекрасно понимал притяжение, которое испытывал доктор к мисс Морстен, но я также понял в этот момент, почему Шерлока тянет к миссис Форестер.  
  
— Вы очень умны, мадам. Больше всего мне сейчас жаль, что я изучал право не в Лондонском университете. Что касается вашего вопроса — у меня нет ответа на него. Конкретного — нет. Шерлок начинает войну с очень опасным противником, который не остановится ни перед чем, чтобы уничтожить лично его. Это может продлиться год или несколько лет. Да, я считаю, что было бы идеально, сделай доктор предложение мисс Морстен. Не будь у вас сына, миссис Форестер, я посоветовал бы и Шерлоку поступить так же. Наверное, это было бы со всех сторон легче, но не для мальчика. Фиктивность брака ребенку не объяснить, и Сесил считал бы вашего супруга практически отцом. Учитывая, что потом предстояло бы расставание — нет, на это пойти невозможно. Теперь почему я говорю с вами первой. Дело в том, миссис Форестер, что вы единственная, кто лично ничего не выиграет от этого. Мальчик скоро вынужден будет поступить в школу, и гувернантка как таковая вам не понадобится. Мисс Морстен может стать вашей компаньонкой, но, конечно, лично для нее изменение социального статуса было бы предпочтительней. Не компаньонка, а подруга, равная, жена уважаемого и состоятельного врача — конечно, это плюс на ближайшие годы. А далее — любые документы и возможность жить с вами, допустим, в одной из европейских стран или в Новом свете. Для нее очевидны плюсы. Для моего брата и его друга плюсы еще более очевидны, это просто может спасти их жизни. Стало быть, плюсов множество и для меня. А для вас... если вы не хотите брать в расчет меркантильные соображения, то плюсов для вас нет. Поэтому я говорю с вами. Если вы откажетесь, доктор никогда не заговорит с мисс Морстен о браке.  
  
Миссис Форестер затушила папироску, прошлась по комнате, побарабанила по подоконнику. Я терпеливо ждал и даже был готов, что она попросит дать ей время на раздумья. Но внезапно она решительным шагом подошла к дивану и протянула мне руку.  
  
— Я согласна.  
  
Я поспешно поднялся и пожал ее ладонь.   
  
— Не буду говорить, что я ваш должник. Это прозвучит нелепо в данном случае. Надеюсь, моя откровенность не помешает и мне стать вашим другом, миссис Форестер. Вашим, вашей подруги и вашего сына. И еще — я не хочу, чтобы у вас появилась хотя бы тень мысли, что кто-то из нас мог бы использовать привязанность мальчика в качестве инструмента воздействия на вас. Эти книги... и все остальное — от всего сердца.  
  
— О, в этом я не сомневаюсь, мистер Холмс. Достаточно посмотреть на вас с братом. — Она вдруг накрыла мою ладонь своей. — Могу представить, как вам не хватает общения с ребенком.  
  
Мне стало значительно легче, когда я опять опустился на диван. Миссис Форестер присела рядом.   
  
— Ни у кого из нас нет и скорее всего никогда не будет своих детей. Знаете, я видел, как там в зоопарке Шерлок брал мальчика на руки. И потом он говорит о нем так... Боюсь, как бы он не обиделся, что я отбираю у него часть внимания ребенка. Но я не откажусь от общения с вашим сыном, с вашего разрешения, конечно.   
  
Я вполне осознавал, что мы по-прежнему держимся за руки. Вместо того, чтобы опомниться, я пустился в откровенность:   
  
—Открою вам еще один секрет, глубоко личный. У меня есть критерий, собственный, не знаю, на чем основанный, но очень точно определяющий, на каком уровне я могу общаться с человеком. Дело в том, что у меня очень сильная негативная реакция на личный контакт. Конечно, я пожимаю людям руки, когда это необходимо, но любое чужое прикосновение заставляет меня нервничать. И не только прикосновение, но даже длительное присутствие в одном помещении с людьми обычно очень неприятно для меня. Это совсем не обязательно чужие люди, например, моя экономка, которая много лет служит у меня. Она очень мне предана, я отношусь к ней с уважением и глубокой симпатией, и доверяю совершенно... но вот. Я стараюсь даже как можно меньше пользоваться услугами лакея. Но за всю мою жизнь считанное число людей по совершенно непонятным мне причинам с первой секунды знакомства стали исключением из правил.   
  
Я поцеловал даме руку, которую так неприлично удерживал в своей на протяжении всей речи, и наконец отпустил ее.  
  
— Это очень лестно слышать, мистер Холмс, — немного лукаво улыбнулась миссис Форестер. — То, что мы трое настолько вам понравились, и вы изменили своим привычкам.  
  
Какая удивительная женщина… Но тут я взглянул на часы и спохватился.  
  
— О... мадам, давайте, пока наши гуляющие не вернулись, обговорим детали? Я предлагаю, если мисс Морстен согласится, отпраздновать свадьбу перед Рождеством или сразу после Нового года. Затем, поскольку малыш пока не учится в школе, будет совершенно естественно, если мисс... если Мэри станет навещать его и продолжит занятия. А доктор, разумеется, расширит практику и не забудет о совместных расследованиях с моим братом. Мы найдем молодоженам дом неподалеку от вашего, что же касается прислуги... чтобы не было никакой утечки информации о странном поведении супругов, я готов послать к ним для помощи по дому свою экономку. Миссис Зисманд все понимает и будет молчать даже на костре. Она может также исполнять обязанности кухарки, если это необходимо. Конечно, нужна еще горничная. Либо такая же лояльная, как Берта, либо очень-очень глупая. Горничной у меня нет, так что я не знаю, как с этим быть.   
  
Далее: сразу, как только мой брат уничтожит своего противника, мы объявим миссис Уотсон умершей, и вы с семьей сможете уехать в любое выбранное вами место, достаточно далекое от Лондона. Я гарантирую наилучшее образование вашему сыну, нет, прошу вас, не надо возражать. Это важно, и мои возможности в этом вопросе куда шире ваших и вообще любых.  
  
— Только, пожалуйста, не Америка или Австралия, — попросила миссис Форестер. — Я не хочу каждый раз нервничать, когда Сесил будет переплывать океан. На Французской Ривьере достаточно мест, куда не заезжают туристы, а мы с Мэри обе свободно говорим по-французски. И, возможно, кому-то из вас в будущем понадобится отдых?  
  
Я кивнул:   
  
— Попрошу только мисс Морстен полностью сменить имя. Остальное мы уладим. Если мисс Морстен ответит согласием, доктору, полагаю, стоит написать повесть или роман о том, как состоялась их встреча. Что-нибудь очень романтическое. И максимально далекое от реальности. Миссис Форестер, вы поговорите с вашей подругой? Чтобы не ставить их обоих в неловкое положение, если она вдруг откажется поддержать наш план.  
  
— Главное мы обсудили, а уж детали обсудим потом, — кивнула миссис Форестер и тоже взглянула на часы. — Но если мы с вами теперь откровенны друг с другом, позвольте задать вопрос о вашем брате?  
  
— Конечно, спрашивайте.  
  
— Я заметила за ним некоторую странность. Я бы, может, не обратила внимания, если бы доктор, видя это, иногда не нервничал. У вашего брата странные перепады настроения...  
  
— Что ж, в данной ситуации вы имеете право знать, — вздохнул я. — Шерлок употребляет кокаин. Не постоянно, конечно, но периодически. Он пристрастился, спасаясь от скуки, и поначалу не считал кокаин вредным. Сейчас он думает иначе и понимает, что наносит своему здоровью большой вред. Но ему трудно остановиться. Несколько лет он не употреблял кокаин, и мы с доктором надеялись, что привычка не вернется, но, увы, Шерлок сорвался, когда произошло несчастье, в котором он винил себя. Но если вы боитесь за мальчика, то знайте: мой брат все понимает и никогда не подаст плохой пример ребенку.  
  
— О господи... — Миссис Форестер побледнела и сжала руки. — Такой блестящий ум, такой чудесный мужчина... что он делает? — Увидев, что я заметил в ее глазах слезы, она поспешно отвернулась. — Вот уж о плохом примере для ребенка я меньше всего думаю, — пробормотала она.   
  
— Я бы отдал все, чтобы остановить Шерлока, — ответил я, глядя на окно, пока миссис Форестер возилась с платочком. — Но он не может, хотя знает, какую боль приносит Джону и мне. Я очень надеюсь, что вся эта история не подкосит его окончательно. Во всяком случае, я сделаю все, чтобы помочь ему выдержать.  
  
— Думаю, он и себе причиняет не меньшую боль, — вздохнула миссис Форестер.  
  
— Шерлок — хороший человек, очень неравнодушный. Его холодность — лишь маска для посторонних. Увы, я не научил его вовремя надевать броню.  
  
— Вероятно, он слишком хорошо ее носит и не знает, как сбросить тяжесть с души. И человек, так тонко чувствующий музыку и такой деликатный, не может быть холодным.  
  
— Несколько лет назад было еще хуже. Спасибо Джону, он частично растопил лед, которым Шерлок специально себя вымораживал. Я все еще надеюсь на чудо. Что мне еще остается.  
  
Миссис Форестер сжала мне руку.  
  
— Надейтесь, друг мой. Вашего брата любят и благодарны ему очень многие. Должна быть какая-то высшая справедливость.  
  
— Спасибо. Я говорю себе это каждый день.   
  
Видимо, чтобы как-то отвлечь меня от печальных мыслей, миссис Форестер спросила:  
  
— Скоро вернутся с прогулки Мэри и Сесил. Вы дождетесь их?  
  
— Лучше не надо. Давайте встретимся завтра? Где вы ездите верхом? Шерлок мог бы составить вам компанию, может, и доктор захотел бы. А мы с мисс Морстен и мальчиком полюбуемся на вас.  
  
— В Гайд-парке. Если ваш брат захочет, я буду только рада. А доктор сможет? Ноге не повредит?  
  
— Посмотрим… Как он сам скажет. Надеюсь, что до Рождества мы уговорим его на операцию, и ему наконец-то извлекут пулю из ноги.   
  
Я засобирался домой. Еще немного, и я бы рисковал столкнуться с мисс Морстен и мальчиком в прихожей. Из клуба я послал телеграмму на Бейкер-стрит и назначил встречу у конюшен.   
  
<div align="center">***</div>  
На миссис Форестер был темно-бордовый костюм для верховой езды. Шерлок и Джон тоже подготовились к прогулке. Только я и мисс Морстен выглядели на их фоне скромными пешеходами. Пока наши всадники немного проехались, я беседовал с Сесилом, а потом компания вернулась и Шерлок усадил мальчика впереди себя в седло.   
  
Расположившись на скамейке, мы с мисс Морстен приготовились ждать.   
  
— Красивые животные, — сказал я, — и всадники им под стать. В детстве мне всегда было интересно, не против ли лошади, что мы их седлаем и громоздимся на спины...  
  
— Смотря как обращаться с лошадью, — ответила мисс Морстен скорее машинально. От свежего воздуха ее явно клонило в сон.   
  
— У вас усталый вид, — посочувствовал я.  
  
— Простите, мы всю ночь не спали...   
  
Она крепко зажмурилась и сжала кулаки, чтобы немного взбодриться.   
  
— Я тоже почти не спал, — признался я. — Я ведь даже не сказал Шерлоку, что был вчера у вас. Он догадывается, я думаю... А доктор вообще не в курсе. Могу я спросить, мисс Морстен, вы решили что-то?  
  
— Я боюсь, мистер Холмс, — призналась она. — Нет, я уверена в порядочности доктора и надеюсь стать ему хорошим другом. Я просто не имею опыта... ведения домашнего хозяйства. Конечно, вы скажете: экономка. Но мне бы не хотелось быть в доме просто... мебелью.  
  
— Вы удивительные женщины — вы обе, я хочу сказать. Мисс Морстен, пусть вас ничего не беспокоит; я уверен, что вы научитесь всему необходимому, и в будущем это может пригодиться вам в путешествиях или когда вы совьете заново свое семейное гнездо на новом месте. Я познакомлю вас с миссис Зисманд, это моя экономка. Она служит у меня много лет, и она хороший человек. С тех пор, как ее муж умер, она живет у меня. Не смущайтесь, спрашивайте ее обо всем, она многому может научить. Она будет вам не только помощницей, но и другом. Ей можно полностью доверять.  
  
— Удивительные... удивительные, — пробормотала мисс Мэри и полезла в мешочек за платком. — Извините... — пролепетала она, вытирая глаза.  
  
— Вы боитесь оставить свою подругу? Вы о ней думаете?  
  
— И о ней, и о вашем брате. И еще мне не хочется, чтобы по каким-то причинам мы перестали встречаться все вместе — как сейчас.  
  
Я взял ее руку и ласково пожал.  
  
— Не могу даже представить себе таких причин. Думаю, наоборот, брак поможет нам встречаться чаще, ведь мы все станем в общем-то одной семьей. Всегда хотел иметь большую семью... братья, сестры... племянники... Я не допущу, чтобы кто-то — любой из вас — почувствовал себя одиноким. Слово человека, который провел в одиночестве бОльшую часть жизни.  
  
— Племянник у вас точно есть, — мисс Мэри тихонько тронула меня за рукав. — Сесил только о вас и говорит.  
  
Я немного смутился.  
  
— Знаете, мисс Морстен, я удивлен этому, честно говоря. Нет, не в том смысле, что меня удивляет Сесил. Разумеется, как бы сильно ни любили его вы и миссис Форестер, любому мальчику в этом возрасте хочется и мужского общения. Я удивляюсь сам себе. Никогда не думал, что мне вообще будет интересно с ребенком. И он ведь совсем не похож на Шерлока.  
  
— Ну и что, что не похож? Если вы относились, будучи взрослым, к брату не просто как к брату, а почти как к сыну, то и ваше отношение к Сесилу вполне естественно. Да и Шерлок уже очень большой мальчик, — прибавила мисс Мэри с улыбкой.  
  
— О да, совсем большой. А нереализованных воспитательских амбиций, видимо, во мне осталось много. Воспитывать же подчиненных совсем не интересно, они слишком послушны.  
  
— Да, подчиненных не побалуешь и корову им не купишь, — рассмеялась мисс Морстен.  
  
Бедная корова уже стала притчей во языцех.   
  
— Думаю, есть вещи, которые просто не требуют объяснений. Ребенок никогда не видел корову — ему ее показали, вот и все. Разве так не должно быть со всеми детьми?  
  
— Дело не в самой корове, а в том, что вы ее купили. Но думаю, я не первая об этом говорю. А если бы Сесил сказал, что никогда не видел... ламу или верблюда. Вы бы купили ему верблюда?  
  
— Купил бы, — рассмеялся я. — Если бы его продавали где-то в пределах досягаемости, почему нет.   
  
— Мне кажется, это непедагогично, — мисс Морстен покраснела. — Не всякие желания должны обязательно удовлетворяться.  
  
— Может быть. Но это так приятно, когда твои желания исполняются... Мисс Морстен, спокойно можно относиться с неисполнившимся желаниям исключительно в силу характера, я думаю. Ну и воспитания, конечно, я не спорю. Человек должен понимать, что не все в жизни упадет к нему в руки с легкостью... коровы. Но в жизни любого человека должна быть вера в чудо, в то, что в любой момент может произойти что-то необыкновенное и хорошее, и не потому, что ты добиваешься этого целенаправленно, а просто потому, что в жизни бывают чудеса. Уверенность в этом, так же как уверенность в том, что окружающие тебя взрослые хотят исполнить твои желания, — это тоже нужно, особенно в столь юном возрасте, я думаю.  
  
— Главное, чтобы уверенность не перешла в другое качество и из веры в чудо не превратилась в капризы.  
  
Всадники проехали мимо нас, и я залюбовался братом, перед которым сидел малыш. Шерлок держал мальчика и что-то говорил ему с таким счастливым лицом... давно его таким не видел. Глядя на них, я и сам заулыбался.   
  
— Посмотрите на них. Как они оба довольны, а?  
  
Мужчины проехали мимо, а вот миссис Форестер остановила лошадь около и протянула мне руку. Я поспешно встал и помог ей спешиться и привязать лошадь.  
  
— Чего не сделаешь, чтобы произвести впечатление на сильный пол, — рассмеялась миссис Форестер. — Чуть из седла не выпала.  
  
— Это моя вина, — вздохнул я. — Не подумал, что вы будете уставшей, когда звал вас в парк. Посидите с нами, Шерлок и Джон уследят за мальчиком, не волнуйтесь. Мы тут снова спорим о воспитании. Поучаствуйте?  
  
— Зачем о нем спорить? — улыбнулась миссис Форестер, садясь рядом с подругой. — Лучше поедем после прогулки к нам. Пора нам обсудить наши планы, я думаю?  
  


***

  
Так мы и сделали. Снова чай, в этот раз под пристальным взглядом доктора и брата. Но когда миссис Форестер начала разговор, бедному Джону стало не до пирожных... Шерлок, впрочем, тоже пил пустой чай. Да и мисс Морстен едва притронулась к выпечке. Жаль, что меня никакие переживания никогда не лишали аппетита.  
  
Сесила же на этот раз отправили пить чай в детскую под присмотром экономки. Сказали, что у взрослых будет серьезный разговор, но позже его позовут.   
  
— Что ж, доктор Уотсон... теперь вы все знаете, — сказала миссис Форестер, — и услышанное для вас, думаю, не новость.  
  
— Вы правы, — кивнул Джон. — Дорогая мисс Морстен, я прошу у вас прощения особо. Вы буквально спасли нас, но все же я понимаю, как вам было трудно принять это решение.  
  
— Не стоит просить прощения, доктор. — сказала мисс Мэри. — Мы с Айрин будем рады помочь вам с мистером Холмсом.  
  
— Давайте перейдем к обсуждению конкретных вопросов. Их ведь множество? С чего мы начнем? — решительно перевел я разговор в практическое русло.  
  
— Прежде всего доктору нужна будет практика в хорошем районе, — поддержала меня миссис Форестер. — Что касается обстановки дома — пусть мужчины в это не вмешиваются, мы уж с Мэри как-нибудь сами разберемся. Есть еще один важный вопрос, господа. Среди вас есть люди верующие? В печати, как вы понимаете, должно появиться объявление о помолвке, потом о времени и месте венчания. Мне кажется, если мы ограничимся регистрацией, она (это) вызовет толки среди... наблюдателей. Но если фиктивность церковной церемонии у кого-то вызывает внутреннее отторжение, тогда — контора.  
  
— Это вопрос только к вам, Джон, — сказал я. — Во всяком случае, точно не ко мне. Помолвку можно даже провести по-настоящему. У меня? Мой повар постарается. А лишней публичности избежим. Как вы? Ну а практику мы купим.  
  
— Я не настолько религиозен, чтобы беспокоиться о таких вещах, — пожал плечами доктор.  
  
Мы с ним устали переглядываться — нас явно волновало одно и то же. Хорошее настроение, которое было у Шерлока днем в парке, куда-то испарилось. Но и хмурым я бы его не назвал. Не походило это и на его привычный, увы, перепад настроения из-за кокаина. Он просто вдруг замолчал, изредка кивая, как будто думал о чем-то своем. Даже когда я предложил Джону начать работать над повестью о знакомстве с будущей миссис Уотсон, мой брат не отреагировал толком. Зато оживилась миссис Форестер, которая заявила, что они с Мэри обязательно поучаствуют в создании сюжета и "это будет весело". Раз такое дело, и я не удержался и предложил свои услуги — давно хотел сочинить что-то забавное. Мы наперебой стали предлагать Джону варианты с поисками сокровищ, благородными разбойниками, отравленными стрелами, пигмеями и погонями. И я, и тем более Джон, ждали, что Шерлок наконец возмутится этой белибердой, но тот молча кивал.  
  
— Вам понадобится ищейка, — сказал он. — Зайдите в повести к Шерману за Тоби.  
  
Шерлок посмотрел на миссис Форестер.  
  
— Можно я поднимусь к мальчику?  
  
— Да, конечно.  
  
В ее голосе не было удивления, она ответила без малейшей заминки. Я подумал, что среди нас сейчас, видимо, только она понимает, что чувствует мой брат. И удивительно, насколько спокойно она держалась.   
  
Шерлок встал и вышел из гостиной. Повисла пауза. Надо было что-то сказать, но только что? Джон уставился в стол, Айрин смотрела в окно, только Мэри смотрела то на меня, то на Джона, то на дверь.   
  
— Ничего, — сказал я. — Сейчас это просто... настроение. Лучше его не трогать, пока он не справится сам. Миссис Форестер, чуть не забыл, что у нас с горничной?  
  
— Горничную я подыщу. Но вот как вы обойдетесь без вашей экономки?  
  
— Я заберу ее обратно, когда все это закончится. Это же не на всю жизнь. Берта ведет дом, но по большому счету я могу обойтись и без экономки. Я практически живу на работе. Просто Берта у меня очень давно и пользуется полным доверием.   
  
Джон попросил разрешения и закурил. Как только Шерлок вышел, он тут же замолчал и ушел в себя. Мы с дамами как-то пытались поддерживать разговор, хотя я заметил по взглядам, которые бросала мисс Морстен в сторону двери, что она порывается подняться наверх, в детскую.   
  
**Шерлок Холмс**  
  
Я понимал, что своим уходом испорчу всем настроение, но еще больше я бы испортил его, если бы еще хоть несколько минут просидел в гостиной. При всех моих актерских талантах я никогда не умел играть, когда дело касалось лично меня или моих близких. Уотсон хотя бы получил возможность как-то отвлечься на сочинение того кошмарного сюжета, который ему предлагали. Ведь совершенно очевидно, что, появись в деле полиция, не видать бы мисс Морстен сокровищ как своих ушей. Впрочем, оставались еще четки. Хороший способ объяснить читателям, каким образом Уотсон смог бы купить практику. Ведь они были совершенно уверены, что мой компаньон все свое время тратит на то, что помогает мне в расследованиях и пишет рассказы.   
  
Слушая, как фантазия уводит сидящих за столом все дальше, в такие дебри, в которых только Уотсон потом смог бы разобраться, я подмечал исподволь некоторые вещи, которые, боюсь, не замечали остальные. Я видел, что Айрин по большей части смотрит на Майкрофта, а тот, взволнованный другим, слишком нарочито переглядывается с Уотсоном. Я устал следить за тем, как все больше возрастает их паника, и поднялся наверх, в детскую.   
  
Когда я вошел, Сесил был занят важным делом — он что-то сосредоточенно рисовал, так что даже не сразу меня заметил.  
  
— К тебе можно? — спросил я.   
  
— Конечно! — обрадовался мальчик. — Смотри, я рисую про тогда и про сегодня. Это лошади, это мама, это доктор, это мы с тобой. А это про тогда: тут вот две кошки — это мама и Мэри, а это ты и доктор, и мистер Майки. А это я. И сейчас еще я тут себе двух братьев дорисую.  
  
Лошади напоминали огурцы на ножках, но, в общем, были узнаваемые. Сесил впереди меня на лошади сидел так, что, будь это в реальности, Айрин меня бы четвертовала: я ж подвергал жизнь ребенка такой опасности.   
  
— Это жираф? — спросил я про пятнистый огурец с длинной шеей. — Ты мне хвост забыл пририсовать.   
  
— Это потому что он стоял ко мне лицом. То есть мордой. И я не знаю, какой у него хвост. Как у льва?   
  
— Немного похож, да. И на конце кисточка.   
  
Я поставил рядом второй стул.  
  
— Это ты? — спросил я, указывая на человечка. — А почему у тебя два брата?  
  
— Так у тебя же два? Я тоже хочу двух. Втроем можно играть, догонять, например. Вдвоем догонять не интересно, а если один догоняет сразу двух — интересно.   
  
— Почему у меня два брата? — не понял я. — У меня один брат — Майкрофт.   
  
— А доктор Уотсон?  
  
— Доктор — мой самый большой друг.   
  
— А я думал, тоже брат. Ну и у меня тогда пусть будет один брат и один друг. А мистеру Майки он тоже не брат, значит?  
  
— Как он может быть братом Майки? У нас с Майкрофтом были свои родители, а у Джона — свои.   
  
— Жалко. То есть доктора. Ну то есть у него, значит, вовсе нет братьев? Как у меня?  
  
— У него был старший брат, но он много болел и умер.   
  
— Как это? Зачем? — всполошился Сесил.  
  
— Его, к сожалению, нельзя было вылечить. Доктора не все умеют лечить. Предвижу твой вопрос: доктор Уотсон тогда был очень далеко, в Афганистане.   
  
— Но ведь не все, кто болеет, умрут?  
  
— Конечно, нет, не волнуйся. — Я погладил Сесила по спине.   
  
— Я понял. Вы только с мистером Майки братья, и поэтому у вас хвосты одинаковые. А доктор Уотсон даже цвета другого. А я буду как мистер Майки. Раз мама у меня кошка, и Мэри тоже кошка, то из меня тоже получится лев, правильно?  
  
— Львенок. Но почему я тогда жираф, если мой брат — лев?   
  
— Не знаю... Но ты не переживай, — утешил меня Сесил, — жираф же красивый. И видит все самый первый. Ой, а может, у тебя папа был жираф? Или мама. Ты на кого похож больше?   
  
— На обоих сразу. Но отец тогда был точно лев, потому что Майкрофт на него очень похож. Мама не знаю на кого была похожа, но она не была высокой.   
  
Откровенно говоря, в этой компании жираф выглядел белой вороной, что, собственно, было правдой. Сесил продолжал философствовать. У него это получалось очень мило, как у всех детей в подобной ситуации.  
  
— А я не знаю, на кого похож, — рассуждал он. — Я бы хотел тоже быть похож на мистера Майки. Он добрый. И ему мой слон понравился. Ой, точно, у меня будет брат — слон. Хоть один брат должен быть. А то совсем играть не с кем.  
  
— Мне тоже не с кем было играть в твоем возрасте, хотя брат у меня был. Но разница в годах такая — не для игр. Ты скоро пойдешь в школу, так что, даже появись у тебя брат, он бы еще лежал в колыбели, а ты уже учился.   
  
— Мама сказала, что у меня брат не появится. Я просил, но она сказала, что точно не получится. А как же мистер Майки сказал, что ты его лучший друг? Если вы даже вместе и не играли?   
  
— Зато он помогал мне во всем, заботился обо мне, утешал, когда мне бывало грустно. Но для тебя это, наверное, делают мама и Мэри.   
  
— Ну... да. Получается, они мои друзья. Хотя это все-таки немножко не то. Но все равно они очень хорошие! А как ты нашел себе друга? Ну, доктора Уотсона?   
  
— Мне нужен был сосед, чтобы снимать квартиру, и ему тоже. Мы стали жить вместе, а потом подружились.   
  
— Здорово. То есть он пришел и говорит: давай жить вместе? Я тоже так хочу.  
  
— Нет, так джентльмены не делают, — рассмеялся я. — Нас представил друг другу один общий знакомый.   
  
— А я, когда вырасту, все равно буду жить вместе с мамой и с Мэри.   
  
— Все может быть, — кивнул я. — Но, допустим, не в одном доме, а рядом.   
  
— Лучше в одном. Чтобы можно было всегда на ночь говорить спокойной ночи. А с кем живет мистер Майки?  
  
— Майкрофт живет один. Но мы с Уотсоном ходим к нему в гости, а иногда остаемся ночевать у него.   
  
Сесил задумался.   
  
– Майкрофт много работает, — добавил я. — Мы с Уотсоном тоже. Мы трое очень любим друг друга, но порой взрослые люди не могут ужиться вместе. Так бывает.   
  
— Что-то я не хочу быть взрослым.  
  
Я немного подвинул стул — вдруг мне немного повезет и у меня посидят на коленях.   
  
— Если мы не живем все втроем, это же вовсе не значит, что ты так не сможешь.   
  
— А хорошо бы, чтобы все, кто хочет, жили вместе. Чтобы никто не один. Ну или хотя бы ходить в гости каждый день. А к вам можно будет прийти в гости?   
  
— Конечно можно. — Я подмигнул Сесилу. — Только пусть мама предупредит. А то у нас в гостиной… страшный беспорядок иногда.   
  
— Ха, а я знаю, доктор Уотсон говорил Мэри, что ты прикалываешь письма ножом. Я потом попробовал, но у меня не прикололись, потому что нож на конце круглый. Хочешь, я помогу вам убирать? Я сам убираю свои игрушки всегда. Мэри говорит, что надо уметь все делать самому.   
  
Чудесные существа — дети. Рядом с ними все тяготы мира кажутся пустяком.   
  
— Я тоже убираю за собой сам, — признался я, — особенно когда доктор на меня начинает сердиться.   
  
— Мэри не сердится. Но она расстраивается, если я делаю что-то не так. А я не хочу, чтобы она расстраивалась. Доктор, наверное, тоже не по-настоящему сердится, он веселый. А ты умный. А мистер Майки добрый. Здорово, вас трое — и нас трое. Хорошо, что мы все встретились, правда? Знаешь что, я буду немного иногда и жирафом тоже.  
  
— Доктор тоже добрый и тоже умный. А Майкрофт даже умнее меня.  
  
Нет, не повезло мне. Сесил вел беседу «прямо как взрослый», без сантиментов, а предложить ему сесть ко мне на колени я не решался. Майкрофт вот не просит, ребенок сам лезет к нему на руки.  
  
— Умнее даже тебя? — мое последнее замечание удивило Сесила. — Так не бывает.   
  
— Пойдем вниз, к остальным? — предложил я.   
  
— Возьмем рисунок, чтобы показать всем? А ты меня еще покатаешь разок на лошади, ладно? С тобой не страшно совсем. — Тут он все-таки обнял меня за шею. Мне все-таки повезло. Частично, я бы сказал, но повезло.   
  
— Уверен, что рисунок понравится всем . Надеюсь, твоя мама...   
  
«Понимает абстрактную живопись», – подумал я.  
  
— ...разрешит нам еще прокатиться.   
  
— А почему ты такой грустный? У тебя что-то болит?  
  
— Разве я грустный?   
  
Сказал бы я, как это называется, но ребенку пока такие слова лучше видеть только в книжках.  
  
— Грустный. А когда катались, был веселый. Ты не грусти, поболит и пройдет. Так всегда бывает.  
  
Я поцеловал Сесила в щеку.  
  
— Спасибо, ты настоящий друг. Пойдем, покажем остальным твой рисунок.  
  
— Пойдем.  
  
Когда мы вошли в гостиную, оказалось, что мизансцена сменилась: Майкрофт с Айрин сидели на диване и о чем-то разговаривали, а Мэри с Уотсоном оставались за столом. Уотсон что-то писал в блокноте — так, чтобы его собеседница видела, — делал паузы между строчками, а та читала и, улыбаясь, кивала. Кажется, они всерьез составляли план будущего рассказа. Во мне против воли шевельнулась ревность: слишком уж близко эти двое сидели друг к другу.   
  
Сесил тут же бросился, конечно, к дивану.   
  
— Мистер Майки, смотрите, у вас с жирафом хвосты одинаковые. Это потому, что вы братья. Мы так решили. А вот лошадь.  
  
Майкрофт посмотрел на рисунок и передал его Айрин. Сесил тут же залез к моему брату на колени. Айрин подвинулась к ним ближе, чтобы удобнее было смотреть рисунок.  
  
— Да, хвосты и правда похожи, — сказала она. — А это кто? Вы с Шерлоком?  
  
— Это мы с ми... мистер Майки, а почему... нет, а можно я тоже буду говорить «Шерлок»? Я же говорю «Мэри»... Мама, Мэри, можно? — спросил мальчик.  
  
Я почувствовал, что меня будто погладили.  
  
— Это ты не у нас спрашивай разрешения, а у мистера Холмса, — заметила Айрин.  
  
— Конечно можно, дорогой, — сказал я.   
  
Мэри наконец-то отвлеклась от сочинения детектива и подошла к дивану. Айрин протянула ей рисунок, встала и подошла ко мне.   
  
— О, какие все милые! — воскликнула Мэри.   
  
— А почему бы тебе и меня не называть по имени? — спросил у мальчика Уотсон. — И раз уж у тебя такие привилегии...   
  
— В самом деле, — сказал я, против воли улыбнувшись, когда Айрин ободряюще тронула меня за руку, — почему бы нам не избавиться от «мистеров», «миссис» и «мисс». Не соблаговолят ли наши дамы согласиться?  
  
Дамы соблаговолили. Пока Майкрофт раздумывал, не должен ли участвовать во всеобщем братании, мальчик решил вопрос самостоятельно, отбросив «мистера», и зашептал ему на ухо:   
  
— Майки, знаешь что, я этот рисунок рисовал тебе на память, но я его можно подарю Шерлоку, а тебе я потом нарисую другой. Хорошо?  
  
Мне было прекрасно слышно, о чем мальчик говорит. Кроме того, я читал по губам, и разобрал ответ брата.   
  
— Конечно. А почему ты шепчешь? — спросил он тоже шепотом.   
  
— Чтобы был секрет. Не говори никому.  
  
— Не скажу. Но ведь невежливо шептаться при всех. Сейчас нам попадет от мисс Морстен.  
  
— Не от мисс Морстен, а от Мэри, — тут же громко возмутился Сесил. Все засмеялись.  
  
— Когда мы продолжим репетиции? — спросила меня Айрин.  
  
— Да хоть завтра. Завтра ведь среда. Джон навещает моего брата в клубе в качестве его врача. И, думаю, останется на ланч. А потом они с Мэри могли бы прогуляться, если погода будет хорошей. Им же нужно лучше узнать друг друга.  
  
— Шерлок...   
  
Айрин нахмурилась, а «обрученные» с удивлением и упреком посмотрели на меня.  
  
— Но ведь это вполне естественно, — сказал я. — К тому же их могут увидеть вдвоем.   
  
— Ах, ну да... конечно, — кивнула Айрин, успокоившись.  
  
Майкрофт погладил Сесила по голове и спустил на пол.  
  
— Думаю, нам пора, дорогой.  
  
— Уже? Ну вот... — Сесил подбежал ко мне. — Шерлок, возьми на память! Только не прикалывай его ножом!  
  
— Спасибо, — я наклонился и поцеловал мальчика в макушку. — И не волнуйся, рисунки я вешаю на стену.  
  
Как ни безобразно я себя чувствовал, всё-таки улыбнулся, представив себе шедевр Сесила рядом с «Антиноем» Питерса.  
  
Попрощавшись с дамами и мальчиком, мы вышли на улицу.   
  
— Я подвезу вас, мне еще надо поработать сегодня, — сказал Майкрофт.  
  
Всю дорогу до Бейкер-стрит мы молчали — разумеется, из-за меня. Я держался из последних сил и поэтому лишь пожал брату руку, первым выходя из экипажа. Не дожидаясь Уотсона, я отпер дверь и бегом бросился вверх по лестнице. Ворвавшись к себе в спальню, я заперся и достал из ящика прикроватной тумбочки шприц и склянку с раствором. Впрыснув себе обычную дозу, я лег, не разуваясь, на кровать и стал смотреть в потолок, ожидая, когда он станет белым, как альпийский снег, а окружающие меня цвета не обретут свежесть.   
  
Я слышал, как в гостиную вошел Уотсон, подергал ручку двери в мою спальню, но стучать не стал. Скрипнуло кресло, потом запахло табаком. Звякнула пробка графина. Ее звон отозвался дробящимся эхом, напоминая челесту. Действительность переставала казаться такой уж ужасной, и вскоре я вышел в гостиную.   
  
— Так что вы там придумали вместе с мисс Морстен, дорогой? — спросил я, садясь в кресло. — Я пропустил все самое интересное.   
  
Наверное, этот мгновенный страдальческий взгляд, которым мне ответил Уотсон, просто померещился. И мне не нравились эти две намечавшиеся морщинки на его лбу.  
  
Я вскочил на ноги и быстро запер дверь в гостиную. Подошел к Уотсону, погладил пальцами его лоб и поцеловал между бровями. Потом уселся на шкуру и прислонился к его коленям.   
  
— Рассказывайте же, рассказывайте! — потребовал я, завладевая его левой рукой.   
  
— Все началось с того, что я спросил вас: «Морфий или кокаин?», — последовал ответ.  
  
Это показалось мне ужасно забавным, и я рассмеялся, поглаживая правой ладонью медвежий мех. От каждого волоска, задевавшего кожу, вверх по руке пробегали мурашки.


	15. Ноябрь

**Майкрофт Холмс**  
  
Наш дорогой доктор уложил меня в постель и пригрозил, что, если я встану и хоть раз появлюсь в кабинете, он пожалуется на меня премьер-министру. Не то чтобы я поверил, что Джон на такое способен, но он явно считал опасным тот тяжелый и холодный булыжник, который ворочался у меня в груди на месте, где обычно у людей совершенно неощутимо бьется сердце. В общем, я пообещал не вставать пару дней. Джон посмотрел слегка недоверчиво, покачал головой, принес мне из кабинета мою любимую книгу и на время уехал.   
  
Несколько часов я провел в компании д'Артаньяна и его друзей, как вдруг миссис Зисманд доложила, приоткрыв дверь:  
  
— К вас миссис Форестер, мистер Холмс.  
  
— Что?!  
  
Я попытался вскочить, но Айрин уже входила в дверь. Господи, что делать-то? Я натянул одеяло почти до глаз. Они с ума сошли? Ну, Берта! Ну, Джон! Я вам это припомню!  
  
— Здравствуйте, Майкрофт! — Айрин сняла перчатку и с улыбкой подошла к кровати, протягивая мне руку. — Что это вы вздумали болеть?   
  
Судя по ее улыбке, она находила мое смущение слегка забавным и даже милым. Но мне-то что было делать? Боже, а как руку подать? Она же под одеялом...   
  
— Айрин... что неприличнее: не подать даме руку, или подать, показав ей при этом ночную сорочку?   
  
Она рассмеялась.   
  
— Неприличней не подать, Майкрофт. Да полно вам, друг мой. Я все-таки замужем была.   
  
— Но я-то... Ох, пожалуйста, я так не могу, на мне даже халата нет. Пять минут, Айрин, прошу вас!   
  
— Ну хорошо.   
  
Айрин вышла из спальни, и я услышал, как она засмеялась, едва переступив порог.   
  
Но мне было не до веселья. Я вскочил, заметался по спальне. Господи, где этот чертов халат?! Собственно, там, куда я его положил, а кладу я его всегда на кресло. Почему я сразу его не взял... я, наверное, сошел с ума. Надев халат, я схватился было за галстук, но понял, что буду выглядеть идиотом, подошел к двери и приоткрыл ее. Хорошо хоть халат до полу...  
  
— Входите, Айрин. Простите, это так неожиданно...  
  
Она проплыла мимо меня в комнату, а за ней — шлейф ее духов. Странный прохладный запах.   
  
— А теперь вы должны лечь в постель. И не возражайте. Это с Джоном вы можете спорить, а не с дамой.   
  
Я бы не лег. Со стороны Джона было нечестно так поступать: вообще посылать кого-то следить за мной, а тем более выбирать такую «сиделку». Впрочем, нелепость ситуации немного освобождала меня от правил приличия. Я кое-как забрался под одеяло, машинально проверил, достаточно ли запахнуты полы халата.   
  
Айрин стояла посреди комнаты — худенькая, затянутая в корсет, и казалось, что ее фигура в лиловом костюме тянется вверх. Еще немного — и ножки оторвутся от пола. Я помнил, что Джон описывал Айрин как пышку. Неужели смерть мужа настолько ее потрясла, или же ее вдовья жизнь была так непроста, несмотря на материальное благополучие? Покойный мистер Форестер, каким его описывал Джон, мало подходил в качестве пары такой женщине. Что-то мы все, видимо, не поняли в миссис Форестер.   
  
Айрин огляделась и положила перчатки и сумочку на кресло.   
  
— Доктору еще влетит! — проворчал я немного невпопад.   
  
— Не надо сердиться на Джона, — Айрин придвинула стул к кровати, села и совершенно непосредственно поправила мне одеяло, отчего меня снова бросило в жар. — Ему нужно навестить других пациентов, а мы с вами давно не беседовали. Да не натягивайте одеяло так высоко — вам станет жарко. Что вы читали?   
  
— Перечитывал Дюма. — Я с некоторым облегчением вцепился в том, ощущая его как некую точку опоры. — Как и всегда, когда болею. Вот, дошел до сцены, где д'Артаньян прячется в комнате у Кэтти. А Джону я отомщу. Вот придет — закормлю до смерти.  
  
— Коварный д'Артаньян, — улыбнулась Айрин. — А я больше люблю «Двадцать лет спустя».  
  
— Если я болею долго, то и до «Виконта де Бражелона» добираюсь. Обычно я читаю очень быстро — со стороны кажется, что я просто пролистываю страницы. Но сейчас мне приходится смаковать каждую фразу, чтобы растянуть удовольствие. Хотя всякий раз у меня появляется все больше вопросов.   
  
— Интересно, каких же?  
  
— Ну вот, к примеру, д'Артаньян — его сложно назвать положительным героем, не так ли? Он всю книгу только и делает, что нарушает все мыслимые моральные нормы. Затевает ссору с посторонним человеком за усмешку, затевает интригу с замужней дамой, дуэли, попойки... помогает королеве обманывать короля... убивает женщину... а мы кричим ему браво — отчего?   
  
Видимо, Айрин поняла, что я пытаюсь увести разговор в литературные дебри от смущения, и поддержала тему.   
  
— Во времена д'Артаньяна его бы посчитали трусом, если бы он дал над собой насмехаться. Да и замужняя дама была вовсе не против связи на стороне. А что он спутался с миледи и обманывал Кэтти — так он мальчишка. Ему же всего лишь восемнадцать. Разве мальчишки не путают часто любовь и желание?   
  
— Но вопрос ведь не в том, почему он так поступил, вопрос в том, почему нам это так нравится? Поступи так мой ребенок, разве я не высказал бы ему все, что думаю по этому поводу? А д'Артаньяном мы восхищаемся.   
  
— Мы восхищаемся атмосферой этих романов. Приключениями. Хотя лично я больше люблю «Графа Монте-Кристо».   
  
— О, вы прямо как Шерлок! — обрадовался я. — Хотя и там много сомнительного с точки зрения морали... Но атмосфера, да, как вы правы, Айрин! Я тоже люблю «Графа». Единственное, чего я никогда не понимал — финала этого романа. Вырастить девочку, а потом в нее влюбиться? Да еще когда вот она — женщина, которую ты любил всю жизнь?   
  
Айрин с удивлением посмотрела на меня и слегка пожала плечами.  
  
— Не вижу ничего страшного. Замечательная вышла пара, а с Мерседес у Дантеса не получилось бы сойтись вновь — они бы дышать друг другу не дали. Мерседес бы вечно думала, как она виновата, Дантес бы не мог забыть прошлое. Там уже нет любви — там другие чувства. Сильные, конечно, но это не любовь. А что такого вы увидели в романе аморального?   
  
— Ну, вся эта история с разбойниками, которых поддерживал граф... да и манипулирование всеми и каждым для достижения своей цели... не усмехайтесь, Айрин, конечно, мы так поступаем, и я первый, но не со своими близкими. Это кажется мне все-таки неправильным. А что касается любви... тут я не специалист, но мне всегда казалось, что любовь, если она есть, не может пройти. Но, возможно, я ошибаюсь. Однако как можно влюбиться в девушку, которую не просто знал ребенком, но и сам воспитывал, не укладывается у меня в голове.   
  
Я понял, что слишком разговорился, и сконфуженно умолк. Но Айрин беседа, видимо, зацепила, потому что отвечала она явно не из желания просто поддержать разговор.  
  
— Мне кажется, Дантес уже не любил Мерседес, когда увидел ее госпожой де Мерсер. Он испытывал ревность и разочарование, потому что она вышла замуж именно за Мондего. Если бы в его сердце была любовь, он бы никогда не стал мстить. А если он готов был причинить боль своей бывшей невесте — то где же там любовь? А Гайде он не любил как дочь — то есть он выполнял по отношению к ней отцовский долг, как тогда это понимали. Да и сейчас многие понимают именно так. Он был к ней недостаточно привязан изначально, он и в дочери как таковой не нуждался. Она была частью его плана, он сочувствовал ей при этом, считал, что когда она узнает о Фернане, то станет еще и союзницей. Так и вышло в результате.   
  
— Что ж, возможно, вы правы насчет Гайде. Но разлюбить — как можно разлюбить? Почему?  
  
— Он разлюбил, потому что утратил способность любить. Как говорят, любовь ушла из его сердца — вообще любовь. Он был слишком молод и не подготовлен к тому, что на него обрушилось.  
  
— О... интересная мысль, такая не приходила мне в голову, — признался я. — Но мне все равно всегда было жаль Мерседес. Теперь будет жаль еще сильнее. Она-то способность любить не потеряла...  
  
Айрин пару секунд молчала, зачем-то поправляя браслет.   
  
— У Мерседес была свобода, и у нее был ребенок. Материнство в некоторых случаях очень спасает женщин. И если ты дал кому-то жизнь, очень сложно дойти до такого состояния, когда захочешь чью-то жизнь отнять.   
  
— Тут я согласен сразу. Ребенок делает жизнь куда более осмысленной. Но все равно очень сложно понять, как можно разлюбить того, кого уже любишь. Я задумывался над этим когда-то, когда пытался осознать свое отношение к отцу...   
  
Но Айрин не дала мне продолжить, видимо, ей и правда очень нравился «Монте-Кристо», и она не могла не высказать свое мнение до конца.   
  
— Вы знаете, Мерседес не такая уж и безгрешная. Она ведь вышла не за абы кого. То есть она не уехала куда-то, встретила кого-то нового. Она вышла замуж за своего бывшего поклонника.   
  
— Она вышла замуж за того, кому доверяла и в чьей любви и преданности была уверена...  
  
— Да, но за того, кому она отказала, потому что был Дантес. Когда Дантеса якобы не стало, она взяла то, что лежало ближе всего, извините за такое сравнение! — запальчиво выпалила моя прелестная собеседница и вдруг, не меняя тона, добавила: — Вы хотите сказать, что разлюбили отца, Майкрофт?  
  
— Нет, скорее всего нет, Айрин, я пришел как раз к выводу, что никогда не любил своего отца. Потому что, люби я его — я прощал бы, а я никогда не мог простить ему некоторых вещей и не простил до сих пор, хотя его давно нет. Когда-то я считал, что это не связано, но сейчас я точно знаю, что человеку, которого любишь, можно простить абсолютно все.   
  
— Знаете, когда мы дети, мы всегда любим своих родителей — пока мы не начинаем задумываться о некоторых вещах, мы любим их без всяких «но». Мне кажется, в каждом человеке есть потребность в идеальной любви, и до какого-то момента ее олицетворяют собой родители. Но на этом же основываются многие религии. Есть некий совершенный абсолют, который обращен к человеку, так, как и человек — к нему.   
  
Признаюсь, я никогда раньше не слышал подобных рассуждений из уст женщины. Только этого хватило, чтобы я вслушивался в каждое слово. Шерлок и раньше говорил мне, что с женщинами можно беседовать на любые темы, но я признавал его правоту скорее в теории, предполагая, что для подобных бесед женщина должна обладать умом и толикой образованности. В рассудительности Айрин и ее умении мыслить логично чувствовалось влияние отца.   
  
— Понимаете, — продолжала она со спокойной улыбкой, — рано или поздно мы узнаем печальную истину: люди очень далеки от идеала. Прежде всего, родители. Они могут перестать быть идеалом по разным причинам — иногда просто потому, что начинается бунт, все в определенном возрасте склонны бунтовать. Иногда потому, что они далеки даже не от идеала, а просто от образа порядочного человека. Вы извините, что я так отвлеченно. Но, мне кажется, мы все несколько раз научаемся любить своих родителей — если они нам дают возможность полюбить их заново. Наверное, ваш отец просто не дал вам такой возможности, но это не значит, что вы его не любили в раннем детстве, например.   
  
— Хорошо, если вы правы, Айрин... Потому что я, как ни парадоксально, чувствую себя виноватым за то, что не любил его. Не перед ним — перед матерью. Она его очень любила, а я не смог. Он был сложным человеком, но как раз меня он любил, и лично я не видел от него ничего плохого... Сложно понять, почему мы вообще любим кого-то. Если вы правы, то я должен был бы любить его в ответ... а я хорошо помню, что в детстве очень любил свою мать, и совсем не помню, чтобы любил отца. Уважал, пожалуй, слушался — до какого-то момента...  
  
— Если я разобралась в ваших отношениях с братом… — Айрин запнулась, ожидая возражения с моей стороны или протеста. Но не дождалась и продолжила: — Это очень неправильно, когда старшие дети начинают заменять родителей. Неправильно по отношению к старшим. Я не говорю, что плохо. Несправедливо. Невозможно уважать несправедливость.  
  
— Смерть всегда несправедлива... У нас не было выбора, Айрин. Наша матушка умерла, когда Шерлоку было четыре года. А отцу он был просто не нужен. Но я не сетую на то, что заменил ему родителей, вовсе нет. Скорее наоборот, я не знаю, как перенес бы потерю матери, не будь у меня младшего брата, которому я был необходим. Именно забота о нем всегда придавала смысл моей жизни.   
  
— Но вы не научились заботиться о себе? И желать себе счастья тоже не научились? — Айрин тронула меня за руку; у нее это получилось так просто и непосредственно, что я даже не вздрогнул.   
  
— Хм... не знаю. Наверное, нет. Никогда не задумывался...  
  
— И должен прийти Джон, например, и попытаться вас уговорить, чтобы вы о себе позаботились? А вы будете сердиться на него и упрямиться, потому что вам кажется неправильным себя немного пожалеть?   
  
— Начни я себя жалеть, я еще в детстве потерял бы способность справляться с собой. Пусть лучше каждого жалеет кто-то другой, я думаю. Главное, чтобы вообще имелся такой человек.   
  
— Ничего нет неправильного в том, чтобы иногда себя пожалеть — например, давать себе отдых, читать любимые книги не только когда доктор уложит вас в постель.  
  
— Так ведь это не специально, Айрин, — засмеялся я. — Просто обычно я устаю, сам того не замечая. Работаешь вроде бы, работаешь, потом оказывается, что прошло два дня... бывает. И это даже не физическая усталость. А работать я люблю. Знаете, я понимаю Шерлока, когда он бунтует против безделья...  
  
— Но разве, когда вы работаете, вы не беспокоитесь за результат или от мыслей, удастся ли вам справиться с задачей? Ведь это тоже утомляет — и утомляет физически. А тут еще добавились переживания из-за брата.   
  
Я ответил не сразу.  
  
— Наверное, нельзя так говорить и звучать будет странно, но у меня никогда в жизни не было мыслей, что я могу не справиться с задачей, когда это касается моей работы. Потому что результат зависит от меня — и только от меня. А вот когда от меня не зависит ничего... вот тогда сердце и болит... Вы простите, не знаю, к чему я все это вам говорю...   
  
— Друг мой, зачем вы извиняетесь? Не нужно.   
  
Айрин не смотрела прямо на меня, а отвела глаза и вдруг предложила:  
  
— Давайте выпьем чаю, хотя и не время?  
  
— Давайте, — улыбнулся я. — Никогда не пил чай лежа, правда. Если вас не затруднит, Айрин, позвоните Берте, она все сделает.   
  
Берта не удивилась, конечно. Через десять минут чай был накрыт прямо в спальне. Свежая выпечка, теплые еще бисквиты... Я-то знал, что Берта готова в любой момент принести мне вкусное, если я дома. Но Айрин явно была удивлена такой быстротой и решительно помогла Берте поставить у самой кровати маленький столик.   
  
— Давайте подложим вам еще одну подушку, так будет удобнее.  
  
Мне пришлось сесть и даже зажмуриться, когда Айрин оказалась ко мне слишком близко. Потом она поставила мне на колени поднос для завтрака и налила чаю.   
  
— Вот, это очень удобно.   
  
Потом она взяла блюдце с пирожным и осторожно отделила вилочкой кусочек. Так аккуратно, будто кошка, когда она трогает лапой что-то незнакомое.   
  
— Вы любите сладкое, Айрин?  
  
— Сладкое портит фигуру, — сокрушенно пошутила она, хотя я видел, что пирожное ей понравилось. — Но я люблю шоколад.   
  
— А Сесил? Ему пока не надо думать о фигуре — возьмете потом ему пирожных с собой, хорошо? Таких вы нигде не найдете, мой повар делает их по рецепту своей прабабки, крем на основе сыра и шоколада.  
  
— Сыр с шоколадом? — Айрин покосилась на тарелку. — Никогда бы не подумала. Возьму, спасибо, малышу понравится.   
  
— Я маленьким очень любил сладкое. Родители специально наняли повара, который делал десерты для меня. А вот Шерлока всегда надо было заставлять есть, даже пирожные. Бедный повар обижался, что его шедевры остаются частенько нетронутыми... я-то уже был в школе. Потом он уволился…  
  
— Бедный Шерлок. И бедный повар. Я всегда считала, что детей не стоит принуждать есть. И уж тем более сладкое. Существуют ведь люди, которые сладкое просто не любят.   
  
— Если его не принуждать, так он и три дня может не есть. И это не... я хочу сказать, он с детства такой. Когда он в младшей школе, вдруг попросил привезти ему чего-нибудь вкусного, я был в таком восторге, что чуть не скупил бакалейную лавку.   
  
— А каким Шерлок был в юности?   
  
Я посмотрел на Айрин внимательно. Спрашивает, чтобы сделать мне приятное, понимая, как я люблю говорить о брате? Нет, похоже, искренне интересуется.   
  
Боюсь, я рассказывал минут пятнадцать, не меньше. Ужасно, конечно, но Айрин, сама того не подозревая, спросила о том, о чем мне всегда хотелось говорить. Она слушала, спрашивала — ее заинтересовало увлечение Шерлока в бытность в университете религиями и восточной философией. Когда я заговорил о том, как брат пытался переделать себя, она нахмурилась.  
  
— ... а еще ему всегда было очень важно, чтобы его любили. Хотя он старательно делал вид, что это не имеет никакого значения.   
  
Мне показалось, что Айрин хочет еще что-то спросить, но она отчего-то промолчала. Повисла небольшая пауза, и я снова заговорил:  
  
— А каков ваш малыш? Расскажите о нем.   
  
Айрин улыбнулась:  
  
— Какая ассоциация, однако. Сесил добрый и ласковый — вы уже заметили, наверное. Он любит живность — правда, еще и насекомых, бр-р… Но это они с Мэри всяких жучков ловят. Я согласна только на лягушек и ящериц. Иногда он бывает хитрым, но в мелочах. Он не капризен, но бывает упрямым, а значит, ребенок в полном порядке. Когда дети совершенно послушны — тут что-то не то.   
  
— Ох... а я был на удивление послушным — до поры до времени, но в детстве точно. Со мной наверняка было что-то не так, — засмеялся я. — Нет, правда, — я снизил голос до шепота. — А лягушек я боюсь ужасно еще со школы. И вообще всякую... всякое такое. Я ужасно брезгливый, и мне всегда страшно задавить какое-то насекомое. Не потому, что мне его жалко, вовсе нет, а потому что тогда оно окажется дохлым, а это уже вообще... просто кошмар.   
  
Под конец моей фразы Айрин покусывала губы и едва сдерживала улыбку.  
  
— Лягушки такие милые. В детстве я их тоже боялась, а потом мне стало стыдно трусить перед Сесилом, и я как-то взяла одну в руки. Было лето, жарко, и лягушка оказалась такая сухая, теплая — она была земляной.   
  
— Сухая лягушка... И ведь теоретически я понимаю, что такое бывает, но на практике все равно представляю себе нечто отвратительно мокрое и липкое... Ну, Шерлок в детстве знал, что я все это... недолюбливаю, я не скрывал от него. Отец даже как-то попенял мне, помню, что я своим ужасом перед ночной бабочкой, залетевшей в комнату, роняю свой авторитет перед братом. Но брат никогда в жизни надо мной не смеялся.   
  
— Ой, — мою гостью передернуло, — бабочек я сама ужасно боюсь.   
  
— Ужасно противные, верно? Голова такая... ох, о чем это мы? Начинали вроде о детях! А чего боится Сесил? Есть такое?  
  
— Не сказать что прямо боится, он не любит речной ил. Опасается, что его засосет. Поэтому мы летом вывозим его к морю — чтобы песок или камни, и вода прозрачная. О! Еще он боится пиявок. Ну, как боится — из аптеки с ужасом не бежит. Ему нравится их бояться, потому что они за стеклом и ничего ему не сделают.  
  
— Пиявок... свой человек. Пиявок я тоже... не люблю. Мне Джон как-то предлагал поставить... нет уж, бр-р-р.... Пытаюсь вспомнить, чего в детстве боялся Шерлок...  
  
— Может, темноты?   
  
— Было, но совсем недолго. Наверное, через это проходят многие дети, почти все. Темноты, смерти... Нет, пожалуй, он вовсе ничего не боялся, кроме боли. Вот боль его маленьким очень пугала, он плохо ее переносил.  
  
— Он же боксер, — удивилась Айрин.   
  
— Для того и стал боксером. Такая, знаете, цель — пересилить себя. Но со временем стало понятно, что это не одно и то же. Боль от ударов, синяки, ссадины — это все не так страшно, потому что это боль извне. Его пугает боль изнутри. Маленьким он много болел, и ощущение, когда изнутри поднимается боль, с которой ты не можешь справиться, засело у него очень глубоко.   
  
— Майкрофт, я заметила одну вещь… извините… вы постоянно возвращаетесь к тому, каким он был ребенком. И мало говорите о том, какой он сейчас. Почему?  
  
— Наверное, потому, что об этом вам проще судить самой. Я все равно необъективен, — улыбнулся я. — Для меня он самый лучший.  
  
— Почему же проще?   
  
— Ну, именно потому, что вы смотрите более трезво? Вы можете составить собственное мнение, а мое необъективно изначально. Я это понимаю.   
  
— Так расскажите мне необъективно о нем теперешнем, — попросила Айрин.   
  
— Ох... что же вам рассказать? Вы же и сами видите, какой он. Справедливый. Очень чуткий, на самом деле. Добрый.   
  
— Любящий.  
  
— Да, — подхватил я. — Он умеет любить, хотя ему самому кажется, что нет.   
  
— Разве ему так кажется?  
  
— Часто. Он вообще к себе слишком строг, и совершенно несправедливо. Увы.   
  
— Мне просто непонятно — он любит Джона, он любит вас. Это безусловно. Как ему может казаться, что это не так?   
  
— Он знает, что любит нас. И знает, что мы в этом не сомневаемся. Но ему часто кажется, что он не додает что-то в своей любви. Не умеет проявить ее. Как будто это важно...  
  
— Странно…  
  
— Почему?  
  
Айрин пожала плечами.  
  
— Допустим, у меня есть какое-то качество. Как я могу понять или подумать, что во мне его недостаточно? Или сравнить себя с кем-то, или услышать чужое мнение.  
  
— Возможно, он сравнивает. Джон, в отличие от него, человек куда более непосредственный. Он не стесняется проявлять свои чувства, заботу, ласку, привязанность. Хотя врачу такие качества, как излишняя эмоциональность, тоже могли бы помешать. Но Джон умеет разделять личное и профессиональное. Вот у Шерлока внутри все кипит, а внешне он зачастую холоден. И он считает, что это как-то касается нас с Джоном.   
  
— Ну, Джона тут нет, чтобы спросить… А вам не хватает проявлений чувств со стороны брата?   
  
— Сложно сказать, Айрин. Не посчитайте это кокетством, но для меня это не главное — чего хватает или не хватает мне. Я хочу, чтобы ему было проще. И если для него так лучше — значит это хорошо и для меня. И потом, на самом деле он очень даже заботливый — уж со мной, во всяком случае, точно. Не дай бог вот Джон и ему проговорится, что я заболел, — он все бросит и полетит сюда в панике.   
  
— А может, пусть летит? Не думаю, что в панике, конечно, но не стоит от него скрывать такие вещи — он же все равно узнает.  
  
— Он очень пугается, когда я заболеваю. Ну и потом, я не хочу, чтобы он принял что-то на свой счет... Он знает, что нервничать так сильно, что прихватывает сердце, я могу в общем-то только в связи с ним, это действительно так. И убедить его, что при этом он ни в чем не виноват, не всегда удается. На самом деле со мной все нормально, Айрин. Я лежу лишь потому, что дал слово Джону.   
  
— Джон просто так в постель не уложит. Неправда. И меня бы он не просил за вами последить. Кстати, я даже рада — когда бы мы вот так еще поговорили.  
  
— Не поймите меня неправильно, Айрин! Я тоже рад. Но... тут есть два «но». Джон знает, что, раз я дал слово, я его не нарушу, а он вот вас попросил посидеть со мной. Значит, он предпочитает перестраховаться, и это меня огорчает. И он настолько нервничает, что не может мыслить здраво. Я волнуюсь за него...  
  
— Майкрофт, я не думаю, что… правда, не надо так реагировать. Мы все в очень сложной ситуации, если мы будем постоянно нервничать, то просто до свадьбы не доживем. Давайте лучше думать о том, что нас много и мы справимся со всем. То есть я хочу сказать: вы не один, Майкрофт.   
  
— Вы недавно спрашивали, Айрин, религиозны ли мы. Я никогда не был религиозен — сверх меры, скажем так. Но то, что они встретили вас сейчас — просто чудо. И раз подобное случилось — это заставляет меня думать, что у нас все получится.  
  
— Можно вас поцеловать?   
  
Я сначала решил, что ослышался. Такого ведь не бывает? Такие вопросы разве задают? Что на такое вообще можно ответить?   
  
— Только можно я сначала встану? А то мне будет казаться, что я при смерти.   
  
— Ну, я же не в лоб, — улыбнулась Айрин, быстро встала и наклонилась ко мне. — Вы замечательный, Майкрофт. — Поцеловала в щеку. — Просто чудесный, — добавила она, сопроводив слова еще одним поцелуем.   
  
Я поймал руку Айрин и поцеловал. Ну а что я мог еще сделать? Боюсь, я покраснел, как школьник на первом свидании.   
  
— Будь жизнь пьесой, сейчас самое время было бы появиться Шерлоку. А я бы ему сказал: «Ты вовремя, мой мальчик». И потом опустился бы занавес.   
  
Что я несу?  
  
— Шерлока бы вряд ли что-либо в этом шокировало. — Айрин вдруг провела рукой по моим волосам и добавила: — Мягкие какие.  
  
Я окончательно смутился. Господи, что сказать? Все это было настолько неприличным и настолько чудесным, что моя способность рассуждать здраво куда-то улетучилась.   
  
— Шерлока вообще сложно шокировать, — пробормотал я, радуясь, что Айрин села обратно на стул. — Знаете, я в детстве очень хотел большую семью... Не сложилось вот. И вдруг — братья, а теперь сестры, племянник. Есть от чего закружиться голове.  
  
— А вы еще хотели встать, — вздохнула Айрин, — а у самого голова кружится.   
  
— Это признак выздоровления. Точно-точно!   
  
Про себя я подумал, что она третий человек за всю мою жизнь, который меня поцеловал. После мамы и Шерлока. Отец этим не грешил, а больше никому, слава богу, и в голову не приходило. Но оказывается, это может быть приятно.   
  
— А от поцелуев болезни всегда проходят. Я знаю — мне мама говорила. Так что вы меня вылечили.   
  
— Если бы болезни так легко проходили. Но я надеюсь, вы скоро опять будете с нами. Сесил соскучился.  
  
— О... Я постараюсь поправиться как можно скорее, только не говорите мальчику, что я заболел. А то будет считать меня совсем дряхлым старичком.  
  
— Не будет. И старым он вас не считает, не выдумывайте, Майкрофт. Вы молодой красивый мужчина.   
  
— Да бог с вами, Айрин. Или это чтобы услышать ответный комплимент? Вряд ли, вы в этом не нуждаетесь, вы и так знаете, что красавица.  
  
— Мне приятно, конечно, но я вовсе не напрашивалась на комплимент. И вам я сказала сущую правду.  
  
Я окончательно смутился:  
  
— Так странно: сотни раз читал в книгах, но никогда не думал, что буду в жизни вести похожий разговор... Н-да... Сделайте мне скидку на то, что я совершенно не умею беседовать с дамами. Что должен отвечать мужчина в такой ситуации, чтобы не выглядеть банальным?   
  
— Наверное, ничего, если появился такой вопрос. Иначе бы ответ сам нашелся.   
  
— А если в голове крутится слишком много ответов? Я выберу один, а он окажется не тем, и вы разочаруетесь.   
  
— Откровенность не разочаровывает.   
  
— Ну не скажите. Вы меня явно переоцениваете. Я в общем-то человек совершенно неинтересный. Скучный, занудный. Но вам я почему-то понравился, и поскольку со мной такое впервые, я боюсь сделать что-то не так. Опыта общения с женщинами у меня практически нет, разве что чисто деловой.   
  
Я чуть было не ляпнул, что опыт общения с женщинами у меня ограничен экономкой и Ее Величеством, но вовремя понял, что излишнюю откровенность примут уже за издевательство.  
  
— У мужчин и женщин в ходу много мифов насчет противоположного пола, — с шутливой наставительностью изрекла Айрин. — Гипотетический мужчина в моей голове таков: ему можно доверять и можно довериться, он достоин уважения и того, чтобы за ним тянуться. К сожалению, многие мужчины считают разговор с женщиной пустой тратой времени, но при этом не перестают сетовать на отсутствие у нас ума.   
  
— Нет, таких недостатков у меня нет. Я считаю женщин мало чем отличающимися от мужчин людьми. Ну, женщины красивее нас, это точно. Слабее физически — чаще всего. Собственно... и все? Если женщины будут получать достойное образование, то разницы вообще никакой не будет, я уверен. Просто мужчинам очень хочется проявлять свои лучшие качества, силу, благородство... и приятнее всего это делать, я думаю, когда на тебя смотрит женщина. Впрочем, я теоретизирую.  
  
— Насчет красивее — я бы поспорила, — улыбнулась Айрин. — Но теоретизируете вы правильно, на мой взгляд.   
  
— Ну... вы очень красивы, не сочтите за лесть. Сесил похож на вас, значит будет красивым мужчиной, когда вырастет. Моя матушка была очень красивой женщиной. Вот только я на нее совсем не похож.   
  
— Вы и так хороши. Сесил вас сравнивал со львом, но вы на самом деле большой и уютный медведь.   
  
— О да, это правда! Дай мне волю, я спал бы полгода! — рассмеялся я. — Но медведь достался Джону. Наверное, потому, что у медведя самый добродушный вид. А лев грозный, и мальчик это чувствует во мне. На маму похож Шерлок. А я, к сожалению, копия отца. Возможно, еще и поэтому мне сложно всерьез воспринять, когда про меня говорят — красивый.   
  
— Ну, Сесил имел в виду гималайского мишку — он довольно мирный и дружелюбный. Вы не думайте, на кого похожи. Вы такой, какой вы есть.  
  
— Сложно не думать, когда смотришь на себя в зеркало. Я не видел отца в последние годы его жизни, но заметно, что становлюсь с возрастом все больше и больше похож на него. Впрочем, это не важно. — «Раз Шерлока это не очень трогает», — подумал я, но вслух говорить не стал. — А Сесил прав: из нас троих Джон самый дружелюбный и вообще самый положительный.   
  
— Определенно не важно — можете считать, что взяли от него лучшее.   
  
Айрин упорно не хотела переводить разговор на Джона или на кого-то другого. Я вдруг задумался, как бы уговорить ее не сообщать Сесилу, от кого пирожные. А то получалось как-то нехорошо... Но не мог найти повод перевести разговор.  
  
— Вы еще не устали от меня? — улыбнулась гостья.  
  
— Нет, что вы. Не обижайтесь, Айрин, я правда до сегодняшнего дня никогда не думал, какое произвожу впечатление при разговоре, и не старался не ударить в грязь лицом. Я очень рад, что вы пришли, и, честно сказать, я никогда даже представить не мог, что могу спокойно с кем-то разговаривать, лежа в постели в халате. Когда я только начинал жить один после университета, я нанял лакея. Ну, меня взяли сразу на очень хорошее место, и я мог позволить себе, и вроде бы так принято... Но, знаете, я первые два года ужасно стеснялся своего лакея и никогда не мог заставить себя просто выйти в халате при нем.   
  
— Не нужно стараться, правда. — Айрин погладила меня по руке. — Но все же мне пора, как это ни печально. Да и Мэри с Сесилом уже, наверное, вернулись с прогулки.   
  
Я позвонил, вошла Берта.  
  
— Миссис Зисманд, упакуйте дюжину пирожных, миссис Форестер возьмет их с собой.   
  
— Уже, сэр. Полторы дюжины.  
  
— Спасибо, Берта.  
  
Берта вышла, а я задержал руку Айрин, которую она мне протянула. Все-таки попросил:  
  
— Не говорите мальчику, что пирожные от меня, хорошо?   
  
— Почему? — не поняла она.  
  
— Это ведь не важно, от кого они? Я... не хотел бы выделяться.   
  
— Сесилу было бы очень приятно узнать, что они от вас. Выделяться? Полно, Майкрофт. Кому лошади, а кому пирожные. И никто не в обиде.   
  
— Вы умная женщина, Айрин... Я просто не хочу задевать брата. Скажите, что от нас от всех? Ну какая разница? Шерлок очень...  
  
Договорить я не успел, поскольку дверь распахнулась и тот, о ком я говорил, появился на пороге.  
  
— Остается только гадать, что я за «очень», — усмехнулся Шерлок.  
  
— Очень не любите шоколадный крем с сыром, — улыбнулась Айрин.  
  
— Совершенно верно, терпеть не могу. — Он поцеловал Айрин руку — так естественно, будто всю жизнь тем и занимался, что целовал дамам ручки. — Спасибо, что присмотрели за Майкрофтом. И не сердитесь — я бы все равно сказал «спасибо». — Он подал ей перчатки и сумочку.   
  
— Тогда я сдаю вахту. До свидания, друг мой, — сказала Айрин и поцеловала меня в щеку. — До свидания, Шерлок.  
  
  
 **Шерлок Холмс**  
  
— Это был поцелуй, — прошептал я с улыбкой заговорщика, сел у кровати и лукаво посмотрел на брата.  
  
Он бросил на меня настороженный взгляд, но признался:  
  
— Между прочим — не первый.   
  
— Какой прогресс...  
  
— После первого я предположил, что ты сейчас войдешь. Но ты задержался. Джон решил, что мне вообще нельзя доверять?  
  
Кажется, Майкрофт был чем-то недоволен. Неужели тем, что я пришел на смену даме?  
  
— Джон подумал, что тебе будет скучно и понадобится компания.  
  
— Угу, вот именно сегодня мне вдруг станет настолько скучно, что меня надо караулить... Не смеши меня хоть ты. Я всегда рад тебе, ты знаешь. И Айрин очень умная и интересная собеседница. Но Джон меня удивляет. Я обещал ему, что буду лежать, откуда такое недоверие к моим словам?  
  
— Майкрофт, не стоит анализировать сейчас поступки Джона, — попросил я. — Тем более ты ничего не потерял.  
  
— Интересный совет. А ты умеешь не анализировать? Если научишься, расскажешь, как это делается.  
  
— Иногда нужно не анализировать, милый, а понять и посочувствовать.  
  
Брат уставился на меня, словно я сказал что-то абсолютно удивительное, потом слегка кашлянул и перевел разговор:  
  
— Ладно, лучше скажи мне, что положено делать, когда тебя целует женщина? Вот так, по-дружески? Я ужасно растерялся... и, по-моему, городил какую-то чушь.  
  
Что ж, очень многие вещи теперь останутся невысказанными, очень многие.  
  
— Полагаю, поцеловать в ответ? — предложил я.   
  
— С ума сошел?! — Майкрофт был, пожалуй, даже возмущен моим советом.  
  
— И не думал даже, — усмехнулся я. — Если ты не можешь вернуть даме дружеский поцелуй, значит, она вызывает у тебя далеко не платонические чувства.  
  
— Тьфу. Не говори ерунды. Я тебя серьезно спрашиваю, а ты издеваешься. Как ты себе это представляешь? На Пасху разве что...  
  
— Я говорю совершенно серьезно. Тут вопрос в другом — хочешь ты поцеловать ее или нет.  
  
— Да я вообще не представляю, что значит хотеть поцеловать, — махнул рукой Майкрофт, откидываясь на подушки.  
  
— Собственно, это и есть ответ. Следовательно, не хочешь, — я положил ногу на ногу.   
  
— Понятия не имею, — мой дорогой брат был озадачен. — Мне никогда не приходило в голову задумываться, хочу ли я поцеловать кого-то. Я могу тебя поцеловать... ну, Джона могу. И все, в общем-то. Но если меня кто-то спросит, хочу ли я поцеловать вас, я тоже не буду знать, что ответить.  
  
— Сесила можешь, что ж ты про него забыл? А… кстати, а что я «очень»?  
  
— Ну, ребенка могу, наверное. А что ты «очень»? — прикинулся Майкрофт, что не понял вопроса.   
  
— Хм… Я вот думаю: это ты недавно решил демонстрировать в разговоре со мной чудеса дипломатии, или это всегда было, просто я не замечал? Не надо так со мной, я пока что не дошел до ручки и «отличаю сокола от цапли».  
  
В отличие от меня, начинающего заводиться, брат выглядел очень спокойным, даже каким-то отстраненным.   
  
— Какая дипломатия, что ты, я — и дипломатия... Я и слова-то такого не знаю, — пошутил он с самым серьезным видом. Но посмотрел на меня и улыбнулся, как неразумному ребенку. — Шерлок, мы о тебе два часа разговаривали, тебе весь разговор пересказать?  
  
Так ведут себя со смертельно больными или сумасшедшими. На меня нахлынула вдруг острая тоска, но я сдержался. Тут же кинуло в жар, я почувствовал, что на лбу выступила испарина.  
  
— Не стоит. Я знаю, как Айрин относится ко мне.   
  
«Но я уже не знаю, как относишься ко мне ты». О черт…  
  
— Майкрофт, ты что, боишься меня?  
  
Брат смотрел на меня бесстрастно, но… я же так хорошо его знаю, господи. Боится он одного: что начнем сейчас выяснять отношения и обоим станет плохо, мы напугаем друг друга, в результате все станет еще хуже. Мне надо было промолчать, подозрительность моя расцвела на пустом месте, я и сам это прекрасно понимал, но остановиться уже не мог.  
  
— Чего же я могу бояться, дорогой? Что я засну, а ты меня во сне задушишь, чтобы получить наследство? — Он откинул одеяло и сел.  
  
— Ты ведь обещал Джону лежать.  
  
— Раз он не верит, что я буду лежать, должен же я оправдать ожидания... Зато я понял, что это значит, когда хочешь кого-то поцеловать. Иди сюда.  
  
Если я и не сошел с ума, то меня это точно ожидает. Я совершенно перестал понимать брата.  
  
— Вообще-то я мог лечь рядом, — проворчал я, садясь на постель.  
  
«Зато из положения сидя удобнее душить подушкой».  
  
— Ну не лег же. — Майкрофт поцеловал меня и тут же нахмурился, почувствовав, как колотится у меня сердце. — Кто там придумал этот чертов кокаин... убил бы своими руками. — не выдержал он. — Ну что ты, а? Болит что-то?  
  
Зачем он это делал? Он ведь явно лгал мне — причем в какой-то мелочи, как будто я из этой мухи мог раздуть слона. Он хотел избежать разговора… но почему так-то? Самое интимное, что было между нами, сделал прикрытием для уловки.  
  
Я не мог этого вынести и чувствовал, что голова у меня сейчас расколется, как пустой орех. Я вдруг вспомнил, как в детстве впервые увидел в энциклопедии изображение мозга и с перепугу отказался есть грецкие орехи.  
  
Вот гадость — что-то потекло из ноздри. Я торопливо дотронулся пальцем — посмотрел — кровь. Этого только не хватало...   
  
— Ляг. Я сейчас. — Майкрофт всегда умел быть совершенно спокойным, когда меня просто колотило.   
  
Кувшин с водой стоял на тумбочке, брат намочил полотенце, слава богу вода была холодной.   
  
— Да ляг же, ну...   
  
Я посмотрел на него и вдруг понял: он вовсе не спокоен, господи, да у него перед глазами, наверное, все плыло, а держался он так, словно в грудь загнали кол. Да из-за чего все это? Почему он отказывается от разговора? Боится, что я не выдержу — или, похолодел я от одной мысли, или он сам не выдерживает? Заколдованный круг... Говорил, впрочем, Майкрофт размеренно и мягко.  
  
— Не нервничай, Шерлок, пожалуйста, сейчас кровь остановится, поговорим, все пройдет. Не было такого никогда, чтобы мы с тобой не нашли общий язык, правда? И сейчас не будет.  
  
— Ляг и ты, пожалуйста, — попросил я. — Ляг, это все не страшно. Подумаешь, сосуд лопнул.  
  
— Хорошо-хорошо. Держи полотенце.  
  
Майкрофт снял с меня туфли, лег рядом, обнял и опять поцеловал.   
  
— Ты хочешь что-то спросить? Спрашивай.  
  
— Я уже спрашивал дважды, Майкрофт. Не хочешь — не отвечай. Неважно все это, — я взял его за руку. Навещать больного приехал... кто тут больше болен… Остановится кровь — пойду домой. А то я доведу его до приступа. Если он так нервничает из-за моего состояния, возможно, нам лучше не видеться какое-то время. Но я так скучаю по нему, боже мой!  
  
— Дорогой, я просто послал мальчику пирожные и попросил Айрин не говорить, что это от меня, а сказать, что от нас от всех. А «очень» — я хотел сказать, что ты очень привязался к мальчику, и в такой ситуации я не считаю правильным как-то себя... выпячивать. Я не хочу, чтобы ты ревновал мальчика ко мне. Я и так с этой коровой...  
  
Выходило еще хуже, чем я думал. Но у меня было время успокоиться, пока я переворачивал полотенце другой стороной.  
  
— Майкрофт, я не собираюсь ревновать.  
  
— Ну и слава богу, если не собираешься. Значит, мне показалось. Тем более нет повода нервничать. Чем я тебя обидел?  
  
Я посмотрел на часы.  
  
— Этот вопрос мог бы отнять у нас не больше двух минут, — сказал я. — И ничей нос и ничье сердце не пострадали бы.  
  
— Ты считаешь, что это нормально — так реагировать на то, что тебе не ответили на самый невинный вопрос? Вот вплоть до крови из носа? Мальчик мой, вот объясни мне, в чем таком ужасном ты меня подозреваешь? Что я — что? Гадости о тебе говорю за твоей спиной? Мог выдать какую-то твою тайну? Что я мог иметь в виду такого, что тебя могло так сильно задеть?  
  
— Если вопрос был невинен, как ты говоришь, почему ты не ответил сразу? Ты ведь не умеешь лгать, когда речь не идет о политике. Помнишь, ты когда-то обещал, что не будешь больше сомневаться во мне?  
  
— А я в тебе и не сомневаюсь, дорогой. И не лгу, кстати. А если я не все говорю... так ведь и ты поступаешь так же, разве нет? Причем ты скрываешь куда больше — и по той же причине, я думаю. Ты пытаешься не говорить того, что может расстроить меня, я пытаюсь делать ровно то же самое. Хочешь начистоту — ну, изволь. Есть нечто, чего я очень боюсь, Шерлок. Ты понимаешь, и я, и даже Джон прекрасно понимает, что из сложившейся ситуации был другой — самый простой выход. Ты мог просто взять Джона за руку и уехать с ним, ну, скажем, в Италию, или еще куда-то — где никто не знал бы вас и не обратил никакого внимания на ваши отношения. Ну — минимум внимания. И ты, и я, и даже Джон — он сам мне сказал прямо — также прекрасно понимаем, почему ты этого не делаешь. Из-за меня. Из-за того, что это значило бы нам с тобой расстаться, жить в разных странах, видеть друг друга раз в несколько лет... и кто знает, сколько нам вообще осталось — может, мы никогда не увиделись бы больше. Поэтому ты не уезжаешь. Так?  
  
— Так.  
  
Разумеется, потому что государство, которое отменило повешение для таких, как я, через семь лет после моего рождения, было намного важнее.  
  
— Смотри, что получается, — продолжал Майкрофт. — Из-за меня практически ты вынужден пойти на другой вариант решения проблемы — женитьбу Джона. Это моя вина, и пусть ты не хочешь меня обвинять — ты все равно будешь это делать подспудно. Из-за того, что я не могу уехать с вами... нет, я не стану твоим врагом, до этого не дойдет ни при каких обстоятельствах, но то, что ты уже отдаляешься от меня — это факт. Ты не хочешь этого, я знаю. Ты так же сильно скучаешь по мне, как и я по тебе. Не важно, кровь там из носа или кол в груди — нам тяжело друг без друга. Но ты, прости, из-за кокаина в том числе... не всегда адекватно ведешь себя, мой мальчик. И под воздействием боли, обиды и кокаина ты сторонишься меня. И вот этого я боюсь... Даже не того, что я без тебя не выживу, я больше всего боюсь, что когда тебе понадобится моя помощь — ты не захочешь ее принять. И не справишься сам.  
  
Я провел полотенцем под носом, убедился, что кровотечение остановилось. Отложив ткань, я сел и оперся локтями о колени.  
  
— Прости меня. Я тебе солгал — совсем немного. Когда вы бурно обсуждали историю с сокровищами, у меня было такое состояние… мучительно хотелось почувствовать… мне нужно было, чтобы кто-то дотронулся до меня, хотя бы взял за руку. Я поднялся к мальчику, надеялся, что он, может, захочет посидеть у меня на коленях… Да, черт возьми, ты прав как всегда, я тебя немного приревновал… но не всерьез, а так — с иронией. Всерьез я бы не стал ревновать к ребенку. И сегодня я даже не спросил, как ты себя чувствуешь…  
  
Это было не все, но я просто не мог высказаться до конца.  
  
— Я ведь видел, что тебе плохо, и Джон видел, — нахмурился Майкрофт. — Нам не надо было стесняться дам... — тут он запнулся. — Погоди, погоди... я не понимаю чего-то...  
  
— Что ты не понимаешь? Ну любит тебя ребенок больше, что ж теперь? Пожалуйста, то, что между нами происходит, не переноси на мальчика. Не вздумай от него отдаляться из-за меня.  
  
— Стой! Ты смешиваешь все в кучу, я не понимаю... Что я могу переносить на мальчика? Господи, ты о чем?  
  
— Ты мог подумать, что мне неприятна твоя привязанность к Сесилу.  
  
— Милый мой, — позвал Майкрофт, — посмотри на меня.  
  
Я развернулся, стараясь выглядеть спокойным и даже отстраненным.  
  
— Мне казалось, — сказал брат, болезненно поморщившись, — что ты ревнуешь мальчика ко мне. В этом мог быть какой-то смысл, потому что я повел себя глупо с этой коровой... Но не можешь же ты меня ревновать к ребенку?  
  
— Это даже не ревность, Майкрофт. Вот Джона я иногда ревную так, что сам себя боюсь. А это больше похоже на… сожаление? Ты прав, я неадекватен — именно поэтому меня иногда неприятно царапают некоторые вещи. Но будь я прежним, то мог только порадоваться, глядя, что ты не один. Но я не могу пересилить себя. Мне кажется иногда, что вы с Джоном смотрите на меня и думаете: он тряпка, он бы давно бросил, если бы захотел, если бы мы имели бы для него хоть какое-то значение. Но я не могу, Майкрофт! Я не могу!  
  
— О господи, родной, я это понимаю. И Джон понимает. Я вел бы себя иначе, если бы считал, что ты можешь. — Майкрофт говорил спокойно и ласково, но я чувствовал, что спокойствие это напускное. — Помнишь, весной, я не дал тебе морфий? — продолжал он. — Я знал тогда, что ты можешь выдержать и перетерпеть. А сейчас ты не можешь. Я не знаю, как помочь, я могу только быть с тобой, дорогой, чтобы тебе было хоть немного легче... чтобы было кому взять за руку... Именно поэтому я так боюсь, что ты меня оттолкнешь...  
  
Я прекрасно понимал, что должен сделать в этой ситуации. Что надо успокоить брата, как-то утешить. Сказать, что все хорошо. Меня хватило только на то, чтобы погладить Майкрофта по руке.   
  
Как был в носках, я поднялся с кровати и прошелся по спальне. Постоял у окна, глядя на улицу. Даже фешенебельная Пэлл-Мэлл в пасмурный ноябрьский день казалась бесцветной. Когда-то светлые стены домов уже посерели от копоти, относительно чистая мостовая тускло поблескивала от недавно прошедшего дождя. Ненавижу ноябрь.  
  
Поморщившись, я задернул занавеску и вернулся к брату.  
  
— Так странно, я ведь абсолютно уверен в Джоне, — заговорил я, садясь на край постели рядом с Майкрофтом, — хотя я тебе сейчас сказал, что иногда ужасно его ревную, но при этом я знаю, что он мой. Я в душе рад, что он будет жить отдельно и не увидит многих вещей. Мне больно, но я понимаю, что так лучше. Дело даже не в попытке нас шантажировать. Если бы этой попытки не было, ее следовало бы выдумать. Но, Майкрофт, я, к сожалению, слишком слаб, чтобы отдалиться от тебя. Я боюсь, что не только не смогу тебя оттолкнуть, я приползу к тебе подыхать.  
  
С трудом, но я выдержал взгляд брата.   
  
— Знаешь... я не обещаю, что надолго переживу тебя, мой мальчик, — сказал он. — Но обещаю, что буду рядом, пока ты жив.  
  
— У тебя есть ради кого жить. — Я наклонился и поцеловал его руку. — Прости меня, я все-таки тебя подвел. Это единственное, что меня по-настоящему убивает — я не стал таким, каким ты хотел меня видеть.  
  
— Я хотел видеть тебя счастливым. Все остальное ты воплотил, и я горжусь тем, что ты именно такой... Проживем, брат, сколько проживем. И обещаю не умирать раньше тебя. Большего не обещаю.  
  
— Не делай меня еще и убийцей, Майки. Пожалуйста, — я положил голову ему на грудь.   
  
— Ты только что просил, чтобы я тебе говорил все как есть. — Ладонь брата легла мне на волосы. — Шерлок, пожалуйста, я молчу — ты обижаешься. Не молчу — еще хуже. Что же мне делать? Я могу молчать, но я не буду врать. Никакие "есть ради чего жить" не подействуют, я же не собираюсь, похоронив тебя, застрелиться. Я просто говорю, что обещаю тянуть, пока ты жив, потому что... нет ничего страшнее, чем похоронить брата. И я тебе этого не желаю.   
  
Я слышал, как сердце Майкрофта колотится в неровном ритме. Мне нужно было заткнуться еще полчаса назад. Но такого братца, как я, и пораньше похоронить не жалко — совершенно перестал что-либо соображать.  
  
Однако какая-то часть меня еще язвительно возражала: как раз соображал все и видел все, но планомерно довел брата до тихой истерики — убедился, что без него жить не могут… Нет, правда, чего меня такого жалеть?  
  
— Что тебе Джон прописал? Ты хоть пьешь? — спросил я.  
  
— А?.. Прости... о чем ты?  
  
— Что Джон прописал тебе от сердца? — повторил я, выпрямляясь.  
  
— Лежать. Ах да, он дал какие-то капли, сказал, что потом принесет еще что-то. О господи, я забыл даже название. Или он не называл... Прости, мой мальчик, я плохо соображаю...  
  
Флакончик стоял тут же, на прикроватном столике. Вскочив, я налил в стакан воды, накапал туда лекарства и протянул брату.   
  
— Выпей, пожалуйста.  
  
Майкрофт безропотно послушался.  
  
— Ты только не уходи никуда, пожалуйста, — попросил он, — а в голове скоро прояснится...   
  
Я судорожно вздохнул. Неужели он считает, что я сейчас могу уйти и его оставить? Но я тут же спохватился, потому что опять накручивал себя.   
  
— Когда мужчина целует, от него пахнет табаком. Это ведь правильно? От тебя пахнет табаком, от женщины духами... наверное, это были духи... а от меня пахнет пирожными. Может, мне курить начать? — вдруг спросил Майкрофт.  
  
— Не надо, дорогой. Не с твоим сердцем курить.  
  
Окончательно придя в себя, я лег на другую половину кровати, устроил голову Майкрофта на своей груди.  
  
— А вдруг она меня еще раз захочет поцеловать... когда-нибудь... а табак пахнет приятно... — пробормотал Майкрофт, закрывая глаза.  
  
Я потерся щекой о его волосы.  
  
— Думаю, дамам нравится запах ванили и корицы, — шепнул я.   
  
Майкрофт уже спал, когда Уотсон вернулся. Возможно, он понял по моему виду, что не все так благополучно, как кажется. Или запах капель почувствовал. Но он сказал только, что сегодня мы остаемся ночевать здесь.


	16. Операция

**Шерлок Холмс**  
  
Как Майкрофт и обещал, он устроил для Уотсона и мисс Морстен настоящую помолвку, собрав весь наш небольшой круг у себя дома. Сесилу у моего брата понравилось, мальчик обегал всю квартиру и даже таинственный третий этаж.   
  
На этом наша светская жизнь не закончилась. Айрин, в свою очередь, пригласила нас всех к себе, к тому же мы с ней и так собирались наконец сыграть дуэт Брамса. Я про себя решил, что вторично на такой подвиг не соглашусь, и дело было не в том, что мы ударили в грязь лицом, нет. Айрин была замечательной партнершей в дуэте, но, пока мы с ней репетировали, я дважды позволял себе слишком резкие замечания в ее адрес, и, хотя она не обиделась, я еще не дошел совсем уж до ручки, чтобы из-за своей несдержанности рисковать потерять друга в лице Айрин.   
  
Но потом другие проблемы заняли мои мысли. Весь октябрь и часть ноября я работал без устали. Клиенты буквально обивали порог нашей с Уотсоном квартиры, и я стал подозревать, что без участия Майкрофта тут не обошлось. Брат решительно задумал отвлечь меня от моего порока, памятуя, что во время расследований я не делаю себе инъекций кокаина.   
  
Бедняга Джон, конечно, помогал мне по мере сил. Но у него и кроме того было немало дел. Эти два месяца он носился между тремя точками на карте Лондона: Пэлл-Мэлл, Падингтон, Бейкер-стрит. В Падингтоне были куплены практика и дом, будущее семейное гнездышко. Уотсон настолько тщательно подошел к обустройству на новом месте, словно его ожидал не фиктивный, а настоящий брак.   
  
И вдруг десятого ноября колеса заскрежетали и остановились. Заняться с утра было решительно нечем.   
  
Я проснулся рано и даже успел позавтракать в гордом одиночестве. Глядя на часы, я думал, не подняться ли наверх, чтобы разбудить Уотсона, но он уже входил в гостиную, тщательно выбритый, пусть все еще и в халате — зато при галстуке.   
  
— Доброе утро, дорогой мой, — сказал я. — Вы проспали завтрак.   
  
— Да ничего. Пара яиц и тосты у миссис Хадсон найдутся.   
  
Уотсон позвонил и подошел к столу, заметно прихрамывая.   
  
— Уверен, миссис Хадсон найдет чем вас накормить. Просто удивительно: обычно долго сплю я, особенно когда никуда бежать не надо. А сегодня вот встал в восемь, а вы спите до десяти. Куда катится мир...   
  
— Сказал бы я, куда он катится, — проворчал Уотсон. — Да что ж такое! Эту женщину только за смертью посылать!   
  
Я с удивлением посмотрел на него: с чего вдруг такая раздражительность? Спал-то долго, разве что успел смертельно проголодаться. Вчера мы вернулись домой очень поздно, поужинать не успели. Я предложил Уотсону совершить набег на кухню, раз уж он решительно отказался будить нашу хозяйку, но он заявил, что лучше последует старинному способу: кто спит — тот обедает. Мне же такие внезапные посты давались намного легче.   
  
Уотсон встал, решив последовать моему дурному примеру и покричать нашу домоправительницу через открытую дверь. Я тоже поднялся, чтобы взять с бюро газету, но тут услышал звяканье посуды, а потом звук упавшего тела. Обернулся и похолодел: Уотсон лежал на полу головой к креслу — он чудом не ударился о подлокотник, когда потерял сознание. Наверное, последний раз я пришел в такой ужас в злополучный день, когда нам прислали часы, а я заподозрил, что в коробке бомба.   
  
Не помню, как я поднял Уотсона и уложил на диван. Чувствуя полнейшую растерянность, я только и мог что звать моего друга по имени и тормошить его. Единственное, что я сделал разумного, так это освободил Уотсона от галстука и расстегнул воротничок.   
  
— Мистер Холмс, да что вы, в самом деле? — голос миссис Хадсон вернул меня к реальности. — Быстро несите воды, а еще лучше — бренди!   
  
Наша хозяйка — поразительная женщина. Редкостное самообладание: ни один столовый прибор не звякнул на подносе, когда она вошла и застала такую ужасную, но, боюсь, и слегка неприличную картину.   
  
Я вскочил и метнулся к столику за спасительным напитком. Поднося стакан ко рту Уотсона, я лихорадочно соображал, что с ним. Будь на его месте Майкрофт, я бы мог грешить на сердце, на вспышку головной боли, даже на резкую боль в спине. Но Уотсон? Он прихрамывал, но никогда на моих глазах боль в ноге не доводила его до обморока. Наконец коньяк подействовал, Уотсон пришел в себя, попытался приподняться, но с протяжным стоном рухнул обратно в подушки.   
  
— Что с вами? Неудачно наступили на ногу?  
  
— Не знаю... Что-то голова вдруг закружилась. Господи, как глупо.   
  
— Вы переутомились. Лежите, дорогой, лежите.  
  
— Да что уж лежать... — Уотсон упрямо ухватил меня за плечо, пытаясь встать, и тут же вскрикнул от боли.   
  
— Все-таки нога. Вы ее не сломали часом, когда упали? Дайте-ка я посмотрю.  
  
Но Уотсон, нахмурившись, отвел мою руку.   
  
— Глупости, как я мог сломать ногу? Подождите, лучше я сам.   
  
От волнения я даже не пытался сделать вид, что недоверие к моим медицинским познаниям меня задело. Но и самолично Уотсон ощупывать ногу не торопился.  
  
— Похоже, вы правы, я действительно наступил на ногу неудачно, — протянул он, прислушиваясь к себе.  
  
— То есть?  
  
— Завтрак отменяется, миссис Хадсон. Боюсь, мне придется голодать и дальше. Холмс, в левом ящике моего бюро лежит визитная карточка доктора Андершо. Он в курсе моей проблемы. Пошлите ему телеграмму, чтобы он подправил свое расписание. Меня пора оперировать.   
  
— Господи...  
  
Карточка доктора лежала в бюро на самом виду. Я быстро набросал на листке текст и вручил его миссис Хадсон. Та почти выбежала из гостиной.   
  
— Такая срочность? — спросил я, придвигая к дивану стул и садясь. — Вы уверены, дорогой?   
  
— Если бы я был не пациентом, а врачом, то настаивал бы на самой срочной операции. И, вероятно, еще вчера.  
  
Дотянули... Мне нужно было поддержать Майкрофта и, со своей стороны, настойчивее уговаривать Уотсона вырезать пулю раньше.   
  
— Есть вам и правда нельзя, но, может, выпьете хотя бы чаю?   
  
— Вернется миссис Хадсон — и выпью. Не переживайте, Холмс, все к лучшему. Считайте, что я наконец послушался вас с Майкрофтом. Он будет рад.  
  
— Но почему?.. — начал я, однако понял, что Уотсон не хочет, чтобы я отходил от него. Я взял его руку в свои ладони, но, боюсь, мои поглаживания отдавали нервозностью. — Послать с запиской на Пэлл-Мэлл?  
  
— Лучше в Париж. Холмс, — слабо улыбнулся Уотсон и вздохнул, видя мое недоумение, — Майкрофт во Франции. Я говорил вам три дня назад, что он уехал, но вы так были заняты расследованием, что не обратили внимания.  
  
— Черт возьми... — я понурил голову. — Скажите мне адрес.   
  
— Да перестаньте. Ну что мы будем его пугать? Чем он поможет в такой ситуации? Оставьте, Холмс, все будет в порядке. Вернется — а я как раз уже встаю. Ну, полно вам, не нервничайте вы так. И никому не надо ничего сообщать, слышите?  
  
— Слышу.  
  
В конце концов, куда телеграфировать брату, я узнаю у мистера Грея. Я понимал желание Уотсона не тревожить Майкрофта, когда тот занят. Но брат бы не простил мне, если бы я не сообщил ему такие новости.   
  
Мы замолчали. Я прислушивался, не раздастся ли внизу звук открывающейся двери. Уотсон тяжело дышал, на его лбу выступила испарина, я достал платок и вытер ее.   
  
— Может, укол?.. — нерешительно предложил я.  
  
— Подождем хирурга, дорогой мой. Он сделает укол так или иначе, не будем торопить события.   
  
— Почему укол? Почему не эфир?..  
  
— Не хочу.  
  
— Но почему?  
  
— Мне любопытно присутствовать на операции, а не проспать ее, — ответил Уотсон.  
  
— Вы шутите? — едва не возмутился я.   
  
— Вовсе нет. Я врач, вы помните?  
  
— Можно подумать, вы сами не делали такие операции в Афганистане! Джон, о чем вы думаете? Какой смысл терпеть такую боль?  
  
— Делал, вы правы, и без всякого эфира. Бывало даже, что стакан виски пациенту наливали — вот и все обезболивание. От укола я не отказываюсь. Но хлороформа не хочу. Имею право, знаете ли. Все, Холмс, не спорьте со мной, лучше развлеките чем-нибудь больного в ожидании человека со скальпелем!  
  
Я понимал логику Уотсона. Он бы сам вырезал пулю, имей такую возможность — слава богу, такой возможности у него не было, но он явно желал проконтролировать работу хирурга. Но я с трудом представлял себе, как Уотсон сможет договориться с коллегой на этот счет. Решив пока что воздержаться от дальнейших споров, я как мог пытался развлечь Уотсона — боюсь, у меня это получалось плохо.   
  
Вернулась миссис Хадсон, и я попросил приготовить чай. Когда она вернулась с подносом, у меня появилась возможность ненадолго улизнуть из комнаты и потом перехватить миссис Хадсон в коридоре, вручив ей текст телеграммы к Грею: "Доктора срочно оперируют тчк нога тчк как сообщить Майкрофту впр".  
  
— Пожалуйста, пошлите ее в "Диоген", — попросил я и вернулся в гостиную, чтобы поухаживать за Уотсоном.  
  
Он смотрел на меня с явным подозрением, и я наконец понял почему. Черт побери, мне, наверное, следовало бы возмутиться: меня явно заподозрили в том, что я использовал недолгую отлучку для укола. Но за последние месяцы Уотсон привык к моим походам за шприцем, поэтому я просто вздохнул и признался, что посылал телеграмму в клуб.   
  
— Не сердитесь, дорогой мой. Но скрывать от Майкрофта неправильно. Вы бы на его месте обиделись, если бы он от вас такое скрыл, разве нет?  
  
Уотсон посмотрел на меня и попытался улыбнуться. Но я понял, что у него отлегло от сердца.  
  
— Ладно, я не сержусь. Вы правы, как ни крути. Я был бы даже не против, чтобы Майкрофт надрал вам уши, но свои мне жаль, — попытался пошутить он, но тут же болезненно поморщился.   
  
— Выпьете чаю? — я погладил его по щеке. — Послаще. Есть вам нельзя, но силы понадобятся.   
  
— Выпью, только лучше без молока.   
  
Пока я возился с чашкой и поил Уотсона, внизу прозвучал звонок. Что ж, хирург получил телеграмму быстро, а собрался еще быстрее.   
  
Доктор Андершо оказался еще совсем молодым человеком, но довольно несимпатичным внешне: с длинным носом, будто разрезавшим его лицо пополам, и близко посаженными острыми глазками. Судя по одежде, он не принадлежал к светилам (во всяком случае, я раньше ничего не слышал о нем), но отличался маниакальной чистоплотностью. У него была странная манера речи: короткие, будто рубленные фразы.   
  
— Добегались, — констатировал он, посмотрев на пациента. — Может, все же госпиталь?  
  
Уотсон, видимо, уже успел не один раз пообщаться с Андершо, потому что заговорил в том же стиле:  
  
— Исключено. Тут.   
  
Андершо хмыкнул, но, кажется, был готов к подобному ответу. Он подошел к окну и отдернул шторы, видимо, оценивая освещенность комнаты. Слава богу, день обещал быть солнечным.   
  
— Ваша спальня? — спросил хирург, указывая на дверь.  
  
— Моя, — ответил я. — Мы поменяемся на время.   
  
— Угу... — Андершо без всяких церемоний открыл дверь и заглянул внутрь. — Готовьте помещения. Позовите квартирную хозяйку.   
  
Я бросился к двери на лестницу.  
  
— Миссис Хадсон!  
  
— Бегу!   
  
Краем глаза я успел заметить, что доктор приехал не один, а с фельдшером. Иначе кто бы затащил в прихожую складной операционный стол?  
  
— Убрать, — указал доктор Андершо на ковер. — Отодвинуть к окну (это относилось к столу), кресла накрыть, стулья пока вынести, полы вымыть — камфарный спирт возьмете у моего ассистента, он подскажет пропорции. И это... — Андершо скривился, глядя на медвежью шкуру, — прочь отсюда!  
  
У меня слегка отлегло от сердца, потому что хирург был явным фанатиком новейших веяний в медицине и стремился всячески избежать возможных инфекций.   
  
Миссис Хадсон временно разместила доктора и фельдшера с их саквояжами у себя в гостиной, пока горничная скатывала и вытаскивала ковер, а потом закипела работа. Собственно, мое участие состояло в том, что я утащил по очереди все коробки, что опять скопились у меня в спальне, наверх, в кладовку. Отволок шкуру в спальню Джона и помог отодвинуть стол и накрыть кресла и бюро старыми, но чистыми простынями, которые наша прижимистая шотландка не желала выбрасывать, и я готов был признать, что ее причуды принесли пользу. Из квартиры миссис Хадсон позаимствовали узкий столик с ящичками и осквернили карболкой.   
  
Когда гостиную подготовили, доктор вернулся. Горничная возилась с моей спальней, домывая в ней пол, а миссис Хадсон была уже наготове, чтобы перестелить постель.   
  
Андершо решительно распахнул на Уотсоне халат и распорол ему брючину над больной ногой.   
  
— Помогайте, — сказал он, посмотрев на меня.  
  
Осторожно, насколько это было возможно, мы освободили Уотсона от брюк, затем и штанину кальсон постигла та же участь. Осмотр ноги получился недолгим, но, видимо, доктор узнал все, что хотел. Я, стоя поодаль, услышал что-то про онемение, приводящий канал и широкую медиальную мышцу. Уотсон давно уже рассказал мне, что в ноге у него застряла не пуля, которая ударилась о камень и отрикошетила, попав ему в ногу, а фрагмент ее металлической рубашки. За прошедшие годы осколок успел обрасти соединительной тканью, как предполагал Уотсон, и превратиться в сгусток, который тем не менее причинял неудобство. И вот теперь он сдвинулся и давил на нерв. Еще прозвучал вопрос о том, с какой именно стороны прилетела пуля. Доктор попросил мисисс Хадсон принести мыльный раствор, бритву Уотсона и его чистую ночную сорочку («Выберите покороче»), а также позвать фельдшера.  
  
— Помогите переодеть пациента, — попросил, а точнее приказал мне Андершо.   
  
Обычно я несколько нервно реагирую на подобный тон, а сейчас безропотно бросился к дивану. Как можно осторожнее мы с фельдшером освободили страдальца от остатков кальсон, рубашки и халата. Надели сорочку. Доктор тем временем взбивал пену помазком, наблюдая за нами.   
  
— Будете брить ногу? — спросил я.  
  
— Разумеется. Чем меньше на операционном поле лишней грязи, тем лучше для больного.   
  
Андершо передал ступку фельдшеру, тот намылил Уотсону бедро и стал методично сбривать с него волосяной покров.   
  
Фельдшер закончил брить, прикрыл Уотсона чистой простыней и отправился за складным столом и саквояжами. Пока он вносил все необходимое в комнату, беседа доктора и пациента неизбежно коснулась анестезии.   
  
— Неразумно, крайне неразумно, — заявил Андершо.   
  
— Никакого хлороформа, — заявил Уотсон уже в который раз, и тут меня как-то само собой качнуло в их сторону.  
  
— Доктор, дайте мне две минуты, я его уговорю.  
  
— Я пока подготовлюсь, — кивнул Андершо и вышел.  
  
— И как же вы собираетесь меня уговаривать? — невесело усмехнулся Уотсон.  
  
— Вы сказали мне, что хотите контролировать процесс, но у вас вряд ли это получится под морфием. Вам придется скорее контролировать себя, чтобы не сказать чего лишнего.   
  
Я допускал, что когда-то в Афганистане Уотсону могли давать опиаты, но вряд ли он сам при этом был в полном сознании. И вряд ли ему повезло бы получить такое обезболивание в полевом госпитале, разве что в Пешеваре, но мог ли он, будучи больным тифом, отличить горячечный бред от воздействия наркотика?   
  
— Я бы скорее предложил кокаин в качестве местного обезболивания, — сказал я.  
  
— Нет! — вскричал Уотсон, и мне показалось, что я понял причину, отчего он отвергает хлороформ.  
  
Я покосился на дверь, но Андершо, видимо, задержал фельдшера, чтобы он пока не мешал мне.   
  
— Вы думаете, что, когда вас будут оперировать, я пойду утешаться наркотиками? Я этого не сделаю, Джон. Клянусь! — сказал я с горячностью.   
  
Лицо Уотсона болезненно искривилось, он вздохнул и протянул руку.  
  
— Наклонитесь, — попросил он.  
  
Я наклонился, и он горячо поцеловал меня в губы.   
  
— Ну что вы, дорогой мой, — пробормотал я, — все будет хорошо, вот увидите. Доктор кажется мне вполне квалифицированным.   
  
— Ну, это у Андершо не отнять, — кивнул Уотсон. — Зовите его.  
  
Сердце у меня замерло, а потом ухнуло где-то у горла.   
  
Я вышел в коридор и чуть не столкнулся с фельдшером, который стоял на площадке лестницы с саквояжами в руках.   
  
— Доктор Уотсон согласен на наркоз, — сказал я.  
  
Фельдшер у Андершо был еще более лаконичен, чем его патрон. Он просто кивнул, передал мне саквояжи и пошел вниз за складным хирургическим столом.   
  
Я вернулся в гостиную и водрузил саквояжи на наш обеденный стол, отодвинутый к окну, лишенный скатерти и тоже протертый все той же карболкой, чей запах еще, видимо, долго не выветрится из нашего жилища.   
  
Раскладной стол вначале установили у дивана. Взявшись за края покрывала, мы осторожно переложили Уотсона, а потом так же осторожно, хотя и причинив вынужденную боль, вытащили покрывало из-под него. Стол вместе с пациентом передвинули к окну.   
  
— Доктор, я могу присутствовать? — с неожиданной для себя самого робостью спросил я.   
  
— А вы не грохнетесь в обморок?   
  
— Нет, — мотнул я головой.   
  
— Хм... У нас с собой фонарь с газовым баллоном. Подсветите. Снимите халат и наденьте чистую рубашку.   
  
Я кивнул и собирался уже уйти наверх, в спальню Уотсона, куда перенес кое-какие необходимые вещи, в том числе и одежду, когда увидел, что фельдшер достает из саквояжа белые халаты для себя и доктора.   
  
— О, я вижу, вы сторонник новейших веяний в медицине, сэр, — с уважением заметил я.  
  
— У немцев и русских есть чему поучиться, — кивнул Андершо.   
  
Я бросился наверх переодеваться. Подходя вновь к двери в гостиную, я успел перехватить у миссис Хадсон кастрюлю с горячей водой. На столе уже лежало несколько чистых простыней, одну из них фельдшер резал на длинные полосы.   
  
— Это вам, — протянул он мне одну, — завяжите лицо.   
  
Я повиновался. Стоял и смотрел, радуясь, что повязка скрывает мои трясущиеся губы. Я был совершенно уверен, что вид крови и вообще весь процесс операции не вызовет у меня дурноты, но я переживал за Уотсона. А тот лежал, пока что укрытый простыней, и терпеливо ждал. Фельдшер поставил на стул пульверизатор Листера, потом они с доктором переоделись, завязали лица и стали мыть руки.   
  
— Вы встанете вот сюда, — сказал мне Андершо. — Старайтесь поменьше смотреть.   
  
Предупреждение было нелишним, потому что мне предстояло стоять за плечом доктора, изображая Статую Свободы.   
  
Фельдшер уже накрыл столик чистой тканью и занялся приготовлением инструментов. Загорелась спиртовка. Уотсон лежал головой к окну. Он посмотрел на меня и неожиданно подмигнул.   
  
Я собрал всю волю в кулак и одобряюще кивнул. И вовремя. Фельдшер уже накладывал на нос Уотсона ткань, пропитанную хлороформом...  
  
Саму операцию я помню плохо. Хотя в юности я изучал анатомию и даже бывал на демонстрациях в Бартсе, когда резали не только трупы, но и живых людей, я никогда не волновался. Вид крови меня совершенно не пугал, я видел трупы в таком виде, что впору описывать в книжонках за три пенни. Но одно дело анатомичка и безразличные тебе пациенты, на которых врачи оттачивают знания балбесов-студентов, и совсем другое — любимый тобой человек.   
  
Однако, останься я за дверью, я бы, скорее всего, паниковал и рисковал действительно потерять сознание от страха за Джона. Сейчас же я приносил пользу, и это ощущение заставляло меня, стиснув зубы, держать фонарь именно в том положении, как велел мне доктор.   
  
Через облако карболки, окутавшей стол, я видел, как Андершо делает надрез, и отвел взгляд. Я стал смотреть на лицо Уотсона. Слышал указания, которые Андершо отдает фельдшеру — о пинцетах, отсосе... Через запах карболки постепенно стал сочиться запах крови. Раздался тихий звук, похожий, как ни странно, на журчание воды, — это врач полез пальцами в рану. Фонарь в моей руке дрогнул.  
  
— Поднимите выше! — рявкнул на меня Андершо, и я пришел в себя.   
  
Еще несколько секунд, которые тянулись бесконечно долго.  
  
— Вот она! Пинцет!   
  
Я медленно выдохнул и осторожно посмотрел вниз. Что ж, сосуды доктор не задел. Я быстро перевел взгляд на лицо Уотсона. Я ожидал услышать металлическое звяканье, но за годы осколок и впрямь оброс тканями тела.   
  
— Промываем и шьем, — сказал Андершо. — Можете опустить фонарь, мистер Холмс. Хм... Фицрой, заберите.   
  
Фельдшер почти вырвал фонарь из моих онемевших пальцев.   
  
— Но, должен сказать, я впечатлен, — сказал доктор, зашивая рану.   
  
Я только кивнул. Руки у меня тряслись, как у старого пьяницы.   
  
— Нога восстановится? — хрипло спросил я.  
  
— Увидим. Как только доктор Уотсон очнется. Но думаю, нерв мы не задели. Вашему другу вообще повезло, что в ногу попал всего лишь осколок, а не пуля. Ну все... Накладывайте повязку, Фицрой.   
  
— Когда Уотсон проснется? — спросил я.  
  
— Минут через пятнадцать должен проснуться. Сейчас Фицрой перевяжет рану, и мы перенесем вашего друга в спальню. Приоткройте там окно — пусть комната немного проветрится.   
  
Я бросился в соседнюю комнату, приподнял раму и сам высунул голову наружу, тяжело дыша. Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, я вернулся в гостиную.   
  
— Коньяк, доктор?   
  
— Не откажусь.   
  
Вот и настал день, когда пригодился подарок Майкрофта — настоящий французский коньяк. Я наполнил бокалы и протянул один доктору. Фельдшер тем временем складывал инструменты.   
  
— Ну, мы тут не очень напачкали, — усмехнулся Андершо, разглядывая гостиную.   
  
Немного крови все же попало на пол, и горничной миссис Хадсон предстояло провести несколько неприятных минут, но все остальное было легко поправить.   
  


***

  
  
Я старался не смотреть на часы. Мне казалось, что время течет слишком медленно. Андершо пару раз подходит к Уотсону, щупал его пульс и спокойно возвращался к креслу. Наконец со стороны операционного стола послышался шорох. Андершо тут же бросился к пациенту. Он похлопал Уотсона по щекам, приводя в себя. Сначала тот ни на что не реагировал, лицо его было красным, он часто моргал, слезы потоком лились из его глаз, пульс, по словам доктора, частил. Казалось, что перед ним проносится череда лиц, в которые он напряженно вглядывался, силясь узнать. Потом он резко закашлялся, повернулся, и его вырвало желчью на халат Андершо. Уотсон схватился за предплечье доктора и попытался встать.   
  
— Лежите, лежите, коллега, все уже позади.   
  
— Нос ужасно жжет. Ужасающе сладко пахнет подсолнухами, Холмс. Они повсюду, громадные как дом, нависают и раскрываются один за другим, — громко и неожиданно внятно произнес Уотсон.   
  
— Да, коллега, а теперь в кровать, — Андершо утер ему рот салфеткой и уложил обратно на стол, кивая фельдшеру.   
  
Довольно скоро Уотсон, слава богу, полностью пришел в себя, даже чуть раньше, чем мы ожидали, — уже лежа в проветренной спальне, где все еще попахивало карболкой и медью, но дышать было можно. Андершо, не слушая возражений, сделал ему укол морфия и оставил запас еще на две инъекции, хотя его пациент заявил, что морфий у него есть.  
  
— Мое дело оставить, коллега. И не пренебрегайте обезболиванием.   
  
Еще одно облегчение я испытал, когда выяснилось, что нервы в ноге не пострадали.   
  
— Ну вот, старина, вы теперь будете молодец молодцом, — улыбнулся я.   
  
Андершо велел звать его в случае чего, благо жил он относительно близко от нас, и сказал, что завтра приедет сделать перевязку и осмотреть больного.   
  
Фицрой уже успел перетащить стол и саквояжи в экипаж и ждал патрона там. Я проводил доктора до двери, тепло попрощался с ним, но когда дверь закрылась, я прислонился к стене и закрыл глаза.  
  
— Мистер Холмс, как доктор Уотсон? — услышал я голос миссис Хадсон.  
  
— С ним все будет в порядке, — ответил я, посмотрев на нее.   
  
— Пока доктора оперировали, пришла телеграмма из "Диогена", а еще мистер Грей прислал лимоны и написал, что они полезны после наркоза.   
  
Я кивнул.  
  
— Надо послать ответ. Что с Уотсоном все хорошо и заодно поблагодарить за заботу.   
  
Миссис Хадсон вручила мне телеграмму. Грей сообщал, что он уведомил Майкрофта по своим каналам. Я поднялся наверх.  
  
— Ну вот, дорогой, доктор уехал, — заговорил я, придвигая к кровати стул. — Завтра сделает вам перевязку. Как вы?   
  
— Живой... вроде бы, — отозвался Уотсон, — нога не болит, но с головой что-то.   
  
— Это естественно, — я взял его за руку. — Хлороформ, потом и морфий. Того гляди, подсолнухи запоют.   
  
— Не надо... скорее уж заиграют на скрипке, — хрипло попытался засмеяться Уотсон. — Бедный, не представляю, как вы все это выдержали.   
  
— Я бедный? Да я просто держал фонарь и смотрел на вас.   
  
Уотсон вдруг тихонько захихикал.   
  
— Да, понимаю, — кивнул я. — Выглядело это, должно быть, комично. Каланча с фонарем.   
  
— Боже, как я люблю эту каланчу, — тон Уотсона вдруг резко сменился.   
  
Я наклонился и прижался лбом к его плечу. Я понимал, что это все хлороформ и морфий, но знал: Уотсон и думает точно так же, просто мы редко говорили друг другу такие вещи. Он погладил меня по голове.  
  
— Пить хочу.  
  
— Вам нельзя, но Грей прислал лимоны. Сейчас я нарежу и принесу.   
  
Я поцеловал Уотсона в щеку и вышел на лестницу. Нужно было торопиться... Я сделал несколько шагов вниз по лестнице, но вынужден был ухватиться за перила: ступени расплывались у меня перед глазами. Только этого не доставало. Я быстро вытер глаза и поспешил на кухню, улыбаясь, как самый последний влюбленный идиот.   
  
**Майкрофт Холмс**  
  
Я вышел на перрон и неожиданно увидел Грея. Когда пришла его телеграмма, моя миссия в Париже еще не была окончена. Минут десять я промучился, прежде чем решить, что дела не так важны, как мое желание немедленно вернуться в Лондон. О своем решении я не известил ни брата, ни секретаря. И вот этот самый секретарь теперь невозмутимо стоял около моего вагона с цветком герберы в руке и улыбался, словно встречал даму. Впрочем, как я понял, он просто отследил продажу билетов на паром, ведь мне пришлось покупать их на собственное имя, а не на то, которое я использовал во Франции.   
  
— Все в порядке, сэр, — сказал Грей, и я понял, для чего он меня встречает. — Я послал вам телеграмму, когда узнал, что операция прошла успешно, но телеграмма вас уже не застала. Экипаж ждет. Ваш багаж?..  
  
— Боюсь, я оставил его там, — вздохнул я.  
  
Грей благоразумно не стал сокрушаться, лишь усадил меня в экипаж, и я отправился на Бейкер-стрит. Сидя в экипаже, я вертел в пальцах цветок, который секретарь мне все-таки всучил, и у меня почему-то не хватало духа просто выбросить герберу в окно. Грей нашел что выбрать. Даже для петлицы не годится.   
  
Мне открыла миссис Хадсон. Еще с порога я учуял запах карболки.   
  
— О, мистер Холмс! — домашняя хозяйка моего брата всплеснула руками. — Слава богу, вы приехали! У нас тут такое творилось! Бедный доктор!   
  
Видимо, она держалась из последних сил все это время, потому что вдруг заплакала. Я растерялся. При всем моем уважении к этой почтенной даме меньше всего мне бы сейчас хотелось утешать ее.  
  
— Грей сообщил, что операция прошла успешно, почему вы плачете? Ну-ну, успокойтесь, пожалуйста. — Я неловко протянул ей злосчастную герберу.   
  
— Простите, сэр, я так переволновалась. — Миссис Хадсон утерла глаза платочком. — Они всю ночь не спали. С утра приезжал хирург, сменил повязку. Кажется, доктор Уотсон все-таки задремал.  
  
— Хорошо, буду иметь в виду.  
  
Я тоже всю ночь не спал, и сейчас вдруг почувствовал себя уставшим. Слава богу, миссис Хадсон догадалась взять у меня трость, перчатки и шляпу, и я, повесив плащ, поднялся наверх.   
  
Брат в халате и рубашке без воротничка сидел в гостиной на диване, дверь в его спальню была слегка приоткрыта, видимо, Джон и правда задремал. Шерлок открыл глаза, увидел меня, моргнул и приложил палец к губам. Я только головой покачал.  
  
— Все в порядке, не волнуйся, — пробормотал брат, как мне показалось слегка виновато.   
  
— Почему такая срочность? Что произошло? Почему не у меня, а тут, где почти нет места?  
  
— Он упал… — Шерлок замялся и вздохнул. — Голова закружилась, был обморок. Видимо, падение спровоцировало движение осколка. Пришлось оперировать срочно.  
  
Я сел в кресло. Ну вот... дожили...   
  
— А что врач? Что он говорит по поводу обморока? — я старался не повышать голос.   
  
— Ничего, он же хирург, ему было не до обмороков. Но Уотсон тоже врач, если ты не забыл. Он считает, что обморок был от переутомления.   
  
— А ты куда смотрел?! — зашипел я.   
  
Шерлок нахмурился:  
  
— Майкрофт, мы уже семь лет вместе. Уотсон всегда рад помочь мне, ты же знаешь. Да, было много работы последние дни, и он возится с новым домом и с практикой, но...  
  
— И часто он за семь лет в обмороки падал?! — не дал я брату договорить. Почему-то на меня стало накатывать даже не раздражение, а что-то вроде облегчения, которое ранее не могло найти выхода.  
  
— Это случилось в первый раз. В обмороки обычно падаю я.  
  
— У тебя причины есть... физиологические... — Я закрыл глаза и попытался сосчитать до десяти. Не хватало нам поссориться... — Как он сейчас?  
  
— Это не от кокаина я падал в обмороки, а от переутомления и оттого, что забывал поесть, когда работал. Уотсон наконец уснул, но его беспокоит нога, а он пытается обойтись без обезболивания. — Шерлок поднялся с дивана и бесшумно прошелся по комнате, не забыв заглянуть в щель приоткрытой в спальню двери.   
  
В самом деле, что я взъелся на брата, будто он в чем-то виноват? Джон не ребенок и бывает порой упрям, почти как я сам.   
  
— Ладно, извини. Я ему четыре года про операцию говорил, а последние три месяца — чуть не каждый день. А вышло все внезапно.   
  
— Не было бы счастья, да несчастье помогло. А то он так и тянул бы до бесконечности.   
  
— Да, наверное... — я устроился в кресле удобнее. — Не любит наш Джон лечиться... или врачей боится?   
  
— Любой врач, насколько я мог наблюдать за ними, почему-то коллег не жалует.  
  
— Потому что они все — шарлатаны, и знают об этом... вот что. Налей мне выпить, я тоже всю ночь не спал.   
  
— Все? И даже Уотсон шарлатан? — миролюбиво (он вообще был настроен как-то чересчур миролюбиво) усмехнулся брат, наливая мне коньяк. — Ты не голоден?  
  
— Не голоден. Спасибо, — я не ел со вчерашнего дня, но даже помыслить, что надо что-то съесть, не мог. Волнение — лучший способ похудеть. — Конечно, и Джон тоже шарлатан. Чем он хуже других?   
  
— Я надеюсь, ты так не думаешь. Может, всё-таки попросить миссис Хадсон принести тебе хотя бы сэндвичи с кофе?  
  
— Нет, правда не надо. Ты сам-то ел? — вспомнил я наконец свою любимую фразу.   
  
— К...кажется.   
  
— Ясно... — Я встал, чтобы немного размяться, поставил было пустой бокал на каминную полку, подумал, налил себе еще из знакомой бутылки и пересел на диван. — Поскольку время к чаю... что эти шарлатаны обещают? Какие перспективы? Сколько ему лежать... и вообще?   
  
— Пусть отдохнет. — Шерлок сел рядом и привалился к моему боку. — Я попросил врача продержать Уотсона в постели подольше.  
  
Я обнял брата за плечи и немного выдохнул.  
  
— Вот плохо, что он сам врач. Не будет никого слушаться... сам все знает лучше всех. Ты прости, мой мальчик. Налетел я на тебя что-то...  
  
— Ничего. Ты волновался, — вздохнул Шерлок. — Я думаю, если ты будешь приходить к нему для осмотра, он согласиться посидеть дома.   
  
— Я же не единственный его пациент, но остальные переживут. Ужасное ощущение, когда знаешь, что от тебя ничего не зависит. Вообще ужасно, когда так происходит... А у меня еще попутчик был, всю дорогу хотел услышать мое мнение о будущем Нового Света.   
  
— Просто болтун? — насторожился брат.   
  
— Возможно, нет, но мне было не до него. Мало ли мистеров Холмсов, почему я — это обязательно я?.. Но даже если он знал точно, то мне было не до него. А если просто болтун — тем более.   
  
— Прекращай эти поездки в одиночку. Прости, но ты, кажется, совсем забыл об осторожности. Ты хочешь сказать, что тот тип называл тебя по фамилии?  
  
— Нет, я сам ему фамилию сказал. Он оказался моим попутчиком на протяжении всего пути до Лондона, первым представился... что было делать? Я же под своей фамилией ехал, и билеты были на меня.  
  
У Шерлока поначалу даже пропал дар речи.  
  
— Как ты решился ехать под своей фамилией? — спросил он наконец. — О чем ты думал?  
  
— Не ворчи. А что делать было? Туда я ехал под чужой... а обратно вот... неурочно. Я получил телеграмму и поехал в порт, а там не оказалось билетов для мистера N из Эдинбурга. И ни для кого на ближайшие три дня. Для мистера Холмса нашлись...  
  
— Грей не мог написать в телеграмме, чтобы ты не волновался?  
  
— Я просто не успел получить его вторую телеграмму, где он сообщал, что все в порядке. Но я так испугался за Джона, что даже багаж оставил в гостинице.   
  
— Надеюсь, там не было ничего важного?  
  
— Нет, что ты. Я уже опытный «шпион». В чемодане осталась только одежда и белье, и даже без меток. Собственно, в Италии и во Франции мне осталось отработать еще четыре города. Если поедешь со мной, я буду не один. Недели на три-четыре, а? Примерно месяца через полтора. Там осталось проверить восемнадцать человек, и почти все они... скорее твои клиенты, чем мои. Так что не думай, будто я просто придумываю тебе дело, брат. Я и на самом деле не очень представляю, как работать с некоторым контингентом... увы. И мы закроем это направление и вплотную примемся за наши внутренние дела. Как ты?  
  
— Конечно, Майкрофт, — брат сжал мою руку. — Надеюсь, я еще не растерял остатки разума и могу быть тебе полезен.   
  
— Не наговаривай на себя, мой мальчик. Кстати, у меня семь новых пациентов для Джона. В рамках, так сказать, нашего сотрудничества. Не уверен, что ему надо сильно расширять практику на стороне, эти клиенты принесут больше дохода... во всех смыслах. Ну полно. Как вы тут ночь провели?  
  
— Я боялся, что будет хуже, — признался Шерлок. — Правда, если бы Уотсон согласился на второй укол, он бы поспал. А так я отвлекал его как мог, даже читал вслух. Представляешь, рукопись этой вашей фантастической повести про индийские сокровища.   
  
Я покосился на брата. Будь Джон в порядке, он вряд ли попросил (бы) Шерлока стать редактором истории о своей якобы любви к мисс Морстен.  
  
— Все в порядке, дорогой, не смотри так, — усмехнулся Шерлок. — Это было даже забавно, ведь мы правили саму историю убийства. У Уотсона замечательно получился кусок с Шерманом и его собакой. Думаю, старик очень удивится, когда купит журнал: решит, что у него разыгрался склероз. Я-то иногда использовал его ищейку, но точно не посылал за собакой Уотсона.   
  
— О... Значит, получается хорошо? — оживился я, как всегда бывало, когда речь заходила о рассказах Джона.  
  
— Да, бодро так... был там, правда, один эпизод... Мне решительно не нравится, когда мисс Морстен хватает Уотсона за руку. Ночью! В чужом парке!   
  
Я поначалу даже испугался, но увидел, что Шерлок шутит.   
  
— А ты где был, позволь тебя спросить?  
  
— Успокаивал рыдающую экономку убитого.   
  
— Получается, это мисс Морстен сделала... — Я не успел договорить. Из спальни раздался голос Джона.   
  
— Холмс? Майкрофт приехал?  
  
— Да, дорогой, — отозвался брат.  
  
Ну, раз меня ждали... я не стал спрашивать разрешения, а просто встал и пошел в спальню.  
  
Джон полусидел на кровати, опираясь на подушки. Видимо, он уснул сидя, и Шерлок не стал его будить. Я успел заметить только круги под глазами, но в целом Джон выглядел даже лучше, чем я надеялся. Я был уверен, что мне попадет от моего доктора, как уже слегка попало от брата, но начал с того, что молча обнял его. Обнимая меня в ответ за шею, Джон неожиданно объятия задержал, давая мне возможность погладить себя по спине.   
  
— Хорошо, что все позади, — наконец пробормотал я.  
  
— Да... Вы были правы — давно надо было. Еще когда я познакомился с Андершо.   
  
Шерлок вошел следом за мной со вторым стулом.  
  
— Что уж теперь. Главное, что все обошлось. Не вздумайте вставать раньше времени, дорогой мой. Не думайте ни о каких пациентах, пока не поправитесь окончательно!  
  
— Мне бы до свадьбы встать, — проворчал Джон, но тут же взглянул на Шерлока: — Простите, дорогой.   
  
— Полно вам, — отозвался тот. — У вас появился хоть какой аппетит? Вы уже сутки с лишним ничего не ели.   
  
— Не знаю.  
  
Но видно было, что Джон сомневается.  
  
— Появился, появился! Уж от чаю и сладкого-то вы же не откажетесь? Давайте велим миссис Хадсон послать в кондитерскую. А то я тоже, между прочим, сутки... — я взглянул на часы, — ого, больше суток не ел ничего! Даже Шерлок за компанию съест пирожное, ну хотя бы кекс. Да, мой мальчик?  
  
— Это вам с Шерлоком сладкое, — улыбнулся Джон, — а мне бы бульону. Можно с гренками.   
  
Шерлок кивнул и вышел через вторую дверь спальни сразу на лестницу.   
  
— Миссис Хадсон! — услышали мы его крик.  
  
Джона затрясло от смеха, но он тут же охнул и поморщился.  
  
Наверное, я отреагировал зеркально, потому что Джон тут же успокаивающе похлопал меня по руке.  
  
— Сильно болит? — не удержался я.  
  
— Побаливает, — уклончиво ответил он.  
  
— Джон, милый, может, не надо отказываться от обезболивания? С двух-трех уколов привыкания не будет. Не берите вы с меня пример, ей богу. Или, хотите, я тоже соглашусь, когда меня в следующий раз со спиной прихватит и вы предложите укол. Хотите? Вы сейчас, а я потом — обещаю.  
  
— Майкрофт, я хорошо знаю, что привыкают и с двух уколов. Ничего со мной не случится, переживу. Болеть она будет — пусть и не так сильно — еще достаточно долго, но к таким болям я уже привык.  
  
Что тут скажешь... я бы тоже отказался.   
  
— А между тем, — вернулся в спальню Шерлок, — доктор был готов на укол морфия ради того, чтобы присутствовать на операции.  
  
— А как он мог на ней отсутствовать? — не понял я.  
  
— Ну, чтобы не проспать ее. Нам с хирургом пришлось уговаривать Уотсона на хлороформ.  
  
— Возможно, с моей стороны это и правда была глупость, — признался Джон. — Хотя я вроде бы доверял Андершо. Но Холмс напугал меня, что я могу сболтнуть лишнего под морфием.  
  
— Милый, да у вас и после хлороформа подсолнухи цвели, — со странной нежностью в голосе сказал Шерлок.   
  
Я представил себе эти подсолнухи и, наверное, покраснел. Хорошо, что эти двое смотрели не на меня, а исключительно друг на друга.  
  
Видимо, миссис Хадсон уже успела приготовить бульон к ланчу и только разогрела его. А в кондитерскую горничная сбегала очень быстро — надо же, какая исполнительная особа, хотя и глупая. Мы с Шерлоком собирались было покормить Джона, предлагая по очереди свою помощь, но он заявил, что у него оперировали ногу, а не руку. Убедившись, что поднос стоит удобно и Джон вполне справляется, мы оба набросились на сэндвичи и сладкое, чтобы поскорее хоть как-то утолить голод и не страдать от чудесного запаха бульона. Шерлок успел съесть сэндвич и волован, когда я заметил, что чашка в его руке как-то странно клонится вперед.   
  
— Шерлок! Чай с простыней наверняка плохо отмывается!  
  
Брат встряхнул головой.   
  
— К тому же они практически закончились, — пробормотал он. — Надо было попросить у миссис Хадсон кофе. От еды меня разморило.   
  
— Я доем, и ложитесь рядом, — сказал Джон. — Поспите.   
  
— Не греши на еду, просто ты не спал, — я забрал у брата чашку. — Ложись, действительно. А я пока буду подлизываться к Джону: может, он и мне даст почитать новую повесть еще до ее окончания?   
  
Джон доел бульон почти до конца — хороший знак. Миссис Хадсон пришла за посудой, и я попросил ее нас не беспокоить.   
  
— Если что-то понадобится, мы вас позовем. Вам тоже нужно отдохнуть.   
  
— Хорошо, сэр, — миссис Хадсон даже присела, а потом забрала поднос и ушла.   
  
Шерлок со вздохом встал со стула, снял халат, скинул домашние туфли и осторожно перебрался через Джона к стенке. Он лег на бок, и я заметил, что он погладил руку Джона.   
  
— Ложитесь как вам удобнее, дорогой, — сказал тот. — Нога-то левая. А вы спите на правом боку.   
  
Шерлок, не открывая глаз, поцеловал Джона в плечо, повернулся носом к стенке и почти мгновенно уснул.  
  
— Совсем я его замучил, — вздохнул Джон и провел рукой по его волосам, — мы еще и от сиделки отказались...  
  
— А зачем она вам, господи?  
  
Джон посмотрел на меня и усмехнулся.   
  
— Как зачем? Вы, когда я вас в постель укладываю и рычу, чтобы не вставали хотя бы дня три, встаете?  
  
— Нет, конечно, если обещал — лежу, — оскорбился я.  
  
— Вообще не встаете? — уже откровенно засмеялся Джон. — А в ванную?  
  
— Ну, в ванную — не считается. Как вы себе представляете — трое суток не...  
  
— Вот именно, — перебил меня доктор. — А мне не встать. Обычно такие вещи поручают сиделке, но Шерлок заявил, что будет все делать сам.   
  
— Ну и правильно заявил, — я пожал плечами. На мой взгляд, это само собой разумелось. — Если нужно — скажите мне, не будите его.   
  
— Пока не нужно, это я к слову. Вам бы тоже поспать, Майкрофт. Не спали ведь? — улыбнулся Джон.   
  
— Вы же знаете, что одна ночь для меня ничего не значит.  
  
— Ну да, когда вы с бумагами возитесь, а не когда рывком в дорогу. Напугал я всех...  
  
— Напугали, что уж.   
  
— Я и сам испугался, — пробормотал Джон, пытаясь сесть в постели.  
  
— Куда это вы? — всполошился я, не забывая, впрочем, говорить шепотом, чтобы не разбудить брата.   
  
— Да просто затекла спина.  
  
Это мне было более чем знакомо. Я постарался как можно осторожнее помочь Джону изменить положение, пересел со стула в изголовье кровати и стал разминать Джону плечи и лопатки. Уж я-то знаю, как затекает спина от непрерывного лежания.   
  
— Прочная кровать у Шерлока, троих выдерживает, — пошутил я. Джон, не оборачиваясь, кивнул, но ничего не ответил. — Что такое, друг мой?   
  
Я покачал головой и притянул Джона к себе, чтобы он оперся мне о плечо. Он опустил руку и вцепился в одеяло.   
  
— Все будет хорошо, все пройдет, — я погладил его по голове.   
  
— Я вчера испугался. Так испугался... до паники, — признался он и замолчал.  
  
— Любой бы испугался, дорогой: вы потеряли сознание неожиданно, и операция...   
  
— Операция, наркоз. Я смертельно боюсь хлороформа. Был почти уверен, что не проснусь больше, никогда уже не увижу ни его, ни вас...  
  
— Господи, бедный вы мой...  
  
— От хлороформа, бывает, просыпаются во время операции, а иногда не просыпаются вообще. Не всякий фельдшер может правильно рассчитать дозу. В сентябре у меня «ушел» пациент на столе. Всего-то надо было вскрыть нарыв, можно было обойтись уколом, но он просил усыпить его.   
  
— Ему не повезло. Но вы не были виноваты, — сказал я как можно мягче.   
  
— Стыдно...  
  
— Отчего?  
  
— Шерлок решил: я боюсь, что стоит мне заснуть — он сделает себе укол. Даже не упрекнул в таких мыслях, пообещал не делать этого. Терпит вот до сих пор. А мне не хватает духу признаться, чего именно я боюсь. Врач... господи...   
  
— Врач — потому и знаете лучше других, что хлороформ опасен. Бояться не стыдно, милый мой доктор. Стыдно давать страху решать за вас. Вы поступили мужественно.  
  
— Я расскажу ему. Лучше признаться в собственной слабости, чем давать ему повод винить себя. Я обязательно расскажу. Верите?  
  
— Конечно.   
  
Мы посидели пару минут молча, наконец Джон глубоко вздохнул и расслабился.  
  
— А знаете, правда стало легче, — сказал он.  
  
— И слава богу.  
  
Но я подумал, что Джон напрасно изображает из себя при Шерлоке «стойкого оловянного солдатика». Мой брат, когда дело касалось личных проблем, лишался способности мыслить логически, и если дать ему повод делать неправильные выводы и в чем-то обвинять себя, он скорее сорвется, чем если будет знать правду.   
  
Когда мой брат проснулся, мы втроем решили все же уведомить наших дам о случившемся. А как иначе? Им теперь предстояло самим позаботиться о новом доме. Я решил, что пошлю им в помощь Грея. В тот день я оставался на Бейкер-стрит и ночевал наверху, в комнате Джона, а Шерлок спал на диване, чтобы ненароком не потревожить больного. Не знаю, проспал ли Джон всю ночь, потому что сам я проснулся уже достаточно поздно — сказалась усталость. Я даже пропустил приезд хирурга, но Шерлок сообщил мне, что Андершо был доволен состоянием шва.   
  
Правда, наш диалог с братом состоялся уже после того, как я пережил пару неприятных минут. Проснувшись утром, я даже не побрился и не надел пиджак, а сразу поспешил вниз, чтобы проведать нашего больного, — и столкнулся у него в спальне с Айрин. Она первой приехала проведать его, оставив Сесила на Мэри. Видимо, Шерлок предупредил миссис Хадсон, что могут приехать дамы и их следует пропустить. Вряд ли квартирная хозяйка задавала какие-либо вопросы насчет того, что это за дамы и почему их нужно впустить, хотя в доме больной. Миссис Хадсон вообще слушалась Шерлока беспрекословно. Я только успел поздороваться с Айрин и тут же бросился наверх, а Шерлок сжалился надо мной и потихоньку попросил принести мне горячей воды, чтобы я мог побриться.   
  
С Айрин в то утро я успел в результате обменяться лишь несколькими фразами. На тумбочке у кровати Джона лежал новый шедевр Сесила — мальчик нарисовал радужное будущее, как мы все вместе гуляем в парке. Я был похож на шарик, деревья парили в воздухе, а Джон шел по дорожке, странно сгибая в колене ногу. Вероятно, это должно было означать, что она уже не болела и он мог таким странными образом «маршировать».   
  
Я потихоньку спросил Джона, рассказал ли он Шерлоку о причинах отказа от хлороформа. Джон только молча кивнул. Но я не заметил, чтобы мой брат вернулся к своей пагубной привычке. И слава богу.   
  
Я приезжал на Бейкер-стрит ежедневно. Шерлок держался и ухаживал за Джоном с редкостной заботой. Но Джон решительно стал пользоваться костылями на четвертый день, чтобы самостоятельно добираться до ванной комнаты и туалета. Получались у него эти походы с трудом, Шерлок бдительно следил и иногда выступал в роли третьего костыля. Андершо приезжал ежедневно и с каждым разом убеждался, что никаких осложнений или инфекции, слава богу, опасаться не приходилось. Когда Джону сняли наконец швы, он понемногу стал ходить с тростью — сначала по квартире, потом однажды вместе с Шерлоком он приехал ко мне. Я очень обрадовался им обоим, хотя и поглядывал за ужином на брата с некоторым беспокойством: слишком уж Шерлок был оживлен. Но, возможно, он просто радовался тому обстоятельству, что его Джон принадлежал пока всецело ему: свадьбу перенесли на начало января.


End file.
